


Perfect Strangers

by SaffieSkies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bakers daughter, Cinderella Elements, Eventual reveal, F/M, Masquerade Ball, Medieval, Poor Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Prince Adrien Agreste, Prince and Commoner - Freeform, Prince and peasant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 124,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffieSkies/pseuds/SaffieSkies
Summary: AU. Lovely & sweet Marinette may never be anything more than the daughter of a poor baker. The Crown Prince Adrien lives a life of luxury, but surrounded by solitude. Fates collide, and bring them together when their worlds couldn't be any further from one another. And then there are the mysterious kwamis: who have been watching their every move.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 121





	1. Preface

Author's Note: This story is something I've been working on for many weeks. It started with a simple scene that I just couldn't get out of my head... and turned into something that is over 100 pages, 50k words and still growing. I'm uploading it in segments because, in my crazy creative mind, nothing ever seems to be "perfect enough" to post live.

I'm, unexpectedly, hitting every corner of the crazy love-square and loving every bit of it.

I've added my own spin on the Miraculous' powers. And please forgive any character OOC, but this is my own little world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Let's start this Miraculous tale just like so many others that have come before it. Because our hearts dream a little bigger when you read those four, simple little words.

Once upon a time…

…There was a wondrous kingdom: rich with commerce, trade, crafts, artists, musicians, mathematicians, scientists, engineers, and all other great occupations that made a kingdom both bountiful and a target.

This kingdom was not always so vast. It had very humble origins. Grown from the seeds of a hardworking society.

The Kingdom was ruled over by a powerful monarchy: The Agreste family. Who had held the throne for countless generations.

The current King was a man named Gabriel Agreste. He was a proud and stoic man. He rarely smiled, and seemed to always carry a dark cloud over his head. If the King had ever been a happy person, it was long gone now.

However, his son was the complete opposite.

Price Adrian was compassionate, patient and gentle—even from a young age. As he grew up, he became more confident and courageous: qualities that suited a man of his age and status.

The King had noticed his son's delicate personality early in the boy's life. Taking it for a sign of weakness and frailty, he kept his son to the confines of the lavish palace.

King Gabriel knew how dark and cruel the world could be. He would not subject his son to that kind of life. He kept Adrian close by and protected him: limiting his social interactions and friends. He never allowed the Prince to go outside after dark. And the Prince always had bodyguards with him—there were no exceptions to this rule.

But as Adrian grew into a man, King Gabriel knew that he couldn't keep his son locked away forever. The Prince could only learn so much without actually experiencing life.

And, eventually, he would need to take a wife, of course: the construction of queenship was an integral part of securing kingly authority.

Perchance, Adrian would even love his future queen. A love much like Gabriel had experienced with Adrian's mother—but that seemed like so long ago. And Gabriel's life had darkened because of it.

Perhaps that was why he kept his son so close—he didn't want to lose him too.

However, the thought of losing his only son haunted him like a ghost.

And thus, King Gabriel had become a ghost of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Harsh morning sunlight seemed to beam directly through Marinette's eyelids. She rolled over in a desperate attempt to block it out. Content with her action, she snuggled into her pillow and let herself fall back to sleep.

"Marinette! Honey!"

Marinette groaned. Maybe she was dreaming? Surely it wasn't time to get up just yet?

"Marinette!"

Marinette pulled the blanket over her head, thinking it would drown out the sound of her name being called.

"Sun's up, get up!" called her mother's sing-song voice from way downstairs. Marinette groaned again. Her parents were way to cheerful in the morning.

There was no use in fighting it anymore, her mother would just keep calling for her. She sat up and yawned deeply.

"I'm up ma'ma." She lazily called back to her mother. She hoped that her sleepy voice sounded convincing. She yawned again. Her eyelids felt so heavy. She let herself slowly slide back down into bed.

Surely, just a few more minutes…

"Marinette, I don't hear you getting up!" her mother called again. Marinette bolted out of bed. Damn parents and their super sonic parental hearing skills.

"I'm up!" she called. Her mother didn't protest again. She could hear her daughter clearly moving around now.

Marinette made her bed and stripped off her night shirt to bathe. She had the luxury of owning her own full-length mirror to wash her face and body. She could mostly see her reflection in-between the long cracks in the glass. The cracks didn't bother her, she was happy enough to just own a mirror.

Her hair could wait another day or two so she tied it back in pig-tails to keep it out of her face.

She dressed in a simple long skirt, containing many dull patches. She tucked her shirt into the skirt and finished the look off with her apron.

Marinette pinched her cheeks to give her face some color.

Checking her face one last time, she nodded to herself and went to find her shoes.

As she slipped on her shoes, she noted a hole forming on elbow of her shirt, and the hem was slowly falling out. No time to fix it now. It would last the day, but she made a mental note to fix it tonight.

She went downstairs and quickly fell into the daily routine.

Her family owned their own bakery on the corner of a busy street. Her parents had been awake since before dawn, prepping the kitchen and getting the oven hot enough.

Like a well-oiled family machine they began to make trays and trays of bread and rolls to sell today. Once the bread was done, they focused on the delicacies: fruit tarts, pastries, cookies and other sweet treats. These were only baked upon special request. Every now and then they even made cakes and pies—if the fillings were available.

Marinette was making several tarts and pastries today. She took extra care in their presentation. The mixed pieces of colored fruit looked lovely against the golden brown of the crust. Her parents always told her that she had an artistic eye for these shorts of things.

Once the showcases were set up, her parents opened the storefront and the amazing smells poured from the small building. Casually, regulars began to come in. These people bought what they could afford. Nothing more.

The business was simple. And the clientele was common. Every now and then a wealthier individual could be seen leaving the bakery, usually with a cookie or pastry to momentarily appease a screaming child.

Those who could afford more in life usually had their own kitchens and servants to bake them daily bread.

However, the very upper crust of society could afford to have baked goods and sweets specially delivered to their homes—and this was a unique niche that Dupain-Chen's family bakery had obtained.

They were, by far, the best bakers in the Kingdom. The bakery had well established roots and word of mouth had brought them steady business with the upper class.

These people wouldn't dare enter the physical bakery themselves. They could afford the additional, nominal delivery charge.

These "special orders" kept the business running just above the poverty line.

Marinette helped a bit and normally she would stay to help clean up. But today she had to make deliveries—something she both hated and loved doing.

She loved it because it got her out of the bakery for a bit. If the weather was good, the journey was pleasant and easy going. She loved seeing how alive the Kingdom was during the day.

Most of all, she loved the opportunity to window shop. Especially when she passed a tailor or dress-maker showing off their newest fashions. Marinette could stop and stare for hours and just let her mind go. She was drawn to fashion like a moth to a flame.

Her mind was always sketching imaginary dresses, jackets, hats, and skirts. Much like arranging fruit in a tart, she mentally designed color combinations. Just by looking at the fabric, she could tell how heavy or delicate it was—and her fingers itched to touch it. She would stare at outfits displayed in the shop windows and think about what she would have done differently with the design.

This was her secret desire. Her wish and dream.

She practiced when she could. She mended all of her family's, neighbor's and friend's clothes with what limited resources she had. Her talent was limited due to her lack of supplies and access to the higher-end fabrics and accessories. But her passion was unmistakable.

She hated making deliveries only because her delivery route took her to the rich, aristocratic homes located near the royal Palace. These people lived their lives differently and with luxuries Marinette couldn't even dream of. Many of who had attitudes that flowed from having a life of such luxuries.

This did not make them necessary bad people. But a person can only take being looked upon with silent disgust and disdain so much.

These people thought a girl like Marinette was beneath them. Or that she carried some sort of disease they would catch by simply being near her.

Marinette was not ashamed of who or what she was. She led a content and happy life. She had many things to be grateful for: her loving family (for one), her friends, a roof over her head, and food to eat from a decently prosperous business.

Many people could not count themselves so lucky.

There were people in this Kingdom who were much less fortunate than her. Many were homeless or terribly sick. There were orphaned and starving children without homes or anyone to look after them. People were taking up lives of crime to feed themselves and their families.

Pity can only do so much. There are a lot of terrible, horrible things in this world. Being a terrible person on top of it, was unnecessary.

Marinette was a strong willed girl with a deep sense of right and wrong. She was sweet, loving and trustworthy. These qualities were often overlooked because the girl was viewed as timid and clumsy on the outside. However, only her closest friends and family got to see her act silly and often rebellious.

Marinette gathered up her basket of bread and pastries to deliver today. She covered everything with a clean cloth and tucked it in around all sides—to keep out any unwanted dirt.

"I'm off to the Bourgeois' home." She called to her mother and father.

"Be careful dear!" they both chimed back in perfect unison. They laughed immediately at the irony.

"You two need to stop doing that!" Marinette teased back. And yet, she couldn't stop smiling.

Swinging the basket over her arm, she made her way down the busy street and towards the home of the Bourgeois family. Their were low clouds in the sky and the day seemed a bit dreary. Marinette recalled hearing heavy rain on the roof last night. The rain had been blissful to fall asleep to.

After quite a while, she neared the home and paused outside of one of the open gates. The large home was set off of the main road, connected by a long C-shaped path—fantastic for horse drawn carriages to get in and out with ease.

The home had lovely gardens out front, complete with a bubbling fountain. Lush bushes and shrubs of all sizes lined the C-shaped pathway.

The head of the household, Mr. Bourgeois, was a nice enough man. He was one of the royal advisors to the King and was also independently wealthy—due to owning and operating multiple lavish inns and guest houses across the Kingdom for visiting aristocrats or other diplomats.

If he had a wife, Marinette had never met her.

Mr. Bourgeois' greatest flaw was that had blinders on when it came to his only daughter: Chloe Bourgeois. And she manipulated her father easier than most girls her age should.

Chloe was about the same age as Marinette. If Marinette thought long a hard, she could remember a time when Chloe and her actually played together when they were very little.

Life seemed much simpler back then: Marinette would happily accompany her father on the weekly deliveries all around the Kingdom. Usually she would ride along on his large shoulders and get to see the Kingdom from a whole different height. To a little girl, this was glorious and probably one of her fondest memories of childhood.

Marinette's father and Mr. Bourgeois had been friends once. If they kept in contact now, Marinette wasn't aware—time had changed a lot of things. But Marinette remembered interacting with Chloe on multiple occasions that her father brought her along to the Bourgeois home while making deliveries.

As children, you didn't judge someone based on their clothes or their status in society—those ideologies came later. You simply saw another little girl or boy and thought, 'Oh! Someone my size to play with!' Simple, innocent and without bias.

Even if they hadn't been "friends" per say. Marinette still remembered their interactions: running through the halls, petting Chloe's ponies, sipping fake tea, and swinging on the tree swing in nice weather.

Marinette shuttered slightly. However, years of a silver spoon in her mouth had slowly turned her rotten to the core. Her attitude towards Marinette, or anyone not of equal social and economic status, had twisted and morphed into something spiteful, objectionable and downright obnoxious.

She hoped that today Chloe was tucked somewhere far away in the huge home and Marinette wouldn't have to run into her either on purpose, or by accident.

Marinette took a deep breath and began to walk up the pathway that led to the large Bourgeois home. The path was muddy due to the heavy rains from the night before. Marinette had to hop back and forth around the puddles. She felt, briefly, like a child playing like the floor was made of lava.

There seemed to be a lot of commotion going on the closer she got to the house. People hurried around in all directions.

For one, there was a rather lavish stage coach parked outside the main doors. It had palace guards surrounding it and everything.

Marinette gripped her basket a little tighter as she veered off the muddy path and pushed back a set of neatly groomed bushes towards the hidden servant's door.

She made her way to the kitchens without anyone paying her any attention, which was definitely odd. The kitchen was bustling and Marinette was nearly run over by a servant carrying a large bowl of what was presumably water that smelled heavily of perfume.

'A scented bath,' Marinette thought to herself. 'Must be nice."

She weaved her way to the large table in the center of the room and laid her basket on the table. Her eyes fell on a familiar face, cutting onions like a fiend.

"M-Morning Rose."

Rose stopped cutting and looked up, her eyes were teary from the onions. "Oh Marinette! Good Morning!"

"What's going on around here?"

Rose looked at her as if she had grown another set of pigtails. "Didn't you see the royal carriage outside!? The crown Prince is here paying his respects to Lady Chloe!"

Marinette's eyes doubled in size. "The crown Prince? Here?" That certainly was unusual.

Rose nodded her head enthusiastically. "It's so romantic, don't you think? Calling upon a lady at her home? Courting her. Bringing her flowers and favors." Rose sighed deeply like she was re-living a dream. She was such a hopeless romantic.

Marinette recoiled a bit. Actually, she wasn't surprised. The Bourgeois were one of the wealthiest families in the Kingdom. And one of the few with an heiress similar to the Prince's age.

Marinette's brain jumped to conclusions. If the crown Prince was here courting Chloe, that must make him a rich, spoiled and pompous ass, just like her. A match made in some sort of ironic, twisted heaven, for sure.

Still, she'd never met the Prince before. Hell, she'd never even laid eyes on him before either. The closest to royalty she ever got was seeing the stage coach parked outside, just a few minutes ago.

The slamming of a door brought Marinette out of her thoughts. She looked up to see the head of the kitchens, looking very flustered. His eyes fell on her and then her basket like she was an angel sent from heaven.

"Marinette, are those…?" he said, rather breathlessly.

Marinette raised her basket up and smiled at the troubled man. "Baked fresh this morning. A few fruit tarts too, I know Mr. Bourgeois likes them."

"You," the man ordered, pointing to an unsuspecting kitchen servant. "Plate everything Marinette brought immediately. Your plating needs to be perfect! I need everything to be perfect!"

He rushed forward and hastily grabbed the basket from Marinette's hands. "Thank you Marinette. Your timing is impeccable. You have no idea." He said hastily.

Marinette did the best thing she could do at that moment, she left. Too many cooks in the kitchen. She knew that feeling all too well. Clearly her family's bread and pastries were a lifesaver to a stressed-out kitchen staff.

She headed back the way she came, weaving her way back towards the door to the outside. She had to pause several times and move out of the way as servants darted in and out of doorways. She felt bad for these people. Having to deal with Chloe was bad enough, but having the Prince here was certainly a cause for panic.

A thought jumped into her brain from out of no-where:

'Oh. My. God. Her family's bread and pastries were going to be served to the crown Prince!'

Marinette paused and leaned against the wall. The thought was almost too much for her brain.

Oh, what luck! This was a historic day for her family. She couldn't wait to tell her father and mother. This would certainly bring them loads of new business if they started telling people that their bread and pastries were eaten by Royalty. Perhaps her family could finally afford to fix the leaky roof. Oh, even better, a new, larger oven. Marinette clenched her fingers into little fists and stopped her feet happily.

But then, another thought echoed through her once happy brain.

'But…What if he hates them? Oh. God. What if they make him sick?!'

The bakery would be ruined. Utterly ruined. Visons of palace guards marching into the bakery and smashing everything in sight filled her subconscious. That bakery was her family's livelihood. They would be homeless. Penniless.

Marinette's brain shut down and her body began sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. She was beyond terrified and staring at her knees. She couldn't think about what to do. How could she fix this? Was there any way? Any way at all?

That was where Alya found her.

Alya was one of the Bourgeois' handmaids. She and Marinette grew up on the same, little street and were the best of friends. Practically sisters.

So, when Alya found her sitting on the floor mumbling to herself, she rolled her eyes and shook her head at her over-emotional friend.

"Girl, I'm sure whatever it is. You're blowing it way out of proporti—"

"Alya!" Marinette exclaimed, cutting her off, and leaping to her feet with astonishing speed. "Did he eat them?!"

"Who? Eat what?" Alya asked.

"Oh. God. He did!" Marinette physically paled.

"Marinette, you better calm down before I smack you." She said as lovingly as possible.

Marinette took a breath. "Where is he?"

She had to stop him from eating them.

Yes! That seemed completely rational plan to Marinette's frantic brain. She had to stop the crown Prince from eating her pastries. The perfect plan.

"Where's who?"

"The Prince!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Girl, he's gone." Alya said. Her hand went to her hip. "You should have seen the look on his face. Chloe was driving him—Marinette, where are you going?!"

Marinette didn't hear anything past Alya's confirmation that he had a "look on his face". She bolted for the exit. Determined to catch him as he left the house.

Alya watched her friend run away. Geez, she was crazy fast. Like, inhumanly fast. She sighed and gave chase.

Marinette was hiding behind one of the bushes that lined the muddy pathway. She had just barely made it.

From her vantage point, she could see Chloe talking to someone. His body was hidden by the open carriage door. She was close enough to hear their conversation. Not intentionally, but Chloe's voice tended to be audible from pretty much anywhere.

"…please, your highness, please stay just a bit longer. I have yet to tell you about my other…"

"Oh, my apologies, Lady Chloe but, I have another previously scheduled engagement that I am becoming very late for." Marinette saw a flash of golden hair as he ducked his head and seated himself inside the carriage. A footman closed the carriage door promptly.

"But Adri-kins!" Chloe whined after him, her voice impossibly high pitched.

Marinette bit her lip. She had not seen his face. She need to see his face to tell if he was sick or not. She was about to leap from her hiding place when Alya grabbed her arm.

"Whatever you're thinking. Stop. Stop right now." She hissed.

The carriage began to move and began its trip down the muddy pathway. Marinette solidified her plan in her head and turned to look at Alya. She wasn't really looking at her, her eyes were scanning the length of the pathway. "I just need to see his face."

"Girl, no…" but it was pointless, Marinette broke out of her grasp and ran along the line of bushes.

The carriage was slow going due to the condition of the road but, it started to pick up speed. It seemed in a hurry to get away. Marinette, however, had the head start.

She would jump out just in time to catch a look at his probably already paling, dying face.

She paused at the end of line of bushes, next to the gates of the home, and readied herself. With a confirming deep breath, she stepped out and waited patiently on the side of the pathway for the carriage to pass by.

The carriage did pass her by, but between the horse's heavy hooves in the muddy puddles and the speed it had already built up, Marinette barely had time to put her arms up before she was hit with a wave of thick, muddy water.

The force and surprise of it knocked her down. She crumbled onto the muddy road in a daze.

She could feel that mud was in her nose, mouth, and worse, even in her eyes. The pain was piercing and seemed worse with every blink. The eyes are so delicate, even the smallest particle of dirt felt like a bolder in her eye.

She grabbed her apron in a desperate attempt to clean her face. Her apron was barely clean enough to try and get the dirt out of her eyes. She blinked blurry, tearing eyes.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." She moaned softly.

"Miss?" A voice called down to her. She barely heard it. Certainly, it wasn't talking to her.

The tears were helping clean her eye. She could begin to see again. Her hands and arms were covered in mud. She didn't even want to think about the condition of her clothes, as she lay on the muddy road.

"Miss, are you alright?"

Marinette kept trying to blink to clear her vision. She finally succeeded and took the moment to glance up.

She suppressed a whine as it bubbled up in her throat. Her shame and stupidity flooded her emotions like a, well, like a wave of muddy water. Which she was now ironically covered in. She felt like a fool.

Because she was positively certain that this was the actual crown Prince who was leaning over her.

However, real concern flashed in his green eyes and along the lines of his face. Oh god, his so impossibly handsome face. It was heart wrenching how handsome he was.

Another small whine escaped her mouth.

She blinked again, willing the scene away, the blink caused a lingering particle of dirt to begin to assault her eye again. It forced her to close her eyes and turn away from that lovely pair of eyes.

She used the palm of each hand to cover and try to wipe her eyes.

"Here." He said gently. "Take this." With her one good eye, Marinette could slightly see through the blurriness of her vision as a piece of pure white cloth appeared in front of her.

She had no choice, she took it, and began to wipe the corners of her eye. The fabric felt divine in her fingers and against her face.

Marinette let out a breath she hadn't know she was holding. It came out in a sad sigh. She continued to blink her eyes, and to her relief, the dirt has dislodged itself and she blinked painless tears.

Inspecting herself, it seemed that very inch had mud on it.

She sniffled against the drying tears. She stared in horror at how filthy the (once) white cloth now was.

"Your Highness, we need to go." A far away voice spoke.

"Just another minute." The Prince called back. He leaned down closer to the girl still crumpled on the ground. "Miss, are you hurt? Can you stand?"

Marinette lifted her head up and gazed at him once again. God, he looked good.

It took her two tries to find her voice. "I-I-I, y-yes, I can."

He held out his hand to her and Marinette's mouth fell open in astonishment. Why was he being so nice to her? She was nothing. A simple commoner.

"Let me help you up." He said.

Her eyes traveled from his hand, up his arm and along the richness of his blue velvet jacket, framed with white lace in all the right places.

She couldn't possibly dirty that beautiful jacket. It was crime against fashion itself.

Again, in shame, she averted her gaze. Only to now notice his, presumably, once clean shoes and stockings were now covered in mud as he crouched next to her. The site of it made her physically shake her head back and forth.

She couldn't touch him.

"I-I'll dirty you." Marinette whispered to the ground.

But the Prince heard her quite clearly. He was totally taken aback by the statement. Did the people of the Kingdom really think this way about him? What had he done to earn this kind of reputation? Oh right, the whole "being royalty". He suddenly hated himself and his reputation. He just wanted to be Adrian. Just Adrian. Nothing else mattered.

If he could convince anyone of this, he figured he might as well start with this poor girl huddled in the mud.

"It will wash out." He said, trying to encourage her to look at him again. "Come on, let me help you."

It worked enough to get her to look at him again. He finally noticed her face.

Although smeared with drying mud, she was quite cute. In that girl-next-door kind of appeal. Freckles and everything. Her large, expressive eyes were a sweet blue and were complemented by her dark hair and pale skin.

He was still daydreaming when he felt her cautiously lay her hand in his. Her touch pulled him back down to Earth and he flashed her a half smile. Flexing his arm, he pulled her up to now stand in front of him.

Marinette scarcely remembered being helped up. She couldn't hear anything except her own heartbeat ringing in her ears; which was now pounding a deep blush into her cheeks. She was staring at him like a love-struck school girl. She was doe-eyed and her embarrassment was overwhelming.

Adrian hadn't let go of her hand, so he gave it a small squeeze. "Better now?"

Marinette nodded. She came back into her senses with a slight shutter.

"Your Highness…" called the same voice as before. This time with a bit more aggressiveness.

"Yes, yes. I'm coming." Adrian said irksomely. Marinette watched as he rolled his eyes.

Did he, did he… really just look annoyed to have to leave? The reaction was so completely… normal. It added humility to his character.

He flashed another handsome smile her way and dropped her hand. "Be careful now Miss. No more running into traffic? Understand?" His voice was jovial and teasing.

It earned a full smile and a chuckle from Marinette.

Her smile caused him to pause. It made her already cute face radiate with a natural beauty that he was unaccustomed to seeing. He hated having to turn away and leave that face.

Slowly and reluctantly, he turned his back to her to climb back into his carriage.

The site of the back of his head brought her vision of reality slamming, firmly, back into place.

Abruptly, she remembered her mission—it had brought her into this situation in the first place. She couldn't let it slip away again.

She didn't think, she just reacted. She lunged forward to stop him from leaving.

Reaching out, she grabbed the back of his jacket with a handful of the rich, thick fabric.

Adrian froze. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his guards react and begin to rush to his side.

He slowly turned his head to stare at the girl. Surely what was about to happen, wasn't actually going to happen? Was she going to pull a weapon on him?

"Wait, p-please," Marinette begged. "Sick? You… y-you're not sick?"

"Sick?" he questioned out-loud. Why would he be sick? Did he look sick to her? He felt fine. Better now actually, it had been a strenuous visit with Chloe and he had been glad to get away.

Her grip on his jacket was suddenly gone as his personal bodyguard put himself in between the suddenly crazy girl and him. Adrian was still dumbfounded by her question.

And then, everything seemed to happen all at once.

"Marinette!" a voice called from outside the scene. Marinette turned to see Mr. Bourgeois himself, followed by a few other servants, including Alya, running towards them. "Marinette!"

Everyone reached the scene at the same time. "What is going on here?" Mr. Bourgeois exclaimed panting. "Your Highness? What has happened?"

Marinette felt the weight of the situation fall heavy on her shoulders.

She was going to jail forever. Just lock her up now. Bye. Her life was over. The guard had his strong, meaty hands on her shoulders, forcing her back and away from the Prince. She had just physically assaulted the Prince, kind of.

Well his guards certainly thought so.

To her utmost surprise, the Prince spoke up. Even though she couldn't see him around the massive bulk of the guard in front of her.

"It's okay. Everything is fine." Adrian tried to calm the situation. "Just a small accident. No one is hurt."

"Accident?" Mr. Bourgeois repeated. He glanced at Marinette and frowned. "Your Highness, I can assure you, I bare no responsibility for this girl. She's just the baker's daughter. Whatever she did…"

"She did nothing wrong." Adrian cut him off abruptly. Mr. Bourgeois was silenced although his face looked angry.

So, this girl was the daughter of a baker, huh? Interesting.

He turned his attention back to the situation. "Guard, stand down. Can't you see you're terrifying her?"

"But sir…" the guard bellowed.

"I said stand down." Adrian repeated firmly. The guard obeyed, he had no choice. The massive man released his grip on Marinette's shoulders and moved away.

She could see the Prince again and she ducked her head in silent shame.

She felt him close the distance between them but she kept her head bowed as low as her neck would allow.

"I was served some pastries before leaving. Were they yours?" He asked her gently.

Marinette nodded slowly. "M-M-My family's bakery, y-your H-Highness." She still didn't dare look up and couldn't keep the stutter from her voice.

Adrian smiled at the top her head. "They were quite delicious. Best I've had."

Marinette's head snapped up in shock upon hearing his words. Her eyes were impossibly wide and her mouth hung open in a small 'o'. Breaths came in short gasps leading to a whine escaping her throat. His words were sweeter than honey to her ringing ears.

Adrian laughed at her reaction. It was simply too priceless and adorable. His laughter broke whatever remaining tension was left from the previous situation.

"Did you make them?" he asked.

Marinette nodded her head and let out a long sigh of relief. She couldn't believe the nice compliment the Prince was giving her family's food.

Adrian was being quite sincere. He had thought for sure that the Bourgeois kitchen staff had made them. He wasn't usually allowed sweets. So, when they had been offered, he had happily obliged. He was thrilled to be able to meet the talented and rather cute pastry chef responsible.

"Were you afraid I wouldn't like them?" Adrian asked, half kidding.

Marinette avoided his gaze briefly, letting her shoulders slump, and a deep blush found its way back to her cheeks. She bit on her lip not sure how to answer his question.

Adrian noticed her obvious reaction and his brain connected the dots. Her reaction and determination suddenly made complete sense...kind of.

It was his turn to now look shocked.

This girl. She had been afraid.

She had actually been afraid he wouldn't like them.

For the second time, Adrian was taken aback sharply by what this girl had said and done to him. How was she doing this? Who was this girl? A deep sense of sincerity filled his heart.

"You were." He said aloud, the concept still spinning in his mind. Tilting his head to the side. "I don't understand. But, why…?" The question was half to himself.

Marinette stayed silent. She noticed the confusion on the Prince's face. He seemed to really not understand at all. He was deeply struggling with his rhetorical question. She didn't have the heart to say anything more to him.

The question hung in the air waiting for an answer that just couldn't be said.

But everything changed with the sound of a particular voice echoing across the air.

"Price Adri-kins! Yoo-hoo! My Adri-kins!"

Marinette watched the Prince's face visibly pale. They both turned to see Lady Chloe, being carried on a sofa, by four men – one on each sofa leg – down the muddy road. Typical Chloe, she certainly wasn't going to ruin her fine skirts and shoes on the muddy road. She was calling to him from atop her lofty throne.

"Heh heh. Well, I think we are quite done here. Miss… Marinette, was it? No harm done. " he spoke so fast that his words blurred together. Marinette turned to meet his sudden frantic gaze.

"AAAdriiiaannn…" Chloe's voice was getting closer and closer.

"I pray that I see thee again soon? Try to stay out of trouble, yes?" He smiled at her and quickly turned around, almost running to his carriage.

Once safely tucked into his carriage, he ordered the carriage to go forward. While the guards jumped aboard, he cast a sideways glance at Marinette.

Her hands were grasped together and against her heart. She gave him a half smile and mouthed, quite clearly, the words 'Thank you.'

He nodded back, and gave her a smile of his own. They shared a few moments of direct eye contact and then the carriage slowly moved away.

He really did hope to see her again. She was a lovely person. Strange, yes. But lovely nonetheless.

She had given him a double sense of humanity. Something that he hadn't known possible, until now.

He liked spending time among the people of the Kingdom. They were all so different and wonderful.

The day had definitely turned out differently than he had originally anticipated.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette watched the carriage pull away and her heart fluttered lightly against her hands. The soft punch in her shoulder brought her out of her daze.

She looked to see Alya half-smiling at her. "Just couldn't let it go, could you?" she teased.

Before Marinette could answer her friend, Mr. Bourgeois pointed a finger in her face. "You better have an explanation for all of this."

Marinette began to panic. "S-Sir, I-I-I…"

"Sir," Alya interrupted. Like a true best friend, she covered for Marinette. "Please, if I may? Marinette was just in the wrong place at the…"

"Daddy!" Chloe shrieked as she finally reached the group. "Daddy! I demand to know what's going on here!"

"It was nothing, my Darling."Mr. Bourgeois started to say.

"Then why was Prince Adrian on the filthy ground talking to this, this peasant?" She demanded.

"I'm trying to find that out now, Darling…"

"I bet she had something to do with this. I bet she tried to sabotage his carriage…"

Marinette spoke up finally. "It was an accident…"

"You see?!" Chloe interrupted. "She admits guilt! Call the guards! Throw her in jail immediately! Twenty lashes!"

Marinette started to sway back and forth with nervousness. "That's not true at all!" She turned back to Mr. Bourgeois with panic in her eyes. "Sir, please, I beg you. I didn't do anything wrong. The Prince, The Prince was simply showing me… kindness. Yes, it was kindness… because I fell in the mud and his carriage almost hit me."

The Prince had been kind to her. So very unexpectedly kind to her. Marinette would never forget how kind was. Or, how handsome.

But she would think about that later.

"A likely story!" Chloe continued to rant.

"My Dear, please…" Mr. Bourgeois tried to calm his daughter.

Chloe's lips pressed tightly together. "Is she not guilty?" She pointed a lacy, gloved hand at Marinette. "She's certainly guilty of being disgustingly dirty. That's crime enough!"

Marinette watched Mr. Bourgeois physically deflate. He had no spine when it came to his daughter.

"You cannot accuse her without proof… Madame." Alah added the last word as a formality. Alah was tough skinned from years of working in the Bourgeois home surrounded by Chloe.

Mr. Bourgeois agreed, but he had his own way of showing it. "Let's get you back to the house, my darling. How about we go into town and I buy you a new dress? Or perhaps a new fur?"

He was literally trying to buy his daughter's anger away.

"Enough of this." Chloe said, trying not to show her defeat. "I cannot stand to be around these filthy peasants any longer. The smell is making me nauseous." She crossed her arms around her chest and as if on cue, her sofa carriage began to move back towards the house. Mr. Bourgeois followed closely behind, still offering his daughter bribes.

Soon everyone left the scene except Alya. She looked at Marinette with a half smile and shook her head. "You do the craziest things sometimes." She said. "But I guess that's why were friends… you're pretty entertaining."

Marinette gave Alya a snarky look. "My life is entertaining to you?"

"Girl," Alya's smile widened. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Marinette returned Alya's smile for her own. "Thanks Alya. For everything… again." Alya just laughed.

After a few moments, Alya noticed something still clutched in Marinette's hand. "What's that you got there?" Alya asked.

Marinette didn't even realize her fist was still clutching something. Her eyes widened when he noticed what it was. She still had the Prince's handkerchief!

"Alya! This is. This is his! Oh god." Marinette couldn't believe she didn't give it back. "I have to give it back."

"Why?" Alya asked. "Did he say he wanted it back?"

Marinette opened her mouth to speak, stopped, and thought about it for a second. "No. I guess not. But still! Feel this fabric! It's silk. Do you know how expensive silk is?"

"If it's worth so much. Go sell it." Alya suggested.

Marinette gazed at the handkerchief in her hand. Sell it? Could she sell it? It was probably worth a decent bit of money if she could get it clean. But she couldn't bring herself to part with it, even for the money.

"I can't. I can't just sell it." She said honestly. Her eyes gazed at the piece of cloth like it had changed her world.

"I get it." Alya said. "Besides, it's not everyday you get to meet the crown Prince let alone get to keep some memorabilia, am I right? That happens, like, never."

"I can't believe that even happened." Marinette replayed the conversation in her head. And then she replayed the sound of his voice. And then she thought about how handsome he was. And his green eyes.

Marinette let out a squeal that she had been holding in. She grabbed Alya's shoulders. "Alya! He talked to me! He said my name! He saved me. He, he even touched me!"

"He what?" Alya cocked an eyebrow at the last comment.

"I mean, he like helped me up. You know? Cause I fell. Oh, Alya, this is his handkerchief!" she repeated.

Alya laughed and grabbed Marinette's hands to lift them off of her shoulders. "You're becoming obsessed." She teased her friend.

"He was like a dream." Marinette swooned, letting her arms go limp in Alya's grip.

"Yep, obsession has kicked in alright."

"He's so gorgeous, Alya."

"Uh-huh."

"I just can't believe…"

"Yeah well, it happened so…" Alya dropped Marinette's hands. Her poor friend looked positively thunderstruck. Cupid's arrow had struck her big time.

"Try not to get yourself so worked up about it." She teased.

Marinette blinked about ten times. "Do you think I'll ever see him again?" Her eyes gazed longingly in the direction that his carriage went.

"Girl, after the craziness that just happened today. I'd believe anything."


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the yard. Quick, sharp and abrupt the noise was followed by sounds of shuffling feet and labored breathing.

Two figures circled each other, looking for an opening in their attacks. Swords collided together again, sending sparks through the air.

One of the fighters was calm, gliding easy along the ground in a low stance—clearly with much more experience. The other was heavy footed and held his sword awkwardly, like he was struggling with its weight. Despite his setbacks, he was heaving a constant stream of attacks at the other fighter.

Their sword dance went on for some time, each of them not wanting to give up. However, the lack of experience of the second fighter was wearing his stamina fast. His body began to telegraph clear openings in his defenses.

With a twist of his arm, Adrien used his sword to hit Nino in the wrist, causing him to drop his sword.

"Ow! Dude!" Nino cried out.

"Gotcha!" Adrien teased his friend.

"That hurt!"

"You gotta be quicker."

"No, this is an unfair fight! You've got like 20 years more experience than me." Nino wined. Adrien laughed, sheathing his sword.

"15 years. Do you think I was born with a sword in my hand?" Adrien said.

"No, just a silver spoon…" Nino teased. Adrien pretended to make an angry face, but couldn't hold it. He and Nino had been friends for years. They knew how to push each other's buttons. Adrien liked that Nino wasn't afraid to tease him. It made their friendship seem more real.

"Besides, I'm a musician. Not a swordsman." Nino argued.

"You wanted to learn, did you not?" Adrien asked him.

"Well, yeah but…" Nino rubbed his wrist. "I don't think learning meant pain."

Adrien picked Nino's sword up off of the ground. "You are doing really well, considering you just started learning." He handed Nino his sword back.

That earned him a smile from Nino. "Besides, your wild, un-choreographed attacks are nearly impossible to read. It's good practice for me." Adrien chuckled.

"Thanks, I guess?" The friends sat down along the stone wall that lined the perimeter of the yard they were practicing in. The stretch of grass was one of many which made up sections of the palace gardens. The weather was humid from all the rain they had been having lately. Both men were sweating.

"Ugh." Nino complained. "The air feels so heavy. It's like I can't even breathe."

Adrien agreed and ran fingers through his sweaty blonde hair to pull it off of his neck.

"Speaking of not being able to breathe, how did it go with your fiancé a few days ago?" Nino asked.

"She's not my fiancé." Adrien corrected.

"Okay, your betrothed, or whatever you want to call her." Nino said.

"We aren't betrothed either. We're just friends."

"Yeah, okay. 'Just friends.'" He repeated the last line with air quotes. Adrien gave him a look.

"She's fine, I guess." Adrien said. A gentle breeze began to blow and he shut his eyes against the feeling.

"Still can't stand her, can you?" Nino asked.

Adrien rubbed his temples with one hand, trying not to think about it. "She's getting better… Kind of. Before you came along, she was my only friend—ever since we were children."

Nino knew Adrien was just trying to make light of a bad situation. He felt for the guy, he really did.

It was obvious how much this girl was being forced on him by his father, the King. She had the perfect pedigree to be his future queen. Despite her unwelcoming personality.

The Prince may or may not get a vote in the future of his own heart.

"Sounds like it wasn't too bad then." Nino added, trying to offer his sympathy.

"Actually." Adrien remembered the events that had transpired upon leaving the Bourgeois home. "Oh! I forgot to tell you what happened."

Nino listened intently as Adrien told him about meeting the daughter of a baker rather unexpectedly. He was so happy that she had been unharmed. But then, not moments later, she had nearly gotten herself arrested.

Adrien paused in his story, still reeling over the fact that she had put herself in that compromising position—just to see if he liked her food. He still couldn't understand it fully.

"This girl, she seemed utterly bewildered that I would like them. She nearly got herself arrested by asking if I was sick? Why would she do something like that?"

Nino tried to put this as delicately and eloquently as possible. "Sir, erm, certain... umm… citizens do not have the same luxuries that are frequent to us. That bakery is probably that family's whole world. Your negative opinion, or worse, your depleeting physical health, upon eating the product, would have ruined them."

Adrien bolted upright. The concept hitting him so hard that he felt like a complete idiot. "I'm an idiot." He said as much.

Nino chuckled. "You're not an idiot, sir."

Adrien scoffed. He still felt stupid. "She…she was…"

"Cute?" Nino suggested, teasing his friend.

"Well, yes but... I mean. What? Erm, well, actually yeah, I suppose." He blushed a bit upon admitting that absentmindedly. "But she, she was like a real person, you know?" Adrien did his best to hide the embarrassment in his voice, not realizing what he just said.

"Most people are like real people, sir." Nino retorted sarcastically. At the snarky comment, Adrien jumped up and punched him in the shoulder.

The punch actually hurt. "Oww, dude. Chill." Nino whined, rubbing his shoulder. The friends smiled at each other. "I get you though."

Adrien sat back down next to his friend. A short silence was shared between them.

"I felt so bad. I thought she was really hurt because she was just sitting there, not moving. She wouldn't let me help her up. Not a first anyway. But she wasn't hurt. She said, she said she was worried that she would 'dirty me' if she touched me."

Nino cast a sideways glance at his friend. The Prince's eyes and face were staring at the ground. He seemed to be having this conversation with himself. He was obviously dealing with a deep internal struggle.

Nino had come from that life, not so long ago. His upbringing had been humble too. If his parents hadn't spent all of their life's savings getting him private music lesions, than he may have never developed his talent for music and been noticed by the court maestro. Because of that, he was now an apprentice to the royal maestro. And his life, and the life of his family, was completely different.

So, he understood completely what the girl had meant. The fact that she had actually said it, was kind of amazing.

The Prince had been tucked away his whole life. Hidden away from people from different walks of life. He had seen a glimpse of what the Kingdom thought of him, and it had struck a deep nerve.

"I don't want to be thought of in that regard, Nino." Adrien spoke up once more, his voice was emotional. "I don't want my people to see me that way."

"Sir, I know this may be hard for you to hear, but this is not something you can change."

Adrien clenched his fingers into tight fists. "I know. And that is what is killing me most."


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours a week, Marinette counted herself lucky enough to be able to apprentice with one of the Master Tailors. There weren't very many master tailors in the Kingdom, so she was ecstatic for the opportunity.

Her duties were simple enough: clean, tidy-up, put bolts of fabric away, organize the accessories, etc. She was rarely ever paid, but she didn't care.

She loved the work because it surrounded her with elegant fabrics, lace, ribbons and other textiles that she could only ever dream of working with. When no one was looking, she would run her fingers along the large reams and bolts of colored cloths—relishing in the feel of them against her fingers. In all that was harsh and cruel in her world, the fabrics were soft and delicate. The colors and patterns served as her inspiration.

The Master Tailor, Monsieur Durand, was a kind but frail man. His age was catching up to him faster than he'd liked to admit it. He had earned his reputation because his shop was one of the most well established—passed down from generation to generation. Similar to her parent's bakery's reputation. His children had no passion for the business, so they had long since moved on to other occupations in the Kingdom.

Where Monsieur Duran was frail and weak, his wife was the opposite. She was a plump, vivacious woman with a booming voice and excessive personality. Her tastes boarded on the extreme and, daresay, gaudy. But she kept customers coming back again and again. She ran the storefront with charisma that Marinette could only dream of possessing.

A few days following her interaction with the Prince, Marinette was working at the tailor's shop. They were incredibly busy, so they had sent word for Marinette to come help—which she had happily dropped everything to do.

Marinette was helping hold pins for Monsieur Duran as he worked the fabric at the base of a wide dress with expert fingers. It was a simple hem, but there was so much fabric to the dress, that it required multiple arms.

Every now and then, the man would show her tricks and tips for dealing with the difficult fabric. Marinette listened and absorbed the information like a sponge.

"Is this going to take much longer?" asked the impatient customer.

"Just a few more pins, Madam." Monsieur Duran said from below.

The customer huffed, clearly bored and unhappy at the time she had to wait. Marinette eyed the customer hesitantly, wanting to help the situation. Normally Madame Duran would calm a cranky customer, but she was busy assisting other customers.

"The color you've chosen goes lovely with your auburn hair." Marinette said sweetly. The woman eyed her cautiously, but couldn't turn the compliment down.

"Oh, why yes, child. I do agree. That's why I chose it." She huffed.

"How were you going to style your hair while wearing it?" Marinette asked. Marinette had noticed how long the woman's hair was—clearly she was very proud of it. Marinette used this information to distract her.

The woman touched her long auburn hair lovingly. "Oh, well, I was thinking I would wear it up. Like this." She piled the locks on top of her head demonstrating the effect.

"Oh! Yes, that's very lovely." Marinette agreed happily. "Your hair is so beautiful."

The woman gushed at the compliment. "Why thank you. It's sad though, I cannot do a thing with it."

Marinette smiled to herself. She had guessed right about the woman's love for her hair. "May I suggest something?" Marinette asked gently.

"Yes! Please!" The woman exclaimed.

Marinette handed Monsieur Durand another few pins at his request before she spoke again. "The fabric is so delicate and light, I would curl your hair to add that extra touch of softness."

"Curl it?" the woman exclaimed. "Child, do you know how hard that is to do with this much hair?"

"Actually, it can be done easily." Marinette explained. "After you wash it, let it air dry a bit and then tie a piece of fabric around your head, like this." She demonstrated with a scrap piece of fabric. "Then take a section of hair and tuck it over and under, wrapping it around the fabric. Keep doing this all the way around your head, adding a bit of hair each time. Sleep on it and then when your hair dries in the morning, untie the fabric and take down the curls." Marinette demonstrated the process as she spoke, using her own hair as a demonstration.

The woman watched her intently. "And you're sure it will work?" She asked.

"Absolutely!" Marinette told her. "Run your fingers through your hair to break up the curls and they will look lovely all day."

"Hmm, Interesting. That sounds easy enough. I'll have to try that." The woman said happily.

Monsieur Durand stood up from his work. "All done, Madam."

"Oh! Well, that wasn't too bad. I suppose." She stepped down off of the platform. "Thank you, Monsieur." She headed towards the changing rooms to undress and then the dress would be left with the tailor to hem.

Monsieur Durand gave Marinette a smile. "Nicely done, Marinette." He said.

Marinette smiled happily. True, she wished she could be sewing and making the clothes themselves. But it took a bit of tact to calm an irritable customer. And Marinette's growing talent for design was spot on for looking at the outfit as a whole, from shoes to hair. Her eye was keen, even untrained.

As they finished up with the last of the customers, Marinette made note of the setting sun and started to gather up her things to head home. She didn't live far, but it was a good walk. She definitely wanted to make it home before dark.

She finished organizing Monsieur Durand's tools and put everything back where he could find it easily the next day. She had been helping out long enough to know exactly how the tailor liked his workstation to be kept.

She gave the front counter a quick wipe down, under the watchful eyes of Madame Durand. The woman hadn't formed an opinion of the young girl yet. She was hard working, but she also seemed to always have her head in the clouds.

Marinette turned to give the Madame a wave goodbye; she echoed the girl's wave. "Thanks for your help today Marinette."

"Anytime, Madame Durand. Thank you so much for this opportunity."

Marinette left the shop feeling content. She was tired from the long day and the walk back to the bakery seemed endless. The Kingdom was quieting down for the evening. And yet night was not the best time for anyone to be walking around alone.

She could hear shouts and yells all around her. Most of it was just noise, but others could actually need help. She picked up her pace a bit faster. There were other people around her, and a few carriages still lined the streets but night was fast approaching.

As she rounded a blind corner, she came in contact unexpectedly with a group of men harassing an older man for money. When the group saw her watching, they gave the old man a shove that sent him crashing to the ground. The group casually walked away from the scene—as if they had done nothing wrong.

Marinette hurried to the old man's side to help him up once the group of thugs disappeared around the next corner.

"What is this Kingdom coming to." She muttered to herself as she helped him to his feet. The man was unharmed, and thanked her warmly. He wouldn't let her help him home, even though Marinette offered to walk him.

"The streets aren't safe for you either, miss." He said as they parted ways.

Marinette knew he was right. Luckily she was almost home.

The site of the bakery caused her to let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She walked in the front door just in time to help her parents finish closing up for the day.

As night fell, they were all tucked safely indoors and shared a meager meal together. Conversation was jovial and brought back stories of the day.

Noting their daughter's obvious fatigue, the urged her to go to bed early. Normally, she would help them prep for the next day but she gladly accepted the invitation to go to bed early.

Marinette's bedroom was pretty much the attic space of the old building. Crawling on her hands and knees she ascended a rickety flight of wooden steps, and opened a small, cupboard-like door to her room. The peak of the roof met to form an 'A' shaped attic space; and that space had become her bedroom.

It was her private space and she couldn't be happier.

The room itself was a decent size, considering she could stand up to her full height in the center of the room. The shape of the roof made the walls swoop low on each side: one wall was her bed, the other held a piece of dilapidated but still functional furniture: containing her clothes, sewing supplies and her other treasures.

The best part of the room was the decent sized window at the highest point of the A-frame. It had an old, but still functional crank that allowed for the window to be opened. During the day, the sunlight from the window gave her tons of light to sew by. The view from her window was wonderful. Despite the taller buildings around her, she could actually, albeit just barely, see a few of the massive towers of the castle in the distance.

Marinette opened the window just a crack to let in the cooler night air. Being above a bakery and in the attic no less, made her room stay quite warm. The evening breeze was welcoming to her sweaty skin.

She turned away from the window and began to strip off her clothes.

Marinette's eyes caught the site of a small, wooden box, lying on her pillow. She had never seen it before. She picked it up and turned it over in her fingers. It had an intricate pattern expertly etched into every surface.

"Ma'ma?" she called out loudly, so her mother could hear her voice from downstairs. "Did you…" Marinette slowly opened the box and a bright flash of light made her cry out. She squinted her eyes against the sudden brightness.

Out of the light transformed a small, colorful creature. It had huge eyes, taking up most of its entire face. Marinette jumped away from it but, the thing started coming closer to her, hovering in the air with invisible wings.

"Stay back! You, you, crazy giant flying… bug… thing." Marinette swatted at the air around her face frantically.

"Marinette? Sweetie, you okay?" Her mother yelled back from downstairs.

The small red creature stopped flying towards Marinette and spoke gently. "Calm down. Please don't be scared. I promise I won't hurt you."

"You can talk!?" Marinette exclaimed.

"Yes, I can talk. Now please, calm yourself. Tell your mom everything is fine."

Marinette was unsure. The little talking creature was no bigger than some of the loaves of bread they baked. What harm could it do? Besides, it had a sweet voice, like a young child.

"I-I'm fine, Maman. N-No worries." Marinette called back down to her mother. Still uncertain of the whole situation, but the curiosity made her brave. When she got no reply from her mother, she figured the coast was clear.

"I'm Tikki." The creature spoke up.

"I-I'm…"

"Marinette." Tikki finished for her.

"How do you know my name?" Marinette asked.

"I know all about you Marinette." Tikki hovered around happily, a smile on her tiny face. "I've been watching you for some time. And I have chosen you."

"You what? Watch me? What?" Marinette's brain couldn't process what was going on fast enough.

"Please Marinette, let me explain. It will all make sense. I promise."

Marinette opened her mouth to argue but shut it again. She let out a sigh and sat on the floor. The tiny creature flew closer to her. "First, I have a gift for you." Tikki motioned to the box still gripped in Marinette's hand. Marinette had forgotten she was even still holding it.

Marinette opened the box and looked inside to see two small, circles staring back at her. They were polished beautifully and shined like precious stones. She touched one with her finger and felt her heart warm.

"Earrings…"

Tikki nodded her head enthusiastically. "They aren't just earrings Marinette. They are mag—"

"I've never owned earrings before." Marinette whispered. She had never owned anything as nice as these earrings. She looked up at Tikki, her eyes shining with emotion. "Are you sure you want to give them to me?"

Tikki's little heart swelled with compassion for the human girl. There was definitely no doubt in her mind, she had chosen correctly.

"Absolutely Marinette. They are yours to have for as long as you want them."

"But, my ears aren't even pierced…" Marinette sounded slightly sad.

"They don't need to be. Trust me, just put them up against your ears." Tikki explained. Marinette touched the earrings lovingly.

"Go on Marinette. Try them on." Marinette pulled them out of their protective box and placed them against her ear lobe, one-by-one. They adhered to her ears instantly. She tugged on them and they didn't even move.

"But… how?" She questioned.

"They're magic." Tikki explained. "Well, actually, not yet. You have to activate them."

Marinette blinked confused eyes at the tiny creature. Tikki shook her head. "I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning…"

The pair sat on the floor together for some time. Marinette listened as Tikki explained everything. She was a kwami: A very old, but very powerful deity of creation and luck. She selected her human "Chosens" especially carefully. And now, she had chosen Marinette as her next Chosen to help the human race.

"Help the human race? Why? How?" Marinette questioned.

"Sometimes the human race needs help to save it from itself." Tikki said, she seemed a bit sad to say those words. "But yes, you'll be gifted with powers that will give you unbelievable attributes. Speed, dexterity, strength and, most importantly: the power to create weapons and objects with just a simple few words. Your 'Lucky Charm.'" Tikki flew closer to Marinette's face to finish what she said. "Use that power sparingly, you can only use it once per transformation. Other powers will manifest themselves, with time."

"You can't be serious Tikki. Why me? I mean, I'm nothing special. I'm just a…"

"You're so much more Marinette." Tikki interrupted. "You're selfless, brave, smart and kind. A perfect Chosen."

"You forgot clumsy, awkward and completely scatter-brained." Marinette felt she had to be honest. Tikki flew down to land on her knee.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Marinette." Tikki said. "I believe, in time, you'll come to understand just how important you are." Marinette's smile brightened. She leaned back a bit and stretched.

"You said you've been watching me. What have you seen?" Marinette asked.

"I watched as you nobly protected your family's bakery's reputation…"

"You mean: nearly getting arrested and assaulting the crown Prince?" Marinette corrected her.

"I saw a girl who didn't back down, even against all - seemingly embarrassing - odds."

'And teach a young man a very valuable lesson.' Tikki thought to herself, but she would not mention that Marinette just yet.

Marinette hadn't thought about it like that. She still didn't feel qualified to take on this kind of responsibility. "I still can't really believe that any of this real." She said.

"How about a test run?" Tikki exclaimed, flying up to hover in her face once more. "I'm sure there is some crime fighting needing to be done in this place?" Tikki looked around the room and, noticing the window, flew towards it. She gazed out at the vast Kingdom. Wow, time really had passed by quickly. Humans had some so far since she last had taken a chosen.

"But…" Marinette was still so unsure.

"What about that poor man you saw getting robbed just today? Or the traders unable to get precious medical cargo into the Kingdom because the trade routes are lined with bandits? Or the women getting assaulted in the streets…?"

Marinette drew back slightly. "But shouldn't the King and his soldiers help do things like that?" As soon as the words left Marinette's mouth, she knew it was a stretch. The Royals rarely looked out for the "little-guy". The soldiers were troublemakers themselves at times.

"I believe you could do more, Marinette. These people need your help."

Marinette drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. As much as it pained her, Tikki was speaking some harsh truths. She wanted to help. She really did.

"If you were given the powers and had the ability to make a difference, wouldn't you want to help?" Tikki's words urged her just a bit further.

Slowly, Marinette rose to her feet. "Tell me what I need to do." She said confidently. Tikki smiled and flew closer to her new Chosen.

"Some ground rules first." Tikki told her. "No one can know that I exist or that you are my Chosen. Not even your parents or your closest friends."

"But why?" Marinette asked.

Tikki explained, "Your identity is your most precious, guarded secret. If anyone found it out, they could use it against you. Your loved ones would be put in danger."

Marinette nodded her head in understanding. She still had questions but they could wait.

"With my powers, you are to become the Ladybug, Marinette." Tikki told her. "Now just say: 'Spots on.'"

"Okay. Tikki, Spots on!"

Tikki seemed to materialize towards Marinette's face and into her earrings. In a swirl of sparkling light, Marinette felt the surge of magic crawl across her skin. Her clothes shifted and transformed as the magic worked its way down her skin. Her body became cloaked in red and black spots.

Feeling this sensation made all of Marinette's questions disappear. The magic was real. Everything Tikki said had been real.

Marinette turned and stared at herself in the broken looking glass. She faintly gasped at the sight.

Reaching out, she ran her finger-less gloved hand along the surface of the glass. The reflection of her masked face reflecting back at her.

She still felt like herself. Suddenly being behind a mask didn't change that.

Ladybug turned away and walked silently to her window. The night was cloudy and dark, but Marinette's heart was lighter than air.

Her hand found a small, round object attached to her hip. The object seemed to faintly hum and gave off a magic of its own. Her magic gently whispered its purpose to her. She touched her new weapon affectionately.

Squaring her jaw, she climbing up and stood in the window frame and looked out over the dark buildings.

She was filled with a deep sense of purpose as she looked out into that night. It struck a deep nerve within her. She could do this.

Ladybug released her weapon into the night and once it found a solid object to cling to, she followed right after. The sensation of being airborne was breathtaking. She practiced throwing her weapon several times and glided from building to building in a silent dance.

The constant leaping and jumping was not taxing to her. The Ladybug wasn't even winded as she swung from rooftop to rooftop, ran along walls, and soared high up into the night sky. Her new abilities melted with her body and she became one with the feeling.

Ladybug could have stayed out all night. She saw the Kingdom in a whole new way. Its vastness opened up to her. She quickly began to learn and map its numerous streets, roads and alleys. The Kingdom became her playground.

Her keen eye found a few citizens who needed her help that evening. Nothing too terrifying, but the Ladybug was definitely a surprise to the unruly criminals. No one was expecting a girl to fall from the sky and stand up for these citizens.

The distressed citizens watched the Ladybug with silent awe as she rescued them. They were grateful as she spoke to them gently and assured their safety before disappearing into the night.

By the time she returned to her own window, she was tired. The transformation faded away and Marinette collapsed on her bed in a blissful dreamy state.

"You did great, Marinette." Tikki told her sweetly.

Marinette nodded her head against her pillow in thanks. She was too tired to say anything further. Sleep washed over her in a sweet gratifying flutter of her eyelids.


	6. Chapter 6

Gossip is a fickle thing.

If one doesn't hear it with their own ears or see it with their own eyes, it is easily invented with small minds and big mouths.

Just the tiniest whisper can spread like wildfire to those willing to listen. People are quick to believe the bad things they hear about good people.

Marinette tried not to give in to the rumors circulating around the Kingdom. Sometimes not saying anything is the best answer. She tried not to take things personally. Especially because they were all about her.

However, the Ladybug—or rather, the Lady in Red—was the talk of the town. Even though she had only made her presence known a few times, the news of her impact was spreading.

The term 'vigilante' and 'no-good-do-gooder' were being used interchangeably. While others praised her existence like the coming of a God.

She could only listen to the ramblings, rumors, speculations, lies and half-truths with an anxious mind.

Whether she was at the bakery, or at her apprenticeship—she couldn't escape the constant chatter.

Even her best friend was, inadvertently, driving her slightly insane. Alya had taken to the stories of the Lady in Red like a moth to a flame. She seemed to know every detail and had quickly formulated her own opinions of the female vigilante.

One more afternoon, along with many other women, the girls were washing clothes in the town square.

"… Girl, I tell you, this Lady in Red is the biggest news to hit the Kingdom since… well, since ever!"

"Alya, I really don't think…"

"All I'm saying is she better watch her back." Another woman interrupted.

"Why?" Marinette asked.

"She's drawing way too much attention. The soldiers are starting to get nervous." A different woman answered. A murmur of agreement was shared amongst the group.

"I say 'good for her'" Another woman spoke up. "We need some butts kicked around here." A louder murmur of agreement echoed amongst the ladies.

Marinette tried not to smile and ignored the previous comment.

"Shouldn't the soldiers be happy she's helping?" Marinette suggested hopefully.

"Sure, but, the way I see it is…" Alya explained. "How is one woman able to take on so much? Sure, she's doing good deeds now, but what if she turns evil? It would take a small army to take her down!"

Marinette ducked her head and focused on scrubbing out a stain. The ladies continued to gossip and share rumors. She wasn't going to play devil's advocate anymore.

These types of conversations were becoming the norm in every social gathering. It was tough to remain as a neutral party.

On several occasions, Marinette would go up to her room and scream into her pillow: her frustration finally bubbling to the surface.

"This is pointless. They hate me, Tikki!"

"No, Marinette, they don't. They just don't understand what you're trying to do."

Marinette's frustration was eating at her. In this world of chaos, she felt her impact was minimal and completely insignificant.

"Did you honestly expect people to instantly love you?" Tikki asked.

"I don't know… but, yeah, I guess so? Is that so wrong?" Marinette admitted.

Tikki chuckled at her. "It's easier to hate something at first, than love it."

It was hard to admit to herself how tough it truly was to deal with these emotions. She felt a bit alone in the world.

She couldn't talk to anyone. No friends, no parents to share her thoughts with.

Sure, Tikki was quickly becoming Marinette's beloved companion, but she was also only a continuous lecture of riddles and paradoxes.

However, Marinette's strong-willed nature did not allow her to give up so easily. Despite a lot of adversity, she took to the streets of the Kingdom day after day. Her determination to make a difference kept her going on and on.

She was slowly learning that it wasn't always about catching bad guys or finding stolen cargo.

Sometimes being Ladybug, meant doing small things with great love.

She was more than a warrior. She became a symbol. A symbol that the people did not need to fear the shadows or be afraid to move around after dark.

She was hope to humanity.

She helped care for the sick. Tikki's powers keeping her safe from contamination. She played with the orphaned children, lifting their spirits and filling the streets with their laughter.

Wherever she went, she was spreading joy.

And slowly, but surely, she was winning over the hearts and minds of the Kingdom's citizens.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien tried his hardest not to yawn. But as his tutor droned on and on, he really couldn't help it. He had respect for the man, there was no doubting his brilliance. However, shouldn't someone that smart at least possess a less melancholy voice? It wasn't fair.

To Adrien's delight, the door opened and a servant entered. They quickly strolled over to his tutor and whispered something to him. The tutor nodded his head and turned to Adrien.

"The King requests your presence." He said.

Adrien jumped to his feet. His father never requested his presence. It was usually something to the extent of: 'You! Son of mine! Get over here now.'

Adrien closed his book and hastened toward the door, the servant was close behind him.

"Where is he?" Adrien asked.

"Throne room, your highness." The servant answered. With quick hands the servant began to fuss with Adrien's hair as they both power-walked down the halls. Adrien tucked in his shirt more and dusted off his pants. He felt the servant do something similar to his shoulders and back of the jacket he was wearing.

The actions may have seemed weird to the casual passerby, but Adrien was quite used to having to be primped before an audience with his father. He knew the drill all too well. It was customary.

By the time they reached the doors to the throne room, Adrien looked more regal. They both paused so that the servant could put a quick polish his shoes. He stood on one leg at a time to let the servant do his work.

One last head-to-toe look from the servant and Adrien got a thumbs up.

It had taken Adrien a long time to convince most of the palace servants and staff to not be so formal around him. He liked being treated like any other normal person. Other staff wouldn't dare face the wrath of the King if he were to see them be so informal with the Prince.

So, Adrien took the casual gestures and informalities whenever he could.

"Thank you." He said to the servant. Adrien liked to always be polite to these people too. Their job was tough enough. He didn't need to make it harder. The King did that plenty for them all.

Speaking of which, as if on cue, the double doors of the throne room opened. Adrien stepped cautiously forward into the room and heard his name get announced.

"Presenting: the Crown Prince Adrien Agreste!"

Despite the beautiful sunny day outside, the heady drapes sealed off the windows and excessively lit chandeliers hung from the coffered ceiling. The room was warm with their light. Two rows of white columns stretched the length of the room, each tipped with an ornate Corinthian-style capital that seemed to grip onto the ceiling and hold on for dear life under the weight of the roof.

The room was quite full of people. Courtesans & noblemen, all dressed to impress, and lined themselves along the edge of the burgundy carpet that separated the room into two halves. The length of rich colored carpet stretched up to the raised platform. The motif continued as carpeted steps led up to the King's throne and a massive drapery hung above his head, casting his face in shadows when he sat upon the throne.

Adrien cast a glance up at his Father, as he stood in front of his elaborate throne. He was simply pointing to empty slightly smaller throne next to his, no words were spoken.

Adrien hurried down the carpet path and up the steps. Taking his place and standing in front of the vacant small throne.

No hello from his father. Not even a smile. Just pointing and silently directing him what to do—as always.

"Now that my son is finally with us, we can continue." His voice was low and unamused.

Adrien couldn't remember even being invited to this meeting. However, he let the comment roll off of his shoulders. He was always either late for something, or wrong for attending. There never seemed to be a balance.

The King sat down. And once he was seated, Adrien could then sit too. Despite the cushion on his seat, the Prince's throne was horribly uncomfortable and forced him to sit very unnaturally, straight up.

The King waved his hand at the crowd before them. "Get on with it."

Reluctantly, a brave soul began to speak.

After a few lines, Adrien instantly knew what the meeting was about. It was a status meeting with all of the Kingdom's advisors. Somehow, a bunch of people that spent most of their time in and around the palace, could suddenly speak for all of the citizens of the Kingdom.

Adrien would much rather have heard from the citizens themselves.

One by one, the advisors of economics, trading, politics, artisans, medical, and military spoke about the prosperity of the glorious Kingdom. Nothing seemed to be wrong.

It was such a lie that Adrien couldn't help but roll his eyes. His Father, however, believed every word. Or at least he acted like he did.

His dark, distant attitude gave very little emotion to anything.

The meeting carried on for some time. Adrien had to bite his tongue on many occasions.

The Captain of the army spoke last and spoke the longest. The King actually seemed to take note when the Captain gave his report. However, the room grew incredibly anxious as the Captain spoke.

King Gabriel was having the troops advance onto neighboring lands. He was looking for "extraordinary opportunities" (as he called them) in these lands. Whether it was treasure, knowledge or domination, Adrien was unsure.

His Father was searching blindly for something that seemed to not want to be found. If it even existed.

He was exhausting precious resources searching for these so-called opportunities. But God help the person who spoke up against the King's wishes.

During this conversation, his Father sharply reminded Adrien that he needed to go observe the troops more often. Adrien agreed half-heartedly—suddenly quite surprised that his Father was including him in the conversation.

The tense meeting seemed to be coming to a close. People were shuffling nervously in the room.

"Sir, what about the lady in red?" the young officer whispered to the Captain.

"Hush, idiot." The Captain hissed.

"What was that Captain?" the King spoke up.

"It's nothing, sir. I mean, nothing for you to worry about. Just some female vigilante…"

"Female vigilante?" The King questioned. Adrien's ears pricked up too. The meeting had certainly turned interesting.

The young officer spoke out of place, earning him a dark look from the Captain.

His voice was nervous at first, but the more he talked, the more confident he became. "Y-Your m-m-majesty, I saw her. She amazing! She's helping secure trade routes for cargo from outlaws and thieves. She's even saving people from muggings in the streets. She's catching known wanted murderers and rapists and delivering them to the jail—men who have been on the run for months. She's not collecting any of the bounty or reward money either."

She wasn't taking any money? This intrigued Adrien greatly. Was this just a do-good citizen?

"How is she doing this? Does she have an army?" The King asked. Adrien was suddenly nervous: was she a threat?

"No sir. She acts alone."

Alone? Really? Adrien couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The King sat back on his throne, casting his face in shadow. "What do you think of this lady in red, Captain?"

The Captain swallowed hard. "I'm not sure I understand, sir."

"Let me spell it out for you then." The King stated, growing angry. "Is she a threat or a nuisance?"

"No, sir. She's not a threat." The Captain squeaked out. "She's acting on her own accord. She's actually doing some good for the..."

"A person acting as a vigilante thinks they are above the law." The King stated. "I want continuous reports of this 'Lady in Red'. I trust you can contain the situation, if it becomes necessary?"

The Captain swallowed hard again. Honestly, he actually wasn't sure he could. Based on the reports he was receiving, she was quite a formidable opponent. So, he lied to his King.

"Yes, sir. Not a problem."

Adrien could smell the lie like a heavy scented perfume, however he said nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Once he had been dismissed from the meeting, Adrien found himself wandering the castle halls. He ought to be heading to his next lesson, but his mind was too deep in thought.

He thought about his Father, and his utter lack of understanding or passion for the status of the Kingdom. If Adrien were in charge, almost 100% of those so-called advisors would be fired.

His thoughts drifted to the young officer speaking about this Lady in Red. He found it completely incredible that a random citizen was taking it upon themselves to clean up the streets. Never mind the fact that she was in fact a she.

However, what did that say to the status of the Kingdom? The fact that she was gaining this much attention meant that the situation was far worse than he could imagine.

Perhaps he would go observe the troops more often. If this girl was doing more good than even them, that must mean something as well. He had to help. It was his duty.

Unconsciously, Adrien had wandered back to his own bedroom. He stood in front of the door and stared at the handle.

He was so out of touch with what was happening around the Kingdom. His father was keeping so much from him. He felt trapped within the stone walls of the castle like never before.

He opened his bedroom door, shutting and locking it firmly behind him.

He flopped down on one of the multiple plush chairs and stared at the colorful walls. Sure it was a nice prison, but it was a prison nonetheless.

He glanced out of the many glass windows and noticed it was way past dusk. Wow, that really had been a long meeting.

A strange feeling brought his attention to gaze at the table to his left. On it, was a small wooden box. It had a series of symbols and carvings on its surface that Adrien had never seen before.

"What's this thing doing here?" he asked, picking up the box in his hand. Maybe one of the servants left it here on accident. He opened the box to see what was inside.

The box emitted a blinding yellow light, making Adrien squint against its brightness. When it finally settled, a tiny floating black creature stared back at him.

"What the…" he breathed.

"Please don't scream. I can't stand it when people start screaming." The tiny creature spoke, as if annoyed.

Adrien wasn't going to scream, but his mouth hung open in shock.

"Good, you're a quiet one. We will get along swimmingly." The tiny creature hovered closer to his face and extended a tiny paw. "The name's Plagg. I already know your name, so don't bother saying it."

"You know me?" Adrien asked.

"Obviously." Plagg stated. He looked around the room, turning his tiny head from side to side. "Nice place you got here. Very swanky."

Adrien glared at the tiny creature, ignoring the comment. He cocked his head in confusion. "You're like a tiny cat." He said inquisitively, extending a finger to touch the creature.

"How utterly insulting!" Plagg said, grabbing ahold of Adrien's finger and giving it a chomp.

Adrien withdrew his hand quickly, sending Plagg into a spin. It wasn't painful, just shocking. "I'm a kwami, stupid. I grant powers."

"Powers?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, powers." Plagg told him.

"Me?" Adrien was utterly perplexed.

"Yes, you. I've decided that you are my new Chosen. Exciting, right? Say, you got anything to eat in this place? I'm starved." Plagg floated around the room.

Adrien was still beyond bewildered, but he could not deny the poor creature food if he was hungry. Little did he realize that Plagg was always hungry.

"Uhh, what do you eat?"

"What do you got?"

"Umm, I guess anything you want really." Adrien had those kinds of luxuries. Plagg proceeded to give him a list of food items, many he hadn't even heard of before. He wasn't even sure if some of them were available on this continent.

A quick summoning of a servant and within a few minutes, Adrien had an abundance of fruits, nuts, breads and cheeses. Plagg had hidden himself within the room when the servants had come in and out.

Once everyone had left the room, the little god cautiously came back out.

"Why did you hide?" Adrien asked. Noticing that the kwami was being very hesitant about showing himself.

"No one must ever know I exist." Plagg said before giving a final glance around the room and then floating back into the air.

Adrien lifted the lid off of the plate of food and the tiny creature zipped over and instantly began chowing down. He bit into a few things first, spitting them out loudly when he didn't like the taste. Finally he settled on the cheese, and happy with the taste, he began gobbling it up rather quickly.

Adrien watched the kwami eat with fascination. The creature was very much a living, breathing thing.

Suddenly remembering Plagg's answer, he asked, "Why can't people know about you?"

"Kid, I've been alive for over a thousand years. Trust me. The less people know about me, the better." Extending a black paw towards the box still laying on the table where Adrien had left it, he said. "Take the ring out of the box and put it on. It will allow me to transfer my powers to you." He shoved another chunk of cheese in to his mouth and swallowed happily.

Adrien did as the kwami asked. The ring looked plain and was silver in color. It certainly didn't seem like anything special. It fit perfectly on his finger, like it had been sized to fit only him. Tugging on it, the ring didn't move the slightest little bit.

"It won't come off." He said.

"Exactly." Plagg stated. "It won't come off unless you truly want it to come off. It's protected by magic. Only the Chosen can remove it of their own free will."

Adrien stared down at the ring on his finger, but then looked back at Plagg, who finally seemed to be slowing down the amount of food he was ingesting.

"I don't feel any different." Adrien said.

"Well of course you don't. You haven't activated the ring yet." Plagg said, rubbing his full belly and licking his paw happily.

"How do you activate it?"

"Say the words, 'Claws Out'. If you want to go back to your boring old self, say 'Claws In.'"

"That's it?" Adrien asked.

"I like to keep things simple." Plagg answered. "Besides, you'll have a hard enough time mastering your 'Cataclysm' powers."

"Cataclysm?"

Plagg floated into the air and threw his tiny paws out wide. "Ahh, yes. The powerful Cataclysm—able to destroy anything you want just with a single touch." He reached out and touched Adrien on the forehead and then laughed when the kid flinched. "Be warned: you can only use it once per transformation."

Adrien stared at the tiny figure is disbelief. "I guess there is only one way to find out if this is all a dream or not… Plagg, Claws out!"

He watched the kwami get sucked into his ring like a tornado. The ring shifted colors: once silver to a dark black with a green pawprint in the center. From his hand, the power shot across his skin. He couldn't help but smile as the sensation coursed through his veins and transformed his physical form. In just a few seconds, the transformation was complete.

The black on black armor hugged his body like a second skin. It weighted nothing but was tough to the touch. He felt indestructible in it.

A small weight at his lower back revealed a weapon: a silver staff.

Adrien twirled the small staff in his hand. He had had a lot of weapons training with swords and staffs. It was a fitting weapon for him. With a simple thought, the staff grew longer and then retracted—containing a magic of its own.

He turned and walked over to one of the many mirrors in his room. His footsteps made no noise as he walked. He smirked at his own reflection.

His father would have never allowed him to wear this much black. And the mask on his face reminded him of Plagg's message of a secret identity. He was fine with it—for now.

Adrien bolted for the doors leading to his balcony and without a second though, threw them open and ran out into the night.

Chat Noir ricocheted off the balcony, using his staff as a pole vault and soaring into the sky.

The wind was in his ears and his heart sung out with freedom. He felt liberated.

The power surging through his veins was incredible—better than any adrenaline rush. He leaped and bounded from rooftop to rooftop, and couldn't help let out a little shout of happiness as he tested his new abilities and powers.

He ran faster and faster, dropping to all fours with the magic of the black cat.

If he missed a step or stumbled, he felt no pain when he hit the hard ground. It was exactly as Plagg had said.

Chat Noir happened to notice a group of attractive women inside of a nearby building, with the window open and fanning themselves in the hot weather. He smiled devilishly and landed on their window sill.

"Evening ladies." He cooed. "Want to see what the cat dragged in?"

The ladies began screaming at his sudden presence and running around in all directions. Chat tilted his head in utter confusion.

"Ladies, Ladies calm down. There is plenty of me to go around."

A shoe sailed past his cheek. He laughed and took it as a cue to move along.

He leaped from the window sill just as more objects began hurdling themselves in his general direction. He laughed out loud once more. He guessed that if he had suddenly seen a mask-clad figure in all black appear at his window, he'd be scared too.

He decided it was all in good fun. He truly hadn't meant them any harm. He liked this other side of himself.

He spent that whole evening getting to know his Kingdom like never before. His stealth and speed were undetectable by anyone daring to be out so late.

Making his way back to the palace, he climbed to the highest point and, sitting on the roof, looked out over the Kingdom. He was barely out of breath and the magic still surged through his veins.

His mind went back to the young officer mentioning the lady in red. She was certainly intriguing to him, especially now that he had these powers. Maybe he could do some good too?

The idea sounded good. But, for now, he just wanted to enjoy the freedom that these powers granted him.


	8. Chapter 7

A few weeks passed and rumors of the Lady in Red, as well as the black cat man began to circulate around the Kingdom.

Adrien heard most of the reports from his soldiers. Many were just rumors, but others held a lot of truth.

It was odd hearing rumors about himself—especially when some were horribly untrue.

He was slowly learning what it meant to have these incredible powers. Sure, initially, it was all about the sudden freedom now available to him. He could now leave the confines of the palace whenever he wanted and slip away unnoticed. The mask hid his identity and the people treated him like any normal citizen—well, a citizen with super powers.

To the people of the Kingdom: he was still the mysterious Chat Noir, not earning a particular reputation among the general public. Except perhaps the loving, adoring screams of young girls when he smiled their way.

Adrien normally hated that kind of attention, but, somehow, as Chat Noir it felt flattering.

What intrigued him most was that everyone had nothing but nice things to say about the Lady in Red. Everyone loved her. That made him admire her more and more. Both as Adrien and Chat Noir.

He even talked about her to Plagg, but the kwami was of little help. His interests were preoccupied with the luxurious foods that Prince Adrien had access to.

Marinette was really finding her niche as Ladybug. It was a bit of a struggle having to juggle her new secret identity, her parent's bakery, and her apprenticeship—she was often exhausted. However, her spirits were never higher. She had more energy and laughed easier.

Even Alya had noticed her change in mood. She thought it had something to do with Marinette's new-found crush on the handsome Prince Adrien. Which was partly true—Marinette was always talking about him with enthusiasm. Alya must have heard the "near death" carriage story a thousand times, if not more.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had yet to cross paths.

Goodness knows Adrien looked for her all the time; especially when he would go out on nightly patrols of the Kingdom. Every time he arrived on a scene, he either just missed her or she never came—tied up with another event.

So perhaps the universe had finally decided it had been long enough.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The royal hunt had gone well. Despite not killing any game, the day had been pleasant and the weather was wonderful.

Adrien was still upset at the fact that his father did not attend with him. The royal hunt was tradition, after all. Something that royals did as Father and son—a rite of passage.

Come to think of it, Adrien was probably lucky enough that he got to go out at all. It had taken some serious convincing to even get his Father to consider it. And mentioning the fact that it was royal tradition had given him the leverage he needed.

The small hunting party consisted of himself, and several other guards. They were riding on a well-established path to meet up with the rest of the group. Everyone was in good spirits.

They rode without carrying any colors or flags. It was informal and Adrien liked that.

Everyone was armed, so the notion of ambush seemed unlikely.

A man stood to the side of the road, holding the reins of his horse. His hood was over his head, which seemed odd in such good weather.

As the party approached, the man looked up to face them. His face was a web of scars. Adrien suddenly understood why he was wearing his hood up. The poor man.

"Excuse me, good sirs. Will you please help me?" he called out as they rode closer.

Adrien stopped his horse, and the group followed suit. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I'm terribly lost. Can you point me towards the main road?" the scarred man told him.

The guard to Adrien's right started to give the man directions back towards the Kingdom. The scarred man listened intently, but asked a lot of questions. He seemed very confused and still couldn't figure out what direction to go.

"Just ride with us." Adrien offered kindly. "We are going that way anyway." He didn't see any problem with offering the man the assistance. It was 6 to 1, and they were all well-armed.

The man thanked Adrien whole-heartedly.

Adrien was just starting to feel good about helping the poor man, when suddenly all hell broke loose.

An arrow struck one of the guards in the throat with a wet-sounding thunk. The man tried to draw in a garbled breath as he fell from the saddle. A few other arrows hissed past Adrien's head and imbedded themselves into horses or missing their mark entirely.

Adrien wheeled his panicked horse around and drew his sword. The other guards mimicked him and they all stood ready to defend their Prince.

He watched more men pour from behind the trees and start to rush them. There were so many of them, too many to count in the chaos.

Another slew of arrows rained down on them once more. This time, another one of Adrien's guards was struck in the back and instantly slumped over in his saddle.

The men who had come from the trees were now upon them. Adrien's sword clashed loudly with their weapons. The cries of battle rang out amongst the group. However, they were already outnumbered.

"Retreat!" he yelled out. Adrien kicked a man in the chest as he tried to control his nervous horse and fight.

Adrien kicked his horse into a run and the remaining guards followed him. One guard was able to sound the bugle he was carrying. Hopefully, the sound would reach the other guards.

Adrien dared a look over his shoulder, and to his dismay, they were being followed closely by the scarred man and a few others on horseback.

The going was rough, now that they were fleeing and off of the path. They had to weave in-between scattered trees and thick bushes. Their horses were doing their best, but the other men were gaining ground.

Adrien gritted his teeth. He felt foolish for being so trusting. Now they were fleeing for their lives.

The trees started to thin out, and a large field opened up to them. Adrien could see a line of thicker, more dense trees on the other side. Perhaps they could lose them if they made it to that tree line.

Adrien urged his horse to run faster. However, the beast was fighting him.

The sound of horse's hooves in the dirt wasn't nearly as loud as the heartbeat in his ears. Sweat was streaming down his face and neck.

They had the better horses, so they reached the tree line first. The man with the bugle sounded it one last time before they entered the tree line.

The group was forced to split up a bit, the trees were too thick to stay together. Their horses attempted to weave their way through. However, they were slowed significantly by the trees.

His guards called out a warning as their pursuers made it into the trees as well.

"Split up!" Adrien yelled to them.

"Sir, no! We can't…" someone yelled back.

"Just do it!" Adrien yelled back. He turned his horse away and deeper into the forest. It was every man for himself. If the goons wanted him, Adrien would be damned if he let more good men die because of him.

Despite his growing fear, he kept pressing on. He could hear the noises of the men closely following him. Their horses' hooves were heavy and loud in the dense underbrush.

He need to lose them, so he desperately tried to put as much distance between himself and the other palace guards. Tree limbs and branches wacked him in the head and face as he rode on—the smaller branches feeling like tiny whips against his skin.

The deeper he ventured, the thicker the trees became. His horse was really fighting him now and wouldn't go through certain gaps in the trees. He couldn't really blame the poor beast. There was barely any room to maneuver—let alone move fast.

To his relief, as he pushed past a bunch of thick, low hanging branches, he came to small clearing. However, the circle of trees around the perimeter were dense. Adrien mentally cursed and turned his horse around to find another opening.

He spun the exhausted horse around in circles looking for an opening they could both squeeze through. With no luck, he knew he would have to venture on foot.

Did he have enough time to transform and escape as Chat Noir? The idea was certainly possible.

However, the audible sound of men yelling filled the air. They were not far behind him. Too close to risk his secret identity. He had lost precious time trying to find a way through the trees.

"Plagg, no matter what happens to me. Stay. Out. Of. Sight." Adrien told his kwami.

Before Plagg could answer him a loud 'thwack' sounded out and his horse neighed loudly. Clearly struck by some fast-moving object, the beast reared and sent Adrien tumbling backwards to land hard in the dirt.

His ears were ringing from the fall and he watched his horse frantically pace around the clearing. A steady stream of blood ran from a wound on its rear flank.

Adrien grunted in pain and pounded a frustrated fist into the ground. Attempting to stand, his knees gave out and stumbled back to the ground.

The initial impact had left him incredibly dizzy and groggy. He mentally prayed that he didn't have a serious head injury.

A single rider leaped from the tree line, his horse suddenly panicking at the small enclosed space.

At least there was only one of them.

Despite his head injury, he bolted onto his feet—fueled solely on adrenaline, and drew his sword.

The other man, noticing the Prince crouched on the ground tried to regain control of his horse. His only visible weapon was an empty slingshot gripped in his right hand—undoubtedly previously used on the Prince's horse.

He couldn't reload it again, not while his other hand occupied with the horse's reins.

Avoiding the horse's stomping hooves, Adrien charged forward.

The man clearly wasn't expecting the Prince's sudden burst of speed and agility. He didn't have enough time to react before the metal hilt of his sword struck him violently in the chest and crushing his clavicle.

The blow bent him sprawling backwards across the back of his horse, but his feet remained in the stirrups. Having dropped the reins, the horse dragged the man away.

Adrien landed on the ground awkwardly and his footing betrayed him, sending his rolling over and over across the ground several times before finally coming to a stop.

He gasped aloud in pain, his cheek pressed against the hard dirt. He was having a hard time regaining his composure with no idea how much time was passing.

"Kid, you're hurt. Stay down." Plagg whispered.

Still dazed, he tried to stand up once, but he couldn't think straight and his vision was spinning. The head injury may be more serious than he initially thought.

No. He was stronger than this. There may be more of them. He had to keep fighting.

"I can't… I can't just lay here…" he growled.

Adrien slowly made it up to his knees and with a sigh of relief, his vision began to clear. His body ached all over but that was the least of his worries.

He heard the men clearly approaching now. Their horses following the same path.

"Remember our deal Plagg." He whispered to his kwami, just as the men filed into the clearing and leaped off their horses.

The scarred man was suddenly next to him and the bulk of his body filled Adrien's vision.

Adrien felt a hot blade press against his throat and he let out a hiss of pain as the sharp edge cut into his flesh. The apparent sweat on his neck made the small wound sting.

As fearful as he was, he couldn't help but feel completely stupid. He shouldn't have been so careless.

"I'm sure the Crown Price will fetch a very, high ransom." The scarred man snarled.

Adrien swallowed his fear down, and put on a brave face. He wouldn't let this thug see his fear.

He could call out for Plagg and easily lay waste to these men as Chat Noir. But, then his secret would be out. He wasn't ready to give up his secret just to escape.

He would play along for now. He was certain another opportunity to escape would present itself. He just needed to be patient.

It still didn't change the fact that he felt completely foolish laying on the ground with a knife at his throat.

His eyes shifted to the sword still clenched in his hand. The scarred man followed his eye movement and, noticing the weapon, laughed in his face.

"That's a pretty fancy sword." He taunted. "I bet you can't even wield it."

Adrien stared daggers at the man. "Want to find out?"

"Oh, you'd like that, I'm sure." The man hissed. "Such brave words, boy!"

One of the scarred man's accomplices was quickly at Adrien's side and wrenched the sword from his fingers. Adrien could only watch as the man took his sword and attached it to his own hip, chucking the whole time.

"Finders, keepers."

The scarred man grabbed Adrien by the arm and dragged him up to his knees. He pressed the knife deeper into his neck to get Adrien to comply with the movement. The blade dug deeper into his flesh and Adrien faintly hissed in pain.

"How much do you think the King will pay to have his precious, perfect son back?" the man joked with his buddies. Adrien's eyes darkened at the comment about his father. It struck a deep nerve. He grit his teeth in anger.

The group shared a haughty laugh at his expense.

However, the laughter was abruptly cut short as a 'zip'-like sound filled the air. Adrien heard the noise the loudest, because it passed right in front of his face.

The knife that was once pressed to his throat was suddenly gone. It was knocked out of the scarred man's grip with such force that the man cried out in exasperated pain.

Adrien was forced back as the scarred man released him sharply to grab his now shattered looking hand.

Oh god. His fingers were all bent at weird angles. Yep, broken, definitely broken.

Adrien chose the perfect opportunity to glance away from the broken appendages and look up.

He had a front row seat to watch, in what seemed like super slow-motion, as a red boot collided with the side of scarred man's head and sent him flying away. The man collapsed heavy in the dirt and did not move.

Adrien barely had time to draw in a breath as a gentle thud brought his attention back forward.

A hooded figure landed in a crouched position in front of him, with grace that would rival any dancer. His vision was filled with a cascading cloak of black on red spots.

Adrien's mouth hung open in silent astonishment as the figure slowly stood up to its full height. With a quick movement of the wrist, the person recoiled their unique weapon, and stood ready to fight again.

The group seemed unsure of what to do. No one dared believe what had just happened.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this." A female voice spoke, sounding almost jovial. She chuckled to herself.

That voice. It had, unmistakably, come from his savior. A she had saved him.

Well at least, he hoped she was saving him. She could be an outlaw too—coming to collect on the possibility of a ransom on his head.

However, he didn't get that feeling from her. He couldn't explain it. It was just a feeling.

The rest of the scarred man's accomplices began to move closer to them. A few drew weapons and curled their fingers into fists. Many began to grumble unpleasant things.

She crouched lower in her stance, readying herself.

"Go now. Get somewhere safe." She called to him.

Adrien barely recognized that she was talking to him. "I… erm… what?"

The group of men were closing in around her, but she continued to hold her ground. She used her body to protect him.

"Go. Quickly now, your highness." She hissed.

Surely, she wasn't planning on taking them all on by herself? She could not fight all of them alone.

He couldn't obey her order to flee. He had to help her. This wasn't about keeping secrets anymore. As awesome as her attack on the scarred man had been, it was 10 to 1.

If she fought this many men, she would certainly lose and be hurt or even killed. Any normal girl would.

Ahh. But, this was not a normal girl.

Adrien was about to call out for Plagg, when the girl jumped into action.

Adrien's eyes doubled in size watching her fight: it was seemingly poetic. She countered every punch and blocked every kick. She seemed to sense any attack coming at her before it ever came.

She took down the men one after another. When a weapon was drawn, she disarmed them and leapt away effortlessly. If she took a hit, she showed no pain or sign of distress.

Her blows sent bodies flying in all directions with a quiet, unbelievable strength.

She used her weapon to swing around, trip and sweep out legs. The length of the cord was endless and had a mind of its own. She wielded it like it obeyed her every thought.

The goons began to panic. The Lady in Red was beating them. Easily, in fact. A few men lacking any moral compass began to flee the scene. The rest had lost any fighting tact and were just throwing themselves at the red warrior.

The fight was over long before it even started. She never needed his help.

"Lucky Charm!" she called out and her weapon producing a length of strong rope.

She wrapped the rope around one of the remaining men, pinning his arms tightly to his sides. He struggled against the bindings, but it was impossible to get free.

She hovered over him, a sly smile on her lips. "Collect your friends and leave. And never come back. I don't want to see you in this Kingdom ever again. And if you try to come back…"

She gave the man a gentle push, the man fell on his butt in the dirt. His eyes were scared, but also held wonderment in them—like he was seeing a goddess.

"I'll know." She hissed at him.

Needing no further encouragement, he picked himself up and ran—even with his arms still pinned. Ladybug knew the rope would disappear when her transformation was released.

She gave a small wave as he ran off, smiling to herself. Maybe she had said too much? She would have to work on her catch phrases later.

"The Ladybug…" Plagg whispered. Or at least, Adrien thought he heard him say something. The kwami spoke the name like a prayer.

"What?" Adrien whispered back, not wanting the warrior to hear. Plagg didn't answer him. Adrien tucked his face and mouth closer to his jacket, where Plagg was tucked away.

"What did you say? Psst! Hey!" He whispered again. Plagg still didn't answer.

Adrien heard footsteps approaching him and noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He raised his head up and felt his mouth drop open again. This was starting to become habit for him.

But he was now seeing her, face-on, for the first time.

She walked back over to him and he savored every step she took.

Her red boots were tied in a sea of laces as they went up her lower legs and stopped just below her knees. Red pants were tucked into the boots, held up by a black belt that synched her curvy waist. A red and black spotted armored corset hugged her middle.

Adrien swallowed hard as his eyes followed the corset to her décolletage, and a tight, black shirt that covered her chest and arms. Her red and black spotted cloak hugged her shoulders and flowed behind her like a patient shadow.

The hood of the cloak had been thrown back in the fight, revealing her long, dark hair—held in two tight, twin pig-tails.

To his utter disappointment, her face was hidden behind a similar themed red and black spotted mask. The fact that he was now noticing the details of her mask meant she was standing close to him. Very close to him.

She was practically leaning over him and her face was seriously close to his. He was able to study the lines of her face and cheeks around the mask. Her eyes were an enchanting color of blue. When he looked into her eyes, it was like watching the night sky with many stars.

Her lips were pink and kissable. Her jaw and nose were delicate. And softened by her fair skin and dark hair.

She was gorgeous.

He willed his gaping mouth to close and he swallowed against a dry throat.

"Are you alright?" She asked sweetly.

"Y-Yes." He answered. God, he was spellbound. Not only by her looks, but by her actions. She had been amazing. Better than all the rumors combined.

She offered her finger-less gloved hand to him. "Can you stand?"

"Y-Yes." He said. He took her outstretched hand and let her help him to his feet. He couldn't stop staring at her.

She cracked a half smile at him and dropped his hand. Glancing around quickly, she took note of their surroundings, clearly not paying him any attention.

"It's not safe here. Let's get you back to the Palace."

"Y-Yes." He said again. His brain couldn't think of any other words to say.

She laughed at him. Her laugh sounded like how he imagined angel's singing sounded.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again. Did he have a head injury?

Adrien physically shook himself. "Y-Yes. I mean, yeah. I mean… other words that mean yes." He babbled.

'Smooth man.' He mentally smacked himself.

His recovery was not much better. He just jumped right out and asked what his brain was screaming.

"W-Who, who are you?"

She started to move away from his side, looking in all directions for any lingering danger. Adrien wasn't sure if she had heard his question.

She eyed a horse standing nearby. It was one of the horses who hadn't been spooked by the fight. She jogged over to it and gently lead it back over to the Prince.

Adrien thought she was leaving him without answering his question. His body wanted to give chase, but he was rooted to the spot. His heart raced after her.

She returned quickly and held the reins out to him.

"Call me Ladybug, your highness." She answered him.

She had heard him! Adrien let out a breath that repeated her name, "Ladybug…" It left his lips like a prayer.

The Lady in Red was calling herself Ladybug. It fit her perfectly. Adrien just had no idea she would be this incredible, or this beautiful.

His kwami was going to have a lot of explaining to do. He'd seen her powers. They rivaled his own as Chat Noir—that's for certain.

He accepted the horse's reins from her. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me. You were, amazing. Truly amazing."

Ladybug smiled and blushed. Despite being Ladybug, Marinette still couldn't shake the crush that she had on the Prince. Standing here with him now, all alone, it took all of her mental focus to not get tongue-tied.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad I was able to get here in time."

The sound of heavy boots and clanking armor filled the silence. It was the palace guards finally catching up. Adrien wished them away with every fiber of his being. He wanted more time with her. He had so many questions.

"Sounds like you'll be safe now." She said. Before he could respond, she continued. "Try to stay out of trouble, your Highness."

Using her weapon, she hooked onto a high tree branch. She turned, looking at him one last time and gave him a playful wink. With that simple gesture, she was propelled into the air and disappeared among the tall shadowed trees.

Prince Adrien was found by his guards holding the reins of a horse, and staring longingly up at the treetops.

Mentally, Adrien made himself a promise. 'I don't know who she is, or where she came from. In or out of the mask—I so love that girl.'


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Adrien made it back to the palace, his head was spinning with questions. Luckily, being the crown Prince had its perks: he didn't have to speak to anyone as he hurried towards the privacy of his bedroom. Servants looked the other way and didn't interrupt him.

A few people noticed his minor injuries and rushed to help him. But Adrien quickly dismissed them, stating that he was fine and just wanted to go rest. They couldn't argue against his wishes.

Plus, he figured he had a limited amount of time to talk to Plagg before his Father found out about the whole ordeal and yelled at him. And Adrien had a bone to pick with his kwami.

As soon as the giant doors of his bedroom sealed behind him, he called for Plagg to come out. The little kwami had been traveling in his jacket pocket the whole time and was glad to be finally free to fly around.

"Kid, look. I know you've got questions. But I need food first before I answer them."

"Answer one thing first." Adrien begged. "Then food. Promise."

"You get one." Plagg answered smartly.

"Is she like me? Is she like Chat Noir?"

"That's two." Plagg teased.

"Plagg!"

"Okay. Okay, geez. Yes, she's like you. Well, not you exactly 'like you'. You're some fancy Prince. She's could be anyone."

Adrien gave Plagg a dark look, but kept his promise. He turned to lift the lid on a small stash of cheese that he knew his kwami loved. Plagg flew excitedly towards the plate and began to devour its contents.

However, Plagg's comment echoed in his ears. She really could be anyone. Anyone at all.

"She called herself Ladybug." Adrien said as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"Mm-hmm." Plagg agreed with a mouth stuffed with cheese. He swallowed a large chunk quickly, "She is the Chosen for the Goddess of Creation. My counterpart." He stuffed another hunk of cheese into his tiny mouth.

"Goddess of Creation?" Adrien questioned. His eyes were wide with wonderment.

Plagg nodded. He continued to eat, unaware that the unanswered questions were driving Adrien crazy.

"Plagg! This is serious. You didn't tell me there was someone else."

"It didn't seem important." He stated plainly.

"It is important! How could you not think it was important?" Adrien told him.

"Kid, may I remind you again that I'm thousands of years old? I've been through this more times than years you've been alive."

Adrien sighed and ran his fingers through his hair to try and calm his nerves. Plagg was of little help.

"Okay, let's start over…" Adrien tried to call a truce with his kwami. To his surprise, Plagg began to explain:

"The Goddess of Creation and the God of Destruction are always paired together. They resurrect and are chosen around the same time. They are a perfect harmony: the complete yin and yang of one another. One cannot exist without the other. Creation and Destruction, the two balancing forces of the universe."

Adrien stared at him. The little kwami smirked, put down his cheese and floated up into the air.

"You can choose to be partners or enemies. Your choice. Heh, enemies are always more interesting. But, I digress."

"I don't want to be her enemy." Adrien said. "But wait, how many Ladybugs and Chat Noirs were actually enemies?"

"Oh, tons." Plagg said, hovering lazily in the air after his meal. "That's the thing about being polar opposites to one another. You can have opposing views on everything: war, peace, good, evil, enemies, friends, right, or wrong… It really makes things interesting."

Adrien looked a bit stunned. Plagg noticed and shook his head.

"This Ladybug seems to be the righteous 'do-good'-type. And you, well, you're such a goody-goody it's a bit nauseating really."

Adrien gave Plagg a look, but he kind felt the sting of truth to his words. He moved on. "You said we could be partners?"

"Sure. If you want to be partners. Why not?" Plagg answered.

Adrien was glad to hear that. He did want to be her partner—or at least her friend. Just being next to her had lit a fire in him. He wanted to know everything about her.

Adrien started to imagine what it would be like to fight alongside her. They could do so much good together. Actually, in all reality, she did not seem to need his help. Reports were popping up all over the Kingdom of her heroism. Not so much about Chat Noir.

And she wore a mask too.

"She wears a mask..." He echoed the thought.

"Yup. It's part of the deal, remember? No one can know who you are in your real lives."

"But, why? What if I want her to know who I am?"

Plagg just shrugged. "That's just the way it is, kid. Trust me, it's for the better."

"Haven't you had other Ladybugs and Chat Noirs reveal their identities to one another."

Plagg was silent, his eyes closed as if not listening.

"Plagg!"

"Yes, okay? Yes. It has happened. Under extreme circumstances, it has happened. What did you expect me to say? Chosens have even fallen in love with each other. It happens. I'm not here to cast judgement."

Adrien leaned back in his chair still deep in thought. It was a lot of information to process. The idea of knowing who she was behind the mask was eating at him. He would gladly tell her that he was Chat Noir. If it would earn her trust.

A knock sounded at his door. Plagg flew quickly into a secure hiding spot and Adrien called for them to enter. Surely news hadn't traveled that quickly to his Father?

He was happy to see only Nino enter.

"Sir, I just heard what happened. Are you alri—…" Nino called out, glancing at his friends still dirty and tattered clothes, as well as a small wound on his neck—now coated with dried blood.

"Nino! I met her. I actually met the Ladybug." Adrien exclaimed, bolting up from his chair.

"Who?"

"The Lady in Red—erm, she calls herself Ladybug."

"How do you know that?" Nino asked.

"She told me."

"You actually talked to her?"

"Well, sort of, we were a bit distracted."

"Heh, yeah 'distracted.' I heard you also met quite a few kidnappers and mercenaries ready to hold you for random." Nino replying, taking a casual seat in another plush chair.

Adrien reeled back a bit. Oh yeah. That happened too. It seemed so insignificant now.

"Does my Father know?" he asked, a tad bit afraid.

"Not sure yet. But I'm sure he will find out soon. Best prepare yourself."

Adrien began to pace the room out of nervousness.

"Seriously though," Nino asked, "What was she like?"

Adrien paused in his frantic pacing. "She, she was. Incredible, Nino."

Nino nodded and smiled. "I overheard from one of the servants that she saw Ladybug save a child who ran out in front of a team of horses this morning. She said that Ladybug 'seemed to fall from the sky'."

"She does!" Adrien exclaimed. "It's not only that, she's so brave and confident. She doesn't seem afraid of anything."

"Much like that cat fellow too." Nino said. "Have you heard about him?"

Adrien nodded, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

"He could do better." He stated plainly. He watched for Nino's reaction, but the other young man only nodded his head. He seemed to be thinking of something else.

"You know, have either of these two presented themselves to your Father or you yet? You know, like stated their intention? For all we know, they could be radicals."

Adrien tried not to answer so quickly. He let Nino's question linger in the air like he was in deep thought about it. "Not yet. But, I really don't think they have bad intentions."

"Yeah, hard to tell at this point." Nino agreed.

"I think her saving me is proof enough." Adrien stated.

"True. But then again, there are too many other rumors."

"What rumors?"

"Oh, like, between the two of them, they could easily take down a small army? That's scary amounts of power in the hands of two people who wear masks."

"She—I mean—they, aren't like that. I really believe they are here to help."

"You're awful trusting. Must have been the life or death trauma you endured." Nino teased.

Adrien laughed out loud. "I'm fine, Nino. Honestly."

His friend knew just how to help diffuse a tense situation. It made the conversation flow easier.

"I wish I had a way to bring her—I mean—them, out in the open, you know? Some sort of event. To say thanks."

"What kind of event? You can't exactly let a bunch of bad guys lose all over the city and hope they come out to play?"

"No. No. That would be disastrous. It needs to be something more inviting…"

"What about a competition? Oh! Like a sword fighting competition?" Nino teased. "I can see it now! Come one, come all! Bear witness as we test Super hero against Prince!" He made a wide sweeping, gesture with his hands. "Actually, that's not half bad… I'd pay to see that show!"

Adrien laughed out loud. That idea may actually work if they were trying to draw out Chat Noir (him), but Ladybug would have more class.

That just gave him the most brilliant of ideas.

"What about a Ball?"

Nino's ears pricked up. "Now you're speaking my language."

Adrien was suddenly excited. "Yes! Yes, it's perfect. A ball would certainly gain her attention. I mean, erm, their attention."

"Dude, you seriously have a thing for the Ladybug. Just admit it already."

Adrien shot Nino an unhappy look. "I do not."

"What color are her eyes?"

"Blue, like a deep pool of…."

Nino busted out laughing. He laughed so hard that his eyes weld up with tears. The laughter carried on for several seconds. Adrien was two seconds away from punching him in the face when he finally caught his breath.

"You're so in love with her!"

"How so?"

"Any normal human being would have just said 'blue' or 'brown' or not have noticed at all." He explained. "You actually compared her eyes to a deep pool! Those are poetic lyrics, my friend. You're so in love with her."

Adrien opened his mouth to protest, then closed it. Opened to say something again, but closed it once more. The realization hitting him harder than he cared to imagine. Sure, he liked her. He had admitted that to himself when she saved him earlier that day. But, to actually fall in love with her that easily?

He sighed. He guessed it really only took the one meeting. He remembered using the L-word in his mind. Geez, it really was that simple, wasn't it?

Perhaps he had fallen for her even before meeting her in person. He had fallen in love with the idea of her.

Adrien looked at Nino, who had a stupid-looking grin on his face. The Prince couldn't keep the smile from his lips. "Don't look so damn pleased with yourself for figuring it out."

Nino clapped his hands together a few times and let out a hoot. "The Ice Prince finally shows his true feelings!"

"Ice Prince?"

Nino shrugged. "I dunno. This just is the first time I've seen you actually admit you love someone—well, except your mother."

Just the mere thought of his mother, made Adrien's heart ache. He didn't like to mention her to anyone. Nino was one of the few exceptions. That's was another one of the reasons that they were such good friends.

"Oh damn…" Nino started to say, but then shut his mouth.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He waved the question away, but his face was still clearly troubled.

"It's not nothing. What were you going to say?"

Nino sat up in his chair. "You're not going to like it." He admitted.

"I'm going to not like it even more if you don't tell me." Adrien said.

"True. Alright then…" Nino paused to gather is thoughts. "What about Lady Chloe?"

"What about Chloe?"

"You can't keep ignoring the fact that the King keeps insisting that she becomes your..."

"Fiancé." Adrien admitted.

"I was going to say betrothed but yeah, pretty much that."

Adrien ran his hand through his blonde hair. He stared at the floor for some time in deep thought. If he held a Ball, Chloe would certainly attend and would demand all of his attention.

He could use the Ball as cover for his real intention: seeing Ladybug again. It seemed almost cruel to do that to Chloe. She had been his childhood friend and they had been… erm… promised to each other since they were both very young. He just never thought about her romantically before. If ever.

Letting out a groan of frustration, he finally admitted that thought out loud.

"I don't love her, Nino."

"And the truth shall set you free!" Nino exclaimed, clapping his hands together in congratulations at Adrien's realization.

Adrien laughed out loud. He knew his friend was just trying to cheer him up, but this was a real problem. A real big problem.

And it may not be one he could control.

"So, what now? What do I do?" He asked.

"Are you asking me for relationship advice? May I remind you that I'm just as pathetically single as, well, I would say you, but that's becoming no longer true."

Adrien groaned again. "I need some kind of advice Nino!"

Nino shrugged. "Can't help you with this one, dude."

Adrien gripped the back of a chair, his fingers digging into the plush fabric. "Then help me do one thing, Nino."

"Anything, sir."

"Help me plan this Ball. It needs to be perfect."

"Planning it will be easy. It's convincing your Father to allow you to host it, that will be difficult."

Adrien realized he was right. He would have to confront his Father about it. And that was easier said than done.

As if by sheer coincidence, there was a knock at the door and a nervous servant entered.

Adrien was abruptly being summoned to the throne room by the King. The time had come.


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette was back at the bakery and happily scrubbing and cleaning out the large fireplace with a song in her heart. She was still reeling at the fact that she had saved Prince Adrien. Thee Prince Adrien.

He was more good looking than she had remembered, even covered in dirt and in distress.

She really hadn't planned any of it either. It just had sort of happened.

One minute she was helping some traders secure their cargo into the Kingdom. The next she had heard the shouts and neighing of horses. She had followed the pounding sounds of horse's hooves and noticed the small group being harassed by the large gang of mercenaries. She gave chase and then, low and behold she arrived at the right place at the right time.

Marinette felt her cheeks fill with color. She let out a small squeal of delight as she relived the event. She was so proud of herself, she had managed to maintain a completely level head around him.

It had been exciting. And yet, she was still worried about him. She wondered how he was doing. Perhaps it was deep seeded love for him that made her care so much.

"Daydreaming again?" Tikki teased her from her apron pocket.

Marinette looked down at the tiny kwami and blushed. "I can't stop thinking about him, Tikki. He's just so… so… absolutely perfect!" She sighed so heavily that it left her breathless. "I can't believe it was him."

"He seemed pretty tongue-tied around Ladybug." She pointed out.

"Oh Tikki, that's ridiculous. He probably just had head trauma or something..."

The thought made Marinette suddenly panic. Her brain instantly jumped to conclusions. "Oh god, Tikki! What if he was really hurt? I barely even checked his injuries!"

And now the very thought of 'checking his injuries' made her face heat up and turn about four different shades of red. Could she even do that without completely losing her mind?

"If it will make you feel better, go check on him."

"Do you think that's wise? I mean, for me to just go up to him like that…"

"But, you'll be Ladybug." Tikki pointed out.

"That's true." Marinette considered her options. It was really a win-win. She got to soothe her nervous conscious and possibly see her Prince again. "Alright, I'll go."

Marinette made up her mind: she would go visit the Prince as Ladybug and check on him. Perhaps just a quick swing past the palace and hope to catch sight of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adrien had been summoned to the throne room for a private audience with his Father. The fact that the King made him go to the throne room, and couldn't meet him in a more private setting, irked him greatly. It just further added to their disconnected relationship.

He had had just enough time to change and clean himself up after the whole "attempted kidnapping" before entering into the throne room and being instantly yelled at.

So, Adrien was not in the best moods as he knelt before his father. He stared at the ground and kept his head bowed low.

"I heard the lady in red had to rescue you?" His father stated from his throne atop the carpeted steps.

"Ladybug." Adrien bravely corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"She calls herself Ladybug." Adrien told him louder, still staring at the maroon carpet.

"Humph. Whatever nickname she chooses does not concern me. I am concerned with the fact that you directly disobeyed my orders to stay with the hunting party and your guards."

"Father, you cannot hunt in a large party. The noise will scare the game. Besides, I had guards with me. I only separated myself from them because they were being killed by staying near…"

"That's their duty Adrien! They are paid to protect you and die for you!" the King bellowed.

"I can take care of myself." Adrien echoed, raising his head to stare his father down. "I'm not a frail child anymore." His voice was unusually brave.

"No. You are my child. And the crown Prince of this Kingdom. It's future king! You will respect me and my authority, Adrien. I warned you not to go on this hunt, but your stubborn actions landed you nearly abducted."

Adrien let his shoulders slump and grit his teeth. This was a speech he had heard time and time again. It aggravated him to no end. He listened, but he hated every word.

"I will not be repeating these conversations, Adrien. You will do as you are told."

Adrien stayed silent as his father kept talking. "Do you have any idea what it took to break away and rush back here? I was right in the middle of possibly uncovering an extraordinary opportunity—something that would change our lives forever!"

'Another blind lead that will get you nowhere.' Adrien thought to himself. His Father had been searching forever for these unknown opportunities and nothing ever happened with them. Adrien didn't even know what they were.

He certainly held them in a much higher regard than even his own son.

"Father, I apologize that my actions called you away from your business."

"If you had any respect for what I'm trying to accomplish for us, you would understand."

"I do respect your choices and decisions, Father. I truly do. I've offered on multiple occasions to assist you with your quests… If you would just tell me what it is you are searching…"

"No, Adrien." The King answered darkly. "This is mine."

Adrien dropped his head to stare at the ground once more. The sudden change in his Father's tone of voice meant that there was no arguing with him when he got like this.

"Yes, Father." He said quietly.

The pair stayed silent for a long time: Adrien kneeling before him, and King Gabriel up on his lofty throne—completely lost within himself.

Adrien gave the large doors a violent shove as he was finally allowed to exit the throne room. Despite their weight, the doors swung open widely with the amount of force he unleashed upon them. He truly didn't realize his own strength.

Un-noticing this, Adrien walked angrily back to his room. His knees ached from kneeling for so long. And his shoulders were tight from the stress.

That man, that man was not the father he remembered from his childhood. He never recalled his father being so cold and cruel. He missed his mother more than ever now.

Back in his room, he shut the doors and locked them—something he seemed to be doing a lot more lately.

Plagg came out of his jacket. "Well, that was rough."

"Yeah. I just… ugh… I can't…" Adrien paced the floor anxiously, unable to shake off the conversation with his father. The walls felt like they were sucking the life out of him. He needed out. He needed air.

"I need air. Stay here Plagg." Adrien told his kwami.

He crossed the large room and opened the doors out onto his private balcony. The balcony was large enough to host a small party. It had a low railing around the edge and had a fantastic view of the Kingdom stretched out far below.

Adrien was uninterested in that view right now. The air struck him and he took several deep breaths to calm his nerves. The fresh air was welcoming. Being outside was what he needed.

He walked to the edge of the balcony and stopped. The railing hit him just above the knees. Certainly not designed to stop someone from climbing over. However, from this height you either needed a really long ladder or super powers to make it either up or down. The railing was just high enough to keep someone safe from accidentally tumbling over.

Adrien leaned reached out and grabbed the railing. He kept standing but leaned his weight against his hands. The combination of his weight pushing up against the hard surface bit into his fingers. Sighing deeply, he let his head fall to his chest.

He listened to the sounds of the sunset. Insects just starting to come out and chirp for the stars. The air was faintly tinted with an orange glow.

He would go out as Chat Noir tonight. He would help the Kingdom in ways his father never could. The thought was welcoming to his anxious mind.

Ladybug found the Prince leaning on the balcony with his eyes cast downward. She was balanced perfectly on a nearby ledge and hugging a stone gargoyle. From her position, she had easily spotted him and his vibrant blonde hair in the setting sun.

He looked upset, which seemed unusual for him. She didn't like seeing him that way. Despite her initial plan of just swinging by, she decided to go to him.

His apparent sadness drew her to him with real concern.

She extended her weapon and let it catch onto the railing of his balcony.

Adrien nearly jumped out of his skin when the spotted weapon struck near him. His eyes followed the length of the weapon's string up and over until he saw her. His heart skipped several more beats.

Ladybug gave a small wave in his direction and he waved back like a dumb love-struck fool.

To his surprise, she leaped from her spot and in a fluid acrobatic movement, perched herself on the railing next to him. Flicking her wrist, her weapon unraveled itself from the railing and she sat on the edge like the height didn't bother her in the slightest.

"L-Ladybug!" Adrien exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Oh, she was a sight for sore eyes. He felt all the horrors wash away with her lovely smile.

Ladybug smiled at him. "I'm just checking on you. That was quite an ordeal earlier. I just wanted to be sure you were okay."

Adrien took a step back as if she had struck him. She had cared enough to come find him and see if he was okay? That was so incredibly… considerate.

"Oh, y-yes. I'm fine. I'm so glad you're here. I mean, I-I don't believe I got to properly thank you earlier."

She nodded her dark head and giggled. "You actually did thank me, your Highness. But no thanks necessary."

"Oh. I did? Sorry. I guess it was a long day." Adrien laughed it off too. He couldn't believe he was actually talking to her again. In this light, she was even more breathtaking. "You really didn't have to come check on me…"

"Oh! I was in the neighborhood." She answered sweetly, her voice still filled with laughter.

Marinette was trying her best not to swoon too hard and she couldn't keep the laughter from her voice. She was afraid she was sounding like a giggling nut job.

Adrien loved the sweet and happy tone of her voice. It was filled with such warmth.

"You live in the Kingdom?" Adrien was desperately fishing for any clues about her identity.

"Doesn't everyone?" she teased.

"Oh, well, I mean yes, of course. But, I meant, do you live nearby?"

"Tut tut, your highness. I wear a mask for a reason. My identity is my own." She gracefully swung her legs over the low railing and stood up in front of him. She tied her weapon around her waist and it hung patiently at her side.

"My apologies. I did not mean to infer that I wanted to know who you are." Adrien said. Actually, that was exactly his intention, but he didn't realize her identity was such a deep secret. He guessed her kwami had enforced the whole "secret identity" thing too.

"It's just, I'm sure my Father will want to reward you handsomely for my safe return..."

She actually gave him a dark look and his heart sunk. "I'm not interested in money, your highness." She told him straight out and did not hide the disappointment in her voice.

Adrien physically flinched. "Oh? That's different. Erm, I mean. Heh heh, it's a good kind of different." Certainly, she was going to hate him instantly for that comment.

He was so relieved when she smiled. "It's alright. I guess it is kind of odd for someone to being doing all this without compensation. But, I guess, I'm just not motivated by money."

An idea popped into her head. Ladybug suddenly realized this was a perfect opportunity. "Actually, your Highness, will you relay a message to your Father for me? I may never get the opportunity to say it to his face."

"Yes, absolutely." He said.

"Gossip dies when it hits a wise person's ears." She told him, casting him a cautious sideways glace. "I know there may be some rumors about me floating around, but let me put your minds at ease: I mean this Kingdom no harm. No matter how long it takes, I will do everything in my power to keep this Kingdom safe from danger. That's a promise." She nodded her head and clenched a fist in determination. "I just, wanted to tell you that in person. So, could please tell him for me?"

Adrien was stunned. This conversation was crazy ironic—considering Nino had just mentioned it to him earlier that same day. However, he was more impressed by her unwavering energy. It was truly amazing.

He would follow her to the ends of the Earth.

"That sounds… I mean, yes, I'll tell him." He said.

"You're the Prince, heir to the throne, after all, don't forget." She corrected. "I wanted you to hear me too. You're just as important."

Adrien nodded. Yes, he was the crown Prince. Soon to be King. Even though that seemed like forever far away.

Her promise meant a lot to him. He believed her—even if his Father wouldn't.

"I hear your Ladybug. Trust me, I want your help. For too long this Kingdom has been without a hero. I just hope you can handle it—alone." He added the last word to hopefully encourage her to accept Chat Noir's help. He was determined now to seek her out and introduce his alter ego.

"I will do my best, your highness. So far, so good." She stated happy. "Actually, we could work together. You and I."

Adrien almost physically fell over at her comment. Somehow he kept his cool, despite the pounding of his heart. "T-Together? How?"

"Hmm, well… for starters: keep having your soldiers post the 'Most Wanted' posters. I check them often and seek out those criminals." Ladybug tapped a finger against her chin in thought. "I've been scouting the major trade routes already, but if you know of any sensitive cargos coming into the Kingdom—I would be happy to escort them. I also do patrols of the Kingdom on a regular basis—stopping any internal bad guys."

She was taking this so seriously. Much more serious than Chat Noir was. She was so much better than him—in every sense.

"Consider it done, Ladybug. I will assign more guards at all the Kingdom entrances to help you, should you need it. I'll also, speak with my Father about strengthening our military presence on the trade routes."

Suddenly, Adrien had a brain storm. It was a perfect idea. Desperate, yet perfect. But, would she agree?

"Actually. What if you and I met up, say… once a week? Just to go over current situations and discuss a plan of action." He mentally prayed she would go for it.

Ladybug seemed to ponder the idea for a few, long agonizing seconds. "Meet where exactly?"

"How about right here?" Adrien suggested, gesturing to the balcony they were currently standing on.

Ladybug looked around, as if assessing the situation.

"Here?" She questioned. Internally, Marinette was screaming. Every week? She would get to be next to her Prince on a weekly basis? Could she contain her emotions for that kind of commitment? She had to, she was the Ladybug. The idea was actual quite brilliant—the Prince would certainly know the ins and outs of the Kingdom, better than her.

"Yes, erm… keep it… Informal. I suppose." Adrien was hoping against all hopes she would agree.

"Alright, I can agree to that. It would certainly be beneficial." She shifted her weight and leaned a delicate hip against the low railing, relaxing in his presence. "Anything you can tell me now?"

Adrien let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Noticing her relaxed state allowed him the opportunity to relax too. She was obviously serious about her duty—not him.

Adrien racked his brain for something to tell her. He was out of the loop with the current criminal climate. And he was mentally kicking himself for it now. But he was certainly going to make it his new number one priority, in order to prove himself to her. She was giving him a new found sense of purpose.

He finally managed to think back to his most recent conversation with the Captain of the guard who had told him about a wanted murderer who had been on the run for some time. He had been spotted on the outskirts of the Kingdom.

Adrien relayed all of this information to Ladybug. As well as a few other details about his physical appearance and street name: Garriott. She listened intently and asked more questions about the last know location and sightings. Adrien told her everything he knew.

Her eyes narrowed in focus and she looked over her shoulder to the Kingdom stretched out before them. "I'll go see what I can find out. I'll track this guy down, your highness. Thank you for the information."

"Are you sure you don't want me to send some guards with you?" Adrien asked.

"No need." She said, unhooking her weapon from her hip. She smiled back at him, "They wouldn't be able to keep up anyway."

Adrien smiled back at her. "Be careful, Ladybug."

"Of course. We shall talk soon, your highness. Glad you're okay." And with that, she threw her weapon, hooked onto a nearby structure and swung away. Adrien watched her go and eventually disappear in the gathering darkness.

Despite his fatigue, Adrien decided then and there he would follow after her as Chat Noir. It was about time they met face-to-face.

After the whole ordeal with his Father, he needed this. He needed to be by her side.

Charging back inside, he called for Plagg and instantly transformed.


	11. Chapter 11

He charged after her, flipping and running along rooftops, knowing she would head for the murder's last known location. He silently thanked his kwami for the cat-like night vision, because it did not take him long to see her kneeling on a rooftop gazing over the edge.

He landed on the same rooftop completely silent and hidden.

Her back was to him and she didn't make the slightest movement to acknowledge that he was there. Not that she was expecting him to be there.

What did he say to her? How would he even strike up the conversation? His brain was playing out multiple introduction situations.

Should he be super serious? Or crack a joke? Was she a joke kind of person when she was working on a case?

By the looks of her body language, she was intently focused on whatever was going on down below.

He opted for a joke. Keep it casual.

"Hey there, meow you doing?"

He waved a clawed hand in her direction and suddenly felt like an idiot.

She whipped around at the sound of his voice, instantly going for her weapon. She had it in her hand faster than he could blink and stood ready to throw it at his head.

"Woah! Woah! I come in peace! Easy!" He put both hands up in surrender.

She hesitated in her attack, but she did not drop her guard for a second.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Ladybug glared at the man in black. "And, who might you be?" she asked, uncertain of this stranger's motives.

Chat Noir smiled devilishly. He was in! This was his chance to put on a little show.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly..."

He grabbed his staff, extended it, and began spinning it in his fingers with great expertise. The staff spun at impressive speeds as he juggled it between his fingers. In a fluid moment, he retracted the staff and put it away behind his back, while dropping into a deep bow in front of her.

"Call me… Chat Noir. At your service, m'lady." He stood back up and his smile never faded.

Ladybug eyed him suspiciously. His outfit looked more villainous than hero. The black on black leather ensemble seemed to blend into the gathering shadows. He wore a mask, just like her.

Chat Noir. His name echoed in her ears. He certainly looked like a personified cat. Complete with ears and a tail.

Chat Noir indeed.

However, the bright green of his cat-like eyes was a sharp contrast to all the black, making them faintly glow.

She recalled hearing rumors about the cat-man following her influence. She assumed that the rumors had held no truth, and yet, here he was; in the flesh.

"Chat Noir, huh?" she said with a bit of humor growing in her voice.

"And who might I have the distinct honor in meeting?" he echoed her own words back at her, but with much added flowery diction. He leaned closer to her, with just a dramatic tilt of his upper body and waist. "I'm all ears."

"Ladybug." She answered curtly.

"Ah, yes. At last, we finally meet!" he exclaimed happily. "An excellent name, by the way, m'lady. It suits you purr-fectly."

Ladybug drew back at the obvious pun he made. She couldn't keep the look of perplexity off of her face. This guy was certainly an odd one.

She attempted to change the subject. "Where did you come from?"

"Would you believe me if I said… heaven?" He raised and lowered his eyebrows at her—hoping to make her laugh. The comment earned him a very dramatic eye roll from Ladybug.

At least he was making an impression on her.

"Listen, I don't have time for this. It was very nice meeting you but, I'm kind of in the middle of something." She started to move away from him.

"Allow me to lend my assistance, m'lady. Cats are very good hunters." He jogged a few paces to now stand in front of her.

Ladybug shook her head. "I appreciate the offer… Chat Noir, was it? But I don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh, it takes quite a lot to hurt me." His voice had lost the teasing and was bordering on serious. "Trust me on that."

Ladybug scanned him from head to toe. He didn't look like anything special. But, then again, neither did she.

"Still…" she started to say.

"Please. Trust me, my lady." he said, completely serious. "I want to help you. We are a lot alike, you and I."

"Is that so?" she asked.

He nodded enthusiastically. He was done breaking the ice—it was time to crush it.

"It's not every day you get empowered into a demi-god, now is it?"

That comment struck her instantly and resonated with her. There was no way he could have known the source of her powers. Was their actually truth behind his words? Was he actually like her?

She turned away, although not completely turning her back on him, but mostly to hide the surprised look on her face. Where there really going to be two of them? Why had Tikki not mentioned him to her?

"You're a Chosen too?" she asked over her shoulder.

Chat flashed her another toothy smile. "I am."

"My kwami did not mention there being two of us." She said.

"Mine kept it hidden from me too." He answered honestly. "I just learned about it a few days ago. Of course, news about the amazing Lady in Red was already circulating all over the Kingdom."

Ladybug smirked at the initial nickname the people had given to her. She didn't mind it, but she also preferred Ladybug.

"I just knew that you and I were destined to work together." Chat finished. He took a few confident steps towards her.

Ladybug noticed him closing the gap between them and she jumped back. Instantly, dropping back into a fighting stance. "I'm sorry, but have no reason yet to trust you, Chat Noir."

Chat spread his arms open wide, trying to look innocent. "I mean you no harm, m'lady. You have my word on that." He kept his voice soft. He didn't mean to spook her.

"Again, I'm sorry, but your word means very little to me." Ladybug said honestly. She relaxed a bit, but kept one eye on the mysterious cat-man.

Chat was hurt by her words. This was not going as well as he had initially planned.

"What do I need to do to prove myself to you? Just say the word." he asked.

Ladybug thought for a second, but then answered. "There is nothing…"

"Paw-some!" Chat exclaimed instantly, throwing his arms in the air in a hurray gesture.

"You didn't let me finish, Chat Noir." Ladybug told him, her tone unhappy.

Chat slowly lowered his arms down slowly. Her tone had been deathly serious.

"There is nothing you need to prove to me. I am just one person trying to right some wrongs that exist in this world…"

She glanced down at the street below with that statement. Her quick eyes obviously noticing something or someone unusual. She moved past him and tried to make heads or tails of the sudden situation happening below.

Chat Noir knew she was looking for the man he had told her about as Adrien.

"Are you looking for that wanted murderer, Garriott?" he asked, moving up to stand beside her.

"Yes. He's supposedly been seen hanging around this tavern." She answered. "I'm hoping to get some answers if I stake out the place."

Ladybug realized she had just admitted her plan of action to him: a complete stranger. She shook her head out of frustration and got back on her original train of thought.

Damn him for distracting her.

"If it's approval you seek, Chat Noir, get it from the innocent people of this Kingdom, not me."

Chat's green eyes doubled in size. His mouth hung open with utter disbelief. Her words struck him harder than any blow.

"I didn't mean any disrespect, Ladybug." He explained.

"Nor did I." she told him gently. "The satisfaction you hope to gain can only come from your actions. So, what kind of person do you hope to become, Chat Noir?"

He stated at her. She wasn't exactly being mean. Her words were powerful and held a lot of truth.

He needed to be honest with himself about his true purpose. If not to be by her side, then what did these powers mean to him?

A loud noise brought her eyes back down to the tavern on the street below. Seeing something she didn't like, she crouched down to get a better view.

He mirrored her instantly.

The pair stayed in silence for some time, just watching and observing. Their conversation put on hold due to the situation unfolding in front of them.

There definitely was some unusual behavior happening around the tavern.

"What are they hiding?" she whispered out loud, talking to herself more than Chat Noir.

"Looks like a smuggling operation." Chat answered.

Ladybug shifted her gaze to look at him, but did not turn her head. "I would agree."

Men below were taking boxes from beneath the floor boards of the tavern and loading up the sealed cargo into the back of a wagon. Their eyes glanced in every direction, as if they were expecting to be caught. The behavior was definitely characteristic of someone up to no good. The driver of the wagon didn't move from the driver's seat, despite the other men quickly stacking box upon box in his wagon.

"Need to stop that wagon." She whispered, reaching for her weapon.

"On it." Chat whispered back. He slipped away instantly and disappeared into the shadows.

"Wait, no!" she called out, but it was no use, he was gone.

Damn, he was quick.

Ladybug cursed under her breath. The fool was going to get himself killed. She snuck along the rooftop to get a better viewpoint. Her eyes searched for the mysterious black cat in the darkness.

Chat had used his stealth to drop from the rooftop and onto the street. He hugged the walls of the building and stayed in darkest of shadows. His night vision saw everything.

He inched his way closer and closer, until he was just out of earshot of the group. The driver had abandoned his position and was now helping the other men load up the cargo. The sense of urgency had changed drastically just within the few minutes.

"Cataclysm." he whispered, as he summoned his magic. His hand began to resonate with the destructive power. Holding the magic within his hand, he snuck his way closer and with a burst of speed, was now next to the front wheel of the wagon.

The horses paced nervously at his sudden presence beside them. He had to work fast, he was not about to let the beasts blow his cover.

He placed his charged hand against the wooden wagon wheel. It instantly crumbled into ash along with most of the axel and tongue.

Suddenly unbalanced, the rest of the carriage instantly slumped and toppled over.

The men yelled out as the cargo fell loudly onto the ground: glass vials crashed against the ground and shattered instantly upon impact.

A strange aroma filled the air—god knows what had been in those vials. It certainly wasn't anything good.

Two of the men rushed around the wagon and Chat drew his weapon instantly upon seeing them.

"It's the cat man." One of the two guys said out loud.

"Chat Noir actually." He corrected.

"Get him!" Another man called out. The two men drew short swords and rushed towards him.

"I'd love to see you try." Chat smirked as he rushed forward to meet them head on. The blades met his staff and the fight was on.

He tumbled and flipped around every attack. The men were already panting hard and Chat hadn't even broken a sweat. Everyone exchanged blows, but Chat was merely playing with them.

He finally landed a few hits that left the two men seeing stars. They hit the ground and did not get up.

Chat stood over the two unconscious men on the ground, quite satisfied with himself. He twirled his staff in his hand.

"What's wrong, not feline well?"

He was too caught up in his joke to notice the other man approach from behind. He pulled a long blade, and place it solidly against Chat's neck.

The man laughed in his ear. "Cat got your tongue?" the man hissed from behind him.

Chat's eyes narrowed in frustration and he was pissed at himself for not noticing a third man. Although, he did like villains with a sense of humor.

"Ooo, good one." Chat teased back, although his voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Drop your weapon." The man demanded.

Chat had no choice, he dropped it. The man kicked it away and the metal sound echoed in the street.

"You've cost me quite a lot of money tonight… Now you'll…"

A familiar zip-noise filled the air and the man let out a cry as his blade was knocked from his hand. No broken fingers this time, but definitely still hurt. His arm instantly fell limp at his side.

Chat smiled. "Ooo, you're in big trouble now." He teased.

Ladybug landed solidly next to him. She recoiled her weapon back and looked over at Chat with a fire in her eyes.

"That was entirely too reckless!" she told him, punching him in the shoulder with her free hand.

"I knew you'd come save me Bugaboo." He teased, but her punch made his arm sting.

Ladybug shot him a dark look. The nicknames were ridiculous and unprofessional.

The man was growing annoyed with their casual talk. They didn't seem to care that he was still standing there.

He wasn't ready to be counted out just yet.

Noticing the woman, he intentionally targeted her, knowing she'd be the weakest. He grunted, balled up a fist, drew back and struck out—aiming for Ladybug's face.

Ladybug saw the attack coming in her peripheral vision. The man had completely telegraphed his punch and was ready to block it with ease.

However, she didn't expect Chat Noir to catch the man's striking fist with reflexes that made her eyes go wide.

Chat held the man's fist in his clawed hand and smiled down at her, his eyes shining like he'd done something heroic.

He flexed his arm and, with his god-like strength, began to twist the man's wrist sharply. The man screamed out in pain, as his wrist was wrenched violently and the bone audibly snapped under his skin.

"Even I know better than to hit a lady." Chat told him, his voice dark with disproval.

Chat dropped his fist, and the man fell to his knees clutching his wrist and moaning in pain.

The violence didn't phase Ladybug. She'd certainly done worse.

She eyed Chat Noir suspiciously but also, admittedly, slightly impressed.

He probably hadn't needed her help at all, and now he was just showing off.

Did he pull this whole stunt just to get them to indirectly work together? What a clever kitty cat.

Ladybug turned down to look at the man on the ground. "Are you Garriott?" she asked, the man matched the physical description the Prince had given her.

The man glanced up and stared daggers at her. Despite the obvious pain he was in, he lashed out with daring words: "Babe, you can call me anything you want."

Chat's knee was suddenly in the man's ribs and he collapsed over instantly in pain.

Ladybug turned to glare at Chat Noir. "You don't need to do that."

"Sorry. Reflex." He answered playfully. "Besides, this is a good gig for us. You're the beauty, and I'm the brawn."

She rolled her eyes. "There is no 'us,' Chat Noir."

The man at their feet began coughing, and laughing, even through the violent coughing fit. "This is absolutely precious."

Ladybug turned her attention back to the man on the ground. She was getting frustrated. She ignored Chat Noir, for now.

"Don't make me ask again. Are you Garriott, or not?"

"Why? Are you going to sic your attack cat on me again?" He coughed again and winced in pain.

"If I have to. Yes, I will." Ladybug answered.

Chat flashed a toothy smile at her, even though she wasn't looking at him to notice. Was she actually starting to like him?

The man spit blood at her boots. "So what if I am?"

"That's all I needed to know."

Ladybug called her luck charm, and a pair of handcuffs appeared out of thin air. With Chat's help, she got the man up and handcuffed to the saddle of a horse.

Chat added a gag to his mouth to keep Garriott from saying any more obscene things to his Lady as they took him to the guards.

Just as they were finishing up, and Chat retrieved his staff, a faint beeping noise filled the air. Chat stared down at his hand; the green paw print only had one more digit left.

This had happened a few times before, and each time he let it completely run out, he instantly changed back in Adrien—no matter where he was. The thought of changing back right now scared him.

"Go on." Ladybug called to him. "You're about to change back. I'll get him to the proper authorities."

"Yours does this too?" he asked.

She nodded, taking the horses reins. "If we use our stronger powers, it drains the magic faster. Hurry up and go. Or you'll be walking home as your civilian self." Her voice was playful sounding.

He liked hearing that tone of her voice. She might actually be warming up to him.

Chat realized that would be pretty awkward to explain to the palace guards if he showed up as Adrien outside of the gates. Especially when the Prince was supposed to be tucked safely away inside the palace.

"See you around, m'lady." He bowed to her before using his staff to propel himself high into the air.

Once he was out of earshot, she smiled and spoke to softly to herself, "I guess we shall see, won't we?"

Chat ran as fast as he could back to palace. The constant beeping of his ring making him super nervous that he wasn't going to make it in time. However, his heart was lighter than air. As far as first impressions go, it could have been worse.

His feet touched his balcony at the very last second before his transformation fell away. Plagg flew out of ring and Adrien caught him as he drifted down.

"Food! Now!" The kwami whined instantly. Adrien shook his head at his crazy kwami.

"Go help yourself." Adrien said, gesturing to the secret stash of food he started keeping in his room for the hungry kwami.

While Plagg headed inside, Adrien stayed out on the balcony for a few minutes replaying the events of the night.

Ladybug was the real deal. She was certainly something special.

Of the many scenarios he had initially planned for their first encounter—that certainly hadn't been one of them. But, in the end, he still got to meet her. She got to meet Chat Nor. And they caught a notorious murderer together. It was a win-win evening.

He would continue to seek her out again and again; as many times as it took for her to start to have more faith in him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After delivering Garriott to the royal guards, Ladybug headed back to her home. She repelled into her open window and released her transformation.

Tikki flew out of her earrings and stretched. Marinette sat on her bed in silence for a bit. She was tired, but there was something else far more important that she had to talk about.

"Tikki, I met someone tonight. Someone with similar powers to Ladybug."

Tikki flew over and landed on Marinette's knee. "You met the black cat, didn't you?"

"Actually, yeah. He calls himself Chat Noir. Who is he Tikki?"

"I do not know." Tikki explained. "Much like the Ladybug, Chat Noir has a secret civilian identity."

"So, there is another kwami, like you?"

"There are seven of us, actually." Tikki said.

"Seven? Wow, I had no idea. That incredible."

"Many of the others have been missing for centuries. It's good to hear that the black-cat has resurfaced."

"Why is that?" Marinette asked, kicking off her shoes and beginning to take down her hair.

Tikki took a deep breath and spoke carefully. "Much like you are the Goddess of Creation, he represents the God of Destruction. Your powers are direct opposites of one another—very powerful, and both very dangerous if ever given into the wrong hands. That's why we kwami's pick our Chosen's so carefully."

Marinette was slightly shocked. "Have previous Ladybugs and Chat Noirs been… erm… evil?"

Tikki nodded. "The thirst for power is sometimes unquenchable. If given a taste, one could develop and appetite for more."

"I can't imagine that at all." Marinette admitted honestly. "I'd only want to help people. I could never hurt anyone."

Tikki patted her knee. "And that's why I chose you, Marinette. You're a good person. It looks like the new Chat Noir is a decent person too."

"That remains to be determined." Marinette stated while yawning deeply.

"People may surprise you." Tikki said, flying off of her knee so Marinette could get into bed.

"That's true." Marinette agreed as she lay down and got comfy. Sleep was tugging at her conscious quickly, but she had to ask one more thing. "Why did you not tell me about him? Couldn't you, like, sense the other kwami?"

"It's complicated, but yes, I could tell that the kwami of Destruction had arisen and was looking for a new Chosen. I didn't tell you because, I knew, eventually the two of you would cross paths. It's the destiny of the Ladybug and Chat Noir to resurrect around the same time. There must always be a balance in the universe: one cannot exist without the other. It was only a matter of time until you two found each other."

"You make it sound so romantic, Tikki." Marinette said, her voice wavering on sleep.

Tikki smiled as Marinette fell asleep. "Sometimes it really is, Marinette."


	12. Chapter 12

A little over a week later, Marinette found herself happily working at the tailor's shop. The shop was quiet today. Marinette wasn't surprised if the Durand's asked her to leave soon. But, for now, she was happily scrubbing the floor on her hands and knees.

"Marinette come here, child." Madame Durand called to her. Marinette instantly went to her side. The woman was wrapping several items in a large burlap bag.

"Our normal delivery girl couldn't come in today. Be a dear and take the old mare and deliver these garments to the Court Tailor."

Marinette's eyes doubled in size. She scarcely remembered now to blink. "B-But M-Madame, that's… that's…"

"What, child? Spit it out."

"B-But that's the p-palace, Madam!" Marinette stuttered.

"Yes, and…?" She crossed her arms and looked impatient.

"Oh, uhh, umm… it's just… I've never been to the palace before… And… I…"

"Well, here's your golden opportunity." She said, wrapping the burlap bundle into another bag and tied it with a piece of twine. She turned to look at Marinette.

"And for goodness sake, fix yourself up a bit. Smooth your hair, go wash your face, and, good lord, take that filthy apron off."

Marinette quickly untied the apron and tried to run her fingers through her hair to get the tangles out. Whatever she attempted to do, Madame Durand didn't seem to like any of it.

"Oh, honestly, come here." The woman grabbed Marinette by the shoulders led her to the back of the shop.

Marinette suddenly felt like a doll as Madame Durand began brushing her hair with a stiff wire brush. Marinette grimaced only slightly as the bristles dug into her scalp. However, the effect left her hair completely shiny and fluffy. The woman allowed Marinette to put her hair back in pigtails, saying that the look suited her delicate face.

Compliment aside, she then ushered Marinette outside to scrub her face, neck and hands. Marinette was completely unused to this type of treatment, but she put up no protest.

Marinette came back inside to have Madame Durand instantly greet her with demands to strip off her own clothes. The poor girl let out a little eep-like noise as she was now stuffed into a new cream colored blouse that hugged her upper body in ways she wasn't used too. The blouse was tucked into a flowing skirt made of a deep navy colored fabric.

The woman sharply grabbed a hold of both of Marinette's cheeks with a pinch to give them color.

Stepping back the woman admired her handy work. "Goodness, there was a real woman underneath those rags." She teased. Marinette ducked her head silent shame. She wasn't used to dressing like this. However, in many ways, it was a bit exciting.

"Here, take this too." She handed Marinette a rich, dark blue cloak which matched the skirt perfectly. Marinette wrapped the lovely garment around her shoulders and fastened it with a silver broach. With the whole ensemble together, her own blue eyes matched perfectly.

"Damn, I'm good." Madame Durand boasted.

While Marinette had been receiving her makeover, Monsieur Durand had loaded up their old grey horse with the large bundle. The poor horse looked positively miserable at the weight.

As Marinette was handed the reins, her hands were slightly shaking. Monsieur Durand noticed and gave her a small pat on the shoulder.

"You'll be fine. Not to worry."

Marinette nodded her head, but she was beyond nervous. She began to lead the horse down the street. The pace was slow going, but she was in no hurry.

She was nearly halfway there when she was able to snap out of the fog her head was in. She was suddenly extremely excited. She was actually going to go inside the gates of the royal palace. This was like a dream.

Approaching the massive gates, there were tons of people coming and going from all directions. It seemed impossible to navigate which way to go and the thought made her head spin. And, not to mention, the stern looking palace guards were making her extremely nervous.

She decided to follow a group who also had horses and were heading for a stable of sorts. She pulled up along side of a group of men who eyed her like she didn't belong. Quickly she turned her focus to getting the old horse some water and pull down a bit of hay.

The next challenge became the bundle itself. She untied the package and let it slip off the horse's back and into her awaiting arms. The weight of the contents was startling and awkward. Squaring her hips, she was able to shift it into a comfortable grip and started walking out of the stable.

No one offered to help her. But she didn't really expect them too.

She followed another group of women, hoping they would lead her to the servant's entrance. As Marinette approached the massive structure, she suddenly felt very tiny. For so long she had viewed the palace from her bedroom window—it seemed so far away and so out of reach. Now, she was about to enter into a building that most commoners dream of setting foot in.

She took a deep, calming breath and bravely began to navigate her way through the maze of hallways. The bundle in her arms seemed to be getting heavier and heavier with each passing minute. She had to pause a few times to shift the weight more comfortably.

Marinette asked a kind-looking woman for directions and she pointed her towards a spiral staircase. Marinette thanked her and, gritting her teeth, began to climb the spiral steps.

Other people flew down the steps in the opposite direction, forcing Marinette to hug the railing on several occasions. From the top of the stairs, she took an educated guess, and turned down another hallway.

Marinette was starting to feel lost. The palace was massive. Bigger than she ever imagined. Every beautifully decorated hallway looked the same. Only now, every corner seemed to have trio of palace guards to silently judge her as she fumbled along.

She didn't want to give them the impression that she didn't know where she was going. So she walked with confidence and muttered 'Hellos' and 'Good Afternoons' to them.

Her arms were weakening fast under the awkward weight and her lower back was starting to ache. She was about to turn around and go back the way she came. But, in a surge of bravery, she worked up her courage to ask one of the stoic looking guards for directions

"Excuse me, Monsieur? I'm sorry to bother you, but where may I find the office of the Royal Court Tailor?"

The guard stared straight ahead and didn't even acknowledge her. His eyes didn't even move. Was he even alive?

"Monsieur? Sir, I mean. Sorry. I'm looking for the Court Tailor?"

The man didn't even blink at her. Why was he not talking to her? Marinette was so confused. She tilted her head to the side and smiled sweetly, hoping for some kind of a reaction.

When she received nothing, she decided to back away slowly.

"Erm… I'm sorry, thank you for your help." She said before shifting the weight in her arms and continuing down the hallway.

She kept walking and taking random turns that felt right. For a palace this size, how come there weren't more people around? It seemed strange.

It dawned on her that perhaps she was now in a forbidden part of the palace? Oh god. The idea made her internally panic. If she turned around now, could she remember her way back to the entrance?

Now, her arms really ached and started to shake. She couldn't exactly remember what was in this bundle. However, knowing her luck, if she dropped it, there would absolutely be something fragile in there.

Marinette shifted the weight once more, but her grip was failing. She slowed her pace and tried to get a better grip, but her fingers were beyond tired.

To her dismay, she felt her strength fail her and she knew for certain she was going to drop it. Marinette slammed into the wall in an attempt to use the flat surface to brace the weight. For a few glorious moments, it worked, and she could take a breather. Her arms felt like jelly.

Surely she was in the wrong place. She would have to go back and ask someone else. Hopefully she could find another kind soul in the palace. Perhaps she should have mentioned earlier that she had never been to the palace before? She just hadn't wanted to look like a fool.

Grabbing the bundle once more, she squared her hips and pushed against the wall to get it comfortably in her arms once more.

However, the movement did not have the effect she was intending and she lost her grip.

She was going down with it. Both her and the package were falling.

"Dammit, No-No-No-No. Ack!" She cried out in panic.

The weight slipped from her grip and began falling towards the ground.

"Woah! Easy! I gotcha!"

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, a friendly voice.

The weight of the heavily packaged bundle was suddenly taken out of her arms. She physically relaxed at the feeling of relief to her shaking arms.

"Oh, thank you, kind Sir… Thank you so very…"

Marinette finally looked up to face her savior—a happy smile plastered across her face.

And then, she froze in absolute horror. The smile on her face hitting the floor… along with her heart.

Oh. God. No. Please no.

"Oh, it's you again!" he said happily.

No. No. No. This was not happening. How could this even be happening to her right now? It was a dream. But, if it was a dream, she sure as hell didn't want to wake up just yet. Especially when he flashed that smile. Oh, that amazing, heart-stopping smile of his.

"I remember you. Marinette, right?"

He had remembered her name? Really? How in the world was this even possible? Twice in one lifetime? It was simply too good to be true. Somebody pinch her now.

"It was Marinette, wasn't it?"

She had to say something, but her voice was only able to make a squeak-like noise in response.

"You okay?"

"F-Fine!" she exclaimed suddenly, bolting upright and throwing her shoulders back. "I-I'm fine!"

"Oh, good. What luck running into each other again. Crazy, huh?" He said.

"Y-Yeah, I'm definitely crazy all right… I mean, erm, yeah! It's so crazy!" She stuttered. Oh god, he didn't hear that did he?

Adrien admired her from head to toe.

"You look really great! I mean, considering last time I saw you, you were covered in mud. This look suits you much better." He told her.

Marinette let out the same squeak-like noise again. His compliment was completely unexpected and she didn't know to react.

"T-Thank y-y-ou." She stuttered. "Y-You look good too. I mean, you always look good. But… umm, oh god, no, that's not what I meant to say. I meant, you always present yourself so well. Of course, you kind of have to. You are the crown Prince, after all. And it's sort of a requirement, I suppose? Heh Heh Heh."

With every word that left her mouth, Marinette just wanted to run away screaming down the hall. She was making a fool of herself in front of him. Again!

To her saving grace, he chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." He didn't even catch on to how awkward she was feeling.

"How did you make it all the way back here?" he asked her expectedly.

"I-I… erm, I walked?" she said. "I mean, I tried to ask for directions. But, the guard wouldn't talk to me, so I just wandered around until I thought I would find someone to ask. But then, I didn't see anyone, so I thought I would turn around and go back the way I came. But then I couldn't tell which way that was, so I just kept walking and the thing was so heavy I thought my arms were going to break off, so I just kind of panicked…" She was horribly rambling.

Adrien chuckled at her story. "Wait, you asked one of the palace guards?"

"Yeah…?"

"You do know that they are trained not to talk or even move while on duty, right?"

Marinette covered her mouth with her hand out of shock. She felt like an idiot.

Of course, that made so much sense. They were trained to not be distracted while serving as the royal guard.

"Oh my god. No! I had no idea. I've never been to the palace before! Oh geez, they probably thought I was a crazy person!"

It dawned on Marinette how informal she was speaking around him. She didn't seem to be able to do anything right today.

"I-I mean! I-I'm s-so sorry, your royal highness, Prince, erm, I mean… S-Sir! I-I'm so sorry to bother you, Sir. I'm sure you don't want to hear all of this nonsense." She dropped her head and shoulders instantly in a deep bow.

Adrien laughed out loud. "It's okay. It's perfectly fine. And call me Adrien, please."

Marinette shook her head, still looking at her feet. "I c-couldn't do that, your h-highness. It's so, so informal."

"It's alright, Marinette. I insist."

Slowly, she raised her head back up and her blue eyes met his stunning green. He was so handsome. With hair the color of sunlight, her eyes studied his face like she wanted to remember it forever.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, pulling her head back down to Earth, and noticing he was holding her heavy bundle. "You don't have to hold that!" She reached for it only to have him move it out of her reach.

"I don't mind. Besides, it's quite heavy. I'm surprised you were able to manage it. You must be pretty strong."

Marinette blushed instantly. Trying to hide her embarrassment, she said, "Heh heh, I guess a lifetime of carrying around sacks of flower made me stronger than I look."

Adrien's face lit up. "Oh! That's right, your family are bakers. Your food was fantastic. I have a friend who loves to eat, I bet he would like your food a lot." Adrien was talking about Plagg.

Marinette finally smiled and Adrien had forgotten how lovely she was when she smiled.

The compliments about her parent's bakery made Marinette calm down. "Well, tell your friend to please come on by the bakery. We are happy to have the business."

"I shall." Adrien answered. He liked Marinette. Conversation flowed easily when she wasn't so nervous about being so formal around him. He hoped she felt the same way.

He had no idea how much she liked him. He was so kind and sweet; despite being a member of the royal family. Or, perhaps, it was the fact that he was the Prince which made him seem all the more irresistible to her. She was still in disbelief that this conversation was even happening.

Marinette shifted nervously as their conversation drew to a halt. The silent seconds made her anxiety double.

"I-I… umm… err… better get this to the Royal Tailor. He's expecting it." She said, reaching for the bundle once more.

"Allow me to escort you." Adrien instantly offered.

"Oh no! Sir, please no. You really don't have to. I'm sure you have other stuff to do…"

"I have no other 'stuff' to do." He teased her.

Marinette blushed harder than before. "Y-Your highness, really, you don't have to…"

"It's Adrien, remember?" he corrected. "And I don't mind at all."

He was just as stubborn as her. Not taking no for an answer, he walked past her and got a few paces before calling over his shoulder. "Aren't you coming?" His lips forming another perfect smile that left her mind singing a happy song.

Marinette was caught up in that smile once again for probably longer than she should have. She shook herself from the daze and gave chase.

"Y-Yes, c-coming!"

They walked in silence for a short distance, but then Adrien asked her. "What did you bring for the tailor?"

"Oh, actually, I'm really not sure. I'm just the delivery girl, heh heh." She answered. "I'm apprenticing with the tailor and was asked to deliver it."

"You're an apprentice to the royal tailor?" Adrien asked. He sounded genuinely interested.

"Me? Oh gosh no. I wish. It's kind of been my dream to work for the royal tailor. But, for now, I'm working under Monsieur Durand. He's a master tailor with a shop just a bit outside of the palace."

"Oh? That's really interesting, Marinette. How long have you wanted to be a tailor?"

"Ah, well… I don't really want to be a tailor, you see. Honestly, what I would really love is to design and create complete ensembles from start to finish. Like for royal balls or galas? That's my ultimate dream."

Adrien smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it. It was so refreshing to talk to someone new. He loved listening to her talk about her passions. Her ambitions were admirable. He kept asking her questions that kept her talking and it really drew out her obvious enthusiasm.

Marinette found herself completely entranced by describing her fashion ideas to him. She spoke for quite some time: describing particular dresses, jackets and pants from her creative memory. The vision was crystal clear in her mind: colors vividly vibrant and perfectly complimentary to one another. She was so happy to actually get to share her ideas that she completely forgot who she was talking to, or the fact that they were now amongst other people—who were staring at the odd pair.

Only when they came to a closed door, did Marinette stop mid-sentence and collect herself. Had she really been talking this whole time? She was certain he was only being polite to her by listening to her ramblings.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, I didn't mean to bore you." She told him, all of her shyness returning in a sudden rush.

"You'd never bore me." He said kindly said, smiling at her again. Marinette nearly passed out.

Adrien shifted the bundle in his arms. "We're here."

"Oh! Yes, of course. " Marinette gave the door a gentle knock and when a voice answered, she opened the door and walked in. There was an older, rough looking man, standing behind a huge wooden table: stacked high with paper, fabric and mountains of scraps. Marinette faintly gasped when she entered.

"What do you want… Ah! Your Royal Highness! What a sudden surprise!" He, clearly, had to compose himself as soon as he saw Adrien enter through the door after the girl.

"Delivery for you!" Adrien called out in a jovial tone.

"Oh! Yes. Umm, put it right here, sir." The royal tailor gestured to the center of his workspace—which was quite covered in bolts of exquisite looking fabric.

It was very obvious that it would completely disrupt what he was currently working on. But he was so startled by the Prince being the one making the delivery that he was willing to do anything to appease him.

"Are you sure you don't want it somewhere else, Monsieur?" Marinette chimed in. "The weight of it will surely wrinkle that taffeta fabric you're working with."

Adrien cast Marinette a glance. Her knowledge was impressive. Clearly, the royal tailor thought so too, because he actually smiled at the girl.

"Uhh yes. You're quite right, miss. Here, Sire. Please kindly set it over on that table over there." He pointed toward another large table to the left. Adrien glanced at Marinette, and when she nodded her head, he walked over and set the bundle down.

"Who might you be?" the royal tailor asked Marinette.

"I'm Marinette sir. I'm an apprentice under Monsieur Durand."

"You should listen to a few of Marinette's designs. She's got some really fantastic ideas." Adrien chimed in from across the room.

Marinette felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and her face felt like it was on fire. Had he actually been listening to her ramble on and on about fashion?

"T-They really aren't that great…" she mumbled to herself.

"Nonsense, you're not giving yourself enough credit, Marinette. They really are very unique and you described them with so much detail." He glanced at her and gave her a wink to play along. Marinette's breath caught in her throat.

That wink was nearly the death of her.

"Well, if that's the case. I would be interested in seeing your portfolio then." The royal tailor said.

"My portfolio?" Marinette questioned. When she saw that both men were staring at her she quickly just answered. "Oh yes-yes, of course, my portfolio. I don't have it with me, currently, but I can bring it by—at a later time."

She didn't have a portfolio. Not at all. A portfolio required paper. And paper was very expensive. Judging the amount of paper just crumpled up and lying around the royal tailor's studio, he certainly didn't have to worry about the cost.

She had instantly lied and felt horrible about it. She just didn't want to admit how poor she was with Prince Adrien in the room.

She forced a smile on her lips to hide her inner turmoil.

Adrien started walking over to her and her smile fell ever-so slightly as he got closer and closer. He stood directly in front of her with their bodies nearly touching. Reaching out he put a hand on her shoulder; the contact sent a bolt of lightning down her shoulder.

"Don't get lost again when you come back to deliver it." He teased her. "Or, actually, please do. It really was great to see you again."

"Y-Yes, I-I mean, y-you too, your highness."

"Perhaps we will keep bumping into each other?"

"Y-Yeah." She answered, trying to calm her beating heart.

"I'd like that."

Marinette lost her voice. His words were killing her. Her heart couldn't take this much longer. His closeness would soon turn her into a puddle of goo at his feet. And that was very un-ladylike.

She nodded her head slowly, her eyes as big as dinner plates. She would give anything to see him again and share another lovely conversation. Maybe, next time, she would actually realize she was having it.

Adrien released his hand and moved around her. Marinette turned and watched him go for the door.

Despite the audience, Marinette found a bit of inner strength and called out to him.

"Your Highness? Erm, Adrien?"

The fact that she called his name, Adrien turned around, his hand on the door handle.

"Thank you. Again. And for the time before."

He smiled at her, "Of course, Marinette. What are friends for?"

She matched his smile with one of her own. It was his turn to drop his smile slightly at the sight of her lovely smiling face. She nodded her head again, but this time with more confidence. Yes, she could actually consider the Prince her friend. The idea filled her with an immense pleasure, more than her school-girl crush.

Adrien hated to turn around and leave, but he feared he had been away for too long. Surely people would begin looking for him. And the Prince was rarely seen in this wing of the palace—if ever. Adrien wasn't really sure why, he liked the people he encountered.

As he shut the door behind him, there was a part of him that wanted to go back in and ask Marinette to dinner. There was so much more he wanted to tell her and talk to her about. She seemed very trustworthy and kind. He enjoyed her company. Yes, he definitely did.

Goodness knows he wanted more friends in his life.

'Perhaps next time.' He mentally decided. He would be braver next time.

As he made his way back into the deeper parts of the palace, and out of sight or sound of other people, Plagg spoke up.

"She seems nice. Why can't she be your 'lady love' instead of the other one?"

"Stop it, Plagg. She's just a friend."

The kwami chuckled slightly, but kept his opinion to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

As fate would have it, not some time later, the King announced to Adrien that he was leaving for a few days to "attend to a matter of his utmost importance".

This was, certainly, another one of his so-called opportunities.

As he had done many times in the past, Adrien begged to be included in the journey. But his pleas fell on his Father's deaf ears.

The King drilled Adrien for the next few hours about what needed to happen while he was away. He gave explicit details—not letting the Prince make any decisions on his own. He planned everything down to the hour he would be returning back.

It was difficult for Adrien to judge if the King just didn't trust him, or if he was too much of a control freak to allow for any deviations from his vision.

Adrien hated to do it, but he decided to pull on his Father's heart strings a bit. He felt like a child for even having to stoop to this level of behavior—just to get his Father to pay him any attention.

His Father was in decently good spirits as he prepared for his upcoming journey. It was when he came back empty handed, that his mood would become even more foul.

This was the best and only time to ask him. He may never get another opportunity for months.

As carefully worded as he possible could, Adrien asked his Father about hosting the Ball. He used the excuse that it would gain favoritism amongst the other noble families.

The King tapped his chin in silence. It was a good sign—it showed he was actually thinking about it.

He swallowed hard, not sure he was being convincing enough. He also added that Chloe had been recently begging to be invited to a royal social event; which was half-true.

The King was pleased that Adrien was showing favoritism to Lady Chloe.

"If, and only if, I allow you to host this—you must present yourself as a true heir to my throne. I want perfection, elegance and full compliance with royal tradition. Do I make myself clear?"

Adrien had prepared himself for that statement. He half smiled to himself—his evil plan was working.

"Royal tradition dictates that all loyal, available and eligible citizens may attend to pay homage to the royal family."

"I am aware."

"Certainly then, we should make it a grand occasion and invite all those who wish to attend and pay their respects?"

The King was silent, but silence didn't mean no.

"A splendid social event will certainly uplift everyone's spirts and bring a sense of renewed good faith upon the Kingdom…"

The King held up his hand, and Adrien stopped talking.

"You will personally invite Lady Chloe Bourgeois." He added curtly.

Adrien felt a bit of bile climb up his throat. He quickly swallowed it back down. "Of course, Father."

The King, although half-heartedly, agreed to allow him to host the Ball.

Adrien was silently ecstatic, but he did not let a second of it show.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the days that came to pass, when Ladybug ventured out on her nightly patrols of the Kingdom, she wasn't surprised to run into Chat Noir again and again. The man seemed to now show up wherever she went now.

Tikki's speech about him being her balancing force reverberated in her mind. Perhaps they really were drawn to one another?

The idea seemed downright silly. Just like him. His flirty and joking attitude made her constantly second guess him and his intentions to help her.

She certainly wasn't perfect, not by a long shot, but it was hard to take him sincerely.

"You know, we really must stop meeting like this."

"You know that you simply cannot resist the sight on me, Bug-aboo." Flashing her toothy smiles and showing off over and over again.

He liked to drop in completely unannounced and stir up trouble on the battlefield. His speed and agility were incredible. He had fighting skills that she never possessed. Almost as if he had been professional trained. It made him all the more mysterious.

And, as much as she hated to admit it, he was great at distracting the bad guys while she could rescue cargo or get civilians out of the line of fire. She knew he was tough enough to take a hit and get right back on his feet again.

Sure, she had to save his ass more times than she could count. He was reckless and didn't necessarily think things through completely.

However, he always kept his word and helped her see things in different perspectives. She recognized that almost immediately. It was good to have someone to bounce ideas off of.

To her reluctance, he even took hits aimed for her. Serious hits that sometimes left him nursing a precarious wound.

Despite her scoldings about his well-being, he wouldn't drop the "cool-cat" attitude.

"Aww, you're finally starting to like me, aren't you?"

"I feel like I have a superhero stalker."

"Oh, me-ouch, m'Lady. You have cat to be kitten me, right now."

She physically face palmed at the back to back cat puns.

Either his jokes were actually starting to be funny, or he was driving her slightly insane. She really couldn't be sure yet.

However, his presence was reassuring.

It made her realize that she didn't have to go at this all alone.

One particular night, he told her about a criminal lead that he had been following closely for the past few nights. He politely asked for her help in tracking down the perpetrators.

She listened to his proposal and after considering the risk, agreed to help him. She didn't have any leads that she was currently working on.

"You know, we make a pretty good team, M'lady."

The corners of her mouth lifted slightly. "I suppose so."

"Are you feline what I'm feline?"

"Depends on what your about to say…" she shot back, pouring tons of sarcasm into her voice.

"What do you say, m'Lady … How about we become… Paw-tners?

"Huh?"

"You and me. Paw-tners?" He was grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you even saying right now?"

"You know. Paw-tners." He said again. Clearly trying to emphasize the 'paw'.

"Partners?" she asked, confused by his attempt at making a pun.

"That's what I said: paw-tners."

"Oh my god." But she couldn't hold in her laughter anymore—it spilled from her lips and she shook her head in slight disbelieve. That was a such ridiculous way to ask if he wanted to be her partner.

It wasn't a terrible idea. She was just having a hard time deciding if he was really taking this at all seriously.

With a simple gesture, she reached out and bopped him on the nose, like she was scolding a real cat.

"I'll have to think about it, Chat Noir. You understand, right?" She shifted nervously, something that she rarely did. He was glad to see that she was actually considering his proposal.

"I anxiously await your decision." He purred to her. If she could grow to trust him, that would mean the world to him.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later, about midafternoon, Alya had been out running errands for the Bourgeois home and happened to be nearby just as Marinette was leaving the Durand's shop for the day.

Marinette was ecstatic to see her and instantly filled her in about all of the recent happenings of her life. Minus the Ladybug stuff, of course.

However, Marinette's second meeting with the Prince had completely taken Alya by surprise.

"Girl, that is fate knocking on your door! Stuff like that doesn't just happen!"

"Oh, it's really only pure coincidence—nothing more." Marinette tried to brush it off even though her heart was thumping excitedly.

"Call it whatever you want, but I would have never had believed a crazy story like that—if it hadn't come from you."

They both laughed as they continued walking.

As the girls traveled into the central part of Kingdom—towards the main central square, they noticed quite a bit of commotion happening all around them. Which was definitely unusual.

Carriages were stopped and parked around the square. People were standing around in groups talking and the energy was high.

Marinette's guard went up instantly. She kept her eyes open in case she needed to break away and transform.

As Marinette and Alya approached the scene, they noticed a Palace representative nailing a paper to a large post in the center of the square. This served as the "message board" for the Kingdom. This certainly explained the crowd.

As he finished, he was practically mobbed by the crowd, as people pushed forward to read any news coming from the Palace.

The high-pitched squeals of young girls echoed and reverberated off of the cobblestones. Their excited chatter filled the square.

Other people laughed and shook their heads.

Marinette and Alya bided their time, but eventually they made it up to view the paper.

_"Hear ye, Hear ye. By order of his royal Highness King Gabriel Agreste, all loyal, available and eligible gentlemen and ladies of the Kingdom are hereby notified, by royal proclamation, of a masquerade ball to be held exactly three weeks hence in the honor of the royal Price Adrien Agreste—who humbly requests the pleasure of your privileged company at this event."_

Well, that certainly explained all of the girls losing their minds. This was shaping up to be the biggest social event of the season.

Marinette was having a hard time controlling her excitement. As soon as she and Alya were able to move away from the crowded square, she grabbed onto her friend's sleeve and yanked at it excitedly.

"Alya! A royal ball! Can you believe it?"

Alya smirked. "Yeah. That's pretty exciting."

"Exciting doesn't even begin to describe it! And, it's a masquerade ball. How glamorous."

Marinette's brain was going a million miles an hour. She was envisioning the event in her mind: dancers twirling in their flowing, glistening gowns and men in their dark suits and tails. All together in the fashionable setting of the royal Palace, lit by hundreds of candles from crystal chandeliers and bathed in moonlight. The vision was all too perfect in her mind. She was overloaded with inspiration.

Alya elbowed Marinette playfully in the ribs. "And hosted by thee Prince Adrien, no less."

Marinette let out a happy squeal, a blush instantly filling her cheeks. "It's a royal ball, of course he will be there! Oh god, Alya. I would give anything to be a fly on the wall at that ball. Could you even imagine dancing at a royal ball? It would be pure bliss."

Marinette began to sway her hips as they walked—imagining the music in her head. Alya noticed her and, grabbing her hand, joined in. The girls instantly got the giggles.

Soon, they were playfully twirling each other down the street. Dancing to imaginary music.

"May I have this dance, Lady Marinette?" Alya teased happily.

"But of course, Lady Alya." Marinette answered cheerfully.

They skipped and spun on their toes as they continued their journey towards their respective homes.

When they reached the bakery, they stopped dancing and Marinette asked, "Want to stay for dinner, Alya?"

"Nah girl, I've got to head back to the Bourgeois' home tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, her royal heiress is going to the Palace tomorrow for a few days, and she's a bit demanding with all of her packing."

Marinette suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over her. It was completely irrational. But she couldn't help the tug of emotion on her heart.

Lady Chloe was, without a doubt, going to be spending that amount of time with the Prince.

Getting the Prince all to herself hardly seemed fair. But Marinette had to remind herself of the obvious: the two were destined to be together. The elite only mixed with other members of the elite—that's just the way things go.

It's just, now having met the Prince on a few occasions, Marinette knew what type of person he was: kind, sweet, incredibly selfless and everything that Lady Chloe was not.

"Geez, could you look any more upset?" Alya tormented her.

"I… uhh… what?"

"It's written all over your face!" Alya told her. "You're practically pining after him."

Marinette put her hands on her hips. She didn't have to deny her crush on the Prince to Alya—her friend knew about it all too well.

"Oh, I am not! I'm just… concerned. Yeah! Concerned about him."

"Concerned? Why?"

Good question. Marinette wasn't too sure how to answer. So, she just opted to tell the truth.

"Yeah, well, I just don't think he and the Lady Chloe are a good match… that's all." The moment the words left her mouth, she felt silly. Was she suddenly an expert on Prince Adrien's heart?

Alya leaning in closer to her. "You better be careful what you say." She warned. "Talk like that will get you in trouble."

"You're not going to turn me in are you, officer?" Marinette joked, pouring as much sarcasm in her voice as possible.

Alya laughed. "Yeah, yeah. You're public enemy number one, Marinette. Just chill out okay? You never know who could be listening."

Marinette sighed. "Honestly Alya, can you imagine the two of them together? It's just…"

"What? Do you think you'd be better for him?"

Marinette blushed a deep red. "Me? No! I'm not saying that… well, it just… umm, I don't know."

She paused and looked at the ground, playing with her hair out of nervousness.

"Alya, be honest with me: Do you think it could actually really happen? I mean really, could it? A Prince and a commoner?"

Alya eyed her friend suspiciously. "Do you think it could?"

Marinette blushed deeper and began digging the toe of her shoe in the ground. "I think it could happen…" she practically whispered at the ground

Alya wanted to shake her. The girl was living in a delusional fantasy. However, it seemed completely mean to take that fantasy away from her.

"I don't know Mari. I really just don't know." She sighed heavily. "Just don't hold your breath, okay?"

Marinette looked up and nodded. "Oh, I know. Trust me, I really do. It's just… fun to think about, isn't it?"

Marinette shook herself. "Sorry, things have been so crazy lately. I guess my mind has been wandering."

"More so than usual?" Alya teased.

Marinette giggled. "Yeah, if you can believe it?"

The girls said their goodbyes and Alya headed for her own home really quick before having to go back the Bourgeois' house. Marinette went inside to help her parents finish up for the day.

The bakery had been very slow all day. Business had actually been slow for some time. Marinette could tell it made her parents nervous.

As they stood around and silently worried about it, Marinette decided to change the subject and lift everyone's spirits. She finally told them about her experience at the Palace and her chance encounter with the crown Prince.

She thought her parents would pass out from the excitement. They must have asked her dozens of questions. They all began to talk at once—the conversation was cheerful and became downright silly.

"Did you tell him that your family owns a bakery? Did you?"

"Yes, of course I did, Pa'pa. The Bourgeois even gave him some of our pastries…"

"He ate our food!?"

"Ha! I knew that putting up with those snooty Bourgeois' for all these years would finally pay off! Ha ha!"

"Bring him some more of our food! Have him sample anything he wants! What do you think he's never had before?"

"Oh my god, no. Don't be ridiculous. He has private chefs to cook him anything he wants. He has all the luxuries in the world."

"Oh, great idea! Do you think he can get us an audience with the head chef of the royal kitchens?"

"Fantastic idea, dear!"

"Pa'pa, erm... I barely know him…"

"Marinette! You've made friends with royalty! This is huge!"

"I've literally met him twice…"

"Bring him some fruit tartlets next time. Oh! Better yet, the little cream filled puff pastries! Or would he prefer quiche?"

"Quit trying to stuff him full of pastries!"

"Oh! Or we have cookies, croissants, fresh rolls… Do you think royalty eat biscuits?"

"I don't know. I've never actually seen any of them eat…"

"What a nice young man to carry your things for you like that. Such a gentleman, right dear?"

"Oh, Ma'man please."

"Who would have thought the Prince would be so kind to our little Marinette?"

"Well, look at her, she's not a little girl anymore."

"He better not try anything funny…"

"Would you both stop it! It's not like that at all!"

"Oh Marinette, sweetie, don't be so modest! He obviously likes you."

"You tell me immediately if he tries anything…"

"Can we not be having his conversation right now please?"

They all laughed together and kept chit-chatting until the late afternoon. Marinette was glad she told them. She just hoped all the excitement didn't go to their heads.

She didn't mention to them about the conversation with the Royal Tailor about owning a portfolio. Certainly with business being slow right now, paper would be the last thing on their shopping list.

Marinette couldn't help but remember the stacks and stacks of paper that the Royal Tailor had just lying around his workspace. It was almost too much for one person to need in a whole lifetime!

Marinette glanced out the window, it would still be daylight another hour or two. Perhaps she had enough time to make it there and back?

"Tikki, come on. We're going out." She told her kwami quietly. Tikki was in the habit now of staying in her apron pocket or ridding along in her satchel. The kwami went everywhere with her now.

"Where are we going?" Tikki asked happily.

"Back to the palace." Marinette said.

"Ma'man, Pa'pa, I'm going out for a bit…" she called as she dusted herself off, grabbed her satchel bag, and headed out the door.

She was filled with a deep sense of purpose as she walked. She played out the conversation over and over in her mind. She knew exactly what she would say to him. If he wanted her to have a portfolio, then he was going to give her the tools she needed to create one.

With every step she took, it brought her closer and closer to the Palace and she grew more and more determined.

The sun was almost completely set by the time she made it to the Palace.

She knew the way now. She didn't get lost this time.

And yet, as she reached out to knock on the door to the office of the Royal Tailor, she felt weak in the knees.

"I can do this." She told herself.

Her knock was confident and she didn't wait for his response before she opened the door and entered the large room.

"Umm… pardon me, Monsieur? I'm not sure if you remember me from the other day?"

The man looked up and eyed her suspiciously. "Oh, yeah, I remember you." His voice was not particularly pleasant.

Marinette swallowed hard against a dry throat. "I promise, I won't take up too much of your time, but I was just wanting to kind of explain myself... and umm… what I mean is…"

Marinette was distracted as the man got up and began to move around the room. He was either blatantly ignoring her or extremely busy.

Marinette hoped is was the latter.

"… Umm, the other day, when I was here… you mentioned about seeing my portfolio?"

"Uh-huh." He remarked coldly.

"Well, the truth is… sir. I… umm… well I really don't…"

"You don't have a professional portfolio, do you?" he finished for her.

Marinette nodded her head in silent shame. "It's just, a lot of my ideas… they are just in my head, you know? I've been working under Monsieur Durand for some time now and I make all of my own clothes, as well as my family's… I've self-taught myself how to stitch and hem and do alterations…"

Marinette found herself rambling. She had to force herself to pause, take a breath and try to calm her nerves. She found her inner strength with that breath and when she spoke again, her voice was filled with determination.

This was her shot—and she had to take it.

"Sir, if you want the honest truth. I love designing. I think about it all the time. I draw my inspiration from nature and the world around me. It's been my dream ever since I was a little girl. I've been standing outside of dress-shop windows, looking in, my whole life. I know I don't have a professional portfolio or anything special like that. I just have what's in my head. If you would please give me the opportunity… I-I would like to show you what I can do."

The man stopped and looked at Marinette. He eyed her suspiciously but the young woman's tone of voice was what had caused him to actually pay attention to what she was saying.

"And here I thought you were just street-mouse the Prince had taken pity on."

Marinette drew back slightly at the comment. She tried to not let the surprise show on her face. Did the Prince really pity her? The idea was harsh, however, also probably quite true.

"No, sir." She said confidently.

"I only take on apprentices who can submit portfolios." He told her, waving her away once more with a simple flick of the wrist.

Marinette felt her heart sink a little bit. The rejection hurt, but it didn't break her spirit. She straightened herself up more.

"If you would just give me a chance, sir, please. If I could only borrow some materials… I would be able to show you what I can do."

The man was a bit surprised. She certainly was tenacious and had confidence in herself.

"Fine, fine. There is blank paper on the table over there." He pointed behind her. "Just take it and go."

Marinette's eyes doubled in size. She looked over her shoulder at the stack of blank paper behind her. Had she really heard him correctly?

"A-Are you serious?"

"Yeah, just take it before I change my mind…" He jumped slightly as the young woman threw her arms around him and hugged him warmly. He wasn't expecting the hug at all. Nor had he expected how fast she had moved to suddenly be close enough to hug him.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so very much, sir. I promise you won't regret this!"

The man smiled at her. Her warm personality was a bit infectious. He watched her rush over and carefully select a few rolls of paper. Carefully rolling them together, she put them in her bag. She was being very modest with the quantity she was taking.

"Take more. I've got plenty." He urged.

Her wide eyes looked back at him again in surprise. "Okay." She said, taking another few more.

Slipping the bag over her shoulder, she went for the door. "Thank you so very much, Monsieur. You are very kind." With those words, she left.

The Royal tailor watched her go and suddenly realized he was still smiling. Well, she certainly did light up a room.

Marinette got a few steps away from the door and pushed herself up against a wall to let the shock of what just happened settle down a bit. She couldn't believe she had just marched in there and demanded he give her the materials she requested. It was quite a spectacular feeling.

This was a huge step for her.

For so long her dream was just that… a dream. Something to fantasize about and never act upon. Being Ladybug seemed to give Marinette this new-found sense of purpose. Maybe it was Ladybug, maybe it wasn't.

Perhaps it had been there this whole time? And she just never knew how to draw it out of hiding? Be that as it may, all she knew right now was that she liked this extension of herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Warning - This chapter contains some adult themes**

Marinette yawned deeply as she existed the palace through the servant's quarters and began the long walk back to her home.

The night was clear, and the moon was huge and bright in the sky. It lit the road for her as she walked.

Despite her fatigue, she was incredibly happy.

Heck, she was leaving the royal palace for heaven's sake. Most citizens were never even able to get within 50 feet of the palace walls in their whole lives, much less get to go inside. She counted herself extremely fortunate.

Perhaps Tikki's luck was really starting to affect her? Marinette was now the vessel of a goddess, after all.

The thought made Marinette smile to herself. Her little kwami was fast asleep in the bag she carried. She couldn't imagine not having Tikki in her life now. Not just for the Ladybug powers and helping the innocent—Tikki had become a dear friend and confidant.

With her thoughts thinking of the sleeping Tikki in her bag, Marinette hugged the strap a bit closer to her body. Not only because of her kwami, but the precious paper she was also carrying. She couldn't wait to get some of her ideas out of her head and on to the paper.

With a lot of hard work, Marinette could actually hope to become an apprentice to the royal tailor at the palace—and even start designing. At least he knew who she was. This was such a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. She just had to be patient. But, she had luck on her side.

Marinette's lightheartedness made her less cautious of her surroundings.

A few wicked men had noticed the attractive young girl, as she walked alone in the dead of night. They had no thoughts of good intentions as they lurked in the shadows and followed her for the next few blocks.

Wickedness always tries to snuff out even the weakest glimmer of happiness.

When the rough, sweaty hand had grabbed her arm, Marinette barely had time to register what was happening before another sweaty hand clamped over her mouth. The meaty fingers held her face so tightly, that they were digging into her delicate jaw and cheek.

Her arm was forcefully twisted behind her back, and she began to scream against the sweaty hand against her mouth.

Her screams were barely audible against the pressure he put against her mouth. But, she did not give up on even her muffled attempts at screams.

The man tightened his grip on her arm and forced it up higher. The pain was piercing and immediate. The sharp angle would certainly pop her shoulder out of place if she continued to struggle. Marinette cared very little about that or the pain she was in.

She wasn't going to give in without a fight.

She struggled violently as the stranger pulled her into a dark alley and off the main road. Out of her peripheral vison, she could see at least two more figures following closely to the man who had her in his grasp.

She dragged her feet along the ground and tried her best to trip him up. If he took his hand off of her mouth for even a few seconds, she could scream for real. Hell, if he accidentally stuck a finger anywhere near her teeth, she would bite it clean off.

To her dismay, Marinette felt her feet get manipulated off of the ground and her back was now pressed to the man's thick upper chest. Each of the following accomplices had grabbed one of her legs, and now all three of them proceeded to carry her wherever their wicked minds deemed necessary.

All she could do now was bend her knees and try to twist out of their grasp as they carried her.

"A feisty little one, aren't you?" the raspy voice said against her hair. Her only response was to scream into his hand once more. She felt him force her neck backwards harder and she was now forced to stare up at the clear night sky.

The bright moon and stars offered little help to soothe her fear.

"She'll be a fun one to break." Another sheered.

God no. No. No. Please no.

She was internally panicking as she was lugged through, what seemed like, a maze of alleyways. The gaps between the walls of the buildings getting narrower and narrower.

The light of the moon was quickly disappearing to the shadow of the tight cluster of buildings.

She had no idea where she was being led, or how she was going to get away. She dared not even think about what intentions these men had with her.

In her mind, she was screaming for Tikki.

'Spots on! Spots on!'

She didn't care if these men found out about her secret identity. She begged Tikki to hear her thoughts. But, despite her internal screams, she felt no magic across her skin.

The thought caused her tears to begin to fall now. They streaked out of the corners of her eyes and blurred her vision.

She had come to rely on Tikki's powers too much. And now that she was without them, she felt incredibly helpless.

She whimpered because no matter how much she had done as Ladybug. No matter all of the good she had done. There were still evils lurking in the shadows ready to pounce. And she was to be its next victim.

Closing her eyes, she silently sobbed to the darkness of the night.

She did not notice the shadow, as it passed swiftly in front of the bright moon.

When the group finally stopped moving, they were all pressed tightly together in a pitch-black alleyway. Marinette couldn't see or speak, and her nose could only smell the dirt and sweat of the man's hand against her face.

She would gladly have given up her sense of sound or touch at that moment. Because the sounds of belts clearing belt loops, shifting of heavy clothing, and audible sexual grunts and moans filled her ears. The men who had her legs were exploring her upper thighs with their meaty fingers.

Marinette kicked at them with all her might, but they held on to her with lustful determination. A few successful fingers grabbed at her undergarments and began to pull. She heard fabric and seams start to rip.

Her eyes opened wide in pure fear and she head fell forward. Their intentions with her body had become vividly clear.

Marinette screamed for the thousandth time against the hand. She heaved all of her available air into that muffled scream.

She was becoming physically and mentally exhausted from the constant struggling and screaming. But far worse was about to happen if she stopped.

She could only stare forward now; her mind began to give in to the fact that she was very much alone in her struggles.

She dully watched as another person materialized out of the darkness surrounding her. A newfound fear cinched her stomach. Now there were four of them. Four.

As he emerged from the shadows, the dim moonlight struck half of his face. Slowly it brought light into his eyes and illuminated them to their rich intensity.

They glowed a warm green color as if they contained their own light: a flickering green fire in the surrounding darkness.

Normally, it would be a haunting color. But right now, it was her saving grace.

'Chat Noir!' Her brain screamed for him.

The metallic clang of his weapon echoed in the narrow-walled alleyway.

The odd sound halted the assault on her body.

"Let. Her. Go." His voice filled the musty, heavy air. It didn't hold the same jovial tone from their first meeting. His disgust and disdain reverberated with every word he spoke.

Gone was the playful cat. Now stood a lion.

The men who held the girl's legs turned around, seeing the single man standing there with his dramatic glowing green eyes for the first time.

He presence was utterly haunting.

"You want some too? Wait your turn." One man bravely hissed. The other chuckled at the comment.

Chat Noir was not amused. Not in the slightest.

The fact that they offered this poor woman up like a piece of meat unnerved him to the core. He was beyond angry.

"I would NEVER!" he roared.

His weapon struck the first man in the throat, forcing him to release Marinette's leg as he was flung backward. He crash landed somewhere in the dark alley.

The man holding her other leg dropped it out of shock and fear. Marinette felt her toes touch the ground.

Chat Noir grabbed the other man by his shirt and delivered a punch to his jaw that sent him stubbing backwards, and instantly dropped to the ground. Chat knew his strength could have killed him with that kind of blow, so he had held back.

Marinette felt the hand on her mouth disappear. She drew in a happy full breath of air.

Chat Noir was suddenly at her side. The side of his body was pressed against hers. He did not purposefully mean to touch her, but the close quarters fighting prevented any other alternatives.

Chat dug his claws fingers into the man's forearm still holding the girl's arm pinned behind her back. He flexed his fingers and dug deep: the sharp claws instantly piercing flesh, and deep into the tendons and muscles of his arm forearm.

The man cried out in pain and released Marinette instantly. She stumbled forward, her feet touching the ground for the first time. Chat's other arm was there to steady her on her feet.

Once she found her feet, Chat released her. Marinette turned around to see her attacker gripping his forearm and clenching his teeth in pain. Dark blood poured profusely from the wound, but he would survive.

Marinette's lingering fear had now turned into seething anger.

Taking brave steps forward, Marinette used the palm of her hand and struck the man in the nose with a forceful blow. He hunched over instantly, but did not drop.

God, that felt so good. Marinette narrowed her eyes in determination. She had a clear opportunity that she wasn't going to pass up.

She squared her stance and kicked the man with a much force as she could muster—right in the groin.

He squeaked in pain and collapsed wordlessly to the ground, falling onto his side.

Chat Noir watched the petite girl take her sweet revenge. He had to smile to himself at her tenacity.

The men at his feet were still groaning and one of them had made it up onto his knees. He would love to stay and beat the living stuffing out of them, but he wanted to get the girl to safety.

As much as this girl had no reason to trust him, or any man ever for that matter, he had to get her out of here.

"Let's get you out of here." He called to her. "Here, take my hand." He extended a gentle clawed hand to her.

She took his offered hand without hesitation. So quickly, in fact, that it genuinely surprised him. Her eyes were still wide with distress. She seemed to not even be looking at him.

Marinette was in dull shock, but she also recognized the position they were in. If he had the power to get them out of there, she would let him take her anywhere.

Chat gripped his staff and used his magic to extend it so that one of the ends clanked, solidly against the ground.

He flexed his arm and pulled the girl towards him. Their bodies were suddenly pressed together from chest to groin, and the moonlight illuminated her features.

Chat's mouth opened slightly at the sight of her.

It was Marinette. The poor assaulted girl was unmistakably Marinette: the sweet baker's daughter now tailoring apprentice who he had met only a few times before as Adrien.

He quickly wished he had hit those men a lot harder. A whole lot harder. Perhaps within an inch of their lives.

Controlling his face once more, he offered her a gentle smile. With a kind voice, he asked "Is this alright?" Referencing the sudden closeness of their bodies just after her attack. He wanted to prove to her that he was not like those men.

Marinette nodded her head slowly but with confidence. She couldn't see much in the dark alleyway, or rather, her vision was currently occupied by her savior's mesmerizing, glowing green eyes.

Those eyes were so inhuman, almost cat-like in nature. True to his name.

"Hold on tight." he told her. He wrapped one arms around her waist and Marinette mirrored him.

The cloth of his suit was hard and unyielding against her fingers, like a piece of immovable armor. She wondered how much of it was the fabric, and how much of it was the man underneath.

She didn't know what to do with her other hand, until they were suddenly flying upwards through the buildings and into the night sky. Instantly, she wrapped her other arm around the front of his body and hung on for dear life. Her stomach felt like it was in her feet as they continued to rush upwards.

She closed her eyes against the wind in her face and pressed her face against his armored shoulder.

All at once, they stopped and seemed to hover in midair. "Don't be afraid." He called to her. "I won't let you fall."

It may have been the confidence in his voice, but she braved a glance upwards. And, staring past his shoulder, she audibly gasped.

They were higher than most of the rooftops now. From this height, the Kingdom seemed to stretch out and present itself before them—lit only by the bright light of the moon above.

With another brave glance, she looked down at where they had just been. She could see the long staff far below, the other end of it disappearing somewhere in the shadows. It had, magically, expanded to ten times its normal length. Both her legs and his dangled in the air.

His strength held them both and the staff perfectly balanced high up off the ground.

"Impressed?" he teased her, noticing her stares. "You haven't seen nothing yet."

Marinette didn't have a chance to say anything except a small 'eep'-like noise. His grip on her waist shifted and her body was manipulated in his arms.

In a fluid acrobatic movement, Chat pushed against his staff and launched both of them further into the air. He retracted his staff and tossed Marinette upwards. Only to catch her once more with one arm behind her back and another other her knees.

Their bodies were still falling, but he had enough momentum to propel them both to an awaiting rooftop. His feet barely made contact with its surface before he leaped into the air once more.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, she could do nothing else. His strength and agility were incredible. He carried her as if she weighed nothing.

He had abilities similar to her own as the Ladybug. He was like her. She had confirmation of that now. Although, the way he moved and fought were uniquely his own.

She wasn't afraid to keep her eyes open as they leaped effortlessly from rooftop to rooftop. It even allowed her a few passing glances up at the profile of his face. His eyes were narrowed in focus, but he had an unwavering smile on his lips.

His blonde hair was flying with the wind.

She felt like she was noticing him for the first time.

The line of his jaw and cheeks gave the illusion of an attractive man hidden underneath the black mask. Striking eyes, melted together with his wild blonde hair and athletic physique were practically the perfect recipe for handsome in her brain.

The thought made her stomach do little flips. She had not expected to notice this about Chat Noir. And yet her heart felt lighter than air.

They landed on another rooftop, but Chat did not jump again. He gently set Marinette down on her feet. Once she was secure on her feet, he started to let her go.

Marinette felt steady on her feet and began to take a step away from him, but her knees gave out slightly. She felt herself start to go down. Chat instantly grabbed her shoulders to help stabilize her.

"Don't start swooning for me so soon, Princess." He teased her.

Marinette blushed slightly, more out of embarrassment than his teasing remark. Her knees strengthened and she was able to move out of his gentle embrace.

She turned and gazed at him from head to toe for what felt like the first time since they had met as their super hero selves.

His black-on-black ensemble had hidden him well in the shadows, but now, under the light of the moon, the color faintly glowed with a silver-grey aura.

"I know, right?" he joked, noticing her stares. "I am quite the site to behold."

He made a fist and flexed a muscular bicep for her to admire.

Marinette shook her head no, a smile flashing briefly across her lips. And just like that, he was back to the fun-loving Chat Noir she knew so well. Albeit, with a slightly different aura now.

Chat Noir took her head shake as an insult to his physique. He dramatically clutched his heart. "Me-ouch! You wound me, Princess." His voice still full of teasing. "Am I not the most handsomely stunning cat, you've ever seen?"

"Cat?" Marinette questioned, playing along with his games.

He dropped into a low, sweeping bow, allowing Marinette full view of the cat-like ears on top of his hooded cloak. At a same moment, the flicked his thin black tail and it twitched playfully along the ground.

"Chat Noir, actually." He said. "At your service, my Princess."

He raised up from his bow and she was greeted by his shinning green eyes once more. She could only blink at him in reply.

Her face must have telegraphed something that unnerved him.

"You're in shock." He said gently, his voice had dropped the playful teasing and he sounded concerned.

Marinette shook her head again. Was she in shock? No, she was alright. Thanks to him. She was alright now.

"No, I mean yes, I am. But, I'm alright now. It's just… Why do you keeping calling me Princess?" she asked. "I'm not a Princess. Not even close."

"Every girl deserves to be treated like a princess." He cooed to her. He said it so easily, like he meant every word.

The comment caught Marinette off guard. She let out a breathy laugh. The sound sounded strange as it left her lips.

"So, what does that make you? My knight in… erm…"

"Your knight in shining armor?" he finished for her. He stood up straighter and flashed a toothy smile—clearly amused by her realization. "Why yes. Yes, it most certainly does."

Marinette laughed again. This time, her laugh sounded more genuine, and more like she was back to normal.

Chat's little plan was working perfectly. He would help her forget the horrors of the evening. Making her laugh was certainly a step in the right direction.

Marinette felt a twinge of playfulness in her heart. She pretended to swoon, a dramatic hand pressed to her forehead. She couldn't keep the playful sarcasm from her voice as she retorted: "Oh! Why thank you, my brave, brave knight. How shall I ever repay you?"

She finished the sentence in a flurry of giggles.

Chat Noir almost, jokingly, asked for a kiss as payment. He chuckled with her and opened his mouth to say those exact words, but he stopped himself at the last second. The words were itching on his lips and tongue—much like the kiss he was mentally begging for.

"N-No payment necessary, princess. Just upholding my heroic duty." He said instead—as much as it pained him. His answer sounded so formal, such a prince-like statement. The Prince in him was leaking out.

"Oh? Not even a scratch under the chin, kitty?" Marinette joked and laughed again. It felt so good to laugh. She felt bad teasing him, but the night had weighted heavily on her mind and the laughter was helping.

Chat gave her a look. "That actually sounds purr-fect, princess." He purred.

Marinette chuckled and happily obliged. Reached out, she gently let her nails scratch under his chin just for a few casual seconds.

Chat couldn't help it, he shut his eyes to the sensation. He felt his body relax to her touch.

He pretended (not really) to let out a loud purr. The sound made her giggle again.

"Well, in all seriousness." Marinette stated, pulling her hand away slowly. "Thank you, Chat Noir." Her eyes darkened in memory and her head fell forward in shame. "I-I hate to think what would have happened, had you not saved me."

He noticed her sadness and stepped forward. "Think nothing of it, Princess." He put a gentle hand on her shoulder, willing her to look at him.

The gesture worked, and she turned her soft eyes back up to his. It hurt him to see her replay the night in her mind.

He did not want Marinette to ever feel pain again. The girl was going through enough. He wanted to erase the damage of the night from her mind. But, that was not one of the super powers granted to him.

He dared not tell her what he was thinking. But, she looked so positively helpless standing in front of him at this very moment.

He had seen that same look on her face before. Or rather, Adrien had seen it.

However, she had proved to both of them that she wasn't so helpless as she seemed. She had a quiet strength about her. Both Chat & Adrien liked that about her. She was such a unique girl.

But right now, in this moment, it felt right to tell Marinette what was in his heart. The mask gave him confidence that Adrien lacked. Even if his words would be an impossible promise to keep—there was a lot of evil in the world, and he was only one Chat.

Nevertheless, he said it anyway.

"I'll always be there to protect you, princess." He promised her. What good were these powers and abilities if he couldn't protect the people he cared about?

He did care for Marinette. That thought was true.

Perhaps he cared for her more than he could even recognize.

"Thanks Chat." She said softly. Truly, she was in his debt.

Marinette knew that next time she wouldn't be so careless. Chat's promise to her made her rise up and remember her own promise: she was going to protect the weak and innocent as Ladybug.

It took experiencing the evil first hand for her to truly understand what that kind of undertaking meant. And what it would mean to the people of the Kingdom.

These thoughts filled her with a new sense of purpose. She felt ready to take on the evils. She was prepared for what to sacrifice in her life to be the protector the Kingdom needed.

She glanced at Chat Noir now, sizing him up in her mind. Perhaps taking on a partner wasn't such a bad idea.

That thought made Marinette think about Tikki. And abruptly, she began to mentally panic because she suddenly realized that she didn't have her bag anymore. She must have dropped it when those men attacked her. Marinette glanced wildly from side to side.

Chat noticed her sudden panicked look. "What's wro—?"

"My bag! Oh god, my bag. I dropped it!"

Marinette ran for the edge of the roof they were standing on. She glanced around wildly, trying to find her bearings in relation to where she had been.

"I have to get it back. I just have to!" she kept repeating.

"Calm down tiger." Chat cautiously teased her. "It's just a bag…"

"No!" Marinette exclaimed. "Chat, you don't understand. It's… It's..."

Marinette mentally prayed that Tikki had flown herself safely back to bakery. She recalled also having the paper in her bag, but Tikki's was far more important. She was certain that the little kwami would have found her way back to Marinette's home. The kwami had found her after all.

"I need to get home." Marinette said emphatically.

"What about your bag?" Chat asked.

Marinette thought fast. She decided to just tell him the truth, even if it wasn't completely honest.

"I'm sure it's long gone now." She sadly said. "It had paper in it."

"Just paper?" Chat asked. He was perplexed by her sudden panic over paper. He had tons of paper back at the Palace. Piles of it. Why was it such a big deal?

Marinette looked at him, her gaze unwavering. "The Royal Tailor gave me that paper to start drafting my portfolio." She sighed sadly and shook her head. "It's definitely gone now. It can't be helped, I guess."

Chat suddenly remembered Marinette telling Adrien about her portfolio. But, was she really only just starting it? He remembered her telling him she had one already started.

"I can go back and retrieve it for you." Chat Noir offered.

Marinette shook her head. "Thank you Chat. Really. Thank you. But it's unnecessary. I have no idea where I even dropped it. I'm sure someone picked it up by now. Where ever it is. Hopefully they will put it to good use."

"Are you sure?" he asked again. Clearly, the paper was important to her.

Marinette nodded and she smiled at him. "Absolutely. I am sure."

Chat gave her a smirk and put his hands above his head in a deep stretch. The pair took a moment to stare out over the dark buildings and share a comfortable silence.

"Ready to go?" Chat Noir spoke up. He opened his arms wide and gave a mischievous smile. "Your chariot awaits."

Marinette casually turned her head to glance over at him. It was nice to meet him as Marinette. It showed her a bit more of his character. She felt her inner Ladybug trust him just a bit more. He was still an odd fellow.

"Yes." She said, moving towards him.

Quick as a flash, he scooped her up bridal style in his arms.

"I'm not too heavy?" Marinette squeaked out, trying to hide her embarrassment at the compromising position he had her in.

"Not at all." He told her. "Now, where is home?"

"Oh." Marinette shifted herself slightly in his arms and looked around, trying to recognize a building. They were still some ways away from the bakery. As Ladybug, she knew the skyline very well, but she couldn't let him know that.

"I think it's over the next hill. More that way." She pointed towards the direction. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to seeing it from this height."

"I'll head that way and you tell me if anything starts looking familiar. I won't go too fast, but hang on."

With a graceful leap, they were airborne once more. They traveled for a little while until Marinette sent him in the wrong direction—accidentally on purpose—and then they double backed and she was able to recognize her street.

He dropped her in the shadows of the bakery. Marinette saw lights on in the building—despite the late hour. Her parents must be worried sick.

Chat Noir took note of where they were. He was pleased to see where Marinette lived. He filed the information away for later—just in case.

"Thanks for the ride Chat Noir." Marinette called to him. "Actually, thanks for everything tonight."

Chat smiled slightly and nodded. He was still thinking about her bag of paper. "Princess, may I ask you something?"

"Sure Chat."

The question was plaguing him. He had to know. "Why were you upset about losing paper?"

Marinette tilted her head in thought and then said, "It's silly really. But…"

She seemed embarrassed to answer his question. She signed, staring at the ground, and finally spoke: "Truth be told, I've never owned actual paper before. My family really couldn't afford stuff like that. So, when my mentor gave me those few sheets to start my designs, I was so happy. It felt like I was, like I was… moving up in the world. I mean. Me. Marinette. Being able to draw and write on actual paper. It's still crazy to think about."

Chat's eyes widened in shock. Thank god she wasn't looking at him right now. Her words were breaking his heart.

"But alas. It's gone now. C'est la vie."

"Princess, I-I-I…" He started to say, his voice just above a whisper.

She bounced back almost instantly. Her head picked up and she smiled brightly up at him. "As you said Chat: it's 'just paper'. I have my life, thanks to you. There will always be more paper." Her voice was happy and her eyes faintly glistened in the moonlight as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Chat stood there and stared at her.

She had such a rare outlook on life. So much different than his own.

Here was this strong, creative and independent woman—with no real luxuries in life. And yet, so completely and utterly happy with her own little corner of the world. Her personality was completely unique and utterly sweet. He was glad to know her as both Adrien and Chat Noir.

She had the kind of warmth that you wanted to surround yourself in and never leave her side. He recognized that about her—and the thought made his heart flutter lightly in his chest.

"Goodnight, Chat Noir." She said, giving him a small curtsey.

He smiled at the charming gesture. "Goodnight, Princess."

With that she turned and headed into the house. Marinette didn't give him a second thought as she was instantly greeted by her worried parents.

Their cries of happiness and relief echoing from the home reached the cat's sensitive ears. His heart both smiled and cried at the sound. He took to the sky shortly after, feeling more like a hero than ever before.

After some time, Marinette was able to break away from her parents and rush up to her room.

She ascended the ladder quickly and closed her bedroom door. She drew in a scared breath and quietly called out for Tikki.

Marinette's heart cried out as the little kwami flew into the air and toward her. Marinette caught the kwami and fell to her knees holding Tikki against her heart.

Despite the horrors of the night, nothing mattered now except the fact that Tikki was alright. Marinette let herself cry for real now. Her tears fell hot down her cheeks. Apologies were muttered over and over through her falling tears. Tikki soothed her chosen's tears, offering a few of her own.

Neither Tikki or Marinette blamed one another. They were just happy to be together again.

The pair stayed together for some time, before exhaustion set in and they slept until morning. The morning sunlight offered hope for a new day and a long-forgotten night.

It was several days later that Marinette discovered a peculiar bundle wrapped in a thick cloth sitting on her backdoor step.

Upon unwrapping the gift, she let out a little squeal in delight as a large roll of rich off-white paper fell into her lap. The edge of each page was bound together with a strip of leather, making the pages into a makeshift book. The quality was exceedingly nicer than what had been previously given to her.

A small black pawprint was drawn on the corner of one of the pages. A subtle signature from the gift giver.

Marinette felt a strange sensation prick across her skin and warm her heart. He had saved her life, and now done this?

She hugged the paper to her chest like it was her most precious gift.

Maybe this Chat Noir was the real deal too. He was certainly making an impression on her. Her heart smiled at the thought.

Or, perhaps, it was smiling at the thought of him?


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette spent very little time at her family's bakery since the announcement of the royal Ball. The tailoring shop was swarmed with alterations and special requests. The Durand's had practically begged for her help. She was even offered to be paid for her services.

The Ball brought in requests for unique and exquisite fabrics. Pieces she had never seen or had the pleasure of working with before. Thanks to Ladybug and Chat Noir, the trade routes were more secure and products flowed freely into the Kingdom. Merchants with rare goods were starting to arrive more frequently—bringing with them only the most exotic and lavish of accessories and embellishments.

Her parents had understood completely and were happy that their daughter was receiving compensation for her services. The extra income was certainly welcome with business being slow at the bakery.

Marinette arrived earlier than the other workers and stayed later. She poured her heart and soul into the business and the work they obtained during these busy times.

Her hard work paid off in the long run. The Durand's began to trust her more and more with each passing day. She was quick to learn new tasks, and her personality seemed to shine through her dedication and work. They grew to know her as a person, not just as hired help.

In her own way, Marinette became more comfortable in her own skin. She began to trust herself, and her awakening abilities in the world of tailoring. Although her mind was constantly still in the clouds, she didn't let it linger there for long.

Her Ladybug persona seemed to mesh perfectly with Marinette. Soon, she really didn't see a difference in the two anymore.

Just days after the announcement of the Ball, Marinette was busy doing about a thousand things at once. However, she was loving every minute of it. Truly in her element, her skin was faintly flushed with excitement from all the hustle and bustle.

However, amidst the current chaos, there was always room for something more. The shop door flew open and hit the wall with a loud bang, startling everyone within. It announced the presence of the group of individuals who entered.

Marinette's head shot up from her sweeping. However, when she noticed who entered, she wanted to go run and hide.

Lady Chloe Bourgeois strolled into the shop with a look on her face that was mixed with boredom and contempt. Her father scrambled in behind her like a doting servant. A few other servants carrying an assortment of large bags and boxes poured into the small waiting area. Alya was not among them—much to Marinette's dismay.

Chloe wrinkled her nose at the shop and huffed. "Really, Daddy, really? This place? You would trust this dump with my gown?"

"My darling, this is one of the most reputable shops in the Kingdom…"

"Kind words, Monsieur." Called Madame Durand, as she approached the group. "We humbly welcome you and your daughter. What can we do for you today?"

Chloe huffed and pushed past Madame Durand to peruse the shop. She cast icy blue eyes in Marinette's direction and then quickly looked away like she did not want to acknowledge her presence.

Marinette turned her head away as well and stared at the floor. Lady Chloe was choosing to ignore her presence, which was fine with her. Two could play at that game. Hopefully whatever she wanted would be taken care of and she would be gone again.

Monsieur Bourgeois explained to Madame Durand that his daughter was attending the royal ball and needed a specialized gown altered and enhanced for the grand occasion.

"Not just any gown, Daddy." Chloe chimed back in to the conversation. "The most perfect gown for my Ball."

"Quite right, my dear." Monsieur Bourgeois answered. "Please Madame, tell your husband to spare no expense."

Anger burned in Marinette's throat. She gripped the broom handle so hard that the wood squeaked in her fingers. Was it jealousy that made her angry? Or the fact that Chloe was treating this Ball like it was hosted just for her? Perhaps a bit of both.

Monsieur Durand pushed forward upon hearing Monsieur Bourgeois mention him.

"Of course, Monsieur Bourgeois. We are happy to accommodate you and your daughter. We have been quite busy with requests but I assure you that her gown shall be perfect." He smiled warmly at Chloe who's only response was to flick out a lace fan and begin fanning herself like she was on fire.

"It better be perfect." Chloe remarked curtly. "Your little, insignificant shop's reputation depends on it."

Marinette watched Monsieur Durand swallow hard—making his prominent adams apple bob in his throat. As far as tough customers go, Lady Chloe Bourgeois would take the cake. It took nearly all of the old man's muster to say, "Of course, my dear, this way please, so we may take your measurements. Marinette will gladly assist you…" He gestured towards the curtained off area in the back of the shop for taking measurements in privacy.

Chloe snapped her fan shut so quickly that Marinette was sure that she broke it. "First of all, you will address me more formally. You are speaking to the Lady who is betrothed to the crown Prince Adrien Agreste." Chloe sharply declared.

Marinette audibly gasped and prayed that no one heard it.

Even though she already knew the rumors were probably true, it still hurt to hear it directly from the horse's mouth.

Prince Adrien and Lady Chloe were officially a couple.

The idea burned in the back of her mind, and she felt like she was going to either scream or be ill. It just didn't fit. It didn't fit at all.

The situation in the shop had gone from tense to downright jumpy. Marinette set her broom aside and slowly walked towards everyone. She got close enough to hear both Monsieur and Madam Durand spout out dozens of apologies to Lady Chloe. They were practically fawning at her feet.

Chloe's lips were twisted in a delightful sneer as she doted on every word, apology and compliment. She loved the groveling and the attention that it brought her.

"Please, your highness, tell us what you have in mind for your gown."

Oh, this ought to be good.

Chloe began to describe, in very poor detail, what her vision was for her gown. She spoke more about how she would look in the gown, not exactly about the gown itself. She seemed to change her mind a thousand times. It was a lot of back and forth with both Mr. & Mrs. Durand to try and get the picture of what she wanted—which annoyed her greatly to have to keep repeating herself.

Finally, there was some understanding. She wanted the base made wider: adding more layers of expensive shimmering golden fabric and petticoats. She wanted the bust tightened to enhance her figure as well as adding a lavishly bejeweled corset like a golden goddess.

Marinette took a lot of mental notes, trying to keep a smile plastered on her face. The whole idea sounded gaudy and outlandish.

The good thing was, the Bourgeois' had already purchased the gown in its simplest form. It just required the necessary alternations, additives and accessories. The Durand's would make it into something worthy of royalty.

A willing servant stepped forward and presented the gown to the Durand's—who gushed at the site of it. Marinette joined in just to seem polite.

"Wonderful. Now, your highness, if you would be so kind to please try on the gown now so we may make any necessary changes…"

"Now?" Lady Chloe barked, clearly not expecting to have to lift a finger in this process.

Marinette took a deep breath, and chimed in. "Your highness, the gown befitting such an occasion, and worn by its future Queen, surely must be as perfect and ideal as the woman who wears it? I assure you this will only take a few moments of your time."

Chloe shot her a dry look of hesitation, but the words "future queen" and "perfect" made her lips curve into a small sneer of a smile. "I suppose it's fine." Chloe scoffed, snapping her fingers and pointing towards Marinette.

The heavy dress was hoisted into Marinette's awaiting arms. She was ready for the weight of it and didn't flinch in the slightest.

Chloe pushed past her rudely and headed towards the curtained off room. Following in Chloe's wake, Marinette lugged the gown towards the back of the shop for Chloe to put on so they could pin it for alteration.

It took some time, but soon Lady Chloe was in her gown and perched atop a small platform surrounded by mirrors.

Marinette put, what felt like, a hundred pins in her mouth as she knelt on the floor at the base of the gown. Looking up, Chloe's upper body and face were lost in the sea of golden fabric.

They were alone for the moment. The Durand's were working out pricing and expected lead time with Monsieur Bourgeois, and the rest of the workers did not want to be anywhere near the "future Queen".

She was insane for wanting to add more to this dress. It would weight a ton and sound like crumpled paper when she moved. Not to mention completely impractical and immensely expensive, but, clearly, that was not an issue.

Marinette worked in silence. Well as much silence as possible, since Chloe kept making very audible and irritating scoffs and harrumphs.

She was not the typical annoyed customer that could be appeased with kind words or compliments. Her very aura was nasty and unwelcoming. She cared not that Marinette was at her feet. She barely made eye contact with her. Her nose was upturned in a constant state of disgust.

As much as the words burned her throat, Marinette couldn't stand the silence much longer. There must be some way to get through to her. She had memories of them playing together as young girls. She knew Chloe. And Chloe knew her. They had been friends not too long ago. Surely some part of her remembered Marinette?

She spoke up bravely. "L-Lady Chloe, your Highness, I'm not sure if you remember me? It's Marinette Dupain-Chang, my father was friends with your—"

"I scarcely remember you." Chloe answered, casting her head and eyes upward, so that she didn't have to look upon the girl kneeling on the floor.

Marinette wasn't about to give up that easily. "We used to play together, don't you remember?"

"Why would I choose to remember such things?" she barked.

Marinette's mouth fell open a bit in shock. This woman. This woman was completely horrible. Silently, she began to add a few more pins to the hem of the gown and just let Chloe's words burn a hole in her mind.

Surely, there must be something nice about Lady Chloe. There had to be something more to her than this atrocious person standing above her. The Prince would have had to have found something enduring enough to choose her to be his bride. Right?

Marinette tried again.

"But… we…"

"Look, peasant, if I did not remember you then—what makes you think I will remember you now?"

Marinette stared at her with wide, shocked eyes. Her words were like daggers.

Chloe sneered—obviously pleased with herself that she was having an effect on Marinette. "Besides, you're just the help. Your life means nothing. I do not even need to acknowledge your existence. So, just be quiet. It will make it easier on me forgetting that you even exist."

Marinette stuck a pin through her finger and the sharp pain made her jump. It was enough of a jolt to shatter the social-economic wall built between them. Her anger boiled over and she was on her feet in an instant.

This wasn't about remembering some past, forgotten friendship. This was about being a decent person and human being.

She bolted upright, and before she could second guess herself, she got right in Chloe's face.

"No! You listen to me Chloe Bourgeois! I am a person. I exist! Here I am. As do the thousands of others that live in this Kingdom. If you are going to be its future Queen—then, for once in your life, start treating people with some humanity and respect!"

Chloe's icy blue eyes stared at Marinette like she had seen a ghost. She wasn't used to being spoken to like this. Actually, she had never been spoken to like this before in her entire life.

"H-How dare you…" she whispered, but her voice held very little strength or resolve. Marinette's words were seeping through her cold disposition.

Marinette took a step back, but her eyes never broke their gaze from Chloe's startled face.

She circled Chloe now, eyeing her from top to bottom like she was some threat.

"You… You'll regret speaking to me like that…" her voice squeaked out. Still trying to be nasty and threatening even though she was clearly struggling with standing up to Marinette's bold words.

Marinette took a brave step forward and her eyes narrowed in determination. "I will never regret saying it to you." And with that comment, she fell away and headed towards the curtained off room for changing.

Drawing back the curtain, she held it open and motioned for Lady Chloe to come inside. "After you, your Highness." Her voice was straightforward and level headed, without the slightest hint of animosity or curtness. There was nothing else to say because she would not stoop to Chloe's level and continue to be cruel.

Chloe said nothing. And continued to say very little for the entire rest of the time they were in the shop. Her face cast downward with a look mixed between deep-thought and complete amazement. The gown was left with the Durand's, with promises of its completion before the royal ball.

Once they left, the whole shop took a sigh of relief.

It almost seemed strange to function with business as usual after the whole ordeal. But everyone was far too busy to continue to dwell on it.

The day quickly winded down and soon the shop closed for the day as dusk began to settle in. Marinette was left alone to clean up from the day. It had been exhausting. And yet, somehow, a bit liberating.

The presence of Lady's Chloe's gown felt like having a loaded weapon in the shop. Everyone was afraid to go near it or even look at it. It was so expensive and luxurious that only Monsieur Durand himself dared to work on it. Chloe's gown was on one of the largest dress forms and seemed to occupy his entire workspace.

"That looks horrid." Tikki whispered, poking her head out of Marinette's pocket.

"Tikki! Shh! Someone will hear you!" Marinette exclaimed.

Tikki crossed her arms over her tiny body. "Be honest, Marinette, do you like it?"

Marinette eyed the gown on the dress form from top to bottom. "No. God, no. I hate it. It's too loud. The base is too wide and the bodice is too tight. It will swallow her and whoever she dances with."

Marinette sighed heavily. As much as she hated to admit it, there were some likeable qualities about the gown.

"But, the color is rich and exquisite. The fabric is utterly divine and will sparkle against the ground when she walks. It truly does look like a gown spun from gold…"

"… She will be the belle of the Ball." Marinette added the last sentence with a bit of a jealous weight on her heart as she packed up and headed for home.

As she walked along the road, her mind was strangely calm. Perhaps it was the sound of thunder in the distance that made her feel relaxed. She liked the rain. The puddles in the streets brought back happy, albeit embarrassing, memories. And with rainy weather, came less of a chance of criminals being active. She could have a rare, quiet evening alone with her thoughts and designs—which had been overflowing with inspiration since the announcement of the royal Ball.

To her delight, as she walked, she came across a lovely bluebird feather fluttering along the ground in the pre-storm wind. She caught the feather right as the first drops of rain began to fall. In a burst of speed, she rushed for home and only managed to get partially drenched in the sudden downpour.

After a meager dinner with her beloved parents, and with the rain still pounding on the roof, Marinette retired to her bedroom for the evening.

She had warmed a blanket by the fire and now wrapped the snuggly garment around her shoulders as she lit a candle and got out her portfolio to draw.

Marinette pressed a bird's feather she had found earlier into a specific page of her portfolio, right next to a lovely sketch of a lady's spring gown she had done. She didn't want to forget the color. The gown would look stunning in the rich blue color of the feather.

Marinette did not have any fancy paints to color in her sketches. So, she drew inspiration from nature.

The fact that she had a portfolio was still amazing to her.

She flipped another page and began sketch in a long, flowing skirt to another design. She added a lace trim to give it a delicate flair.

Happy with the sketch, she sighed contently.

Her thoughts went back to Lady Chloe's gigantic golden dress currently at the shop. The gown would cost more money than Marinette's family could make in two years' time. The poufy layers of shimmering fabric were stunning, albeit slightly tacky. But in Chloe's world: bigger was always better.

The idea made Marinette's creative conscious flow instantly. She picked up her pencil (which was actually just the burnt end of a stick) and let the image pour from her mind onto the page of paper.

Tikki flew over to see what she was working so intently on and exclaimed at the drawing, "That's really lovely Marinette!"

"Thanks Tikki. I call it: the polar opposite of Chloe Bourgeois." Marinette teased. The dress was indeed everything that Chloe's was not.

The 2D gown was simple and streamlined, but Marinette made notes to have it pop with a bold color fabric. She even added a few sketches of a delicate mask—drawing inspiration from the masquerade ball announcement and Ladybug herself.

Tikki buzzed around happily and offered her a few suggestions or asked questions. Between the two of them, it was like they were designing it together.

In a strange turn of events, not even two days later, Marinette found herself working alone with both Madame and Monsieur Durand.

It was clean up after another very busy day. Marinette held a large basket while Madame Durand piled it high with scrap pieces of fabric that were lying around on each workstation.

Madame Durand eyed the young girl. She was always happy and smiling and yet, still childishly clumsy and awkward. An odd combination for someone so pretty. Although she was certainly talented with her apprentice trade. It would not take much longer for her to develop her skills enough to have her own shop or go apprentice with another master tailor.

She still couldn't quite figure her out. The girl never seemed to have any fun in her life. No suitors knocking on her door either. The girl needed to get out more. She decided to be blunt with her. "Marinette, child, you're going to that Ball, are you not?" Madame Durand asked as she piled more scraps into Marinette's basket.

Marinette was caught off guard. "Oh! No, Madame. I am not."

"And why not?" She asked firmly. It was so like her to be pointe blank with everything.

"I-I… erm… I-It's not really my place…"

"Nonsense! The invitation said every available lady in the Kingdom was to attend!" She heaved a giant wad of fabric into Marinette's basket. The basket wasn't heavy, it was simply starting to overflow and block her line of sight.

Marinette shifted the basket in her arms, hoping to settle the scraps down a bit.

"And you, my dear, are certainly available." Madame scolded.

Marinette had to laugh a bit. It was rather sad but true how "available" she was. But the Ball was no place for her. Besides, she would not admit it out loud but, she had nothing to wear. This would be the social event of the season. Not to mention the most lavish and extravagant. Those who could afford the finer things in life, would dominate the event. Marinette truly had no place being there.

Even though the most handsome and wonderful Prince Adrien would certainly be here. Marinette physically sighed and swooned at the thought of him.

What if… she transformed into Ladybug that night, hide in the shadows, and watched from a window—in hopes of catching a glimpse of her Prince? No one would ever see her and she could watch him all night!

Marinette shook the crazy thought out of her head and brought herself back to her current situation.

"Yes, Madame, that is very true, but I simply cannot…"

"Cannot what?" Madame Durand interrupted, putting her hands on her hips. "You've got a pretty face. Pick yourself up a rich husband!" She whispered the last sentence in Marinette's ear while elbowing her in the ribs.

The gesture earned a weak laugh from Marinette. She quickly tried to cover up her nervousness.

"Well, it's just… erm… I can't dance…" Marinette lied through her teeth. She turned slowly on her heels and headed towards the storeroom with her very full basket. "I've got two left feet." She spoke over her shoulder as she started to walk away, hoping to avoid continuing the topic any further.

"Dancing with the feet is one thing, but dancing with the heart is another." Madame Durand called to her. Marinette ducked her head a bit at the comment.

Monsieur Durand eyed the girl from over the top of his glasses. He did not turn his head, only followed her with his eyes as she carried the overflowing baskets to the back. He knew she was lying about the dancing.

When she disappeared into the storeroom he glanced over at his wife, who was eyeing him suspiciously.

Madame Durand threw her hands up and said, "Whatever you're thinking, don't. The girl is too stubborn."

Monsieur Durand stood up slowly from his work table, "She just needs a little push."

He followed after Marinette, hoping to give her the push she needed.

Marinette was sorting the scraps when Monsieur Durand entered the storeroom. She looked up and smiled, but didn't pay him much attention.

Monsieur Durand meandered slowly around the storeroom, pretending to look for a particular bolt of fabric or a button or anything to keep himself from looking as obvious as he felt. He watched Marinette work, her expert eyes matching and sorting the scraps of fabric effortlessly by color & material.

She had a great eye.

'She should be designing ballgowns. Not baking bread and pastries.' He thought.

He turned away and looked once more at the wall of fabric in front of him. It took him all of ten seconds to formulate a plan.

Marinette's brain was humming along as she sorted the scraps. She knew exactly what larger pieces could be saved for making gloves or dress sashes. The medium pieces could be for handkerchiefs, pocket squares or patches. She gathered the tiny bits into a separate pile—those could become button coverings.

She let out a small scream of surprise when a bolt of red fabric slammed down on the table next to her.

She looked up to see Monsieur Durand staring at her with a mischievous grin. "You know, red is such a hard color to keep in stock. It seems to be the color to wear right now."

Marinette nodded her head in agreement. "It's a very popular color, Monsieur." She agreed with him.

"Probably because of that Ladybug-girl doing so many good things."

Marinette's breath caught in her throat. She didn't have any reason to panic, but she couldn't tell her heart to calm down. She didn't trust her voice, so she nodded again.

"You know I met the Ladybug once? She saved me from a bunch of good-for-nothings trying to rob me. I like that Ladybug. Her and Chat Noir, it's good to know they are looking out for us. Lord knows we need it."

Marinette had to look away from him. She didn't trust her eyes not to give her away, so she busied herself with the scraps of fabric again.

"This stuff here," he gestured toward the red fabric, "was on my cart that night. Those thugs could have stolen it along with a bunch of other silks. But, thanks to her, they didn't."

"I've sort of been saving it, ever since that night. I can't bring myself to sell it. Must be the color…"

He paused for a bit of dramatic effect, then spoke again. "You take it, Marinette."

Marinette about fell over. She looked up at him with wild, excited eyes. "M-Monsieur, no. I couldn't. It-It's too much."

"I insist, Marinette. Like I said, I almost had it stolen from me. So, really, it deserves to go someone who will appreciate it."

"But, But, Sir…"

"I'm a sentimental old man. Make it into something beautiful. I know you will." And he turned and walked away from her.

Marinette was in a daze. This couldn't be real. She stared at the fabric lying on the table. Her lucky color reflecting in her eyes.

From the doorway, he called to her again, "Plenty of scraps around here to make some accessories too."

And with that final comment, he shut the door behind him with a satisfying slam.


	17. Chapter 17

Marinette had practically skipped all the way back home. The bolt of fabric under her arm weighted a ton, but she was too excited to care. She had it covered in her apron, so that no one saw her carrying it. Something so nice, people may think she stole it.

She made it home and instantly rushed up to her room. She laid the fabric on her bed and just stared at it. The color was incredible compared to the dullness of her bedroom.

Tikki flew over to it and touched the fabric gently with her hand. Feeling the silky texture, she began to rub it back and forth like she enjoyed the feeling.

"What do I do with it, Tikki?" Marinette asked.

"Why not make it into something?" the kwami offered.

"Oh gosh, no way. I'd be so worried that I would ruin it."

"You have so much fabric here, Marinette. I'm sure you'd be fine. Trust yourself!"

Marinette still doubted herself and her own abilities. "But, what would I even make? I feel like nothing would ever be good enough."

"What about one of your portfolio designs?" The tiny kwami flew eagerly over to the drawer where Marinette kept her portfolio hidden. Marinette followed her to open the drawer, and Tikki instantly flew inside. She went straight for the paper portfolio and began flipping through the pages excitedly.

Landing on a particular design, she spoke up. "Oh! Oh! This one! This one is my favorite." She pointed enthusiastically at the drawing Marinette knew so well.

Marinette smiled at the design Tikki picked. She had to admit, it was one of her favorites too. Her so aptly named: the 'polar opposite of Chloe' dress.

It would be simple enough to make, and Monsieur Durand did say she could use any scraps in the shop to make any accessories.

"You really like this one, Tikki?" Marinette asked again. Tikki nodded her little head eagerly.

Marinette smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. She really didn't need any further encouragement. She was secretly ecstatic to begin. "Alright. Let's do it!"

She got to work that very evening and began to make her drawing come to life. Tikki helped her roll out the fabric and take the proper measurements. Marinette used herself as the model. The first time she cut into the red fabric, her heart felt it would burst from her chest. The material flowed through her fingers like water. She had to be very careful as she worked. However, Marinette's masterful fingers were quick to learn and soon became quite confident. She worked for as long as enough light shined through her window. As dusk settled, she was forced to stop and clean up.

She stowed the fabric away under her bed to be sure that it was properly hidden and out of site. That was the only place such a large piece of material would fit. She had been able to cut a few of the pattern pieces out and could start sewing them together in the morning.

Glancing out of her open window, she was pleased to see that it was going to be another clear night. She sighed contently at the thought.

Marinette took her portfolio over to the open window and leaned against the windowsill, staring out at the slowly dying sunlight. There was just enough light in the sky to make a few sketches before she was called down to dinner.

She retrieved her burned stick drawing utensil and began to contemplate for a moment about what to design.

Her eyes scanned the buildings near her. Finding nothing particularly inspirational about them, she looked beyond them and came to gaze at the palace way in the distance.

Seeing the palace made her instantly think about Prince Adrien. She couldn't help it.

She wondered how he was doing. And then, she wondered why he was throwing such a lavish Ball. It seemed odd to her. However, she pushed the thought from her head. She was certain he had his reasons.

Her mind's eye looked back down at the blank paper and she started to doodle to get something on the empty paper. Before long, she found herself drawing a formal men's waistcoat—showing details of multiple buttons along a deep, single-breasted front. Very regal and formal.

Chewing on her lip, she began to get excited with what she was envisioning. She could see Prince Adrien wearing something like this. Oh, even wearing it to such as event as the royal ball, perhaps? She smiled to herself at the thought of it. And mostly at the thought of him. Oh, a girl can dream, can't she?

The silhouette of the face-less figure on paper suddenly became him in her mind.

At the thought, her hand began to draw faster. The drawing progressed into details of the lapel, sleeves and accessories. Off to the side, she added notes of color options that would accent his hair and eyes.

It wasn't hard for her to recall the shape of his body and physique. She had it practically memorized. She bushed slightly to herself at that realization. She began to sketch the formal ensemble from a few different directions: a front view, a side view, and a few from behind.

Marinette filled the page with small sketches of various pieces of clothing she envisioned Prince Adrien wearing. She kept going back and adding details to the Ball outfit: shirt studs, cufflinks, perhaps even a hat?

Ideas were pouring from her mind. She was going to need to burn the end of her stick soon, the black charcoal was beginning to fade. However, she couldn't pull her mind out of its current inspiration.

She flipped the page and made a note to design some gloves for her dress: elbow length to add a touch of elegance to the design.

She flipped the page back to the man's outfit: adding details of soft leather shoes with a brass buckle. Perhaps in a muted brown? She wasn't sure on the colors just yet.

She began to accentuate the details of the collar and played with the idea of making it wider. It would make his chest look thicker—not that he needed any particular clothing enhancements to his already muscular figure. She wiggled slightly in giddiness at the thought of it.

"That's really quite good, Princess."

Marinette let out a shriek and just about jumped out of her skin. She stumbled backwards before catching herself and clutching her portfolio to her chest—in fear that she nearly dropped it out of the open window.

Her heart was pounding so hard, she thought it was going to beat out of her chest.

Chat Noir's body filled her window frame. His glowing green eyes looking absolutely haunting. The immediate site of his eyes always seemed to startle her.

"Sorry! Sorry! So sorry!" he called to her. His voice filled with worry. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you did!" she hissed at him. Her breathing was coming out in short bursts.

"My sincerest apologies, Princess. I was just so impressed by your drawing… I had to say something."

"Marinette?" her father's booming voice called from downstairs. His voice sounded worried. Probably from her loud scream.

She rushed over to her little door that led down to the steps of the attic. She quickly called down to him trying to sound as calm as possible.

"I'm fine, Papa! It... It… was…"

She glanced at Chat Noir, his body language anxious and he looked ready to bolt, but it instantly gave her an idea.

"… It was just a cat. Yeah, a cat jumped into my window and scared me." She finished her sentence, eyeing him suspiciously. "I'm so sorry to worry you, Papa!"

"Oh, thank god. Okay honey! Dinner is almost ready!" He answered her. His voice instantly sounded calmer.

"Be down in a minute!" she called back.

Marinette slowly exhaled, calming her still frightened heart. She waited a few moments until she heard her father move away and begin making noise further downstairs and away from the stairs to her bedroom.

"Your Father?" Chat asked her. She jumped again slightly—forgetting he was even there.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" she shushed at him, walking back over towards him. "Yes, that was my Father."

"Sorry!" he whispered now. "That's nice that he looks after you."

"Well, I don't normally have men in my room. Let alone masked super heroes... He'd probably pound your face in, if he discovered you were in here." she flashed him a half smile. The tone of her voice playing on the edge of teasing and being completely serious.

"Oh, is that so?" He had the tiniest bit of nervous laughter to his voice.

"Have you ever seen my Father?" she asked him.

"No?" he answered honestly, but still not sure if she was teasing him or not.

She smirked again. "Be afraid, kitty cat. Be very afraid."

Chat Noir physically shivered.

She chuckled now. The laughter in her voice calmed her down completely from her little scare.

Her Father was indeed a large man: both in stature and physique. But, in all actuality, he was a big teddy bear. However, she wouldn't give that illusion away just yet. She let Chat Noir think twice about scaring her like that again.

She echoed the thought out loud. "You scared me half to death, Chat Noir." She muttered once more. "Where the heck were you anyway?"

"Umm, the roof?" he said. "I was just passing through. And I noticed you in the window, so I sat on the roof just above and watched you for a bit."

Marinette started to relax a bit in his presence. That mangy alley cat had scared years off of her life. Abruptly, her brain acknowledged what he had just said.

"You… you were watching me?"

Chat climbed through her window, making himself quite comfy as he sat on the windowsill and his legs dangled into her room.

"Not the best choice of words. May I rephrase? I was, erm, admiring your work?" He pointed a clawed finger at the portfolio still gripped in her arms.

Marinette glanced down at the paper and gently let her arms fall. She glanced at the multitude of drawings on the sheet. She had been so hyper focused, she hadn't even noticed him. Or would she had even noticed?

She looked the drawings over again, rather impressed with herself at what she had accomplished.

"You truly have a great talent, Princess." Chat spoke up again.

Now she was blushing ever so slightly at the compliment. "Thank you, Chat."

"Are you preparing a design portfolio?"

Marinette's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Chat waved her question away. "Lucky guess, I assure you." He purred.

Marinette gripped her portfolio tightly, and let her chin rest on the edge of the thick stack of paper as she hugged it against her chest. Her design portfolio. Yes, it was hers. Thanks to him.

"May I see?" he asked gently.

She hesitated slightly. "It's really nothing special… Just some doodles…"

He reassured her. "From what I briefly saw, I beg to differ."

She smiled slightly and loosened her grip on her portfolio. There wasn't anything wrong with letting him see. She actually would appreciate some honest feedback, if she was going to eventually turn this over to the Royal Tailor for an apprenticeship.

She took a few cautious steps towards him and opened her portfolio to the last thing she was working on before she was so unexpectedly interrupted. With the last light of the day behind them and illuminating the page, she stood next to him and cradled the portfolio in her arms so he could see.

Chat Noir reached out and touched the page with a gentle clawed finger. His eyes scanned over the meticulous images. Finally getting a good look at what she had created. He was instantly incredibly impressed.

"Where did you ever get the idea to design this?" he asked her, touching the drawing delicately as he traced the outline of the formal men's jacket with tails. Everything was drawn with the utmost detail—even the face-less model wearing the clothes looked like he could walk off the page. Or, at least, start to dance.

"Would you believe me if I told you: from the notices about the royal Ball?" she answered shyly, although she sounded very charmed to be talking about it.

Chat Noir's smile brightened. "Really?" He was ecstatic that Adrien's Ball had served as her inspiration. He had never even considered anything like that happening. It was not his intention. But, he was so incredibly pleased that it did.

Marinette nodded cheerfully. "I mean, it's so exciting. Don't you think so? Couldn't you just imagine it? The tails of the suit are just long enough to give the dancer the feeling of free movement. But then, the jacket is snug fitting, keeping their back and shoulders straight to help hold the dancer's proper form while they waltz? Oh, and then you have the button details to give it that touch of femininity…"

Chat Noir remembered seeing this side of Marinette as Adrien. The memories of their lovely conversation came flooding back to him. It was rather endearing to be having the same conversation with her as Chat Noir.

She caught herself and stopped talking. She was just rambling on and on now. "D-Do you really like it? I mean, do you really think it's any good…?" He would be the first to see her work. Maybe that was a good thing? Considering he had given her the paper that started it all.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" he asked her.

"Yes!" Oh geez, that had come out of her mouth a bit too excitedly, she had to reel herself back in. Marinette straightened up more, and mentally prepared herself. "I mean, erm, yes, absolutely. Tell me anything. I want your complete honesty."

He smiled at her. Looking back down at the drawings on the paper once more to really study them. "I think it's paw-sitively incredible, Princess."

Marinette instantly felt happy. She giggled slightly at the comment and really felt her heart warm.

"It's very different, but also quite regal. Would this be something that someone would wear to the Ball?" he asked her.

"I sure hope so." She said shyly. "Maybe one day…" her voice sounded distant and dreamy, like she was envisioning the occasion in her mind. That's all she could do: just imagine what it would look like.

"Got anything else…" He tried to turn the page to see more, but she stopped him abruptly—slamming her hand on the page to keep him from turning it over.

"Wait! Umm… No… wait, those aren't done yet… I'm still working on them…" her voice was nervous. She didn't want him to see the slinky dress design she had done. It was a bit to brash. She wasn't sure what he would think of it.

"Oh, alright. Promise you'll show them to me when they are done?" he asked.

Marinette closed her portfolio gently, letting the pages close together and keep their secrets.

"I'll think about it." She answered, but her voice held a teasing tone of laughter to it. She felt like she was talking to an old friend—someone she had known for years. He had a strange presence about him. When he wasn't trying to be all flirty, he could actually be quite… sweet.

Gathering her composure, she walked over and tucked the drawings safely away in her dresser.

Chat watched her with his night vision slowly growing stronger and stronger with the dying sunlight. The room was incredibly small and sparsely furnished. He saw the broken mirror leaning against the low angled walls. He couldn't believe she actually lived here. Certainly not someone like her.

But despite the bleak atmosphere, she was single shining star. He admired her perhaps even more now.

"I'll hold you to it." He called to her.

Marinette opened the drawer and, unexpectedly, noticed Tikki hiding within. She slammed the drawer shut sharply. Her heart was instantly in her throat.

Oh god. Tikki.

The abrupt realization that Chat freaking Noir was actually in her bedroom and she, the civilian form of Ladybug, made her instantly rattled.

The clumsy exterior of Marinette was back and she was left flustered and stumbling on her words. "I… umm… err… Thanks? I guess? I mean, yes. Thank you." She walked across the small room to lay her portfolio on her bed. Trying not to draw attention to her dresser or the fact that she had just slammed it shut abruptly.

"Everything alright?" Chat asked, his head tilted to the side.

"Fine! Yes, of course, everything is fine. I'm fine. Everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be fine?" she rambled. She needed to change the topic, and change it fast.

She turned around and putting her hands on her hips, gave him a hard look. "What are you even doing here?"

Chat Noir pouted slightly. "Me-ouch, Princess. I was merely checking on you since our last fateful encounter."

Marinette sighed heavily. In her haste to change the subject, she had actually sounded quite mean. He hadn't deserved that.

"I'm so sorry Chat Noir. That came out wrong. And it was very rude thing for me to say. I guess I'm still just a little shook up..." She fidgeted with her hair out of nervousness. It was nearly fully dark and she couldn't even see him anymore. The darkness of his suit made him look like he was carved from the shadows.

Chat Noir jumped off the windowsill and stood up fully. He bumped his head immediately on the low ceiling, and reached up to rub the spot on his head that hit sharply. He had to slouch a bit now to fit in the small attic room.

He grumbled a bit as he rubbed his head. "Apology accepted, Purr-incess. No harm done, except for your incredibly rude ceiling…" His voice was full of his usual playful tone.

Marinette had noticed him bump his head and smiled slightly at the site. It was kind of cute that he barely fit in her little room. It made him seem less like a superhero and more like a real person. She had to keep reminding herself that there was a real man under that Chat Noir mask. Much like there was a Marinette under the Ladybug disguise.

Marinette calmly walked back over to her dresser and opened a different drawer (that did not contain a hiding Tikki). She pulled out a single wax candle and, striking a match, lit the tiny wick. The room now filled with a soft warm glow.

"Ahh, that's better. I felt like I was talking to a shadow." She said as she fit the candle in a small holder.

Chat smiled at her. "You just wanted more light so that you could gaze upon me, didn't you?" He teased.

Marinette shot him a sassy look. "I can go blow that candle out right now. The darkness doesn't bother me."

"Go right ahead. My cat eyes can see you in the dark." He cooed at her. Matching her feisty retort with one of his own.

Marinette was taken aback. "Are you serious?"

Chat smiled mischievously. "Quite serious."

Marinette was at a loss for words. She had no sassy remark to retort with. "Well, that's… helpful." she stated. Had he always had that power? She made a mental note to remember that for future use.

Chat Noir nodded his head slowly, as much as the ceiling would allow. His eyes looked back over at her paper portfolio laying on the bed.

He was about to say something else about it, when Marinette jumped in to interrupt his thought. Her voice had gone instantly soft and vulnerable. "You did that, didn't you? That, was you?" she knew it had been him, she just wanted to hear him say it.

"I can neither confirm nor deny…" he started teasing her.

She interrupted him again. "Chat, seriously, I can't believe you gave me all that paper…" she told him. "You really didn't have to do that."

He tried to put her mind at ease. "I wanted to. Besides, you seem to be putting it to good use. You have a lot of talent."

"But, it must have been so expensive…"

Chat had to be careful how he chose his words. Truly, it hadn't cost him a thing. But, he needed to give the illusion that it did.

"Well, yes, but, it was important to you. I wanted to help you… how did you put it, exactly? 'Move up in the world?'" He cocked his head and flashed her another smile as he repeated her own words back to her.

Marinette's eyes glanced sideways, as if nervous to admit this to him. She wasn't used to getting these kinds of elaborate gifts. She had to tell him how much it meant to her. "It was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me." Marinette admitted to him, slowly turning her expressive eyes up to gaze at him like he really had given her the world.

Chat Noir swallowed hard. Again. And found himself lost in the tenderness of her voice. Her tone was heart-breakingly affectionate and almost raw with thankfulness. It pulled at his heart-strings and made him instantly want to wrap his arms around her to comfort her.

She had that kind of effect on him.

"I don't think I could ever truly repay you…" she actually sounded upset now. Emotion weighed heavily on her voice as she spoke each word.

He tried to assure her once again, but he was having a hard time keeping the emotion out of his own voice. "Don't worry about it. It was a gift."

"Not just the paper, Chat. What you did, for me, on that night… I won't ever forget that. Not ever."

Damn. Was she still reliving the horrors of that night? He was really hoping that she had forgotten all about it. Mentally, he began to reprimand himself. Because, somehow, he felt responsible. He cursed himself for not getting their sooner. If he had been quicker—she might not have to be plagued by the nightmares.

Some super hero he was turning out to be.

Sure, there were plenty of other women in the Kingdom to save. But the fact that it had been softhearted Marinette who those goons had targeted made him feel utterly unnerved.

She was different. Somehow, she just was. She was his to protect.

Unconsciously, he moved closer to her. "Please, Princess. Don't think about that night." He begged her. He spoke the words from deep within his heart. Every word was like a desperate plea.

He may have said it more for himself, then actually for her. Perhaps he could live with himself a little easier.

The next words she spoke pulled him instantly out of his own mind. The sureness in her voice was shocking. "I don't." She told him confidently, squaring her shoulders in determination. "I don't think about that night at all."

His face formed lines of utter astonishment at her sudden conviction. Where did she get this confidence? Surely any other woman would have been deeply troubled by that night. And yet, here she was, completely self-assured and without a tear in sight. He was suddenly eternally grateful. He really hadn't needed to be worried at all. He was more upset about it than she was.

With a half-smile, she continued speaking: "Only the parts I choose to remember. Like the way you came to my rescue, breaking through the shadows to defend me—even when I thought all hope was lost. And the way to carried me through the night sky all the way back to my home…" She was so calm and happy. "I remember that most of all."

Chat Noir let out a breath he hadn't remembered holding. He leaned closer to her, his eyes instantly gone sympathetic and soft that she wasn't haunted by that night. It eased his conscious in ways he couldn't describe.

Marinette copied his movement and the pair stood barely a foot apart facing one another. Her words hung in the air between them.

It seemed such a shame not to close that small gap between them. Here they were, practically strangers, and yet connected tightly by the same invisible string.

He was being drawn to her in ways he couldn't fully understand or rationalize. Nevertheless, standing here together, in the dim candlelight, she became something that he suddenly desired. Nothing in his rational mind told him that it was wrong to have these unfamiliar feelings towards her. She amazed him.

Marinette tilted her head slightly. Gazing upon him in such a close proximity, she felt like she could read him. She had to keep reminding herself that there was a person beneath that black mask. It was a brief glimpse of his true self. She was perhaps seeing this sensitive side of him for the first time.

Her half-parted lips were slightly shaking. However, it was not due to their sudden closeness. Albeit, that sensation was like a subtle heat across her skin.

No, it was… It was something else. Something else quite entirely.

"… You… remind me of someone." She said, her voice just above a whisper.

Chat Noir felt like he had been shot with a thousand needles across his skin.

That one, soft sentence raised his internal alarm. He took a step away from her to catch himself.

"D-Do I?" he choked on his words.

Marinette nodded her head slowly. Her eyes searched his face. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. However, it seemed very familiar to her.

"It's so strange. But. Yes. You really do."

Chat was suddenly nervous by the way she was looking at him. It was like she was peering into his very soul. She was easily reading his face around the lines of his mask—and he wasn't ready for her to know his secrets.

He shifted uncomfortably. He searched his own mind frantically to change the subject. He reached deep within his Chat Noir persona to distract her all-seeing eyes.

With a sweeping gesture, he ran his fingers through his hair and that movement allowed him to take another step back. "Well, I doubt that the person you speak of is more good looking than me." He joked with her, trying to break her concentration.

Marinette blinked a few times. Her mind losing the sensual moment with every passing second. She felt silly for drawing that conclusion. She let herself laugh at Chat's little joke.

"Oh, but of course. Who could ever rival the great Chat Noir?" she teased right back.

Chat flaunted his classic smile once more. He straightened up to puff out his chest, but the abrupt movement caused his head to collide the ceiling once again. He muttered curses under his breath at the low ceiling for tricking him a second time.

Marinette laughed for real this time, clutching her stomach in a fit of laughter. She laughed until a cramp began to form in her side—which made her gasp through the hilarity.

Chat Noir chuckled along with her—her laughter was that infectious. It would make anyone laugh.

When she was finally able to catch her breath, she wiped happy tears out of her eyes. "S-Sorry, but that was too damn funny. You better go before my ceiling assaults you again."

He pretended to sulk. "He started it." He kidded with her.

She shook her head at the silly comment and pushed him gently towards the window. "Well, the two of you can battle it out later. Now scat, kitty cat!" She teased.

"This isn't over!" he called threateningly back to the ceiling, making Marinette only push at him harder.

"Oh my god, you're so ridiculous. Just go!" However, her voice was breathy with laughter.

Chat Noir chuckled to himself while he easily and gracefully leaped into the window frame and grabbed his staff from behind his back.

"Hey Chat?" Marinette called to him before he had a chance to leap away.

He froze slightly, and turned his head to gaze back at her.

"You're always welcome here. Come back anytime."

He smiled at her. Not in his typical Chair Noir mischievous smile, but a rare and more heart-felt smile. "I'll be sure to remember that, Princess."

He took his leave from the young woman and headed out into the night.

Marinette watched him flip and tumble away. She didn't waste any time, eating a quick dinner with her parents before rushing back up to her room so she could transform and follow in his footsteps.


	18. Chapter 18

To Marinette's complete surprise, it was Alya who came in to pick up Lady Chloe's gaudy gown. She couldn't stay long, but they had just enough time while the gown was being boxed to catch up with one another. Marinette felt like she hadn't seen her in ages. They were both respectively busy with their work. It was no excuse though; she missed her friend greatly.

In many ways, she wished to tell Alya about her being Ladybug more than anyone else.

Marinette didn't want to go into explicit detail about her multiple run-ins with Chat Noir over the past week, so she kept the details to an absolute minimum. Although it was awkward to tell her about the attempted assault—because the moment she mentioned anything about it, Alya had let out a loud string of curse words that drew unhappy looks from Madame Durand.

"Alya! Please!"

"This is serious! Do you realize what could have happened to you?"

"Yes, I do. Trust me. I do. But I'm fine, Alya—really, I am."

"You got lucky." Alya said darkly.

Marinette ducked her head in silent shame. She knew Alya would be upset. However, it didn't last long, as her friend wrapped her arms around Marinette and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're okay, Mari. That must have been so terrifying for you."

Marinette hugged her back, trying not to get too emotional as she thought about the haunting 'what if' scenarios. Because, she had promised Chat Noir that she wouldn't think about that night anymore. And she had no intentions of breaking her promise.

Their hug broke apart and Marinette attempted to change the subject. She told Alya about Chat Noir's most valent rescue, and then about him gifting her with the book of paper. Alya was not surprised by his show of goodwill towards Marinette.

"You do realize that he is, like, the most gigantic flirt ever?" Alya stated. She could tell by the way Marinette talked about him, that she was starting to admire the masked man. Perhaps in more ways than one.

Marinette shrugged casually. "I mean, sure, he's silly but, it's not… like that…"

Alya cut her off. "Girl, I've heard all the rumors about him. He's like that with every damsel in distress he rescues. It's practically his characteristic approach to picking up girls."

Marinette drew back at the comment and chewed on her lip out of nervousness.

She knew well enough to not believe in the rumors. But somehow, hearing it from Alya, made her suddenly question his sincerity all over again. Her friend had planted that gossip seed in her brain, and Marinette hated herself that she fell for it so quickly.

It was absolutely true; Chat Noir was flirty. However, for some reason, she had a hard time imagining him being the same caliber of flirtatious with every girl he met.

To her, in some weirdly confusing way, his flirty nature was sort of charming. He was mercilessly flirty around Ladybug. However, he was also incredible brave and selfless. The teasing was only a small part of his personality. He joked around and made her laugh in stressful situations. It was kind of sweet.

And, she had to admit, it was rather fun to have the playful banter back and forth.

Did he really have some ulterior motive that her innocence was making her blindly unaware of?

She thought that maybe he was treating her differently because he was a genuinely good person? Somehow, maybe, she had thought she was actually special to him? Was that thought so wrong?

These thoughts made her feel depressed. She didn't want to imagine Chat Noir like this. And yet, she realized that she really didn't know him all that well to begin with. She wanted to. God help her, she wanted to know more about him.

"Do you really think it's true?"

Alya shrugged, leaning against the countertop. "He and Ladybug seem to be hanging out more and more. Maybe she will rub off on him. Or, at least, take the brunt of all of his crazy flirting."

Marinette tried to hide her smile at Alya's so very true statement. If only she knew the half of it.

Marinette watched Chloe's now boxed up gown get lugged out of the tiny shop door and put into Alya's awaiting cart. Her dreamy-eyed gaze followed the gown like she wished she could trade lives with it.

"You have such a glass face, Marinette." Alya commented.

Marinette blushed. "Is it really that bad?"

"You're not thinking about going to that Ball, are you?" Alya asked her pointe blank.

Marinette shook her head. "Me? Oh god no. That's completely absurd."

"It's not that absurd. I mean, it is you we are talking about." Alya teased her. "You should go. It might be fun for you. Let you live a little."

Marinette had to stifle a giggle. If Alya only knew how much she "lived" on a daily basis. She was living a double life. She tried to push the conversation away. "Yeah, well, it's really not a big deal…"

But Alya, being her true friend, was persistent. "Not a big deal? Last time I saw you, you couldn't stop gushing about it."

"Okay, okay yes it's true, but don't you feel like… like… we just don't belong there?"

Alya shrugged, but then signed heavily in frustration. "Judging by the look of Lady Chloe's gown over there… yeah, that statement seems pretty accurate."

Marinette slowly nodded her head. The Ball was not their world.

Marinette still continued to stare longingly at the box containing Chloe's gown. She had to physically shake herself to snap out of her dream world when she realized that Alya was still talking.

"…And, if you think about it, buying a super expensive ball-gown is definitely not in the Césaire budget—that's for sure."

"Mine either." Marinette agreed half-heartedly. "I'm okay with not going."

Alya knew her friend well enough to recognize the doubt and longing still in her voice. "You sure about that, Mari?"

"Buying a ball-gown?"

"No, silly, going to the royal Ball."

Marinette nodded her head. "Thanks, but I've already made up my mind. I really wouldn't feel comfortable going to something like that."

"Suit yourself." Alya said. She leaned in and whispered to Marinette. "Me, personally, I'll be enjoying a nice, quiet night off while her royal heiress is gone." She giggled at the confession.

"Oh, yeah. That does sound wonderful." Marinette agreed.

The idea of having a night off did sound quite delightful.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was nearing sunset just a week before the night of the grand Ball.

Adrien had spent weeks planning and making the necessary preparations. Truly, he hadn't expected or anticipated the amount of work it took to prepare for something like this. This should have been a joyous occasion to prepare for, and yet it was stressing out every single one of the Palace's attendants, servants, chefs, and housekeepers.

Perhaps it would have been a lot easier, had every decision he made not be under the constant scrutiny of his Father. The King was very opinionated about how the royal Ball should be organized, hosted and designed.

While the King had excellent taste, he also demanded perfection and everything was to be done exactly to traditional royal custom. From the hors d'oeuvres to the old-fashioned styled clothing Adrien was expected to wear, everything felt antiquated and bulky. The Ball would be significantly lacking that desperate touch of modernity.

As Adrien stood before the Royal Tailor getting measured for his formalwear, he fondly remembered Marinette's lovely and refreshing designs and he silently wished she were here to create a few of them. He would be happy to wear one of her creations, if it would breathe some kind of life into the party.

The days seem to bleed together and he was quickly running out of time. His father expected complete and utter perfection, so he needed everything to be better than perfect.

The entire ballroom was cleaned and scrubbed from top to bottom. Every surface polished so that the candlelight from the chandeliers would reflect on every surface. He had hired every available carriage and coach to pick up and taxi any ladies wishing to attend the Ball from every corner of the Kingdom.

Somehow, he and Nino found the time and met in secrecy to discuss the real plan of action: getting Ladybug to attend, so Adrien could pour his heart and soul out to her. Or, at least, find out who she was behind the mask. It all sounded so easy, in theory.

Before any of this could even happen, he had to work up the nerve to actually ask Ladybug if she planned on attending. This was giant shot in the dark. All of this was. He had no guarantees, only the slimmest of hopes.

And, with the Ball only a week away, tonight was Adrien's last and final chance to speak to her.

However, he was doing everything in his power to make sure she had every opportunity to attend. Chat Noir worked double-time on the superhero front to keep anything short of a natural disaster ruining the evening or kept her from attending.

He barely even talked to Ladybug when the two would meet out on patrol of the Kingdom or during a little skirmish with some baddies.

"What's with all the rush lately, Chat Noir?" she asked him repeatedly. She had been starting to enjoy their time together. And here he was, trying to rush in and out all the time.

"Oh, you know, just playing cat-chup!" He teased her. Each silly comment always earned him either a punch in the shoulder, a dramatic eye roll, or a flick on the nose. More often then not, she would actually laugh or tease him back. As much as she hated to admit it, even his jokes were not all that bad.

On this particular afternoon, Chat Noir and Ladybug were casually laying close together on a rooftop. Crouching down low, to observe and stake out a possible gang hideout. The gang had been causing a lot of conflict on the lands that bordered the Kingdom, but they constantly stayed on the move—making it very difficult to pin them down to one location. If they had decided to set up shop in the Kingdom: Ladybug and Chat Noir were going to show them just now very unwelcome they were.

However, as the hours ticked by, the lead seemed to be a dead end. The building was quiet and looked abandoned.

Ladybug eyed the position of the sun in the sky and stood up slowly. Lying on the hard rooftop had left her muscles slightly stiff. She stretched her arms up to the sky. "Well, this was a giant waste of time…" She was more upset with herself because this had been her lead.

Chat Noir looked up at her, but didn't stand up. "I'd be lion if I said that I thought they would actually be here."

"Yeah, my fault, I really thought we had a good tip. Guess you get to say, 'I told you so' on this one, Kitty."

"M'lady! I would never!" he said, rolling over onto his back just like a kitty cat seeking attention. "But since you brought it up… I paws-itively told you so." He flashed her a silly smile and pawed at the air.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to rub it in." But her voice couldn't hold any anger. He had patiently waited there with her, even as the hours ticked by. He hadn't muttered a single complaint, and only followed her lead—just like a good partner. She had been strong enough to stand alone, but also smart enough to know when she needed his help—and brave enough to ask him for it.

She stared at him as he effortlessly jumped to his feet from a flat lying down position. He began to do his own version of cat-like stretches. She couldn't remember a time when he wasn't at her side now. Having him around had definitely allowed her to take more risks, and she valued him more than she was willing to admit aloud.

"Something troubling you, m'Lady?" he asked her. The look on her face was something he was unaccustomed to seeing.

"Hmm? Oh… No… sorry. It's nothing." She looked away, slightly embarrassed that she was having these thoughts about him. She quickly tried to cover up her emotions by stepped away. "Anyways, I have another appointment and I must get going..." Ladybug said quickly. She paused for a second, still in deep thought. "Good job tonight." She said gently. It felt silly to compliment him, but she felt like she really didn't say enough nice things to him. She wanted to change that.

"Anytime, M'lady." He purred contently. "Where are you rushing off too?" Chat asked. Tonight, he wasn't in a such a haste to rush from her side—his nerves were getting the better of him. He knew where she was running off too. He was mindfully aware that when he met her tonight as Adrien that he would have to ask her about the Ball. And the thought was weighing heavy on his conscious all day. The Chat Noir mask kept him calm for now.

"Oh, I have a weekly arrangement with the crown Prince to discuss the current criminal climate." She told him as she turned away to leave, but then hesitated.

Looking back at Chat Noir, she remembered that he was her equal. He had proven himself time and time again to her. It was time to include him.

"You know... You should come too, Chat Noir." Ladybug told him. It was time to trust him completely: as a partner.

"Really?" his voice sounded instantly happy.

"Of course. We are a team, after all." She told him. She let the word hover in the air. It felt right: him becoming her teammate.

A big smile spread across his face. "Sounds purr-fect." He cooed to her. He was too excited for words. He pulled out his staff and looked ready to leap into action.

Oh wait. The Prince. That was him! Oh crap. He quickly tried to recover.

"Heh, actually, I think I'll skip this first one." He lied—kind of. "I just remembered I have something important to do as my civilian self." This was a half-truth.

Ladybug gave him a curious look. "Are you sure?"

"Paw-sitive."

"Well, the invite is always open. I'm sure the Prince would want to meet the famous Chat Noir."

'Considering we are the same person, that would be awkward.' Adrien thought. He envisioned holding a mirror up and having a conversation with himself. The idea made him chuckle.

"I'm sure we will meet soon enough." He said, trying to turn the conversation topic away.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that the Prince trusts you whole-heartedly, Chat Noir."

Chat raised a curious eyebrow. "Does he now?" The conversation seemed ridiculous in his mind, but he was forced to play along. Trying to spin the topic away with a joke, he crossed his arms over his broad chest and gave her a melodramatic look from underneath his blonde bangs. "I don't see why he should. What if I am, secretly, one of the bad guys? Plotting my evil scheme this whole time? And this had all been a clever ruse to get you to…"

She reached out and flicked him gently on the nose, stopping his words and the ridiculous act instantaneously. "Oh, stop it Chat. I know you're not." Her voice was playful.

He let out a haughty laugh now. "You know me all too well, M'lady."

She chuckled too, covering her smile with her hands. "I'd like to think we know each other pretty good by now..." She threw back the hood of her spotted cloak and tightened the ribbon holding one of her pigtails together. Her brain subconsciously fixated on the fact that she was about to go meet with Prince Adrien—so she wanted to try and look her best.

"True." He eyed her face carefully. She seemed distracted, but her body language was relaxed. He loved the way she casually fixed her hair and acted so calm around him. He was so used to women being like snobbish statues around his other self: never showing even the slightest hint of altruism. She was one of the loveliest and most unpretentious people he had ever met. Tough as nails, but still so composed.

It was awkward to change the subject so abruptly, but he had no choice. He had to know more. The curious cat in him was scratching at the surface of his mind. He might as well be bold now, it would make speaking to her later as Adrien a bit easier.

He took a deep steadying breath and completely changed the entire mood of the conversation.

"But, we still don't know who each other is behind our masks…"

She cast him a sideways glance, her blue eyes flashing at the sudden change in his mood. His voice had gone super serious and did not hold a single breath of humor.

"Does it matter?" she asked him, dropping her hands from her hair.

Chat Noir let the emotion pour from his eyes. "It matters to me." He answered honestly.

Ladybug had no words. This had come out of nowhere from him. She stayed quiet and just stared at him—hoping that any moment this act would drop like before and he would flash her one of his toothy, flirty smiles. The fact that he didn't show a single bit of hesitation, made her stomach do little flips.

He didn't break her gaze, so she broke it first.

"Where is this all coming from? You've never brought this up before." She had to look away from his serious face. Her gaze shifted to the skyline and the late afternoon sun.

"I've been thinking about it for some time now." He admitted.

She braved another look at him. His body language was rigid and taunt like a bow string. This was a whole other side to him—one that made her weak in the knees.

Her voice faintly shook when she spoke. Surely, he knew why they couldn't? He had to understand why they chose to keep their secrets. Their respective kwami's had given them explicit rules to follow. It was for the best—for both of them.

"Chat… why? I don't understand… It's against the rules, and you know it. We've only just become partners. There is still so much more to do for this Kingdom. We can't risk…"

He drew in another breath and let it out slowly. She watched his body finally physically relax. "I know that it's against the rules. It's just been on my mind, M'lady. That's the honest truth… I don't want to lie to you."

Her heart softened. She turned back towards him and walked forward—closing the gap between them with just a few steps. She placed a gentle hand on his arm as real sympathy poured from her deep blue eyes.

"I appreciate your honesty. I truly do. But please, try not to think about it too much, ok kitty? We have a good thing going, don't we? Knowing each other's identities will just mess that all up. Besides, the masks are there to protect our loved ones and families, aren't they? We have to keep ourselves a secret to all those who would do them harm." She did her best to convince him. Or, was she trying to convince herself?

Chat Noir covered her hand on his arm with his own. He squeezed it softly and his voice sounded a bit more normal when he spoke again. "Of course. I understand. You're right. It was a foolish thing to say."

"It wasn't foolish." She told him gently. "Trust me, it wasn't."

He nodded slowly and smiled at her with just a sad lifting of his lips.

She rubbed his arm affectionately. "Don't look so sad, kitty, it doesn't suit you."

Chat Noir's heart skipped a beat. He gripped her hand tightly and pulled it off of his arm. In one smooth, fluid movement, he brought her knuckles up to his lips with a mischievous grin plastered all across his face.

"Do you purr-fer this?" His voice literally purred across the back of her fingers as his lips hovered over her skin.

Just like that, he was back.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and shook her head, but her smile grew brighter. She retracted her hand out of his grasp.

"You're such a flirt, you know that?" She told him.

His lips formed a tiny, playful pout. "I assure you. I'm being quite sincere, M'lady."

"Oh really? I suppose you say that to all the girls?" she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. She tried to keep a bit of humor in her voice, but a big part of her wanted to hear what he would say.

To her surprise, she watched as his face briefly flashed with sadness once more. He quickly composed himself and gave her another weak smile. He stood up straighter and looked down at her from his tall stature.

She instantly felt bad for asking that of him. She quickly tried to apologize. "Chat, sorry… I didn't—"

He reached out, and with the softest of gestures, touched the side of her face to stop the words dead in her throat. "When I flirt with you, I actually mean it." He spoke slowly and sincerely. As soon as he finished speaking those honey flavored words, he dropped his hand away.

His words and action had certainly gotten her attention. There had been zero hesitation in his masculine voice. The spot on her face where his fingertips had touched was still tingling. It was enough to make a super heroine blush. Her face lit up with a subtle heat brought on by the pounding of her heart. Her lips formed a tiny 'o' in surprise. Somewhere in her brain, she was incredibly happy to hear him say that.

It was her turn to now physically relax.

"Does my flirting bother you?" he asked her cautiously, taking her reaction for something else entirely.

She thought about it for a second. But then, she realized she needed to be honest with herself, and with him. "I suppose it's slowly growing on me." She answered, giving her voice its own flirty tone, matched with a gentle, apologetic smile.

His smirked. "That sounds purr-fect, m'Lady. Because I do not intend to stop."

Ladybug swallowed hard against her dry throat—which genuinely surprised her. Had she really been that apprehensive by what he would say when she confronted him about the casual flirting? The answer, she suddenly realized, was a cold, hard yes. And thus, a gigantic sense of relief flooded her brain and calmed her racing heart.

Looking past him, she noticed the sun starting to set. She had to remind herself of her previously scheduled engagement, because being around her kitty like this was awakening something in herself that she was not ready to recognize just yet. "I must get going now, Chat. Are you sure you won't come with me to see the Prince?"

"Not this time." He lied.

She took her weapon off of her hip and turned ready to throw it.

"Alright then. See you soon! Have a good evening, Chatton!" And with that, Ladybug extended her weapon to hook onto a nearby building. He adoringly watched her swing away until she was out of site.

He smiled to himself at the flirty pet-name she just gave him. One day, she may actually fall for him—the way he had fallen for her.

He quickly snapped out of his daydream. She was heading straight for the Palace. Ack! She was totally going to beat him there.

Adrien tried to look nonchalant as possible as he waited nervously for Ladybug on his balcony. He was horribly out of breath and couldn't believe he made it back to the Palace before her. She must have stopped along the way. Lucky for him, an open and dark window had let Chat Noir sneak into the Palace unnoticed and de-transform. Adrien had sprinted through the maze of hallways back to his room.

He looked forward to their weekly meetings more than anything. Although they had kept it to strictly business, he still relished in her presence.

His thoughts shifted to their conversation just earlier today. As much as Chat Noir and Ladybug were starting to get along, he also wanted her to know him as Adrien.

However, on this night, he kept silently rehearsing over and over how he would ask her if she was going to come to the Ball.

But, when he saw her approaching the balcony, all of the mental rehearsal went out the window. Even though he had known her for months, and seen her almost every other day, he still got butterflies in his stomach when he saw her swinging towards him.

She landed delicately next to him and smiled warmly.

"Good Evening, your Highness." She said so politely, dropping to a small curtsey.

"G-Good Evening, Ladybug." He answered her. He kept telling her over and over again that she didn't need to be so formal around him, and every time, she did it anyway.

She tied her weapon around her waist. "Did you ever get a lead on that string of break-ins from last week?"

She was instantly all business. No casual chit-chat or games.

"No. My apologies. Nothing was ever confirmed." He said.

Little did he know, Ladybug had to stick to talking about strictly business. Anything more and she would begin to lose her resolve of being in his presence week after week. Although, she had to admit, it was becoming easier and easier to talk to him. She just hated to take up so much of his time.

"I couldn't find anything either." She admitted. "What else you got for me?"

Adrien stumbled a bit, but told her about a few other leads and some other happenings around the Kingdom that she may want to investigate. He didn't want to give her too much information this close to the Ball. For fear that she wouldn't go.

Their conversation casual shifted to an awkward silence. The awkward silences always made Ladybug the most nervous. She usually jumped into a hasty goodbye to keep her embarrassment to a minimum.

She used that tactic again now. "Well, as always, thank you for the information, your Highness. I will do my best and report back soon. I'm sure that I'll see you again next week?" She took a few steps away, and when he didn't say anything further. She took it as her cue to leave.

Unhooking her weapon, she stood ready to throw it.

Adrien panicked at her sudden departure. He had to tell her. "Ladybug, wait!" he called out to her. His voice containing the same desperation he felt in his heart.

She turned and looked over her shoulder at him. Her face looked slightly confused.

He swallowed down the last bit of nerves. "A week from now there will be a Ball, here, at the palace. If you don't have any other prior engagements, I would be thrilled if you would attend."

"Your masquerade Ball." Ladybug said quietly.

"You've heard of it?"

She nodded while shifting her weight to put a hand on her hip—trying her best to act casual. "I doubt there is a soul in your Kingdom who hasn't."

That made complete sense. He had put fliers everywhere in the Kingdom and they had been up for weeks. "Oh. Yes, of course. I suppose you're right."

He fought back whatever lingering nervousness he had and leaned closer to her. "Will you go?"

She did something now that he never saw her do before: she chewed on her bottom lip as if nervous. She was never nervous, or at least it never showed until now.

Ladybug stumbled on her words. She was practically shaking in his presence. "I… I…"

"Please, say you will." He gently begged her.

Her brain was screaming at her to say yes, leap into his arms and live some crazy version of a happily ever after. The crown Prince was practically begging her to attend his royal Ball. She was hearing words that she could only have ever dreamed of. It was like she had entered into her own fantasy world where dreams did come true.

Not long ago, magic hadn't even been real. And now, she was a living demi-god. However, this wasn't a fairy tale. Magic was indeed real—but no magic would turn a simple baker's daughter into a princess.

Somehow, despite the chaos exploding in her brain, she could think clearly enough to answer him straightforwardly. "I'd rather not say anything, your Highness."

She was dodging him, but Adrien remained firm with his words. "Okay then, just listen to me, please. This Ball is my way of saying thank you for everything that you've done. And everything you continue to do."

He took yet another step closer to her, and that small movement gave him courage. He was so close to her now that he could reach out and take her into his arms if he wanted. "You would do me the greatest honor in attending, Ladybug."

Ladybug swallowed on a dry throat. This wasn't fair. This wasn't fair at all. He didn't realize who he was really speaking to. He had no idea. The woman behind the mask wasn't royalty or even remotely wealthy. Marinette would be a disgrace at his royal Ball. She would embarrass him.

Just being Ladybug did not make her worthy of him. Marinette might be the Ladybug, but she was not a part of his world. And she never would be.

Being Ladybug was enough. Being Ladybug completed her soul.

She turned her gaze away from him. Ashamed to be in his presence any longer. She took her weapon and hastily threw it to swing away in a hurry.

The look on her face was not good. She didn't seem at all happy. "Please, say that you will?" he repeated his earlier words, pleading with her now. He watched her beautiful masked profile and studied the lines of her face for what felt like the thousandth time. Her inevitable answer was eating away at him.

Something in the way she hesitated with her answer made his heart ache. Slowly, he reached out to touch her and pull her up against him. Let his actions speak louder than his words. Maybe he really didn't need a Ball to show her how he felt about her?

If her eyes had been looking at him, she would have noticed that he was reaching out for her. She would have seen the love shining in his emerald colored eyes. She couldn't say yes, and she couldn't say no. She was stuck in the crossroads of her secret identity and her beloved Prince.

"Perhaps." She ended up telling him as she immediately dove from the balcony and out into the gathering darkness. The word burned in her mouth like a lie.

He was left grabbing the air that her body once occupied. However, in his mind, 'perhaps' was at least better than an outright no.


	19. Chapter 19

The day of the Ball approached quickly. The whole Kingdom had been abuzz with preparations for the upcoming evening. The Palace was a zoo with activity and excitement. The gates were open all day and people seemed to be running around in all directions. The excitement added a whole new vibe to the Kingdom—like an upbeat, unending song. People were genuinely thrilled and joyful as suspense was building around the Palace.

It seems a bit unreal that by the evening, the Palace would be hosting the most extravagant event in many years.

The extra excitement and busyness at the tailoring shop had died away now that the day had finally arrived. All of the gowns were picked up or delivered to their customers—including Lady Chloe Bourgeois'. The Durand's shop was suddenly a ghost town, so they didn't even offer Marinette the opportunity to come in and work.

"You know, Tikki, I'm curious. Why do you think the Prince would host a masquerade ball? I mean, everyone already knows what he looks like. There certainly isn't any big secret there." Marinette was working a massive ball of dough with her fingers, getting ready to roll it out with her rolling pin.

They kept their voices just above a whisper. Her mother was directly upstairs, however the fire in the oven crackled loudly behind her as it burned up freshly cut wood that had been dripping in sap. Her father was still outside cutting up more firewood and stacking it against the side of the building. Baking required a hot oven, and they went through firewood quickly.

Tikki was sitting on the small prep table, trying not to get covered in flour as Marinette worked.

"Masquerade balls have served many purposes over the decades… For one, I know that they can be seen as like a game—of sorts. The masked guests are dressed to be unidentifiable to one another. This creates a type of game to see if one could potentially determine another's identity." Tikki explained happily.

Marinette stopped working and looked down at her. Tikki tended to still amaze her at times with the amount of seemingly historical knowledge she possessed.

Marinette found herself instantly even more curious about the Ball. Her mind left the ball of dough forgotten, as she rested her elbows on the tabletop and cupped her face in her hands.

It was impossible to not still daydream about the royal Ball—even though she wasn't going.

She sighed heavily, but contently. "Wow, that does make it sound incredibly more exhilarating, doesn't it? It certainly is a special kind of luxury to dress up so lavishly just to play a game."

Tikki flew up into the air and hovered near Marinette's dreamy-eyed gaze. "It's a very common dynastic event to celebrate an upcoming proposal or wedding."

Hearing those words, Marinette's bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "I'm sure the Prince is celebrating his upcoming engagement to Lady Chloe." Marinette confessed miserably. It was the first time she was admitting it out loud and it sounded even sadder coming out of her own lips.

"There are rumors on the streets saying otherwise." Tikki told her, attempting to brighten her mood.

"Oh Tikki. That's ridiculous, he and Lady Chloe are betrothed. She said it herself."

"Well, yes but… Are you sure that's not just a rumor too?" Tikki asked.

Marinette chewed on her pouting bottom lip. Chloe had said it herself. Could she have been lying? It seems like quite a lie, even for Chloe.

"Could it be a lie?" she asked out loud, mostly talking to herself. In the same breath she also added, "… And yet, the wording on the announcements was so… peculiar…don't you think? 'All loyal, available and eligible ladies'…."

She wasn't sure what that had even meant. She had assumed it was just referencing rich and posh aristocratic ladies to be in attendance. It was a stretch to think any differently. Perhaps if she knew more about royal tradition, it would have made more sense to her.

Tikki zipped into Marinette's apron pocket suddenly, because just a few seconds later, her father came back inside and closed the door firmly behind him.

Seeing his daughter, he pantomimed taking off an imaginary hat and handing it up on the wall—only to remove another imaginary hat and put it back on his head. "Got to shed my Lumberjack disguise and transform back into just a humble baker! Oh no! My secret identity has been found out. What shall I do?"

Marinette smiled at him as played his own little imaginary game with her—just like she was still a child. However, she loved every moment of it. It was so wonderful to see him happy. "I won't tell a soul, Papa. Promise. Your secret is safe with me." Instantly giggling as the words left her lips.

Her thoughts from only a moment ago long forgotten now.

This was her home and her life. She was happy. There was so much to be grateful for, it was inconceivable to wish for anything more.

It was just another day.

She returned to her ball of dough. Rolling it out flat, she then transferred it to a wooden tray and covered it tightly with a clean cloth to let it rest overnight. It would make a lovely pie crust in the morning.

After supper, Marinette found herself in her small attic bedroom mending a hole in her father's shirt. The shadows were growing long, and the day was slowly slipping away into a brilliant sunset. The sky was streaked vividly with bright oranges and purples—as the sun began its journey down the horizon.

Bringing forth a night that faintly hummed with anticipation.

There was constant commotion outside of Marinette's window. The sounds of horse's hooves and carriage wheels could be heard on the street below. People shouted back and forth, while women laughed excitedly—their high heels tapping along on the cobblestones.

However, Marinette paid little attention to it.

Tikki watched her Chosen very carefully while she sat comfortably on the floor and leaned against her bed; faintly humming to herself while she sewed the hole closed.

Tikki took to the air and hovered near her. Normally, it wasn't like Tikki to pry into Marinette's feelings or try to sway her decisions. It was not the kwami's place to try and influence Marinette one way or another.

But then again, this time seemed special. Everything felt different. Somehow, it just was.

"And… you're absolutely sure that you won't go, Marinette?" Tikki finally inquired.

It genuinely shocked Marinette that Tikki would ask her about attending the Ball. The kwami hadn't brought it up once since it was announced all those weeks ago. She thought for certain that Tikki wouldn't want her to concern herself with anything other than being Ladybug. So the fact that Tikki actually brought it up caught her completely by surprise.

"No, Tikki. It's not my place to go." She let her father's shirt rest in her lap and looked up at the kwami. "Besides, what if the Ladybug is needed tonight? My duty belongs to this Kingdom."

Tikki smiled to herself at Marinette's sense of integrity. "Normally I would agree. But it's only one night, Marinette. And what about your beautiful dress? You even made gloves and a mask that match. You have everything you need to go."

It was true. Marinette had made her drawing come to life. Her dress had been finished for a few days now. Marinette had worked on it slowly but surely in the early hours of the morning before she went to her apprenticeship. And yet, the dress and its accessories were now hidden in a drawer like some deep, dark secret.

Marinette sighed and instantly went defensive to try to talk Tikki (and herself) out of it for what felt like the hundredth time. "I created that dress out of inspiration from the masquerade ball announcements. I wasn't actually going to ever go. And besides, that dress is too simple. Everyone will be wearing flowing ballgowns, the dress isn't appropriate. You saw Chloe's dress. That is what you wear to a royal ball."

Tikki fluttered down and landed on her bed. The kwami looked sad. She was starting to know Marinette well enough to tell when the girl was making continued excuses.

She also had thousands of years of practice dealing with human rationale and emotion. Marinette was certainly one of the more stubborn cases. It wasn't a character flaw on her part, it just made convincing her all that more difficult.

Marinette had been the perfect Chosen since day one. Tikki never doubted her for a second. She deserved, in more ways than one, to go to this Ball.

There had to be a way to convince her to go.

Tikki didn't like bringing up the past with her Chosens. She liked for them to learn on their own. The past can be scary, but then again so can the present.

Tikki drew upon a few of those past memories and spoke gently to Marinette.

"Far away from here, and a very long time ago. During times and places that I wish I could remember better… There are events that are slowly becoming blurry in my memory… There are people that my heart used to know... Their names call out to me to remember them."

Her voice was distant and sounded so very wise.

"… I miss these things most of all, because they were happy. And yet… there are so many terrifying memories that I wish I could forget: screams, cries and sounds of death. There are so very few happy memories anymore, Marinette."

Tikki paused to look up at the young woman with eyes that seemed to transcend time. "There will always be bad guys to catch, and people to save as the Ladybug. The Ladybug is a timeless figure. But… Tonight… tonight is about making one of those precious happy memories."

Marinette felt like she was going to cry. She kept forgetting how old Tikki really was. And just how very real the Ladybugs of the past were. Marinette was just one of possibly dozens to come before her. How many times had Tikki watched them die?

"Tikki, I…"

"Go tonight Marinette. Please. If not for you, then do it for me."

She just needed to hear it one more time. "You really think I should go?" Marinette asked again.

Tikki nodded. "You deserve to live your life. Being Ladybug never changed that."

Marinette turned around and picked up the little kwami in her palm. Not a single person—not Alya, the Durands, or even Adrien—had been able to convince her to go.

But Tikki had.

She held the kwami up to her face, hugging her against her cheek. "I'll go tonight, Tikki. For the both of us." Marinette whispered to her.

Tikki snuggled her back. "You are worthy of a thousand Balls, Marinette."

Marinette got ready in the light of the setting sun. Tikki helped her tie her hair up elaborately on top of her head. The little kwami buzzed around happily as the result left her long and graceful neck exposed while a fall of tiny, natural dark curls framed her face.

The kwami helped Marinette with her makeup, something the poor girl was hopelessly lost in doing. However, Marinette's steady artistic hands were helpful when applying dramatic dark lines around her eyes. A touch of charcoal on her eyelids made them pop against the paleness of her skin. Tikki also showed her what red fruits could be used to accent her lips and cheeks.

"How do you know all this stuff Tikki?" Marinette kept asking.

"From the other happy memories." Tikki kept replying.

Marinette retrieved her hand-made gown from its secret hiding spot. The satin fabric was cool against her flushed skin as she slid it over her head and down her body. The gown fit her perfectly—not that there was ever any doubt that it wouldn't.

After Marinette was dressed, she looked at herself in her broken mirror. The woman who stared back was shocking. She barely recognized herself.

"Spin! Spin!" Tikki urged.

Marinette smiled and gave a little twirl. The dress hugged her curves, but flared out just enough around her legs to allow for easy movement. The neckline of the dress showed off her collarbone and left her shoulders bare. Only a strap of fabric gracefully hung down and wrapped around each arm, connecting the bodice to the back of the dress. The red fabric faintly shimmered in the gathering darkness.

Tikki helped Marinette place her decorative black mask on her face. Tying it firmly up into her hair with a silk ribbon that matched Marinette's dark hair. Marinette had cut its delicate shape out of a piece of stiff black material from the shop; and then hand sewn layer upon layer until it formed to her face and held its shape.

While her Ladybug mask hugged her face like a second skin, this mask was narrower and hovered just around her field of vision and spread out like the wings of a butterfly, while adding that touch of mystery.

Lastly, Marinette slipped on a handmade pair of black gloves; they came just past her elbows and were secure even when Marinette bent her arm at the elbow.

Marinette was ready. She had no glittering jewels, fancy feathers or rich pearls to wear. Just her own creations. Nonetheless, that suited Marinette just fine.

She snuck downstairs, past her parent's room, listening carefully for their soft snores to confirm they were asleep, before leaving out the back door.

The woman leaving the bakery certainly did not look like a baker's daughter. When she stepped out onto the main street, all illusion of coming out of the tiny bakery was gone. She could have come from any of the homes along this street. Or even from out of a dream.

She barely had to wait a minute before one of the arranged carriages rounded the corner—like it had been waiting just for her.

The driver spotted the lady waiting for a ride. Despite her peculiar gown, she was definitely dressed for the masquerade ball. He led the horse and carriage immediately to her side.

Marinette smiled and thanked the coachman as he opened the door for her and helped her get inside. Once settled, she giggled slightly; she had never ridden in a covered carriage before.

Once the carriage began moving, Marinette stared out of the open windows as the town whisked by. People were gathering in the streets watching all of the beautiful ladies get taken up to the Palace. Marinette felt like she was on parade.

She smoothed her gloved hands on her dress, trying to calm her nerves.

Rounding the last few corners, Marinette could now see glimpses of the Palace through the other buildings.

It was lit up like a beacon, drawing every available maiden to it for miles. The light seemed harsh against the darkness of the night. However, Marinette couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

She signed deeply.

"Don't be nervous." Tikki whispered to her from somewhere inside the carriage. The sound of her voice surprised Marinette slightly.

"I'm trying." Marinette breathed, trying to calm herself down; Tikki's sudden presence made it easier. The little kwami was always with her—even when she didn't realize it. She wasn't as alone as she thought.

She felt Tikki laugh as the carriage continued along the streets.


	20. Chapter 20

"That girl could be her." Plagg said.

Adrien whipped his head around so fast that he gave himself whiplash. "What girl? Who? Where?"

"God, you're too easy." Plagg chuckled at being about to trick him so easily.

"You're not helping." Adrien hissed back.

"Fine, fine… what about her?"

"Be more specific!"

"My right. By the food."

"Plagg, there are over a dozen girls by the food."

"So, you should go ask if any of them are her. And get me food, while you're there."

"Not funny Plagg."

"Kid, I never joke about food."

"This is serious. What if she doesn't come?"

"She may not come. That's a cold hard fact." Plagg stated.

Adrien winced at the thought. He did not even want to consider the fact that she wouldn't come. However, as the room filled with girls, the thought was quickly becoming a harsh reality.

"How about her?" Plagg inquired.

"Who?" Adrien asked. Remembering to not seem quite so obvious this time as he scanned the room.

"Adri-kins!"

"That one…"

Adrien didn't have to look long to see who he was talking about.

"Adri-kins!" Chloe called to him from some distance away. Her voice seemed to echo off the walls. People turned and stared at her as she parted the sea of people and bounced towards him.

Adrien faintly shivered. "God, I hope not." He whispered to Plagg. He could hear the kwami chuckling under his breath.

He would have loved to stay above the crowd and just watch, but he knew his father would never let him. The man was probably watching him from some dark, shadowy corner—making sure he minded his manners and royal tradition.

He had to be Prince Adrien now. He had to dance with these girls, specifically Lady Chloe. And none of them felt like his Lady.

Especially as he made his way down towards Chloe. Despite her elaborate mask that covered only one half of her face, it was so obviously her. Her dress was so gold it practically matched the decor of the ballroom. She had tall white feathers poking out of her tightly curled hair that made her look like some frightened bird.

Adrien silently wished for wings, so he could fly away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The brighter the night became, the closer they got to the Palace. By the time they entered the Palace gates and began to climb up the long, cobblestone path, it might as well be daylight outside. So much light poured from the Palace that it seemed to give off its own heat.

The carriage stopped quite some distance away from the main stairwell that led up to the entrance.

Marinette hung her head out of the window to see what was going on. There was a long line of carriages in front of them. Each one, presumably full with ladies waiting to be let out and ushered up the steps. It was like a traffic jam.

Marinette waited for a few minutes in the carriage, but she began to get impatient. Especially since they had barely moved in that amount of time.

She opened the door of the carriage and got out.

The driver looked back at her in shock. "Miss, wouldn't you rather wait to be escorted?"

"I don't mind the walk." She said sweetly as she came into his line of sight. "Thank you for the ride, kind sir. I really appreciate it."

He was startled a bit by her kind words. But then his jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw her come into the light. She was stunning. Probably the prettiest lady he had picked up this whole night. Her smile was contagious so he offered her one of his own. "The pleasure was all mine. Enjoy the Ball miss."

Marinette began her walk. It really wasn't far. But as she passed other carriages, she overheard whispers and gasps. She did her best to ignore them. Going inside without an escort may not be the proper "formal" thing to do, but Marinette really couldn't care less.

She reached the huge staircase and paused briefly. There were so many steps, that she couldn't see the top. It was a bit daunting. But it wasn't about to slow her down. Grabbing the edge of her dress, she pulled it up and away from her feet and began to climb.

The closer she got, she began to hear music pouring out of the room. It was like it was welcoming her inside.

Marinette paused at the gigantic open doors. A trio of stoic looking Palace guards stood on either side of the open door. Her heart seemed to be beating so fast that she was sure it could be heard outside of her chest. The air around her felt impossibly heavy. And yet, as she looked in front of her, the air faintly glistened in the bright lights. Heat and warmth poured from the large room.

She drew in a calming breath and let it out slowly. It was now or never.

Cautiously, she stepped forward, releasing her dress to hug around her legs once more. She braved another step forward. Again. And then again. A few more cautious steps and then the enormous room opened to her senses.

The music caught her first, happy to have her finally inside the doors. Delightfully whimsical and so embracing to the sea of twirling dancers below. Beyond the lovely music was a melody of laughter and people talking excitedly to one another.

From her position, she could see everything and everyone in the room below her. It was like a moving painting. People danced together in the center of the room. Numerous couples swayed together, all in a kaleidoscope of colored outfits and donning elaborate masks.

The room was lit with chandeliers heavily dripped with crystals pointing downward like a ring of sharp pointed swords. Even from her high vantage point, the chandeliers looked huge, meaning they were even bigger than she could imagine. Their light cascaded thousands of rainbow prisms throughout the room.

Everything sparkled like gold and was polished to a brilliant perfection. The mirrored walls reproduced the elegance of the room back into itself—their reflective surfaces giving off the illusion that the room was larger than it actually was

A multitude of small and colorful flags hung from the walls in-between large banners carrying the crest of the royal family's house. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the royal family hosted the event.

Dozens of ivory vases taller than Marinette were overflowing with fresh flowers. They scenting the room like an exotic floral perfume, tickling her nose.

For so long, she had imagined what the Ball would look like. Now, here she was—and it was more amazing than she could have ever of dreamed.

It was almost too much to take in all at once. She could have stayed at the top of the white marble steps all night, with the rainbow of prisms shimmering along their surface, and be content just to watch. But as the song ended and the dancers daintily clapped, she saw a perfect opportunity to slip down the staircase unnoticed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adrien twirled Chloe in his arms. Her golden dress engulfed them like it was trying to consume both of their bodies. He felt a tad bit relieved when the steps of the dance separated their bodies for brief periods of time. He felt like he could actually breathe. It was terribly awkward to dance with her and her gigantic dress.

The music seemed to drag on and on. Chloe was obviously enjoying herself—her haughty laugh reverberated off of the walls. Adrien plastered a fake smile on his face and remembered his manners.

At this rate, the night would last forever. None of this was fun.

The woman he loved wasn't coming. The thought was slowly becoming a cold, hard reality.

His body moved with sheer muscle memory to the steps of the dance. His mind was preoccupied with the notion that this could actually be his life, if his father insisted on his engagement to Lady Chloe. Their marriage would be a perfect political and strategic union. And every part of his Father's master plan for Adrien's life.

The girl obviously loved him. She was down-right infatuated. She loved all of the attention that came with being with him.

Perhaps he could live with himself if he kept remembering that.

The song finally ended, and the dancers golf clapped to thank the orchestra.

"That was awful!" Chloe exclaimed. "Ugh, that maestro has terrible taste in music. Don't you agree, my Adrien?"

Adrien knew that Nino had poured hours upon hours of work into the musical scores that they were using tonight. Surely the music couldn't have been that bad.

He couldn't agree with Chloe, so he just kept silent. The mask on his face felt heavy, but he knew it matched his jacket and his Father had insisted on it.

"Ugh, it's so hot." Chloe fanned her face dramatically with her perfectly manicured hand. She seemed to be in a mood to complain about everything.

Adrien was really trying hard to keep the smile on his face. The night was falling apart.

All of the planning, endless weeks now poured into nothing.

Had something potentially happened in the Kingdom that forced her to not attend? Could she be in some sort of danger?

He wanted to transform into Chat Noir and find her. He felt guilty for being at this Ball when he should be out protecting the Kingdom.

'Perhaps' she had told him. Her 'perhaps' had been what kept him going. This night had been for her. Everything had been set so he could tell her how he felt.

He had really had his heart set on seeing her tonight.

"Kid, you better turn around. Right now." Plagg whispered to him.

Adrien paused at the unusual request and hesitantly turned around. His eyes scanning the room for some sort of immediate danger. Plagg would never dare speak up in such close quarters if something weren't wrong.

The mask was blocking his peripheral vision so he pulled it from his face and let it rest on top of his head.

At first, he couldn't see anything beyond the throng of other people around him and Chloe. He almost asked Plagg to clarify what he meant. His eyes looked over their heads and towards the staircase.

And then, he saw her.

Or rather, he saw a girl who he hoped was her.

It is said that when you finally realize the love of your life, that time itself stands still and the world is forgotten around you. Well, for Adrien, it was absolutely true.

There was no one in the room now, but her.

Her simple, but beautifully modern gown hugged her body and pronounced her every moment as she slowly descended the wide staircase. The red color seemed to glow against the white marble steps. She drew unexpected attention to herself, even though she wasn't doing anything at all. She walked slowly, gracefully, yet cautiously, as if afraid of the room.

No. Not afraid, just out of her element. She was like an angel among mortals.

This could be her. Everything just seemed to fit.

Adrien felt a shiver run down his spine. It had to be her.

He had to find out.

He had to go to her.

Now. Not a second longer.

Leaving Chloe forgotten behind him, he weaved through the other dancers. Many instantly moving out of his way.

The closer he got to her, the harder it seemed to draw in a breath.

Her hair was done up, and yet tiny, dark curls fell around her delicate face. Her mask was black tonight. However, upon closer inspection, he noticed that it was trimmed with a delicate winged pattern that looked as if it would float right off of her face. Those wings he had silently wished for earlier to escape the night were now here: he had found them on her masked face.

Matched with the elbow length black gloves, and she a color coordinated dream.

She looked lovely. Pure, simple and effortless. Amongst a room filled with traditional things, she was like a breath of fresh air.

Marinette had watched him break through the crowd and move in her direction. The handsome Prince looked dashing and so official in his hunter green jacket, vest and pants. A sword hung at his side, the golden hilt peaking out from underneath the line of his jacket. As he moved closer to her, she noticed a golden patterning running subtly throughout the jacket. The gold brought out the rich color of his hair, and the rich green complemented his spring colored eyes nicely.

She would have designed it differently, but, then again, he would look good in just about anything.

Marinette had to shake herself out of her fashion-designer dream. She felt silly. Leave it to her to notice his clothes more than the fact that he had, quite literally, pushed through a crowd of people to now stand at the bottom of the steps in front of her.

Real fear swirled in her stomach and found its way up her throat. She tried to swallow the feeling back down, but it seemed impossible. The whole room was looking at her now.

Her eyes anxiously scanned their masked faces. Even from behind the masks, there were so many unnerving emotions on display for her to witness: envy, bewilderment, disdain, pure scorn, and even a few cautious smiles.

Marinette thanked her lucky stars for the masks on all of their faces.

She felt like a fool. She felt underdressed. She felt out of place amongst all the glitz and glam. She was, after all, only a baker's daughter.

She was ready to turn and run from the room. This was not her world. She did not belong here.

Her saving grace came in the form of a gentle hand taking her own gloved one. Suddenly, her attention was pulled back to the Prince below her. No, hardly below her now. She had paused her decent on the very last step before reaching the ballroom floor. Due to his tall stature, they were now eye to eye.

Marinette snapped back to reality and remembered her manners. With her free hand, she grabbed as much material as possible in the slim fitting garment and let her knees droop into a low curtsey. She bowed her head to the floor, staring at the Prince's very shiny shoes.

Adrien had to smile at the curtsey. He dropped her gloved hand only long enough to reach down and gently touch her chin. Softly, he turned her lovely face back up to his.

Marinette allowed her neck to be manipulated and the Prince's gentle hand willed her back into a standing position. Adrien removed his hand and bowed to the girl: a slight tilt of his upper body and neck.

Formalities now aside, Adrien just wanted to stare at her all night. But then, an even better idea filled his head.

"May I have this dance?" he asked simply, extending his hand to her.

Marinette stared awkwardly at his outstretched hand. Her gaze shifted from his hand, to his eyes, and back to his hand again. She dared not refuse him, but her head was swimming. Her mind was sending little fireworks into her line of vision.

Never in a million years could she have imagined that this would happen. Then again, it was not long ago that Tikki had entered her life and she had become Ladybug. But even as Ladybug, she still felt like Marinette. But now… now she was being asked to dance by the crown Prince at a royal ball in the Palace!

Nothing could have prepared her for this night.

But, she was here. In this moment now. All of her doubts suddenly disappeared. And Marinette just let herself go to the magic of the moment. She was ready to take that one step closer.

She placed her gloved hand delicately into his. "You may." She practically whispered.

Adrien closed the distance between them instantly and placed his other arm around the small of her back. He practically lifted her off the last step and they both glided to the ball room floor. Her body fit so perfectly against his as they walked together. People parted to let them through and the music began once more.

Delightfully happy music surrounded them as he led her into the dance. Upon hearing the music, Adrien silently wished for a slower song so she would remain pressed close to him.

However, this was not that song.

The music was exciting, lively and quick with tempo and rhythm. He hesitated slightly as they took their places, afraid she would not be able to keep up. Did she even know the dance?

However, as if she had somehow read his mind, she smiled and nodded her head in silent confidence.

And with that small gesture, the music swept them all away.

The room danced with them. Skirts twirled and swished, heels tapped and glided along the high polished floor. Marinette could not keep the laughter in her throat bottled up any more and it poured from her lips with the enthusiastic dance. Her smile was infectious. Adrien found himself laughing along with her. Her deep blue eyes were so undoubtedly alive.

The dance itself was fast moving and choreographed. Couples rotated and danced with different partners for a few movements only to be whisked away to someone else shortly after as the music willed them onward.

Marinette got caught up in the sheer excitement of it all, even as the dance took her away from the Prince's arms and into those of another. It was all a part of the dance.

Even with every new partner, Adrien never took his eyes off of the girl in the red dress. Watching her move around the room was mesmerizing. She was so full of life. She moved with the grace of any noblewoman, dignitary, or princess.

Every man who was lucky enough to dance with her, even the most stoic of individuals, got caught up in her contagious smile. She lit up the room as she moved.

Adrien followed the dance, knowing she would end up in his arms again soon and yet, not soon enough.

He was patient, but it hardly seemed fair. He had hardly danced with her at all!

As she neared closer and closer to him, he found himself daydreaming. He missed a step, causing his current partner to yelp in surprise as his foot came in contact sharply with her shin.

The noise pulled Adrien from his dream-like state and he stopped dancing. Glancing over he suddenly noticed that his partner had been Chloe. She had a not-so-happy look on her face, but otherwise seemed unharmed.

Oh, little did he know, Chloe was far from unharmed. She was seething with rage.

However, Adrien forgot all about her – as the girl in the red dress neared closer, and was lead into her final spin. A blind spin, intended to be caught by her next, awaiting partner.

Adrien saw this out of the corner of his eye. Summoning any lingering chat-like reflexes leftover from his last transformation, he reached for her.

As if on purpose, she gracefully fell into his awaiting arms. The movement was flawless and left the two individuals pressed tightly together from chest to groin. Marinette's head was still spinning as she noticed the dance had ended, and just where she had ended up once again. She was staring at the green of his jacket, her cheeks filling with color, before slowly turning her gaze upwards.

The eye contact made both of them smile. They stayed that way for several seconds—which felt like minutes.

"Good catch, your highness." Marinette teased, breaking the silence.

Adrien chuckled. He knew exactly what he would have said, had he been Chat Noir.

["Why yes, I am quite the cat-ch. Falling for me already?"]

It took every effort to not say it to her now. But he wasn't Chat Noir tonight, he was Adrien.

"Glad I could be of service." he opted for instead. Marinette's smile brightened a bit more. This was the kind Prince Adrien she had fallen for since the first time they met.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but the music began to play again. This time, at a much slower pace. Adrien took a mental note to thank the maestro after the ball. The first song had been fun, but now he wanted to be selfish.

"Up for another?" he asked the woman in his arms.

Perhaps it was the music or the fact that they were already in such a compromising position, but Marinette felt a twinge of bravery course through her body. Slowly, almost seductively, her fingers slid down the length of his forearm. She could feel the solidness of his muscular arm beneath her tantalizing fingers, even though the thickness of the jacket.

She ended up taking his hand in hers. Taking only the smallest of steps back so they could begin to dance once more.

"Absolutely." She said eagerly.

Adrien didn't need any further encouragement, her slow hand roaming down his arm had been enough to make him want to purr. His hand found her waist instantly. He could now physically admire her lithe form under the thin fabric of her gown. He was already in love with the shape of her. But feeling her body under his hand was enough to have him begging for more.

Marinette physically shivered against his touch and faintly gasped as he pulled her up against him. He had matched her bold move with one of his own. Fortune had certainly favored the bold.

Marinette let him lead her into the romantic rhythm of the song. This dance was sensual and passionate. Their bodies were manipulated and pressed together on multiple occasions. Touching intimately and drawing a series of sharp breaths from her lips.

Their closeness brought Adrien's thoughts to the possibility of her identity. She still had not given him any idea of actually being the Ladybug. Except the most obvious clues: the modest gown, the way she lit up the room, and her very being.

He shook the thought from his mind. This had to be her. No other woman made him feel like this.

At this moment, he didn't care about finding out who she was under the mask. Just the hope that this was her, it would be enough for him. To share these dances with her, it would be enough to soothe his wanting heart.

"Everyone is staring at us." She breathed against the side of his face. Adrien leaned her back slightly so he could gaze upon her. She didn't look scared, but she definitely was cautious.

"Really?" he told her, the lines of his face turning serious. He pressed his forehead against hers for a brief moment, long enough to whisper: "I had forgotten they were even here."

Marinette's mouth formed a small 'o'. Her eyes shining.

There was fire starting in her heart and his words were adding fuel. She hadn't expected him to say that. He had her full attention now. She felt her school-girl crush on the Prince grow exponentially. She was falling for him hard. And nothing in her rational mind stopped the feelings from happening.

She had to remind herself that she was the one in his arms, sharing this most intimate of dances like a scene from a dream. Right now, he was choosing her. She smiled to herself and let her head fall against his chest. She swayed to the passionate rhythm of the music and the sound of his heartbeat against her ear.

Time stood blissfully still. They were so close, and yet still so far from one other.

Their dance slowed with the fading music.

Adrien wasn't going to let it end that easily.

He raised his gaze to the maestro and gestured. The smallest gesture from the crown Prince and the music drifted happily into another song. Marinette's head lifted from his chest and looked up into his smiling face.

"I didn't want it to end either." Adrien spoke gently.

Marinette crinkled her nose in happiness. He had practically read her mind.

Their bodies separated into a slightly different holding position and their dance picked up pace once more.

This time, as they would dance and sway back and forth, Adrien would gently release one hand and spin her out and then back in to his awaiting arms. She twirled away from him, pivoting flawlessly, and came right back. Her lack of skirts allowed for quick twirls, but she never acted dizzy.

He admired the way she moved. Her grace and poise were unprecedented.

Several spins and low dips positioned the back of her body against his chest for a few wondrous moments. He examined her lovely neck, shoulders and the gentle curve of her spine before another small spin brought her beautiful face back to his.

They shared many smiles and gentle gasps during this dance. An earthquake could not shake their connection. They were the center of each other's universe and the room seemed to spin around them.

Something else was silently building around them.

'It needs… it needs, something.' Tikki thought to herself. 'Something just a bit… more…'

As if on cue, Adrien spun Marinette out of his arms, this time their fingers parted and their bodies separated.

As she pirouetted, Marinette felt Tikki's magic pin-prick across her skin. She was scared at first, but only at first. It did not contain the usual juice of her full Ladybug transformations; this was just a breath of magic. She smiled gently, closed her eyes, and welcomed it.

Prince Adrien (and the rest of the on-lookers, for that matter) watched in wonderment as her dress gently began to glow and transform while she delicately spun on her toes.

The once straight, form fitting dress grew multiple layers of bright red and rich black fabric. They billowed around Marinette like magical blooming flower petals. The red and black fabric shimmered with a light all of its own.

On Marinette's final spin, the finished ballgown landed gracefully all around her in a swirl of sparkles; the brilliant Ladybug colors reflecting off of the high polished floor.

Marinette had her ballgown. She didn't have to look down to know it was there.

Adrien audibly gasped at his masked companion. He could not believe what he had just witnessed. It was like she had playfully hidden herself until just the precise moment. Her magic added to the magic of the night. He took his time returning to her side, savoring every step toward her, like it was a fragile dream.

There was no doubt in his mind now. She was his Lady.

Upon reaching her, he took her gloved hand in his, his other arm finding its way around her waist and drawing her close to him once more. Marinette's hand found his shoulder and she could not keep the smile from her lips. She might have been just as surprised as he was.

Adrien pulled her back into the dance. The gentle song sweetly played and he held her tight.

For fear if he let go of her again, she would disappear in another miraculous transformation.

He took the closeness of the moment to look deep into her eyes and get lost in their depths. He wanted to memorize her eyes. Yes, the gown was beautiful but, it was the woman who he loved.

With every step, her ballgown swirled around her legs. Every spin lasted those few nano-seconds longer, so her skirts could spin as well. Marinette could kick her legs much higher now, and the gown was happy to dance with her.

As they moved around the room and rounded corners, Adrien casually lifted her off the ground, drawing an excited gasp from Marinette's mouth.

Adrien was so thrilled with the excited noises she made that, at one exciting moment, he used both hands to grab her waist and lifted her high into the air. He spun himself around halfway before finally setting her down.

The movement caught air under the delicate fabric of her gown, making it flare up, and cascade the multiple shimmering red and black layers across the floor. Both the gown and the dancer were mesmerizing to watch.

Marinette kept reminding herself to breathe. She hardly felt in control of her body or the dance. She trusted her partner to guide her.

The room and all its guests were forgotten around them. Their stares could not shake the connection. The only audible thing was the music. It held them tight, and yet, certainly, could not last forever.

As the music faded once again, Adrien held tight onto her hand and ushered her towards the back of the ballroom with the last remaining music notes following them out.

Marinette allowed herself to be led away.

She was led through a door, which seemed to be carved out of the very wall, and into another smaller room—which Marinette hardly had time to notice until Adrien gave her hand a brief squeeze, turning her eyes back to him.

Where was he taking her?

He nodded to her and opened another door to his immediate right. They were suddenly outside and the cool night air was welcoming to Marinette's heated cheeks.

The balcony overlooked the vast royal gardens, dotted with fountains, endless flowers and lush trees. Adrien slowed his pace, but continued to lead her towards a staircase to their left. Marinette could see that the stone steps would lead them down to the dark gardens below.

She understood now, and hurried to be at his side as they began to descend the stairs. The rush to be alone together caused both of them to get the giggles as they quickly hurried down the seemingly never-ending stone steps and out into the awaiting quiet bliss of the gardens.

Catching both of their breaths, they drew closer to one another. Finally alone and together, they walked arm-in-arm in the enjoyable silence, away from the stares and glares of the Ball behind them.

For several precious minutes, the only audible noises were the gentle bubbling fountains and the crickets chirping up to the bright moon. A few fireflies lit the path for them through the maze of night-time flowering bushes.

"I'm so glad you came." Adrien said gently. The sudden break in silence made Marinette jump. She took the moment to regain her conscious mind.

"I-I'm glad too." She replied, willing her voice to stay calm and not stutter. But how could she not? She was literally walking arm-in-arm alone with the Prince. The Prince of all people! She could not be Marinette right now, she needed to be Ladybug. But as Tikki had told her, they were both one in the same.

"And here I thought this party would be all for nothing." Adrien cooed, casting her a sideward glance. As soon as the words left his mouth, Adrien mentally kicked himself for the comment. He needed to be Adrien right now, not Chat Noir. However, it was so hard to not draw on his alter ego for the confidence he lacked.

"What makes you say that?" Ladybug asked. The comment had been odd. Very unlike the Prince.

"Oh, well… to draw you out of hiding, of course. I mean, not in a bad way. I mean, that came out wrong. I didn't mean it that way at all! I mean, I guess what I'm trying to say… Oh geez. Just, umm…"

Ladybug laughed, she couldn't help it.

Adrien let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. How did she manage to do this to him? Around her, he felt so out of place. Here was a person, who (in his mind) could literally do no wrong. He wanted to impress her. No, he wanted her to trust him.

"I suppose I needed one night off." Her voice was calm and jovial, albeit a bit mischievous. She wasn't mad at all by his words.

Adrien's eyes widened as he turned to give her his full attention. She looked up at him with that calm smirk. Her blue eyes were playful.

He stopped walking and reached down and grabbed her other gloved hand. The action caused them to turn their bodies and they were now face each other.

Adrien looked at her. Truly looked at her.

The fact that she came here tonight. The fact that she was here at all. His emotions were bubbling to the surface.

"I-I just. I wanted you here. I wanted you here so badly… I couldn't think of anything else."

Ladybug felt like her knees were going to give out. The Prince spoke to her like he was walking on egg shells.

"I have… I have to tell you something. Something that. I wanted to tell you, something that…" he practically whispered. The wanting in his voice was unmistakable. Ladybug found herself unconsciously leaning towards him.

Adrien noticed her leaning in closer and suddenly his indecisiveness weakened. And he lost all of his mental resolve.

As much as this was the perfect night and the most perfect setting to tell her everything that was in his heart. He was found himself wordless and his mind completely blank. He didn't feel like he deserved her.

Him. The crown Prince. Did not deserve a woman like her.

He gripped her gloved hands, deciding to say something else instead. It wasn't necessarily untrue, but it also wasn't what he really wanted to say. He kept the other part bottled up inside.

"I want you to know that… you…you can trust me. I-I hope that you would trust me."

Ladybug smiled gently and nodded, half to herself. She had been nervous he was going to say something else. And then she wouldn't have known what to say in reply.

"I do trust you, your highness."

Adrien blinked. "You do?"

Ladybug nodded again. "I've no reason not to trust you."

Adrien cocked his head in confusion. Marinette noted this and continued. "I see what odds you are up against. And what decisions are put on your shoulders." It was her turn to grip his hands. "Let's just say, I trust that you'll make all of the right decisions, when your time comes."

"But…" Adrien mumbled. "I'm not King yet. I can't do anything… I'm just…"

Ladybug noticed his struggle. Releasing one of his hands, she bopped him on the nose with a gloved finger. The action startled Adrien so much he nearly fell over. She only ever did that to him as Chat Noir.

Did she know he was Chat Noir? Was he that obvious? Could she have figured it all out, and that's why she was here tonight? No. It was impossible.

However, if she wanted to know, despite Plagg's warnings, he would tell her in a heartbeat. If she didn't already know.

"Your highness." She interrupted him. "You can only be you." Ladybug nodded her head in determination. "And trust me. You, are enough."

Adrien sighed deeply and let himself smile. The truth to her words slowly sinking in. She was possibly even more perfect to him now.

"May I ask you something, your highness?" Ladybug asked. She gently pulled her other hand away from his. She needed to focus now.

"Of course. Anything." He managed to hide the pain in his voice.

"It's rather off topic…" Ladybug stated plainly.

Adrien chuckled a bit. "Ask away."

"Alright. I assume that you've heard about this Chat Noir fellow?"

Adrien tried to stay calm. "Sure, what about him?"

Ladybug tapped her chin and then rubbed her fingers together feeling the fabric of her gloves between her fingers. "What is your opinion of him?"

"My opinion? I mean, I really don't have an opinion. He's doing some good deeds. He seems to be a good guy…"

"So, you think he's a good guy?" Ladybug asked, cutting him off.

Adrien chose his next words very carefully. "I'd say he's one of the good guys, yes."

Adrien watched her smile to herself and his heart skipped a beat.

"Me too."

"Come again?"

"I think he's one of the good guys too." Ladybug clarified. "He's just… difficult to… characterize, I suppose."

"Characterize?" Adrien felt silly with all the one-worded questions.

Ladybug pantomimed waving his question away in the air. "Not the best word choice. He's just… odd." She laughed to herself at her choice of words. "Yes, he's just an odd fellow. But, I do feel like I can count on him. He has made an excellent partner."

"I thought we were partners?" Adrien asked. The question felt odd leaving his mouth. He should be happy that she was talking so highly about Chat Noir.

Ladybug detected the tiniest bit of sadness in his voice. Was it sadness? Or was she imagining it?

"Oh, we still are! Don't worry!" Ladybug quickly tried to recover. "I truly benefit from our weekly discussions."

"As do I," he told her. "You are the eyes and ears of this Kingdom."

She blushed hard at the comment and looked at the ground. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. Why was this so hard to say?

"But in all honesty, I've actually taken Chat Noir up on his offer to be partners. He and I work well together as a team, and I do trust him. So, if you agree that he is one of the good guys, then I feel like I made the right decision." She sounded determined.

And yet, due to the earlier sadness in his voice, she had to be certain. "If that's alright, your highness?" Her voice was nervous and cautious; afraid he would be mad at her

Adrien actually couldn't be happier at the fact that she was asking him his own option about his alter ego. But with that same thought, the concept was also mind-boggling and downright silly. It shouldn't be this ridiculous. He craved so badly to just tell her that he and the black cat were one in the same. The fact that she was warming up to him as Chat Noir was all too perfect. Both Adrien and Chat Noir had her trust. Perhaps, in time, he could earn her love.

'God, just tell her. Do it. Just tell her now.' His brain was screaming at him so loudly that he could barely think of anything else.

He wanted nothing more than to fight crime at her side as Chat Noir. Actually, he wanted to be by her side forever. Every side of him desired her companionship. He wanted her as his Queen—he recognized that now.

"Your highness?" she asked.

Had he really been lost in his thoughts for that long? He had to get himself together.

"I'm very sorry. Yes. Of course. If you put your trust in him—then I will too."

She turned those lovely eyes back up at him. A growing smile on her lips told him that she was happy that he was happy. "Thank you, your highness. Your opinion means a lot to me."

"Anytime, Ladybug."

The fact that he called her Ladybug and not Marinette shocked her at first. It was Marinette who entered the ballroom, but he only knew her masked face as Ladybug. Tonight she had been a healthy mix of both Marinette and Ladybug, so she was content with that. And yet, her mind moped at the thought that he only saw her that one way.

She wasn't sure if she could ever tell him who she was behind the mask. He would be so disappointed. Her happy smile fell from her face at the sudden realization. Both he and Chat would dislike her if they ever knew she was nothing more than a lowly commoner. Sure, she put on this tough Ladybug exterior, but, inside, she was such a clumsy mess.

This started a long silence between them. This one was awkward.

Adrien's palms itched. He missed her closeness. He missed the way they danced together. He could not read the sudden change of emotion on her face at all. He had no idea just how much her nervous heart was confused and lost.

He was about to break the silence and ask her if she wanted to continue their walk, but she beat him to it.

"Well, it's getting rather late. I think I should go…" Ladybug stated, suddenly turning her body away from him.

Adrien froze. "G-Go?" Oh geez, he actually said that out loud, and could not keep the whine from his voice.

Ladybug casually looked over her shoulder. "Well, yes. Besides, you have a Ball to get back to. You must have many other ladies to dance wi—" She took a few steps away from him, lost in her own thoughts.

Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. His grip was so firm, Ladybug was scared for a moment. He was, surprisingly, strong. Stronger than he looked.

A flash of a not so distant memory echoed in her mind: A memory of a much muddier Marinette as she grabbed onto the Prince's jacket in silent desperation.

The roles were now reversed, and he held her arm like it was his only lifeline back to her. "I don't want to dance with anyone else." He stated plainly. Finally, the words plaguing his mind flowed from his mouth. However, he was felt more embarrassed by them then anything else. His eyes were looking at the ground, afraid to meet hers.

Ladybug was instantly confused. Why would he host this grand event if not to dance? Was the dance not interesting anymore? Perhaps, was he just tired?

Or did he not want to dance with anyone else… but her?

Her mind whirred with the possibility. Her world stood impossibly still. She could count the fireflies hovering around them. The fantasy of him pulling her into his arms once more was sending shivering sensations across her skin. Ladybug was falling apart at the seams. Was it possible? Could that even be true?

Adrien slowly, and hesitantly released his grip on her arm. "My apologies for that outburst."

"I-It-It's a-alright." She stumbled on her every word.

'Get yourself together Marinette.'

Adrien finally stopped looking at the ground and met her nervous eyes. He felt like a monster for startling her. Was the unlucky black cat finally coming out? He needed to say something. Anything. This was the moment to tell her how he truly felt.

Here they were. Finally, alone and together. She looked more radiant than any girl he could have ever imagined. Like he had summoned her from a dream. And yet, the words in his heart were dying on his lips. If he couldn't tell her how he really felt, then maybe he could say something else true.

"I just… have so much respect for you. I find what you're doing for this Kingdom, my father's Kingdom, so admirable and brave. If something ever happened to you… I would…. I mean, this Kingdom would be met with such a loss."

Ladybug returned his nod with one of her own. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she let out a sad sigh. Had she really expected him to say something more? The thought was quickly washed away in her mind. She would continue to love him from afar. Nothing had changed.

"Don't worry, your highness. I made a vow to you that I would protect this kingdom and its people. And I never go back on my word. I promise you that."

She said it with such conviction and determination that he couldn't say anything further. He only nodded.

"Well then, I bid you goodnight, your highness. Thank you for a lovely evening. I…" Ladybug paused for a few seconds and then smiled back at him. "I truly had a lot of fun."

With that, Ladybug turned and walked away from him. Her heart seemed to hurt a little more with each passing step.

In her mind, she played out the night again. It was simply surreal to be walking away from it now. She supposed it had to end at some point.

She reached the stone steps that led up to the balcony and put a hand on the railing to steady herself in her flowing dress. She got about two steps up when she felt someone grab her hand.

She looked over the railing and he was standing there not too far below. His breathing was slightly heavy. He must have run to catch up to her. The twinkling lights from the palace behind her reflected in his green eyes.

He took her hand off of the railing and held it gently. Ladybug's breath caught in her throat as he brought her gloved hand to his lips and kissed it affectionately. She could feel her face heat up by his sensual touch. His lips were firm and solid against her hand. Adrien poured his passion, determination and even his frustrations into the fabric of her gloved hand.

Despite the glove, the back of her hand felt cold as his lips gradually moved away.

Then, in the same fluid movement, he brought his other hand forward and presented her with a single, perfect red rose.

In this world, roses were incredibly rare. Much like her.

Ladybug accepted the flower with wide eyes and a fluttering heart. She held it as if it were the most precious and delicate gift.

"The pleasure was all mine, M'lady." He spoke, a wondrous smile on his face. Something in his eyes reflected in her very soul.

Ladybug's face formed the lines of shock for only a few seconds, she quickly regained her composure—for fear of losing it completely.

Was that? Just now? Chat Noir?

No, impossible. Ladybug shook the thought from her head. Definitely impossible.

And why was she thinking about Chat Noir right now, of all times?

She smiled at the handsome Prince for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

As much as it pained her, Ladybug continued her assent. Her heart weighted nothing and a breeze could have carried her away.

Her eyes stayed locked on his. She thought for sure he would begin to follow her, but he didn't. He let her climb the stairs. He watched her reach the top and hesitate again.

Ladybug watched him and felt only a small pinch of sadness. It was simply goodnight, not goodbye.

With that happy thought, she rounded the corner and could no longer see him or his eyes—filled with something she dared not even think about. She remembered how to breathe again.

If there hadn't been anything between them before, there certainly was something now.

As she found her way back into the ballroom. The party was in its final stages but, she was thrilled to make it out the main doors without anyone bothering her.

Once Ladybug made it down the carriages she took a quick opportunity to duck into the shadows without being seen. She whispered to Tikki to release her transformation. The ball gown fell away to reveal Marinette's own creation once more.

Marinette felt like she had returned to her own skin. Much like shedding the Ladybug armor.

She stayed in the shadows of the palace, snuggling her kwami and twirling the Prince's rose in-between her fingers. She replayed the evening over and over again.

"I hope you had fun Marinette." Tikki's soft voice spoke against her hair.

"It was the second best night of my life." Marinette said.

"What was the first?"

"Oh Tikki. The day I met you."

"Oh Marinette…"

Marinette stayed in the shadow of the Palace for a long time. She watched as every guest gradually, albeit slightly begrudgingly, got into their carriages and coaches. She waited until all the lamps and candles of the Ball were doused and the palace resumed its normal feel. Only then did she leave the safety of her hiding place and begin to walk the long distance back to the bakery.

Not so long ago, Marinette would have been terrified to walk alone during the wee hours of the morning. But, at least right now, the Kingdom felt safe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adrien draped his jacket over a chair in his room and gazed out of the window at the gardens below. Despite the late hour, he was wide awake.

His mind was swirling with unanswered questions. He should have told her everything. He hated himself for wanting to occupy her whole world.

He had even let his inner Chat Noir slip out. Had she noticed that?

A lazy knocking at his door, led to Nino entering. He looked tired. However, Adrien had summoned him because he had to talk to someone he trusted.

"Nino, she was there. She actually came." Adrien reminisced with his friend.

"Yeah, I saw. Everyone saw." Nino said, and then cautiously he added, "Dude, prepare yourself, it's going to be rough from here on out."

"Rough? Why?" Adrien was legitimately confused.

"Because everyone saw you dance with her all night. Everyone saw you leave with her and not come back."

"Nothing happened. I mean, we just talked."

"Did you at least find out who she is?" Nino asked.

"No. I mean, I couldn't." Adrien sighed. "It wasn't right to ask."

"I thought that was the whole point of the Ball?"

"It was. Mostly. Kind of. I just… I couldn't. It wasn't the right moment…"

"Wasn't that the plan all along? To create the most perfect moment so you could reveal everything to her?"

'Well yeah, but… you weren't there Nino. You didn't see the way she looked at me… or get to finally hold her in your arms… It was… It was everything I could ever want… She is …"

"So, you just let her slip away? Just like that?"

"I had to follow my heart…"

"Yeah, well, you'll never get that moment back… you do realize that, right?"

Adrian paused and sighed heavily. "I know." He smacked himself in the forehead. "I messed up so bad. I just couldn't tell her. She was right… there… and I couldn't say anything!" His voice sounded like he was reaching out to her again—caught up in the chase once more.

"Why not again exactly?" Nino asked, not meaning to sound frustrated, but it was late and he was tired.

"Because!" Adrien exclaimed, suddenly angry that Nino was questioning his judgement.

"Woah man. I'm just trying to help."

"Well, you're not helping." Adrien shot back.

They stood in silence, but Adrien caved first. "I'm sorry man. You're right. I should have asked her. I just… I had so much to tell her. And yet, when she was there, in front of me, I couldn't say any of it."

Being the kind of friend that he was, Nino knew Adrien was beating himself up harder than usual. "You got it bad, dude." Nino joked, trying to make light of the situation.

Adrien chuckled and physically relaxed. "Is it that obvious?"

Nino laughed too. "Like I said: it's going to be rough from here on out."

Adrien shook his head and sighed at the whole situation. "She's so worth it Nino. She trusts me. She sees something in me, that I don't even see in myself. And, God help me, I don't want to disappoint her."

"So, what happens now?" Nino asked through a deep yawn.

Adrien thought for a second. "I'm not sure." He said honestly.

"Although I do know something now. Without a doubt, I have to find that girl behind the mask. And when I do, I'll _marry_ her."


	21. Chapter 21

To say that life turned back to normal since the night of the memorable Ball would be a drastic understatement. If anything, the Kingdom was more alive than ever before. Or, perhaps, it only seemed that way to Marinette.

It had barely been a few days and her heart was still singing. She couldn't help but secretly hum to herself the beautiful music she had danced to all night with the handsome Prince. She blushed a deep hue of pink when she thought about their moonlit walk together in the royal gardens. And she was downright giddy every time she looked at the red rose; which was secretly hidden away in her bedroom, but still carried a sweet scent and its vibrant red color. Soon though, the rose would begin to wilt and dry out. And yet, the memories in her mind would certainly be forever. Tikki had given her one of the most magical nights of her life. A night she would never forget, and she thanked the little kwami on a daily basis.

However sweet the memories were or how happy they made her feel, Marinette found herself feeling like the whole Ball experience had left her more content and level-headed. Sure, she still thought that the Prince was a dream-boat, but he was also so out of her league that it humbled her to even think that they even had somewhat of a friendship. She, of course, having no idea how he thought about her or Ladybug beyond just trust and respect. Whatever romantic feeling she had felt on that blissful night, she pushed to the back of her mind. It was time to grow up and be thankful for the miracle she already possessed—being the Ladybug.

Speaking of her alter ego, Marinette found herself as the Ladybug almost every day—whether it was for crime-fighting or just to patrol the Kingdom at dusk. The Ball had been a wonderful, memorable experience but it was time to get back down to business. This Kingdom still needed her help. And she was ready to put all distractions aside and focus now. There were still bad buys to catch. That gang was still causing trouble and their thieving antics were wearing on her last nerve.

She was lady luck, after all. So, it was only a matter of time before she caught up to them.

It happened to be on a cloudy early evening, with the late sun hidden away and the air was heavy and humid with the promises of rain. Ladybug watched the scene from the safety of a large, fallen down tree. She counted the number of the gang of thieves and their weapons. This was definitely the same group she had received the false tip on just over a week or so ago. They had come out of hiding only recently.

But what they stolen tonight had left a significant impact on her civilian self. She felt herself growing more and more angry as she watched them celebrate around a burning fire.

They had hijacked a very large transport of grain from getting into the Kingdom. Precious grain so greatly need by the poor and hungry. A few bags were even intended for her parent's bakery—which made the situation all the more personal to her.

She felt movement behind her and then someone rush up kneel next to her. She didn't have to look over to know who it was.

"Is it them?" he purred in her ear.

She shivered slightly, she couldn't help it. His voice had that effect on her. The sides of their bodies were casually touching as they both crouched down together—although none of that bothered her in the slightest. In a weird way, as she had closed her mind off to the Prince, she had now come to treasure Chat Noir and their partnership. She couldn't think of a time when he wasn't at her side. And she hated to ever think of him ever not being there.

She answered him with her own calm, cool and collected voice. "Without a doubt."

Chat Noir noted her demeanor almost instantly. She was clearly upset and anxious about the situation. This gang had been causing them grief for a long time—however, his lady seemed to be taking it more personally.

Not the time to be playful now. She wouldn't appreciate it. "How many?" he asked her, his voice just above a whisper.

"Eight. Three by the fire. Two with the horses. Two by the stolen cargo. One presumably asleep in the tent. Mostly knives and swords. The big buy by the fire has a bow."

Chat Noir had to smile at how thorough she was. Daring a peek over the fallen tree they were hiding behind, he noted the stacks of cargo piled up in the wagons and littered haphazardly across the ground. His heightened sense of sight and smell made him instantly aware of what it was.

Grain. Tons of it. Almost a complete harvest's worth—it was worth its weight in gold to his Kingdom.

Chat Noir growled as he watched them laugh and rejoice at their conquest. A conquest at someone else's expense. He understood now why she was so angry. He could feel his own anger rising up in the back of his throat. There was no honor in stealing this grain and hold it for ransom to people who need it so desperately.

"Easy kitty…" She said, trying to calm him down but her sharp eyes were constantly watching for any movement by the gang of thieves.

"What's the plan, LB?" he asked.

"There is an abundance of rope on the ground just a few paces directly in front of us. Dowse the flames and wrap up the three by the fire. Same with Sleeping Beauty in the tent. I'll flank and take the two by the horses and then the ones guarding the goods. Watch your back with this bunch." She turned her gaze towards him—adding the next little sentence because she really did feel nervous about this situation.

"Be careful… okay?"

He flashed her a half smile. "My lady, I'm always cat-ful."

"That didn't even make sense." She giggled at his little joke, letting the little bit of laughter curb her anger. "You're starting to lose your touch, kitty." And with that, she disappeared to flank the gang of thieves.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Their attack strategy did not go exactly as planned. The gang was well organized, expertly trained fighters, and had also laid a silent trap for them. Something neither of them was prepared for.

The trap had been simple: The trees surrounding their little campsite had been precut. Held together and upright with makeshift splints—giving the illusion that they were still sturdy trees. Ladybug found this out the hard way as she used one of the dummy trees to hook her weapon onto. To her surprise, the tree crashed down around her—blowing their cover and alerting the whole gang to their presence.

She was now suddenly fighting hand-to-hand with several of the gang members with very little room to maneuver her weapon or use it to hook onto anything and swing away. Her fighting skills definitely came strongest from her ability to swing and ricochet around. She wasn't completely defenseless, but she was not in her element—hand-to-hand was more Chat's forte. The fight was not in her favor and she was constantly being forced to cover her blind side or in fear of being knocked prone. Chat Noir was far away on the other side of the camp, thanks to her "plan". She had come to rely on him and now, she was without him and fighting alone.

The gang had been clever and prepared for them—which infuriated her. She was beating herself up for not seeing how "too easy" the whole situation had been. People were darting around in all directions, grabbing hidden weapons, preparing to fight, or rushing for the stolen grain. She had miscounted the number of people and she was paying the price. A well-timed fist met her gut and she stumbled backwards but did not fall.

Chat Noir fought to get to her side—she was in the thick of the battle. He could barely see her through the falling trees limbs and the swarm of bodies. However, his enemies were quick and skilled with their sharp weapons. They threw themselves in his path as a distraction.

All the while, one of the other gang members was able to rush around and shattered more splints. Sending several more large trees to fall all around them. They slammed into the ground, shaking the air with their quake. Their branches and limbs ensnaring his feet, while he attempted to use his incredible dexterity to avoid being struck.

The unmistakable whishing sound of arrows clearing bowstrings filled Chat's ears. Although as he parried a sword with his staff, he took a brief moment to look up and noticed that a group of arrows had gone upwards and into the trees. Not only that, but they had been lit on fire before striking and the trunks were beginning to burn.

The tree caught fire almost instantly. They had to have been coated with something to ignite so quickly. It had all been a part of a big, elaborate, and perfectly laid trap.

Another tree fell to block his path to Ladybug—this time, flames licked their way around its trunk. If their intent was to keep them separated, it was certainly working. They were trapping his Lady inside of the burning trees. He growled slightly to himself at the thought. Digging deep, he fought back harder and with his full strength—even as the thickening smoke and cinders clogged his senses. He would not let anything happen to her. Damn a few burns and cuts, he pushed himself through the flames—shoving people out of his way.

Distracted with her thoughts and the now constant sound of burning and falling trees, Ladybug found herself fighting a very large man who was wielding a spiked metal ball attached by a thick chain. He swung the metal weapon around like it weighed absolutely. Yet another weapon that she hadn't noticed.

Coughing to clear her lungs, she dodged the gigantic ball and kicked the man in the shins to throw him off balance.

She barely noticed herself get tangled in fallen tree branches and was even more surprised when she fell backwards to slam her back against a fallen burning tree. The man bellowed unpleasant curses down at her. She watched her armor absorb the flames and protect her. Silently she wondered how much magic was being used up to protect her skin from the burns.

The smoke stung her eyes, but she saw the attack next coming. Half blind, she launched her weapon outwards. Both of their weapons struck out at one another. Hers had caught him in the jaw like the worlds strongest suckerpunch. His attack had lost most of its momentum when her weapon struck first, but it still collided with the side of her foot just above the ankle as if he had dropped it on her.

The immediate pain made her gasp for air, and when she found only smoke in the air, she coughed hard and her eyes stung with both tears of pain and smolder.

A blow like that would have shattered any normal person's leg into a thousand pieces. But, luckily, the Ladybug magic protected her bones and only her ankle throbbed with a sharp pain that dazed her.

The large man stumbled backwards, took note of the growing flames boxing them both in. He saw the weakened and injured Ladybug on the ground, and considered it a victory as he lumbered away before he was trapped along with her. He stopped to shove all of his remaining strength into one of the last remaining booby-trapped trees that was now alive with fire. It would certainly crush her if not, completely box her in.

Ladybug heard the snapping of branches and the cracking of the hot wood as it rained down upon her. She watched the tree plunge towards her, and there was little to nothing she could do to move out of its way before it struck her.

Chat Noir was suddenly there. He leaped forward and, at the very last second, called the destructive Cataclysm magic into his hand and striking out at the falling burning tree.

He couldn't calculate what would happen next. His only thought was to keep her safe from the flaming tree that would have certainly crushed her to death.

His power shattered a large section of the thick trunk instantaneously and tipped the tree in the other direction. With a thundering crash of crackling branches and limbs, the tree hit the ground and bounced slightly due to the sheer force of the impact.

The flaming trees all around them had ignited the dry grass faster than any firewood. The hungry fire gobbled up the dry grass to feed its newfound fury.

Ladybug and Chat Noir found themselves suddenly caught in the middle of a forest fire.

Ladybug watched in horror as the flames had caught and spread like wildfire over the sacks of grain. There was nothing she could do to prevent the flames from spreading and consuming everything. So much for rescuing the stolen grain. It was gone. All of it, was gone. The fire ate it up and left nothing behind but ash.

She instantly thought of all of the people who would now be without it. People who so desperately needed the food. She failed them. Her heart sank with utter despair.

She tried to rise up to her feet, but her stupid ankle betrayed her. She was certain it was just a sprain, but it still hurt like hell.

Chat Noir stood in front of her, staff drawn and defending her with his life from the flames and heavy smoke—which seemed to be raining down on them from all directions.

Gritting her teeth through the pain, she stood up enough to begin to call her magic. Just as she was about say the words of summoning, Chat Noir grabbed her hand and stopped the words dead in her throat.

There was sympathy in his fire-lit green eyes, but also an intense sense of urgency. She knew that he felt the same sadness in his heart that she did over the grain. Both of their consciences shared the guilt. The flames were too strong and they were running out of time. With a heavy heart, she nodded her head in silent agreement and let him scoop her up so that he could carry them both away from the flames. There was little that her remaining magic could do surrounded by that must fire. Mother Nature would have to do what she could with this one.

They didn't travel far, but far enough to get somewhere safe and down wind. Once he set her down, she let her knees buckle and knelt on the ground. Ladybug slammed her fists into the hard dirt out of utter frustration.

She heard Chat Noir curse softly under his breath.

The pair stayed silent for a few moments. Smoke curling off of their armor in little wisps but did not burn.

This had been their first real defeat. No victory celebration this time. There was nothing to celebrate. They failed to secure the stolen cargo. They failed to catch the bad guys. They both were nursing injuries and were covered in soot. And, least they forget, they also caused a small forest fire. The defeat weighed heavy on both of their hearts and minds.

Chat Noir snapped back to reality first. He pushed his frustration aside for the moment. She was hurt, and he needed to know how badly. He knelt next to her, his eyes impossibly wide with concern as he reached towards her. "M'lady… You're hurt…"

Ladybug waved his hands away. Her own stubbornness unwilling to accept his help. "No. No, I'm fine."

"M'lady…" he urged.

"It's just a sprain, Chat. Promise."

She glanced at him. "You're hurt too…"

"I'm at least standing." He told her, unable to keep the sarcasm from his voice—hoping adding a little humor would help ease the situation.

She tried to stand up, and failed. It was her turn to curse silently under her breath. She continued to push his offers of help away.

"Let me help." He begged her gently.

She grit her teeth, but glanced up at him. Noticing that he seemed to still be beating himself up about it. "I'm fine Chat. Don't look so upset."

"No, it was my fault. I should have… I should have paid better attention."

Ladybug shifted on the ground, trying to prepare herself to get back on her feet. And yet, she was so angry at herself that she could barely focus on much else. "Don't even talk like that. It was all my fault. All of this. It's all my fault."

"M'lady this isn't…"

"They were waiting for us, Chat! They had everything planned. Every little detail. And I let us walk right into it!" She gripped the unyielding ground with her fingers. Her nails tearing into the dirt. It was good though, it kept her from crying.

His clawed hands covered her own and pulled them out of the dirt. She fought him, but it was like trying to resist a force of nature. Her strength was gone, but he had enough for the both of them. He gripped her hands until the tension faded away and her arms went limp.

He made no other move to touch her. Only his voice soothed her now. "Yes, it was a perfect trap. And, yes, they almost succeeded. But they didn't—and they never will. We will learn from this. And we will get them next time, m'lady. I promise you that."

She gazed at him and believed every word. What scared her more than anything was just how lost she had been without him. It's like they had known what her weakness was. And she hadn't even recognized it herself.

Unconsciously, her mouth whispered. "They had us separated… Chat… I couldn't see you…"

Chat Noir's eyes softened. It was as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. It had nearly killed him how easily they had kept him from her. A few more seconds, and he would have been too late.

He gripped her wrists, realizing that he still held them. "You'll never be without me again. Never."

Her ears soaked up his honey flavored words. It was enough for her to hear him say that. Her world felt secure again. She gave him a weak smile and tried to put the battle behind them. Letting out a deep sigh she gave herself a slight shake to pull herself back.

"Now, be a good kitty, and help me up." Her voice sounded happier—she was proud of herself.

Chat Noir smiled at her and stood up. With a simple flex of his muscular arms, she was instantly up on her feet. She was suddenly staring at his armored chest. Definitely all in each other's personal space. It hadn't bothered her before. Why was it bothering her now?

She took a small step back, simply because he had this aura around him that made it a bit difficult to draw in a full and complete breath.

Trying not to think about it, she put a bit of weight on her ankle, happy that the pain was minimal, but she still perched on one leg just to be safe.

Continuing to try and defuse the emotion that had built between them, Ladybug kept talking. Or was she rambling now?

"Once I de-transform, it will be good as new. My injuries don't carry over to my civilian self. Do yours?"

Chat Noir nodded slowly. "Mine either." He confirmed. He realized suddenly that he was still holding her hands. He ran his clawed thumb over the top of her knuckles. "I still don't like seeing you in pain."

"You've been hurt worse on my account." She reminded him, enjoying the soft sensation of his thumb across her knuckles. The feeling made the tightness in her shoulders ease. His presence was so calming. "It really doesn't hurt that bad."

Chat gripped her hands tightly and with enough force that it made her jump slightly. He wanted her full attention and based on the little jump he got out of her—he had succeeded.

The words left his mouth easily, and he meant every word. "Let me take you home."

She pulled her hands out of his grasp instantly. "No, Chat."

He frowned slightly. "Why not? You can't hobble home as Ladybug, nor can I allow you to walk home alone as your civilian self—we are a quite some distance from the Kingdom."

"I don't live far… I mean, erm… Thanks, but I'll be fine to get home." Ladybug bit down on her own tongue for admitting that first part to him. She hoped he wouldn't push it.

Chat gave her a curious look. "You don't live far from here? But, we are on the outskirts of the Kingdom…"

She sighed heavily to try and calm her growing anxiety. She had just dropped a huge clue about her civilian self. And she was trying her hardest to take it back. "I didn't mean to say that. Please, just forget that I said it."

They had survived their first defeat together. They were perhaps closer now than ever before. He kept his voice strong and sincere—this was not a time for jokes. "My Lady… I promise you. I promise with everything that I am. On my life and my honor, your secret would always be safe with me."

For perhaps the first time, he actually saw her hesitate and contemplate his offer. Chat Noir watched the lines of her face shift in deep thought. She recognized the compromising position she was in—injured as Ladybug and yet when she de-transformed, she would be alone in the forest as night was quickly approaching. But her mind still echoed Tikki's warning and she was still so unsure. But there was enough trust between them to warrant the thought of telling him everything. And the thought was winning.

Swiping a piece of hair out of her face, she avoided his sentimental gaze and couldn't help the emotion still in her voice. "I believe you, Chat. Please believe me. I truly do. I know that you would never hurt me… But… I…"

He took the smallest of steps towards her and that one casual movement brought heat into her face. "How about a compromise?" He offered.

Ladybug braved a quick look at his face. He must have read something on her face because he continued talking. "You allow me to take you to the closest town square. Close enough to your home, but not so close that I will know where you live. You have my word, I will not stay or try to follow you home."

Ladybug crossed her arms over her chest and thought it over. The closest town square would still be several blocks from her home. Dozens of homes were on each street. Even more surrounding the square. Safe enough that she could walk home before full dark—not that she was really worried about that. She knew that this was a compromise for Chat—who seemed like the kind of man to always walk a lady home.

Still hesitant, she tried putting weight on her leg and, to her utter dismay, it still hurt like hell. There really wasn't much of an option. She could de-transform right here, but then Tikki would need to eat to recover and Marinette certainly didn't have any food on her.

She chewed on her bottom lip out of nervousness. Chat noticed and smiled to himself. It was her telling sign.

"My lady…?" he urged slightly.

"Fine." She muttered. She pointed a finger into his chest, giving him a quick jab to emphasize her point. "Do not follow me, got it? On your honor, Chat Noir."

He bent his head over her, suddenly looming over her petite frame. "On my honor, my Lady." His green eyes flashing and his voice was as smooth as silk.

She shivered again. Damn his deep voice.

Faster than she could blink, her feet were off the ground. She had to swallow down a small protesting noise because it would have been very girlie to let it escape her lips. Unconsciously, her arms were around his neck and she found herself blushing.

"You hate this, don't you?" he teased her.

Ladybug blushed harder and retracted her arms so that she could cross them in front of her in a humph. "I was a damsel in distress once. I'm not particularly fond of it."

Chat's eyes narrowed at her comment. He eyed her questioningly, "Just tell me their name, m'lady, and I'll happily rip them to shreds for you."

'You already did.' Ladybug thought to herself, as she tried to hide the small smile on her lips.

She played it off casually, "Nothing that can be helped now, it was a long time ago... Now, come on… giddy-up!"

Chat Noir flashed her a devious smile. "I'd be lion if I said that I wasn't enjoying this." He purred to her.

Ladybug flicked him on the nose hard enough that it made him jump. He was shocked for only a few seconds, but then it was quickly replaced with laughter that bubbled up from his chest like a deep purr. Gripping her carefully but securely, he took off running at his incredible speed. He could hear her laughing along with him.

A short time later, Chat had them back into the Kingdom. Ladybug didn't think she could ever grow tired of seeing the Kingdom from his arms.

Chat Noir found a quiet dark alley near the town square and quickly darted in. Once he was certain no one was around or within earshot, he set Ladybug down. She landed on one foot, keeping the other foot off of the ground, and leaning a hand against a nearby wall for support.

"Thank you, Chat." She told him.

"Of course, my Lady." He purred back, happy when she smiled back at him.

However, as her eyes averted away from him, he was struck with a deep desire to be open and honest with her. His Lady lived somewhere near this square—in this particular part of his Kingdom. Granted that could be anywhere. But still, being given a small piece of her puzzle had left him begging to know more.

"Who are you, really?" The words fell out of his mouth.

She played coy. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

She stared at the ground, unable to meet his bold eyes. He was seeing right through her. His tone was so heartbreakingly serious that it made her heart ache.

"Why won't you tell me who you are?" he asked again, his voice just above an agonizing whisper.

Ladybug drew herself inward. "Because. It's against the rules, you know that. No one can know our true identities. It's for our own protection." She told him.

It was the same reasoning as before. The all-to-familiar answer.

"I would protect you from anything. In or out of the mask."

She blushed at the statement. She couldn't help it. Her mysteriously handsome partner had a way with words that suddenly melted her heart. "As unbelievably sweet as that sounds, I just can't Chat. I can't."

His voice was pleading now. "Why, M'lady? Please tell me."

"Chat… no, please… just stop asking this of me." Her voice cracked with those final words. She was on the verge of tears. Actual tears. She hadn't cried after their defeat. But this… this was sending her over the edge.

Chat Noir didn't want to make her cry. He wasn't prepared for her tears. "Please just tell me why. If you tell me the real reason why. I promise… I promise that I will never ask again."

She looked up at his face with glistening blue eyes of unshed tears. She wrapped her arms around herself to feel the familiar comfort of her own touch.

Could she really bare it all in front of him? Now, of all times?

"If you knew…" she started to tell him. The first tears began to stream down her ash covered cheeks.

Chat reached out for her. But then, her next words stopped him dead. His hand hovering in the air.

"I-If you knew who I was under this mask…" Her voice was shaking and terribly soft. "If you only knew… Y-You would be so disappointed, Chat."

"Disappointed?" He echoed her words and didn't hide the shock in his voice. No. That was impossible. She could never disappoint him. Never.

She nodded her head slowly. "I'm a nobody, kitty. Nothing but a poor, lower class, commoner…"

"M'lady…"

She shook her head back and forth, stopping him from saying anything further. "Don't try to deny that things wouldn't be different between us."

"What if I am just a commoner too?"

"I know you're not."

"How can you be so sure?"

She sighed heavily. She had to tell him the truth she knew. "I know that you live in the aristocratic parts of the Kingdom." She admitted shamefully.

Chat took a step back and his heart skipped a beat. "Do you know who I am?"

"No! No, Chat, I swear. I don't. I only followed you once or twice—back before I knew that I could trust you."

Chat Noir's eyes narrowed. "If you've followed me, then you must want to know who I am too."

"No! I mean, well yes, I have wondered about it, sure. But, I always chickened out at the last moment. I didn't want to betray your trust..."

"I would not hesitate for a second to tell you my identity right here and now, m'lady." He admitted, finally, out loud and to her surprised face.

His bold words truly broke her then.

He was willing to risk it all, just to reveal his civilian self to her. She had to put on a brave face and prevent him from doing that. He could not put himself in that kind of danger.

Not for her. Not again.

She shook her head frantically from side to side once more. Trying to clear her head of his honey-sounding words.

But it was too late. The words had been said, and she could not unhear them. Her emotions flooded to the surface and threatened to boil over.

As quickly as she could manage, she turned around and began to move away from him—but all she could physically manage was a painful hobble of about two steps.

However, it was all she could do in order to keep her sanity and not lose herself to the moment he had created between them. Her glass face would betray her if she looked into his all-seeing eyes. He would certainly be able to read all the need and want in her own eyes and face.

And, if he pushed it, she would break every rule and reveal everything to him.

His strong arms were suddenly there to stop her from moving another inch away from him. They encircled her upper body and prevented her from taking another step away. His quiet strength engulfed her from behind and held her tightly against his chest. And she suddenly forgot how to breath.

His breath was hot against the side of her face. "I've upset you." He whispered against her ear.

She was melting in his arms. And yet, somehow, her voice stayed calm. "No. No, I'm alright." She said softly. Her words lingered heavy in the air. Neither of them spoke for a few seconds. Chat Noir just held her gently.

This impossibly strong and tough woman, he held her now like she was made of glass.

Chat Noir drew in a breath and exhaled like he sounded tired. But really, he was just having a hard time admitting to the truth about himself. "You're right about me though." He finally spoke up. "I have lived a life of luxury. I was born into a wealthy family. But, trust me when I say, I'm not at all disappointed in you. No matter who you are or where you come from."

She reached up and gripped his muscular forearms that encircled around her chest. Giving him her own version of a shy hug in their current backwards position.

Chat relaxed a bit. His chest faintly hummed at the sensation of her touch and her body pressed so intimately against his.

"I'm glad we are so different." She said quietly.

"Why is that?" he asked delicatly.

"Because it makes us a good team." She told him honestly.

He smiled dully, even though she couldn't see it. It was true, but not as true as it could be.

He tilted his head and leaned in, letting his lips hover just above her neck. "Is that all it makes us?" he whispered slowly against the bare flesh of her neck.

Ladybug shivered and she knew he felt it.

There was no denying that her body had reacted to him almost instantly with every smooth word that he spoke across her skin.

She leaned back against his solid chest. The feeling of the front of his unyielding body pressed so tightly against her shoulders and back. She let him hold her and relished in the sensation of it all.

His arms unraveled to allow her small movement. He was certain she could feel his pounding heartbeat as it echoed in his ears.

She let her body relax, and a breathy sigh escaped her lips. Nothing could touch her now. The world and all of its horrors were gone while she was in his arms. The battle lost was far away.

Her shoulders dropped and her head fell back against his shoulder. Her eyes cast skyward as if in a delightful trance.

Her long, delicate neck filled his vision, so memorable to him ever since the gown she wore during that blissful night not so long ago.

It seemed a shame not to trace his clawed fingers down the creamy, white flesh on display before him. So that is exactly what he did.

Ladybug audibly gasped as his claws slowly grazed the side of her neck. Breathtakingly slow and gentle like the touch of a feather. He started at her collarbone, up the side of her throat, to finally skim along her chin. She closed her eyes and arched her neck against the feeling.

Breathlessly, her senses abandoned all of their defenses. She was boneless to his sensual touch.

She had seen the power he wielded with those sharp claws. The destructive magic was devastating. And yet, the fact that he could also be so tender sent butterflies fluttering wildly in her belly. His touch sent sensations coursing through her body. Responses that she was unaccustomed to having so raw in her mind.

It drew gasps and noises from her lips that she never heard herself say before. Her body shivered uncontrollably.

Chat Noir hadn't let go of her chin. He attempted to turn her face upwards. He nearly lost his nerve when she actually let him manipulate her chin and neck at the odd angle but still upwards.

And, ever so slowly, closer to his own face.

The side of her face came into view: her masked cheek, nose and eyes, and most importantly—her half parted lips.

He leaned over her and gently pulled her mouth to his. He was ready to pour all of his love and adoration for her into that kiss. His heart was hers.

He could feel her panting breath against his lips.

However, her neck stiffened in his fingers. She resisted the last few centimeters and pulled her face out of his grasp.

He opened eyes he hadn't remembered closing, to watch her turn her head away. She took a step forward and he let his arms fall away so she could pull away.

The moment was gone.

Ladybug covered her mouth with one hand and stumbled forward. She was having a hard time registering what had just happened.

He had, in fact, without a doubt, just tried to kiss her. And nothing in her rational mind had wanted him to stop.

So, why did she stop him? Why?

Chat Noir felt his heart sink as she moved away and stood with her back to him now.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I-I didn't…" he called to her.

She slowly turned around and looked at him. Seeing her full face now, and the wild emotion streaked across it, Chat Noir felt like he had lost her forever.

That was far from the truth.

In her mind, she had not ever considered Chat Noir as anything but her flirty partner. Had she been blind this whole time to his feelings for her?

This almost kiss had opened the door wide in her mind. Her ears were ringing like bells to the wake-up call of her own feelings.

Why not him? Who was she holding out for? The Prince? Yeah right, that was never happening. Absolutely never. In some fantasy world made up within her own mind. Besides, she had already mentally prepared herself to forget all about him.

But with Chat Noir? With him?

Yes. Him.

Oh, the sheer thought of it made her weak.

Yes, there was something there now. Definitely something that wasn't there before. Something born out of their friendship, partnership, trust and loyalty. And even shared pain.

Who was the man behind the Chat Noir mask that made her heart suddenly sing out?

She was Marinette now. Bumbling and stammering because of the way her heart was pining for him. "N-No. Chat. P-Please. I-I'm so sorry. I-I…"

Her words were lost to his mind's translation. All he heard was No. No. No and more no. She was rejecting him. He had his answer.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything more. I understand, m'Lady." His words were brave sounding.

She was at such a loss for words. She watched him physically deflate and begin to sulk.

Her own rattled thoughts unable to form the words she needed to say. "Chat, it's just, you're my partner… And I-I… I never would have thought…"

He didn't let her finish. His brain shut down to hearing anything further. "I understand. You don't have to explain it. I'm just a fool, Ladybug. This won't change anything between us. I just… I just need a minute…"

He turned away from her and in an impossible burst of speed, leapt away. He ran from her like a coward. No wonder she had rejected him.

Ladybug called after him desperately, but he couldn't hear her over the shattering of his own heart.


	22. Chapter 22

If Adrien slept at all that night, he couldn't remember. His mind was full of questions. Questions that still did not have answers to as the morning sunlight began to illuminate his room. He mentally prayed for more hours of nighttime, because he was not ready to face the struggles that the day was about to bring. Hopefully the day would at least distract his troubled mind—which had kept him up all night.

He was already out of bed by the time the servants poured into his room. Although, the more they talked and began instructing him on his schedule for the day, the more he wanted to crawl back in bed.

Their constant fussing with his demeanor was pushing him closer and closer to the edge of his sanity. So, in an effort to save face, he had to politely ordered them from his room and his presence. Even as they reluctantly left, he still couldn't stop his head from spinning.

As he dressed himself for the undoubtable dismal day, he couldn't help but feel that the elaborate royal clothing was all the more itchy and constricting. Nothing he put on felt right. Never mind the fact that he literally hated his own reflection in the mirror.

Adrien found himself changing clothes repeatedly. As he stared into his wardrobe, it felt like it was haunting him.

Plagg had been surprisingly quiet the whole morning. The little kwami offered no judgment as his Chosen tossed and turned the night before or "looked like what the cat dragged in" this morning. It was tough thing to get one's heart broken. Plagg had certainly seen it happen more than once. Humans would go through their stages of grief and then, inevitably, either get over it or get under it. He chuckled to himself at that realization before floating over to hover near his Chosen.

"Kid, might I suggest a change from the norm?"

Adrien glared at him with sleep-deprived eyes. "Like what exactly?"

"Look, I'm not big on giving advice. But my suggestion would be: if you're not feeling like yourself, then don't pretend to be yourself. Make sense?"

Adrien let his shoulders relax a bit. He thought about what Plagg said, as stilly as it was, and then turned back to his wardrobe. He began to dig deep in the back of it, hoping to find something long forgotten.

To his luck, Adrien happened to still have an old linen shirt and pants, tucked way in the back away from his Father's disproving eyes. It was a much simpler outfit. Plain, almost common looking. He may even pass for a normal person in an unknowing crowd of strangers.

The basic clothing suited his mood and helped him feel more comfortable. He left his hair messy and disheveled. He wanted nothing to do with perfection or formalities today. Plagg had been right. Surprisingly.

The simple clothing made him think of Ladybug. Perhaps that's why he chose it. She was constantly on his mind even more now. She had, after all, admitted to Chat Noir that she was a just commoner. But then again, everyone was just a commoner compared to him. God, he wished that he could escape it all and be just like them. Abnegate the throne and just disappear. Never mind the fact that it would be downright impossible to now admit to her that he was the Prince. She wouldn't be able to see him the same way ever again. She would treat him differently—everyone always did. And, he honestly couldn't blame her.

Not that he blamed her for anything.

Adrien leaned against the wall, letting his forehead rest against its smooth surface. The solidness of the wall kept him from sinking to his knees as the heart-wrenching thoughts swirled their way through his mind.

More than anything, it baffled him that she felt like she would be a disappointment to him. Those words had been spinning in his head more than her rejection of Chat's kiss. He could never see her as anything less than pure perfection. She deserved to be royalty with the way she presented herself and the way she treated others. He still really couldn't understand all of it completely.

He had put her on a pedestal. But she never wanted to be on one.

Although, it all made more sense now. He felt like a fool for not seeing it before. There were so many subtle hints. Like her gown the night of the Ball. It had been so unique and unpretentious. And yet, so beautifully elegant. It had captured her essence so perfectly, because it was just like her.

It made sense why the people of his Kingdom had accepted her so easily as the Ladybug. And how could they not? She was one of them. She knew their plights and struggles because she, perhaps, had to deal with them herself.

She had taught him so much about looking out for the little guy. Focusing on what really mattered to the Kingdom. It was beyond just saving damsels in distress or capturing bad guys. It was about being a true hero to the people. Making their way of life better—helping them feel safe. Really, she had opened his eyes to it all.

He recognized the fact that he could live with himself and her rejection. It was the one thing he took away after thinking about it all night.

However, if he could go back in time, he would have done the previous night differently. He wouldn't have let his emotions get the better of him. He had pushed himself and his feelings all on her. He had taken advantage of her vulnerability after a battle. It had been the absolutely worst time and the absolute worst setting. He couldn't have been any more stupid or selfish.

But then, oh, the noises she had made for him still echoed in his mind. They had stirred something within him. The ache and want had been so real. Perhaps that side of him had been what had scared her away?

With that thought, he shoved himself off of the wall. He felt more ready to leave the sanctity of his bedroom. With one hand on the doorknob, he paused for a moment to close his eyes and reflect once again. It would take time, but he knew he could muster up the courage to still be her partner. Finally now being the partner she deserved. Yes, the sting of it would pass. Things would go back to the way they once were.

As he opened his bedroom door, he still felt this dark cloud hovering over him. It had to pass. Time would heal his wounds.

What he wanted more than anything was to get away and transform into Chat Noir. Be free of the Palace walls and run until his very muscles ached. The Palace was suffocating him. He wanted the freedom that only being Chat Noir gave him—to escape his responsibilities and heartache.

But a dark thought entered his mind: did he really deserve to be Chat Noir anymore?

Suddenly, Adrien realized that he was gripping the door handle so hard that his arm was now shaking from the tension. "Plagg, stay here." He called back into the room before existing the door and closing the door solidly behind him.

He left Plagg behind as a blatant reminder to himself that the kwami's powers were a gift, and not something to be taken for granted.

The morning kept his mind occupied with grueling tutoring lessons about economics and political affairs. Followed up by a meeting with the captain of the guard to observe the troops. And then fencing practice. He was able to pour a bit of lingering frustration out with the physical exercise.

He tried to find Nino just before getting summoned to his next appointment, but his friend was not at the Palace today—making Adrien feel all the more alone in his little world.

To make matters even worse, Adrien was crudely informed that later this afternoon his newly appointed fiancé would be paying him a special visit. Oh yes, his fiancé. Her status had been upgraded without his knowledge and by his own Father just shortly after the royal Ball.

Fury bubbled in the back of his throat as made his way for his Father's chambers to demand an explanation. However, Adrien's father was completely closed off in his own wing of the Palace and not accepting any visitors—not even from his own son. Adrien tried to contain his anger as the Palace guards explained this to him. Despite their disapproval, they could not disobey orders from their King and allow him to be disturbed.

Adrien was beyond irate by the time he walked begrudgingly to go meet with Lady Chloe. How dare his Father do this to him and then close himself off without so much as an explanation? He was fed up with this Father controlling everything in his life.

His anger only added to his misery as he was forced to face Lady Chloe since the night of the Ball.

He sat across from her at a small white table overlooking the royal gardens in the warm afternoon sun. Despite the beautiful weather, and Chloe's dainty yellow sundress, the air between them was tense and hostile. She was sipping her tea and eyeing him with her icy blue stare. Adrien's own tea sat forgotten in front of him.

Despite her immediate benefit of their arranged engagement, she had her own reasons to be cross with him.

After a period of awkward silence, she finally spoke. "Don't you have anything to say to me?" she asked him bluntly.

Adrien could only stare at the ground. He had wronged her—he recognized that, and he humbly requested her forgiveness over and over again. But Chloe had a way of blowing things out of proportion. She kept gabbing, but he barely got in a sentence before her questions and accusations attacked him like a swarm of buzzing bees.

"I found your behavior absolutely deplorable! Is that how you intend to treat your future wife?"

"My sincerest apologies Chloe. It was not my intention to…"

"Do you even know the stares and looks I received while you danced with her? I was utterly humiliated."

"Again, my deepest apologies, I had no intention…"

"You personally invite me to the Ball, only to dance with some scrawny, under-dressed disrespectful little brat—and I don't care if she was Ladybug or not. "

"Chloe please. It was an honor for her to attend. She was invited to attend along with…"

"What about my honor? Did you ever consider that? No, of course you didn't."

"I cannot tell you how sorry I am… but, you must recognize the amazing things that Ladybug is doing for this Kingdom?"

"Oh, honestly Adrien, do you even hear yourself? Personally, I do not know why you don't lock her and that Chat Noir man up. They have absolutely too much freedom and no respect for authority. My Daddy says that they will rise up and take over the Kingdom, if you're not careful."

Adrien frowned. "They would never…"

Chloe waved her hand, dismissing him. She was talking down to him like she was already in a seat of authority. "You are too naive. Do you even hear yourself? If you want my opinion, I say we force them out of our Kingdom. Let them know that they are not wanted. And never were."

"That's entirely false and you know it, Chloe."

She gave a haughty laugh. "Is it, now? Well, you can certainly wait until they overtake our Kingdom. But I simply will not stand by and wait that long. Honestly, darling, get your head out of the clouds for once and see the danger they pose by staying in this Kingdom… Let alone alive…"

Adrien opened his mouth to protest, but she shot him a dark look and kept talking. "You'll thank me later after I've disposed of them myself and you will see just how right I was about them."

Adrien had tried not to get upset with her. But she was beyond reason. He clenched his fists under the table and bit down on his tongue so hard that he tasted blood in his mouth.

Chloe noted his obvious anger and twisted it back at him. "You're very lucky I agreed to this marriage, my Adrien. My Daddy had every thought to withdrawal my dowry and claim that you were unfaithful. Could you imagine what that would have done to your Father? It would be such a tragedy."

Adrien just stared at her in disbelief. How could he possibly marry someone like this and expect to be happy? Sure, he was in the wrong about ignoring her at the Ball. However, no one deserved to be treated this way. She had a purely manipulative personality. His good-natured personality was allowing her to walk all over him. How could he live his life with a woman like this at his side? There was no partnership. No loyalty. And, certainly, no love.

Chloe took a delicate sip of her tea and held the cup against her lips as she spoke. "What do you intend to do to earn my forgiveness?"

He swallowed down the lump of bile in his throat and stared at the ground. "What do you ask of me?" He hissed through gritted teeth. It irked him that she felt like he owed her something.

She flashed a slight smile, placed her teacup back in its saucer and began drumming her fingernails on the tablecloth like she knew he would give in to her wishes. "First, I want a proper and formal proposal bestowing upon me the Queen's ring with full royal decrees announcing our engagement…"

Adrien's head shot up. "That was my mother's ring…" He interrupted.

"And why shouldn't I have it?"

Adrien's next words died on his lips. He was in pure astonishment at her request.

He'd always imagined presenting that ring to the woman he loved. A woman who would see it as something precious to him because it was once belonged to his beloved mother. And, certainly, woman who would love and respect its story and heritage—not just because it held high value or status.

Did he really want to give his mother's ring to Chloe? The idea did not sit right with him. Did she deserve to have it? Did she have any idea what it meant to him?

He found himself wishing against all hopes that his mother was still with him. He suddenly missed her so badly that it made his chest tight. Would his mother have even liked Chloe? Would she have wanted him to go through with this marriage simply for the political and economic connections? He knew deep in his heart that she wouldn't have. His mother would have wanted him to be happy.

"It was your Father who agreed that you'd give it to me." Chloe scoffed at him. "Honestly, you're so sentimental…" She leaned further back in her chair and surveyed him with scrutinizing eyes. Not even recognizing the turmoil etched along the lines of his face.

His mother would have wanted him to be with someone who made him laugh. A person who understood what was right, and what was wrong. Someone who he could be proud of. And someone who's name he wanted to shout from the rooftops.

Chloe let out an irritated humph. He seemed to be ignoring her completely. Lost in his own thoughts—as always. Taking note how plainly he was dressed in her presence, she rolled her eyes and pointed a disappointed finger in his direction. "… And why are you dressed like that? You look absolutely absurd!"

That was the final straw.

His fist hit the table making the precious china clank violently. Undrunk tea spilled from his cup, staining the white tablecloth. The small vase of flowers fell over on its side, spilling its contents across the table in front of them.

"Adrien! Have you gone mad? How dare you…" However, her words were cut off and he stood up. Her eyes doubled in size as he stood and leaned his full weight against the table to hover over her. The words that left his lips were perfectly formal and respectful, but his tone was filled with sheer contempt and irritation. The sentences were spoken like a curse. "Thank you for the visit, Chloe. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will take my leave. Stay as long as you'd like the weather is quite lovely today."

She stared at him with a look of pure shock and awe on her face. Her mouth hung open so wide and for so long that it would certainly start attracting flies soon.

Without another word, Adrien turned on his heels and left. He should have felt guiltier about his tone—but, he didn't. There would be consequences later, he was sure of it. Terrible, horrible consequences that he didn't want to think about right now. He may wake up tomorrow and find out that they were already married, even without him being there to say 'I do'. God, the thought should have been utterly ridiculous. And yet, it was scary to think just how plausible it really could be.

Adrien was able to hold himself back from running to his bedroom. But his footsteps were heavy and loud as he walked through the maze of hallways.

With every person he passed, he uttered the same words: "I am not to be disturbed. Not by anyone. I don't care who it is." If his Father could pull it off, then so could he. Everyone nodded in silent understanding. The Prince was seldom this blunt. Although gossip around the Palace had quickly alerted everyone to his predicament, and there wasn't a soul around who didn't have sympathy in his or her heart for the kind Prince Adrien.

Adrien threw his bedroom door open and slammed it shut with all the force he could muster up. He felt an overwhelming feeling of satisfaction as he firmly locked it behind him.

Plagg was instantly at his side. Reading the emotion streaked across his Chosen's face without even needing to ask. "Just say the words."

"I don't deserve it, Plagg." He told his kwami.

Plagg crossed his tiny arms across his chest. "I picked you because you do deserve it."

"You picked wrong. It shouldn't be me."

"I know who I chose."

"Then, I don't want it anymore."

Plagg pushed his face closer to Adrien's and narrowed his large eyes. "Oh yeah? Just like that? Do you think it's really that simple to just walk away? This is your destiny, kid. I wouldn't throw it away so easily."

"I'm not good enough…"

"Let me be the judge of that." Plagg interrupted him.

Adrien didn't let up. "If I use your power now, it will be for purely selfish reasons. How can that be okay?"

"Because I feel your pain. And, in many ways, I understand it. So, go. Let it be your escape."

Adrien took a deep breath in and it left his lips like a prayer. God, it really was that simple, wasn't it?

"Plagg, Claws out."

A very tormented Chat Noir leaped from the balcony and away from the Palace. He didn't just run—he sprinted across the rooftops. Pushing his magical abilities to their very limits. He could actually feel the magic being ripped from his armor as he moved at such high speeds. Yet, he still pushed harder. Faster and faster, until he was but a blur of movement as he dashed along.

His mind burned with thoughts. He felt like a pawn in his Father's game. Never his equal. Only the precious child.

Away. He just wanted away. Far away from the world of royalty and tradition. Putting as much distance between himself and the life he wished wasn't his. Was it possible that he could just run away from everything? Would he ever have to go back? Would anyone really come looking for him?

Chat Noir cried out loud in pain as he landed hard on the next rooftop. The impact making his joints scream, but still launching himself back up and into the air again and again. His frustrations made him grit his teeth while tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Running was such a simple answer to his problems. For right now, it was his only answer.

Landing on the next rooftop with unshed tears blurring his eyes caused him to lose his footing. Chat Noir tumbled across the rooftop: rolling over and over again until he finally came to a painful stop. Lying on his back, he stared straight up at the blue sky and bright sun and tried to ignore the pulsing sensations coming from his abused muscles.

Well, there was his answer. Eventually you can't keep running forever. He was left gasping for breath and his heartbeat was like thunder in his ears. But the outburst had dulled the internal ache.

He lay sprawled out on his back and just listened to the sound of his own heart, as it slowly resumed its normal pace. He felt more at peace with himself. He was coming back to his senses. Lying there on the empty rooftop, with the warm sun on his face, he felt downright serene. It really was a beautiful day. The fluffy white clouds in the sky did not obscure the sun's rays. The sounds coming from the busy streets below was obscured just enough so that it sounded like soothing white noise. Just like a cat lying in the warm sun, he felt his eyelids grow heavy. Surely a nap couldn't hurt?

With a heavy sigh of contentment, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Chat Noir awoke to the sound of his ring's frantic beeping—which bolted him upright. The noise was unmistakable to his tired subconscious. His brain had to take a moment to register where he was. Slowly, the memories of the day came flooding back to his sleepy mind.

Looking down at the ring on his hand, he had slept through the first round of beeps. And now he had only seconds before he was Adrien once again. There was very little time to think of anything except getting off of the tall rooftop before his magic was completely gone.

Using the last precious seconds of his power, he leaped off the roof and into a nearby alleyway. His powers melted away and Plagg was flung from the ring.

The tiny kwami was instantly grumpy. "Ugh! Can you not wait until the very last second? I hate being this drained."

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Adrien hissed to him, pressing his back up against the side of the building and silently praying that no one had seen him. "Sorry Plagg. I just lost track of time."

Glancing around from side to side, Plagg smirked at Adrien. "Where are we?"

"I think close to the outskirts of the Kingdom." Adrien remarked, glancing outward at the busy street in front of them. He was trying to find a landmark or something to orient himself. However everything looked different from the street level.

"Well, you're pretty much screwed." Plagg remarked coldly.

"Not helping Plagg!" Adrien said. But, the tiny kwami was right, he was completely screwed. If he walked back to the Palace, he would be in a mountain of trouble for "sneaking out". Not to mention he risked the chance of someone recognizing him. He was incredibly more nervous about how he was going to get back to the Palace without the power of Chat Noir.

"How long before you can recover?" Adrien asked him quietly.

"I need food. After that, only a few minutes." Plagg remarked.

The idea of food made Adrien's own stomach lurch with hunger. Had he forgotten to eat today? He couldn't exactly remember.

"Well, at least you're dressed appropriately." Plagg commented, coming to sit on Adrien's shoulder and pulling at the plain shirt he was wearing.

Adrien glanced down at himself. Wow. He couldn't have planned that better if he tried. The clothes may buy him some time to actually walk around without getting recognized. Although, he silently wished for a cloak to really hide himself away.

In a way, he was kind of excited. Albeit also terrified, but the gathering excitement was making him anxious to go out and explore his Kingdom.

"Keep out of site Plagg. I'll try to find you something to eat." Adrien whispered. He felt the little kwami hide in his clothing. Although without any money, he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to feed his kwami. The idea of stealing food was completely out of the question. He could either walk back to the Palace and face the music or try and find some food. Having to beg for food seemed downright ironic.

Taking another quick check of his surroundings, he ventured bravely out onto the streets.

He walked casually and slowly, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. Even though as he walked, he kept getting inquisitive stares from anyone he passed by. This was not good; he was surely going to get recognized.

Pushing his bangs further into his face. He did his best attempt to try and blend in. Although everything and everyone around him seemed to be moving at a much faster pace. He found himself constantly having to dodge traffic or be forcefully pressed up against walls as people pushed past him carrying or pulling carts of goods. He kept having to apologize to people as he bumped into them—which only succeeded in him receiving weird looks. Maybe he shouldn't be so polite?

The buildings were so tall and looming from down here. He resisted the temptation to gaze longingly up at them., but they all looked so different from down here.

The cobblestone streets were busy with passing carriages and horses. Adrien turned his face away from any rich looking carriages, in fear that it might be someone who knew him. He even had to duck down a random side street to avoid some palace guards who were standing outside of a tavern.

People talked and shouted in all directions. It was so hard to not look up when words seemed to be shouted in his general direction. He quickly learned to mind his own business and stare at the ground as much as possible.

However, there were children playing in the streets. Their laughter made his own heart feel light. It was good to see them happy. Come to think of it, the more he looked past the obvious commotion and busyness, he began to see things quite differently.

People were talking excitedly and laughing as they worked and hurried about. Groups of jovial looking men were loading and unloading cargo from wagons or off of horses. There were young couples out walking together in the lovely weather. Groups of gossiping women huddled near shops, each one holding a lacy parasol to keep the sun off of their faces. Shopkeepers were calling out wild sales pitches into the passing crowds, attempting to sell their goods. Everything was moving to the beat of its own drum.

Shops and storefronts were busy with commerce and everything looked so colorful and interesting. Adrien caught himself stopping several times to window shop or simply stare at a craftsman doing his trade.

He had to pull himself away from it all and focus. He was no closer to getting Plagg food. Nor did he have any idea where he was. But it was so hard to not get caught up in the sights and sounds all around him. He made a mental promise to himself that he would have to do this again. Although next time with a cloak and some money.

Picking up his pace, he opted to turn down a random street to hopefully see anything recognizable. He walked for what seemed like a long time. The street was more residential and traffic was not so heavy. Although, people seemed to know exactly where they were going. Which made him all the more anxious. Only locals traveled these side streets, he was really going to look out of place soon.

He turned down another street, only to give off the illusion that he actually knew where he was going. This street was narrow and deathly quiet. Not a good place for him to be. He quickly chose another side street to try and head back towards civilization. After walking a bit further, he distinctly heard the sound of running water somewhere in the distance. Could he be near the river already?

If he could get to the river, he could find his way towards the nearest town square.

Adrien blindly turned down multiple more side streets in efforts to head towards the sound. He had been walking forever and didn't seem any closer to the water. With a bit of luck, he finally emerged from the buildings and was now along the riverbank.

"Food…" Plagg begged from his hiding place.

"I know. I know. I'm trying." Adrien hissed to him.

He kept walking. Now that he had a landmark, at least he knew the right direction to go. Although, being so far from the busier parts of the Kingdom made the roads less easy to travel along. He found most of the roads were hard packed dirt from lots of obvious foot traffic. However, they were not as well-kept as the streets in the busier parts of Kingdom—which were all cobblestone. Wiry grasses grew close to the water's edge and boasted a chorus of chirping insects. The sun felt hotter as it burned his shoulders through the thin shirt.

Finally, he came to an intersection that turned into a busier street. Following the street with his eyes, it looked like it connected up to a humble little town square. He could barely make out the wooden message boards boasting a few papers nailed to their surfaces.

He came upon a group of women were kneeling together along the riverbank washing clothes. As Adrien walked closer, one woman broke from the group, putting her finished basket of laundry against her hip as she walked. A wide brimmed straw hat kept the sun off her face.

As he walked closer, their paths seemed to cross at the exact same time. He walked directly in front of her. Only to quickly move out of her way when he noticed she was walking much faster than him.

As she walked past him, her hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"Come." She said as she began to drag him behind her.

"Uhh… erm…" Adrien mumbled, but he had no choice but get led away. Despite her petite size, she pulled him with incredible strength. Her quick little steps causing him to have to jog to keep up with her.

As she pulled him into a nearby empty alcove and out of the street, only then did Adrien get a look at her face from under her wide hat. Her lovely, sweet, and friendly face was his god-send at this moment.

With a sigh of relief, he felt all the stress evaporate from his body instantaneously. "Oh, Marinette, it's you."

"What on earth are you doing here, your highness?" Marinette hissed at him, removing her hat and letting her pigtails fall around her face once more.

"Would you believe me if I said that I was hiding?" He admitted shyly and with a slight bit of humor to his voice. "Don't blow my cover, okay?"

Marinette's blue eyes narrowed in confusion. All jokes aside, how did he get all the way out here? She had barely recognized him until he had walked right in front of her. His blonde hair had given him away. "Where are your guards? Did something happen?"

Adrien looked at the ground. He felt embarrassed to admit this to her. "No. Nothing happened. I left of my own free will. I just… I had to get out of the Palace."

Marinette stared at him with a look of mixed confusion and sympathy. "Is everything alright?"

He raised his head slightly to look at her. "No… I mean, yes? Well, sort of. It's complicated." He flashed her a weak smile. "You're very sweet to ask."

Thank goodness her face was already red from the heat, it helped hide the blush she could feel tingling her cheeks.

Marinette swallowed her embarrassment down. "Weren't you worried someone would recognize you?"

Adrien reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, the thought did occur to me. But then I got pretty lost…"

"I'll say." She teased him, and then instantly regretted saying such an inappropriate phrase to him. The words had just fallen out of her mouth so easily. Frantically, she tried to recover. "Sorry! So sorry, your highness. I umm… didn't mean it like that…"

To her complete surprise, he teased her right back. "Way to hit a man when he's down, Marinette."

Her lips formed a small 'o' in shock. He laughed at her reaction. "And how many times must I tell you to call me Adrien?"

Marinette ducked her head slightly. "Yeah, I keep forgetting. Sorry."

Adrien opened his mouth to tell her to stop apologizing, but his stomach decided to speak out instead: letting out an audible growl that lasted for several seconds.

"Sounds like you're hungry." She teased him.

"A bit." He admitted shyly.

Perhaps it was the look of sheer desperation plastered across his face that made her feel like helping him.

"Here. Put this on." She told him, handing him her hat. "Sorry, it might be a little small."

Adrien didn't argue and put the hat on his head to cover his unmistakable blonde hair. The straw smelled sweet and the hat weighed nothing as it fit tightly on his head.

Marinette chuckled to herself at the site of him in her hat. He could completely pass for a farm boy fresh from the fields.

"You know. With that outfit, you really blend in out here."

Adrien stood up straighter and tipped his hat at her. "Why, thank you."

With a smile lingering on her lips she repositioned her basket against her hip and gestured for him to follow her.

"Come with me." She turned, left the alcove, and began to walk down the street. Adrien was close on her heels. She was moving quickly and faintly bounced when she walked. He walked behind her for a little bit and then ran to walk next to her, having to take wide steps to keep up with her pace.

Marinette chewed on her lip when she saw him start to walk beside her. God, if anyone knew who he was—never mind the fact that they were walking together like a couple—people would swarm on them. She was walking fast out of sheer nervousness.

Breaking the silence, he asked her. "Can I carry that for you?"

"Absolutely not." She answered him instantly. Goodness knows she couldn't allow him to carry her things, that would strike up even more rumors. Realizing she had been so blunt with him once again, she recoiled. "Umm… I mean, it's really not heavy. I carry it all the time. Thank you for the offer though."

She saw him nod his head from under her hat. His eyes were glancing all around like he was taking in every site he saw.

They kept walking in silence. Although it was a comfortable silence. He was at her mercy as they weaved through the streets together. However, Adrien was very much aware just how lucky he was to have found her.

"I'm so glad I found you." He told her as she led them down another street.

Marinette felt her stomach drop to her toes. She instantly tripped over her own damn feet. Thank god, she caught herself before she face-planted into the ground in front of him.

"Y-Yeah… t-totally. It's like a maze out here." She shifted her basket in her arms. "Not too much further. Almost home."

Adrien tilted his head in question. Home? To her home?

To his utter surprise, they made another turn and were suddenly just a short distance from her bakery. The familiar building was like a beacon to his mind. He only knew the place because he had been there a few times as Chat Noir. He had to remind himself to not give off any illusion that he knew exactly where he was now.

As they approached the building, he paused—thinking she would want him to wait outside. Although, as Marinette unlocked the door, she motioned for him to follow her inside. He was slightly astonished to get to go inside. It suddenly dawned on him: Were her parents home?

As if she could read his mind, she spoke up. "My parents had to go to a neighboring town to get some supplies. Our recent shipment of grain didn't come in."

Adrien swallowed hard. The vivid memory of that battle washed over his subconscious. That defeat had been mostly his fault. The fact that it had impacted Marinette and her family upset him greatly. He instantly felt a pain in his heart. He did his best to keep his face neutral even though the thought was plaguing him.

Marinette entered into the bakery and held the door open for him to follow behind her.

Adrien entered, removed his hat and gazed around at the humble shop. Amazing smells seemed to pour from of the very walls. Despite the small space, the room felt functional and warm. There were wooden display cases along one wall meagerly filled with bread and rolls. A smaller display case held a few other delicacies. Along the edges of the room were bags of other dry ingredients stacked upon each other. Clearly, every inch of the small space was being utilized for the business. However, it still felt like a loving home. A sensation he wasn't used to feeling.

Just behind the large wrap around counter, an old baking oven was visible, along with a small but rickety prep table. Behind that, another doorway (albeit, without an actual door) led to another room, but he couldn't tell what was in there. His prying eyes noticed a narrow staircase, and his inner Chat Noir remembered that Marinette's bedroom had been upstairs.

Marinette had to crawl on her knees briefly to get underneath and on the other side of the wrap around countertop. The countertop had not been built in the most practical way, but it was at least highly functional. The continuous surface provided a barrier between the oven and the customers.

Placing her basket on the prep table, she tried to ignore the awkward feeling creeping up the back of her neck. The Prince was in her house. Oh, for heaven's sake, he was literally standing there like a normal customer. Dressed like a commoner and everything.

To distract her thoughts, she went to the display cases and grabbed a loaf of leftover bread that had not sold today. She hoped that it was not too stale. She was about to turn away when she hesitated, eyeing some of the pastries that hadn't sold either. Perhaps he would like these too?

Ducking back down under the countertop, she brought the pastries over to the Prince, who was still standing in the center of the room looking around like he was in awe.

"Here." She said, holding out the bread and the fruit filled pastry. "Eat before you keel over."

Adrien looked at the food, back at her, then back at the food again. His voice was filled with polite hesitation. "I can pay you for this. Erm, once I get back… to the Palace."

Marinette shook her head and smiled. "It's alright. I insist, Adrien."

The fact that she said his name, Adrien nodded and accepted the food graciously.

He took a tentative bite, and then when he was met with the delicious sweet flavor, he abandoned all manners and began to shove the pastry in his mouth—taking huge bites and practically purring at the amazing flavor.

"Geez, are they starving you in the Palace, or something?"

Adrien looked up at her, a large piece of the pastry's flaky crust affixed to the side of his mouth. "I'm just not usually allowed sweets. And… this is so good!" He took another huge bite and began chewing happily.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying them. They were about to go bad anyway…"

He swallowed the mouthful that he had and smirked at her. "So, you're trying to poison me again?" His voice was full of teasing.

She couldn't tell that he was teasing her, and her face formed the lines of pure shock and horror, "No! Oh my god. No. Never. I would never… That one time, I was just being super paranoid. I swear..."

"I'm joking with you, Marinette." He said, stifling a bit of laughter at her reaction. "You can relax."

"Oh." Her eyes still wide. She let his words sink in. He was teasing her. He was actually teasing her. Her lips curved into a silly little smile and she felt herself relax.

"But, seriously, is it poisoned?" he asked her again, letting his voice stay playful.

She found her own inner sassy tone and dished it right back. "Nah, I only poison the unruly customers. You're alright."

Adrien laughed. It felt good to laugh. "Good to know. I'll be sure to send a few of my own unruly customers your way. Be a dear, and take care of them for me, would you?"

Marinette pretended to gasp dramatically. "Your Highness! That's terrible!" But she couldn't keep the laughter from her voice. Both of them seemed to have the same twisted sense of humor. Had it always been this easy to talk to him?

The pair stayed quiet for a few moments. Adrien broke the silence first, "It's so… erm… quiet around here…?"

Marinette gave a slight, but sad chuckle and turned away from him; walking over to gaze out of the shop window at the street outside.

While she wasn't looking, he slipped a bit of bread to Plagg. Luckily, the tiny kwami did not protest that it wasn't the cheese that he had grown so fond of.

"Yeah, business has been a little slow… Having to buy grain from the neighboring town will be expensive too…" She admitted out loud. Unconsciously, she balled her fists up. Angry at herself at what she had let happen. The images of the burning bags were vivid in her mind.

Adrien noticed her angered posture. "Marinette…" he called to her.

Marinette shook herself out of her memory at the sound of her name being called; she turned around and faced him.

"Can I help you?" he offered gently.

"Help me?" she asked him, not sure what he was saying to her.

"Your family's business, can I help… at all?"

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open slightly. "Oh! Your Highness, no, please… It's really quite alright." She took a few steps towards him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to unload my problems on you like that."

"But, you need money, don't you?" he asked her pointe blank.

She chewed on her lip out of nervousness. "I won't lie… Yes, times are tough right now. But, isn't that when you get the chance to know your own true strength, am I right?"

He took a step towards her. "Mari—"

She leaned back against the countertop and hugged herself shyly for comfort. "Please don't pity me, your Highness. I couldn't live with myself if you, of all people, pitied me." Her voice sounded a bit angry.

Adrien drew in a nervous breath and let it out slowly. He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. Instead, he moved to stand next to her, leaning his back against the countertop.

They stayed in silence for some time. Watching the world move outside of the glass shop windows. It was long past dusk and the shadows were long.

""I'm sorry."" They both said at the exactly same moment. Glancing at each other in slight shock, each of them started to chuckle. And the chuckles soon turned into a full on fit of laughter.

Just like that, the tension was gone and they laughed together at the sheer silliness of it all. Marinette's giggles made her slide down the countertop to now kneel down on the old, but clean floor. Adrien mirrored her instantly. The pair continued laughing together like old friends.

Maybe it was the fact that they were now sitting on the floor—something that Adrien couldn't remember the last time he actually did—or the laughs they kept sharing, but he felt even more comfortable around her. And he could tell that she felt the same way.

Leaning against one of the thick wooden legs that held up the large countertop, he felt so relaxed. Everything about this moment was comforting. He needed to tell someone. He ached to have some advice. "Can I tell you something?" he asked her gently.

Marinette fidgeted nervously with her fingers as she held them in her lap. She wasn't sure why she was doing it. She hardly felt nervous at all to be around him now. "Of course, your Highness."

Adrien took another deep breath in and then began to tell her all about what happened earlier that morning with Lady Chloe and his Father. He told her everything. Every thought and feeling that had weighed on his mind like the darkest of clouds. He voiced his frustrations and yet, inevitably, his guilt at running away.

He only bit his tongue before he accidentally slipped and told her what happened with Ladybug.

Marinette listed to him and felt sympathy flood her heart. She hung on his every word and listened intently as he bared his soul to her. So, it was true, he did not love Lady Chloe. And yet, his Father was forcing their marriage upon him because of the political and economic ties to her family's wealth. As much as Marinette did not understand royal tradition, she also knew even less about political marriages.

Realizing that he had been talking for a long time, Adrien paused in his rant. "This is going to sound so stupid, but… I just can't shake this horrible feeling that everyone seems to hate me…?"

Marinette's eyes widened, and she sunk her fingernails sharply into the back of her hand. The tiny bit of pain made her bolt to her feet with a jump of surprise.

Before she could stop herself, the words just began to pour from her mouth. She was practically yelling at him. "Hate you? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! How could anyone ever hate you? Don't you think that way for even one second! You're absolutely one of the most wonderful and kind and considerate people I have ever met… No one could ever hate you!" She exclaimed boldly.

Noticing that he was suddenly staring at her like she was some crazy person, she tried to calm herself down just a bit. Her face felt like it was burning at a thousand degrees. Oh god, had she really just said all of that out loud? Hearing him talk like that just awoke something in her.

Her shoulders fell forward and she tried to make herself look small by hugging herself. Her voice squeaked out like a tiny mouse. "Or at least… I think so…"

Adrien slowly rose to his feet, in slight disbelief of her words. "You do?"

She glanced his way and, suddenly noticed that he was now standing up, looked away again. She began chewing on her lip once more. "Y-Y-Yes, y-yes. O-Of c-course."

Unconsciously, he moved closer to her. "Well… It's good to know that someone out there still likes me." He said with a sad half smile on his lips.

"Everyone likes you, your Highness, trust me on that. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I know things may seen bleak right now but, believe me, it will get better. I promise."

His hand found her shoulder, the gesture was innocent but it sent Marinette's brain spiraling out of control. Heat poured into her cheeks almost instantaneously.

"Where do you get it from?"

Her head snapped upwards and she was now staring at him like a blushing fool. "Get what?"

"This amazing, unfiltered passion. It's quite admirable, Marinette."

"Oh." She said. "I… erm… I guess it's just the way I am? Heh heh." She tried to laugh it off, but her laughter felt forced and unnatural.

"Well, I think it's amazing."

Her eyes grew wide. And, if it was at all possible, her cheeks flushed brighter. She tried to hide it by turning her gaze away from his. The weight of his hand on her shoulder was making her heart sing. Although, she had to admit, it was slightly more tolerable than she remembered from their last meeting.

She physically shook herself and stepped out of his reach. She was proud of herself for doing so.

Coming back into her own, she spoke casually to him. "Well… Come on then. Let's get you back to the Palace, before they send the entire royal guard out to find you."

"Marinette…" His voice held a hint of pleading to it. He hadn't wanted her to pull away. God help him, he hadn't wanted her to pull away.

If she recognized that emotion in his voice, she chose to ignore it. It rolled off of her easily and she kept talking. "Don't worry, I'll walk you halfway. The streets are much safer nowadays, but it's best to keep together." She flashed him a warm smile before turning around and walking a few steps away from him.

Adrien still hesitated. His heart reached for her, even though his feet stayed rooted to the ground. The gentleman in him took over before his emotional mind could plead for anymore more. "But… I couldn't let you walk back home unescorted…"

She spun around, her patchwork skirt twirling around her calves. The spin was playful and it matched her tone of voice when she spoke to him. "Oh… Don't worry about me. I'm a big, tough girl. I may look small, but I know how to pack a punch." She flexed a bicep for him to see, and pointed to the tiny, but significant muscle.

Adrien was wide eyed for a second. Her playful attitude reminded him instantly of Chat Noir. Yes. Exactly like Chat Noir. She was treating him like he had treated her as Chat Noir. It was, incredibly adorable.

He got a taste of his own medicine and he liked it. His feet finally came un-rooted and he walked towards the door. "Alright, tough girl. You lead the way then."

They exited the bakery together, and while Marinette locked the door behind them, he secured her hat on his head once more.

They walked together in silence for a bit. Simply observing the Kingdom around them. Marinette remarked on a few things as they passed them by. She talked about the Kingdom like she knew it better than he did—which was probably true.

Their conversation flowed effortlessly. They laughed and joked with one another. Adrien asked her a lot of questions about her parents and her apprenticeship. In turn, Marinette learned about what life was like for Adrien growing up in the Palace—to which she was utterly fascinated and hung on his every word. Adrien even talked to her about his mother. A topic, which made him nervous at first, but then Marinette helped reassure him and offered her deepest sympathies.

"Your mother sounds like she was a wonderful person." Marinette remarked happily.

Adrien smiled at Marinette's comment. It felt so good to open up to someone new. His mother would have liked her.

Her attitude and personality was a breath of fresh air to the sadness of the day.

Their walk seemed to go faster than Marinette remembered. Time had gone by so unexpectedly fast. She had barely noticed as they neared the Palace that she probably should have turned back long ago. Night was almost fully upon them, and the first of the brightest stars were already visible in the sky.

"This is as far as I can go." She spoke up suddenly. "I want to have enough time to make it back home before it gets too much darker… Just keep following this main road, it will take you right to the Palace gates. Hopefully, you shouldn't run into any trouble."

Adrien paused in their walk. He looked at the road before him. She was right, the way wasn't dangerous and he would be within earshot of the Palace guards within just a short period of time. He certainly didn't have any intention on walking through the main gates. Hopefully Plagg had regained his power enough and he could sneak in as Chat Noir.

He turned to look at her standing next to him. It broke every gentleman's rule to leave her to walk home alone. He echoed the thought. "Are you sure that you'll be alright on your own?"

She waved his comment away. "I'm a tough girl, remember? Besides, it's more important to see you safely back to the Palace."

He gave her a look that bordered on a mix of puzzlement and irritation. "My safety is not so significant that you should risk your own."

Marinette ducked her head in silent indignity. "As much as I hate to admit it: I will have to politely disagree with you on that, your highness."

Adrien opened his mouth to protest and then shut it once more. He was angry by the truth to her words. It wasn't fair to take it out on her, but he couldn't keep the slight harsh tone from escaping in his voice.

"I hope you know that I'm working towards changing that image of myself. I don't want people to perceive me in that way. And I certainly don't want you, of all people, to think of me like that."

She shifted nervously at his comment. "I know, but it still doesn't make it any less true at this moment."

He sighed heavily, and let his lingering frustration dissipate away. "You certainly don't sugar coat anything, do you?" He teased.

"My family owns a bakery, sugar coating things tends to get old after awhile." She remarked.

He smiled at her little joke. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

She grabbed two handfuls of her patchwork filled skirt and curtseyed to him. "I bid you goodnight, your Highness." She said as she completed the formal gesture.

He frowned. "I really won't be able to break you of that formal habit, will I?"

She blushed slightly as she smiled. "I'll try to work on it. But, no, probably not."

He put one arm behind his back, and the other over his chest. Snapping his heels together and in the epitome of royal fashion, he bowed formally to her. Rising back up to meet her surprised face. Playfully, he spoke to her. "Well, there you go, now you can't say that I'm not returning the respectful gesture."

Her smile brightened, and she covered it with her hand to hide it. Her smile was something he could never grow tired of seeing. She was such a sweet, albeit shy girl. A combination that made her truly unique.

"You better go before someone recognizes you." She warned him, glancing around them as she spoke.

He nodded slowly. "Be careful going back home."

"I will. Do not worry."

He was so reluctant to leave her. It bothered him that he might not see her again for some time. Still, he kept the goodbyes going.

"Goodnight, Marinette. And thank you, for today."

"Of course." Her voice was lighthearted and full of teasing as she began to walk away. Like she was hiding some playful secret. Although, just before she got too far, she called back over her shoulder in a sing-song voice that was impossibly adorable.

"Bye Adrien!"

He had to turn away so that she couldn't see the gigantic smile plastered on his face. Even though she could probably hear his booming laughter as he walked away and started down the street. Hearing her call his name like that had been hilarious. She had played him so good—he had been entirely convinced that she couldn't drop the royal formalities. That had been a sneaky tactic on her part.

He couldn't remember the last time he laughed so much. The day had actually turned out to be better than he initially thought.

Sure, he would have to face the music back at the Palace, but it had been enjoyable to get away and—quite unexpectedly—play commoner for a day. It had lifted his spirits in ways that he couldn't fully recognize. Perhaps this was something he should do more often? Yes, he definitely liked that idea. He would have to keep these clothes. Maybe Marinette could show him around the Kingdom again?

Ah… Marinette… she was back in his thoughts only after a few short minutes.

Adrien had walked a decent distance away from her, far enough so that she was out of earshot and out of sight in the dark streets. His thoughts had been oddly preoccupied, and his feet had just kept putting distance between them.

His lips echoed the lingering thoughts swirling in his mind. "I shouldn't have let her… walk home… alone…" he told himself, and yet his own feet kept walking further and further away; as if his body was afraid of having these lingering thoughts. Certainly, he was nervous of the feelings he was having towards her.

No, he wasn't nervous. Quite the opposite. He felt entirely calm. Finally confidant.

Abruptly, he stopped walking and turned around to look over his shoulder in the direction she had gone. She was out of his sight, but not out of his mind. The realization hit him hard. The thought nearly brought him to his knees.

"Plagg… I shouldn't have let her…" He repeated the phrase again—although the words he spoke were different now. "… get… get away. I shouldn't let her get away!" The words were truer than anything he had ever said before.

The little kwami answered him straight out. "So, go after her already."

Adrien clenched both fists in solid determination. He might not be able to find her now in the dark, but Chat Noir could.

"Is your power recovered fully?" He asked Plagg.

"It's good enough." The kwami told him. "Hurry kid, or you'll miss her."

That was all the push he needed. The Prince took off sprinting to find her again. "Plagg, claws out!"

As he spoke the words of power, the magic hastily wrapped itself around his body in a flash of yellow sparks. As soon as he felt the ancient power began to circulate through his veins, he flipped up into the darkened sky and onto an awaiting rooftop. Landing solidly on his feet as a now fully transformed Chat Noir, he smirked contently to himself.

With a cat's grace and speed, he leaped from rooftop to rooftop using his night-vision to scan every road until he finally spotted Marinette walking along.

He smiled to himself upon finding her. He kept out of site and followed her silently from above. She had a little skip to her step as she walked along. What made her always so happy? As if she answered his thought, she suddenly added a little twirl to her walk, stretching her arms out wide like she was embracing the night.

He felt his breath catch in his throat. She was so utterly charming. He couldn't stand it any longer, so he dropped to the street just slightly behind her.

Marinette didn't hear his feet hit the ground, but she felt someone's presence suddenly behind her.

Fear began to rise in the back of her throat. This could not actually be happening to her again. Well, she certainly wasn't going to be the victim this time.

She spun around and dropped low into a fighting stance. The words to call out to Tikki were ready to pour from her lips.

To her surprise, she was met with an all-to-familiar pair of glowing green eyes. "Chat Noir?" She was genuinely shocked to see him. Images of their last meeting pounded into her mind. But she had been Ladybug then, not Marinette.

"Good Evening Purr-incess." He purred to her, coming up to loom over her with his tantalizing green eyes. He spoke like he was scolding her. "May I remind you that it would be in your best interest to not be out so late all alone…"

She rolled her eyes. "I know. I know, I was just walking the… Oh!" her brain suddenly recognizing he was there. "Chat, please, can do me a favor? Just up ahead, the crown Prince, he's walking back to the Palace all alone. Would you please go find him and be sure he gets there safely?"

"And why would the Prince be outside of the Palace?" he asked slyly.

Marinette stumbled on her next choice of words. The Prince had told her all of that in confidence. She decided it wasn't right to talk about it right now. She needed Chat to go find him. Her voice grew a tad bit upset as she spoke. "He had his reasons to be outside of the Palace. I walked him as far as I could before I had to turn back to make it home before full dark. But, I'm just worried someone may recognize him… Would you please…"

"You should worry about yourself more." Chat interrupted her.

Marinette sighed in gathering frustration. "Please, Chat. I don't want anything to happen to him."

"And I don't want anything happening to you." He purred to her.

Marinette shook her head to get his flirty comment out of her mind. "Chat, come on, be serious… He's…"

"I am being quite serious." He told her. Knitting his eyebrows in sincerity. "And, a gentleman should always walk a Lady home."

"That's not the point!" Marinette stated emphatically. Why was he being so difficult? Why wasn't he taking her request seriously? He should want to protect the royal family with his life. Sometimes he frustrated the hell out of her.

Chat Noir could tell she was becoming increasingly angry with him. He decided to drop the act—although it was quite enjoyable to tease her. "Calm down, tiger. His highness actually sent me himself."

Marinette's eyes widened at his words. "H-He did? But, how?"

"I ran into him closer to the Palace, and, I might add, saw him safely inside. After, he told me to go find you because you have a purr-sistently bad habit of venturing out at night all alone."

Marinette punched him solidly in the arm out of frustration. "You mangy alley cat, why didn't you say that in the first place?"

Chat grabbed for his arm where she hit him. "Because you're entirely too much fun to tease." His voice was heavy with mischievousness as she flashed her a toothy smile.

She smirked slightly, but tried to hide it by speaking. "You're going to be the death of me, Chat Noir." Marinette huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh? Does my presence make you feel like you've died and gone to heaven? Why, Purr-incess, you flatter me."

A shy smile formed on her lips. She couldn't really stay mad at him. "Someone is quite the flirty kitty this evening." Marinette remarked. She was actually glad to see him. And even more happy that he was back to his old, flirty self. Considering the last time she saw him, he was quite upset. She still wasn't sure how he would be around Ladybug. She felt horrible for how she treated him. All she desperately wanted was for him to think about her as he once did.

"My apologies, should I refrain?" he asked her.

Marinette smirked. "Well, if you're going to escort me home, just try to dial it back a bit, alright?"

"I make no purr-omises, Princess. Now, shall we fly together along the rooftops like before?" He swept his arms out wide to invoke a sense of invitation.

Marinette looked to see if anyone was around or could be within sight of them. Not finding anyone due to the evening hours.

Hesitantly she spoke, "Su— Oof!"

Before she could even finish saying yes, he had swooped her up in his arms like a bride. She wrapped her arms around his neck almost instantaneously as soon as she had felt her feet lift off of the ground. A small blush found its way into her cheeks. "You couldn't even let me finish, could you?" Her lips twisted into a small, playful pout of frustration.

"I knew you'd say yes." He cooed to her.

Quick as a flash he took off running down the street, building speed so that he could leap up onto the roof of a nearby building. As he ran, she pressed her face into his shoulder. It was just like she remembered. Although, slightly different this time because she couldn't recall feeling so breathless in his arms the last time. She may not get a moment like this again—so she let the moment consume her thoughts.

Chat Noir kept giving her serene face passing glances. He relished in the sensation of her face nuzzled into his shoulder.

Due to his incredible speed, the journey was over way too quickly—for the both of them. Marinette lifted her head up at the last few moments to see the bakery come into view. She pointed towards her open window and he nodded, propelling them through the window frame.

Once he secured his footing from the leap, he set her down gently.

Marinette stepped out of his arms. "Mind the ceiling Chat." She reminded him.

"Ah yes, my greatest foe, we meet again." He said, turning his head upward to glare at the ceiling. "I'm watching you." He shook a taunting finger up at it.

"You're so silly." She said, sighing heavily as if she was tired but it was more of a sigh of contentment. "Thanks for the ride, Chat."

"My pleasure, Princess." He cooed. He looked around and pretended that he didn't know that her parents were away. However, he was shocked that they hadn't returned by now. "I do not hear any movement downstairs, are you alone?"

Marinette nodded. "My parents had to stay overnight in a neighboring town in order to pick up supplies we are short on. It's okay though. I don't mind being alone." She cast him a teasing smile. "And besides, I have feline superhero that seems to follow me like a shadow—so I'm not too worried."

"Why Princess, you make it sound like I favor you or something."

"You said it, not me." She teased him. Reaching behind her head, she took out the pieces of ribbon that held her pigtails together. Running her fingers through her dark hair, she let out another contented sigh. His presence really was calming.

Chat Noir was suddenly caught off guard by her hair flowing so delicately around her face. He hadn't remembered ever seeing it like that before. God, how were these seemingly simple gestures that she did affecting him so easily? How had he never noticed how beautiful she was? Perhaps it was because she was just as beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside.

He felt himself blush and turned to look at the ground. "What if it were true?" he asked her quietly. Not lifting his gaze from the floor.

Noticing his sudden change in attitude, Marinette dropped her hands from her undone hair. "What if what was true?"

He answered her effortlessly. "That I do favor you."

Unconsciously, she stepped closer to him. "Do you?" Her voice was just above a whisper. She had heard this tone to his voice before. It was like an all too familiar memory that pulled at her heartstrings.

However, he dropped the all-serious attitude with a few teasing words. "Oh… Purr-haps… Purr-incess." he joked. Raising his gaze from the floor and flashing her that toothy, silly smile.

It was so classic Chat Noir to make her think otherwise.

Marinette rolled her eyes at his pun. The only time he had ever been serious about anything was that night with Ladybug. The night he had run from her.

She let out a breath she hadn't remembered holding in. In came out of her lips like a sad sigh.

Unexpectedly, he reached out and brushed a strand of wild hair behind her ear. Letting his fingers linger in her hair, he leaned down. Putting his face directly in front of hers so that all she could see was his masked features. "Perhaps I… really do." He told her gently, as he gazed at her eye-to-eye.

There was no pun. None whatsoever. He always made a pun with that word. It was practically his favorite. She was frozen in place from the shock of it. Had he really just said that? Her mind felt disconnected from her body.

That secret door, which had been sealing her feelings away for her handsome feline partner, opened wide in her mind and heart once again. Although, since that regrettable night, it had never really shut completely.

Maybe that's why she was able to be so brave and so not-Marinette around the Prince today. A certain masked man had occupied her unconscious heart. And now, here he was, with his fingers gliding through her hair, drawing all breath from her lungs.

Chat Noir hesitated for as long as possible, but she didn't react to his words. She only stared at him with unblinking eyes. He thought his words had been convincing enough. Should he say something else? Or did she not feel the same way? His heart burned in his chest. If not her, than who could ever love him?

Unable to bare the silence any longer, he dropped his hand away and turned for the open window. Two rejections in less than two days—it was enough to make this black cat feel very unlucky indeed. "I'm… I'm so sorry. I'll go now…" he called sadly over his shoulder in an effort to save face before he lost himself to the feeling of rejection all over again.

Her voice whispered out into the darkness like a gentle song. "Chat… Chat Noir." she called to him so sweetly. As if the sound of his name aloud would bring him back to her.

Barely holding on by the last lingering strings of his heart he turned around and faced her once again. Although, he had nano-seconds to notice her face, before her body slammed into his and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight grip.

He stumbled slightly, more in astonishment of her sudden closeness than anything else. Although, he slowly began to realize the words that she was repeatedly speaking to him:

"Don't go." She whispered to him as the side of her cheek pressed hard against his chest. "I don't want you to go." Her voice was pleading and begging for him.

He closed his eyes, and let his aching heart heal itself with her sweet embrace. Those words were all he needed to hear from her. Someone to hold him and want him—it was what he was searching for.

He wrapped his own arms around her, drawing her to him and finally holding her like he wanted.

Marinette could hear his heartbeat pounding against her ear. It felt so right to be with him. She held him and poured what words she couldn't say into her action. Her face felt hot with embarrassment, but she just couldn't let him get away from her this time. Not after the way he had run from her just the other night.

Even if he hated Ladybug, maybe he could still like Marinette? God, she hoped so. Because she was falling for the masked man harder than she had fallen for anyone else.

Chat Noir slowly and tenderly pulled her death-grip arms off of him.

He held her away from him ever so slightly, just so he could watch the reaction of her face when he asked her:

"M-M-Marinette, may I…?"

Marinette loved that his voice shook slightly as he said her name. She loved that he was asking her permission. Her teeth dragged along her bottom lip, itching to be kissed by him. It only seemed right to let it be him to kiss her for the first time. She welcomed his kiss that she had denied herself last time.

She barely trusted her voice to answer, but it did. "You may."

His hands traveled up her arms, across her shoulders, up the sides of her neck, to finally come to stop on either side of her face. That small gesture drew her up onto her tiptoes, and her chest pressed firmly up against his. The solidness of his body was like an armored shield. He let his neck and shoulders relax as he bent over her. His forehead coming to rest against hers.

Her vision was filled with the site of his pleading lips and mouth, as he gently cradled her face and neck, pulling it up to his own. She raised her own hands and grabbed onto his wrists and forearms on either side of her face. Drawing in a shaky breath, she shut her eyes and held onto him like he would disappear if she let go.

They stood pressed intimately together for several long seconds. Each of them enjoying the spontaneous closeness and sense of relaxation brought on by the tender gesture of their foreheads touching.

All the while, Chat Noir was building up his nerve. He wanted this. No, he needed this. His emotions were a wreak, but he knew that, above all else, she was a precious resolution to all his troubles.

Marinette opened herself to him completely. She gave herself over to the feeling that he was now someone who her heart longed to be with. The Ladybug in her was feeling incredibly remorseful for breaking his heart earlier. She would make it up to him now—and show him just how much she had grown to like him. Perhaps even love him. She let the moment happen between them. Willing him to close the gap with every fiber of her being.

His lips faintly trembled above hers, and she could feel his nervousness run along the muscles of his arms as she held them. She was finding it difficult to draw in a full and complete breath now.

He wasn't sure who moved first, but it was blissfully obvious that all of the built up want and desire was mutual between the both of them. Because, when their lips met, it unleashed a quiet storm of pent up emotion.

Much like the gentle calm before the storm, they kissed each other with a heavy sigh of fulfillment exhaling from their throats. He pulled her even snugger up against the front of his body to truly feel the sensation of her soft lips against his own. She held onto him for dear life, as their kiss left her mind impossibly giddy and breathless.

The initial ache was gone. The mutual satisfaction of needing to finally be kissed was fulfilled. Although left in its place, was something far more primal.

Their kiss ended only to briefly allow her arms to fall away from him. But now, now they coiled themselves around his neck and wide shoulders. All the while, his arms encircled her waist and, with his incredible strength, lifted her easily up off of the ground. When their lips crashed together once more, he had her pinned tightly up against the wall. She did not hesitate in the slightest, nor did she utter a single word of disproval. Instead, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed him to her so she could feel everything about him that excited her.

The storm raged and roared between them now. And they lost themselves to the uncontrollable craving for one another. Pressed so tightly together from chest to groin, they melted into one another. Lips parted for tongues to explore and deepen their passionate kiss to a level deeply suggestive and intense. Wordless and panting, they drank hungrily from one another. Tasting what the other gave so freely.

Their kiss became a breathless dance of lips, tongues, teeth and flesh. Forgotten was the world around them. The night belonged only to them and the unfiltered desire unlocked between them.

They pulled away only to catch their breath and then plunge back down once again in haste.

He left her mouth alone only to pepper her neck and collarbone with hot, wet kisses. He found the pulse in her neck racing against his lips. Her pure, white skin hot against his tongue and teeth as he ravished her throat and neck with his mouth.

She tangled her fingers in his blonde hair and messaged the muscles in his neck, all the while grinding her hips against his. She could not keep the pleasurable sounds from escaping her lips as the sensations he caused across her skin sent her mind swimming in pools of desire.

He adored each and every moan and gasp she made for him. It made his body swell at how much she desired him. It pleased him more than words could say.

He paused to gaze into her lovely, wildly passionate face. Taking the moment to remember who was in his arms, and giving herself over to him so strongly. Her eyes were like blue fire, and he could see reflections of himself in their deep blue depths.

She was equally as mesmerized by the wild beast leaking around the edges of his black mask, escaping only by the light of his raw, glowing green eyes.

They were both panting uncontrollably. Content to just stare at one another for the moment and ride out wave after wave of heat that continuously rolled over their skin.

He let her body slide down the wall to stand before him once more. Marinette hoped her knees wouldn't give out as she felt the floor solidly under her feet again. But then again, she knew that her kitty would be there to catch her if she fell.

At the thought, she ran her hands along his armored upper chest, admiring the way it felt under her prying fingers. His body was muscled to perfection, and the armor accentuated every rippling groove and curve for her to enjoy.

Her bold touches drew a sharp hiss from his lips. He slammed his hands against the wall on either side of her head and dug his claws into the soft wood.

God, if this continued, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. The heat of her gaze and the way she touched him were about to be his undoing. The craving for bare flesh against flesh was like a loud, pounding song in his mind. He faintly panted like a wild animal and he stared down at her like prey. Even as she was completely trapped between him, his arms, and the wall, she did not show even the slightest hint of fear.

God, he loved that she wasn't afraid of him.

With her fingers still exploring his upper body, he captured her mouth once again and kissed her like he was trying to climb inside of her mouth. She moaned into his hard pressed mouth and he echoed the same thought.

Under the light of an unprejudiced moon, they drank down the passion that they held for one another, so fresh and alive that it had a pulse of its own.

Gradually, the sounds they shared, the intimate touches—so absolutely tantalizing and real—and the immense feeling of satisfying pleasure—it all became enough.

They both broke apart, and Chat took a step back—knowing full well what continuing these types of bold actions would mean.

"I really must go." He panted.

"I know." She whispered back.

However, their hearts disobeyed their spoken words and they kissed once again. This kiss was slightly sad, like a long-hearted and unwanted goodbye. It was in that kiss, that Marinette realized just what she wanted from him: something to even the score.

Reaching out, her hands found the side of his face now, and her inquisitive fingers began to trace the line of his strong jaw. Their lips broke apart and her thumbs traced the smooth, wet sensation of her kiss so fresh against his lips.

Her fingers kept roaming along the lines of his face, until they brushed the edges of his black mask.

He physically flinched under her touch. "Don't." he panted softly, trying to pull his head away.

She paused and took a shallow breath. Her hands still hovering around his face. "Do you trust me?" She whispered to him.

Despite the nervousness in his heart, he nodded wordlessly.

"We all have our secrets. I won't betray yours." She whispered, before kissing him gently to seal the promise.

With the touch lighter than that of a feather, she reassumed her exploration of his face. Her nails traced his cheekbones and along the lines of his masked face. Never attempting to remove it, she only explored along the edges.

Chat Noir audibly gasped and closed his eyes against the overwhelming sensation of her hands on his face. Never had he imagined that an act so simple would draw this kind of response from his body.

The mask symbolized his escape from his life as Prince Adrien. His very freedom. And, right now, she held the power to take that all away from him if she wanted too. The thought was almost too much to bear. She was so close to revealing everything there was to know about him. The risqué act was utterly terrifying. And yet, it was also so completely sensual that he was about to come apart at the seams.

Marinette let her hands roam across his facial features. She outlined his nose, cheeks and eyes with the gentlest of touches. She studied and mapped him like she could imagine him without the mask—which both completely excited and frightened her. The lines of his face told her everything, and yet nothing at all.

She wanted to prove to him that she would not betray his trust—even in a moment of passion. In or out of the mask, it was his secret to keep. She accepted him either way.

As her caresses started to slow, he leaned his face into her open palm, softly nuzzling his cheek into it before laying a chaste kiss in the center. Never had someone done that to him or made him feel this way. No one. Before her.

They shared a sweet smile with one another. The storm settling down to only a gentle hum across their skin.

Finally, both of their hands fell away and they stepped apart from one another. It was time to go. He walked backwards towards her open window. The amazing gaze of his green eyes never faltering from her face.

She didn't give chase, she let him go. He was like some wild, untamable being. And she wondered if she, or any woman, would ever be able to tame him.

She watched him leap up into her window. He perched delicately in her window frame, so much like a real cat that it still amazed her. He glanced out briefly to the street below before turning back to gaze at her once again. It was impossible not to keep looking back at her. Not after what they had just shared.

"Goodnight, _my Princess_." His words cut through the darkness and enveloped her mind.

His added possessive word choice melted her heart instantaneously. As much as she had promised herself to let him go—she rushed forward and closed the space between them. With a hand gripping onto the golden bell around his neck, she pulled his mouth back down to hers and tasted those sweet words still so fresh on his lips.

Let him truly be hers forever. Or let him disappear without another word. It did not matter to her.

She would always remember this night and what it meant to her. What he meant to her.

Their kiss broke and they were left to only gaze at one another—both of their faces showing signs of sadness to see the night at its end. Their romance on its very last breaths.

He took her hand and held it tenderly in his own—rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. And then, with soft eyes, he brought the back of her hand to his warm lips. She closed her eyes against the amazing sensation. Remembering a time, not so long ago, of another passionate kiss against the back of her once gloved hand.

When she finally opened her eyes from reliving her memory, he was gone. Her hand was left hovering in the air— still reaching out for him.

She let her hand fall away to grip the windowsill. The solidness of the wooden surface against her fingers brought her mind out of the dream.

There would be very little sleep tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gabriel stood in one of the tallest towers in the Palace. Barricaded in his chambers all day.

At last. At long last. All of his searching. All of the years he spent hoping to find this precious power. The opportunity had finally presented itself.

He gripped a small object in his hand. The trinket was rather beautiful: delicate edges formed the shape of wings, connected in the center by a single jewel. A faint symbol of a moth.

"Tell me again." He said darkly. "Tell me again about your powers, my little Nooroo."

The kwami looked scared as it hovered nearby. Carefully, he explained the powers of the moth to his new master once more. The unbelievable powers of the moth kwami: to grant temporary powers to any willing human servant and have them obey your every word. Every time he mentioned the powers, the man seemed to withdraw further and further into himself.

His head snapped to glare at Nooroo. "Yes… yes… this is it. Surely this will be enough to bring her back to me."

"But master, my powers are limited… I cannot…"

"No. No. No. You will give me the powers I desire! I command you."

The tiny kwami cowered in fear. Bravely, he spoke out. "There are limits to my powers, master. Perhaps if you sought out the Ladybug or Chat Noir…?"

"What did you say?"

"The earring of the Ladybug and the ring of Chat Noir… their powers far exceed my own. They are the forces that bind the universe together: Creation and Destruction. Never shall one exist without the other. And never shall a more greater power exist in this world." Nooroo felt his heart sink at telling this man that information. Tikki and Plagg would never allow themselves to be bound to such a man. They were much stronger than him.

"Yes… Yes…" Gabriel spoke darkly to himself. "It all makes sense now. In order to achieve my dearest wish of ultimate power: I must obtain the powers of Creation and Destruction..." He gripped Nooroo's broach tightly.

He turned glaring eyes back to Nooroo. "For what good your powers can do, you will help me capture them!"

Nooroo had no choice. He hoped that his fellow kwamis had safely hidden themselves away and wouldn't wake up for another few hundred years. If he ever saw them again, he would have to beg for their forgiveness. For now, he would take on the burden of this seemingly troubled human. And, hopefully, lead him astray from finding them.

Reluctantly, he gave his new master the words to summon his powers.


	23. Chapter 23

Garriott sat in his cell and listened to the birds chirping as the early morning sun streamed through his small, barred window. He was to receive the death penalty within the next few weeks—as punishment for his many horrible crimes. For now, he sat in prison and waited for that fateful day to come.

From the shadows, Hawkmoth spoke to him. "Tell me… who do you hate most of all?"

Garriott glanced up. The shadowy figure of a tall man in a mask appeared just outside of the bars of his cell.

He was entirely fed up with people wearing masks. "It's so difficult… Do I have to choose just one?" He answered dryly.

Hawkmoth either didn't hear the joke or chose to ignore it completely. "If you complete one simple task for me, I shall give you that power you crave."

"Don't you know? I'm a dead man walking."

"Which is why you have nothing to lose."

"What's in it for me?"

"Why, your freedom, of course. And, perhaps, a chance for revenge?"

"I do like the sound of that."

"Now, tell me again. Who do you hate most of all?"

For Garriott, that was an easy answer.

"Ladybug & Chat Noir."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The morning brought a sunrise streaked with red. The sky was practically painted in the warning color.

As anticipated, Marinette had slept very little the previous night. So, in an effort to calm her wanting heart, she had begun the daily bakery routine even before her parents had returned from the neighboring Kingdom later that morning. She busied herself with chores, tasks and other strenuous activities to keep her thoughts from straying. When her parents finally came home and found their daughter hard at work cleaning out the old, rickety gutters of the small building—it made them feel instantly wary. Although she always worked hard, their daughter was no stranger to sleeping in when the opportunity presented itself. And she certainly did not go out of her way to enjoy cleaning gutters.

If Marinette noticed their looks of wariness, she didn't acknowledge it. She was downright overjoyed to see them home safely and happy to hear that their journey had been successful. She jumped down from the roof and instantly began to help her Father unload the multiple large sacks of grain, ignoring the troubled looks they gave to one another as she carried multiple heavy sacks back and forth all by herself.

As her Father went out to get firewood for the oven, Sabine, Marinette's mother, began to prep the kitchen. It would be a lot of work to get these prepped for baking. Sabine watched her daughter began to grind up the grain into a fine flour—her strong arms easily manipulating the grinding stone quickly and with very little fatigue. Sabine had to keep reminding herself just how much her daughter wasn't a little girl anymore. Perhaps she couldn't really get over that idea. She had a quiet strength that seemed to resonate around her. Although, Marinette's silence was very curious. Marinette could always talk to her family about anything—it was their special bond as a family. And yet, this unusual silence was so not like her. It sent off silent warning bells in her mother's mind.

Her motherly instincts were reading her daughter's silence like a superpower. Sabine knew it could only mean one thing. The one thing Marinette never really discussed with her family. It was the only logical explanation for her daughter's continuous silence and energetic behavior. Sabine had longed desperately to have this conversation with Marinette for so long.

Keeping her head down, she jumped right into it. "It's about a man, isn't it?"

Marinette dropped the grinding stone in the bowl so sharply that the weight scattered its contents all over the table. She nearly fell over in shock at her mother's abrupt words.

"Ma'ma!" she exclaimed wildly. Her face instantly filling with color and her eyes darting from side to side so that she didn't have to look directly at her mother's face. "What are you… No! No, it is not! Absolutely not!"

Sabine nodded her head in confidence. Her guess had been right. She smiled brightly at her daughter and was instantly excited. "Oh, Marinette! I'm so happy for you! What's his name? Where does he live? What does he look like? Where did you meet? Can we meet him? What is he like? Tell me all about him! Oh, honey, this is so exciting!"

Marinette turned a brilliant shade of pink. "Ma'ma, stop it! There is no man… That is ridiculous…"

Sabine pointed a judgmental finger at her daughter. "It's not ridiculous. Don't think that way for one second. It is absolutely wonderful to be in love! When your Father and I met, it was like lightning. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other…"

"Ma'ma. Oh, please no. Not this story…" Marinette whined.

Sabine leaned closer to her to whisper. "Don't tell your Father about your boyfriend just yet. You know how he gets… Ease him into it…"

Marinette put her face in her hands to cover her embarrassment. "No. No, it's not like that. I'm telling you. There is nothing going on!"

Sabine smiled at her daughter. Her obvious embarrassment was speaking volumes. "Oh, don't be silly. Come on. What's his name? Is it someone we know?"

"There is no name. There is no man." Marinette whined from behind her fingers.

Sabine put her hands on her hips. "Ok, fine, fine. No man, I get it. I get it."

At that moment, Marinette's father came back inside. His massive body filling the doorframe. Sabine elbowed Marinette in the ribs. "Shh, here he comes. Don't say a word."

Marinette audibly groaned into her hands. However, as her Father entered the room, he moved out of the way to allow Alya to walk in just behind him.

Alya's presence crumbled Sabine's initial plan. What Marinette didn't immediately tell her family—she told Alya first. It had been that way since the girls were young. "Alya!" Sabine exclaimed from across the room as soon as she saw her. "You must tell us who Marinette's new boyfriend is!"

"Ma'ma!" Marinette cried out in mortification.

"Marinette has a boyfriend?" Alya questioned. Noticing Marinette's flushed humiliation and her mother's obvious enthusiasm, she instantly played along. "Was it that guy I saw you leaving the river with yesterday?"

Marinette's heart dropped to her toes. Alya had seen them together? But, she had been so careful to disguise him. Oh god, this was bad. So totally bad.

Something must have shown on her glass face because Alya's eyes widened. "Oh god, it is, isn't it?"

"Really?" Sabine asked Alya. "What did he look like? Was he cute?"

Alya shrugged. "I couldn't tell, he had her hat on."

"Oh my god. No! Stop it, all of you." Marinette exclaimed. "That was just a friend of mine who needed directions. There is nothing going on…"

"Directions to your heart…" Alya sneered under her breath.

"You are not helping!" Marinette exclaimed, throwing her hands out wildly.

"Marinette…" this came from her Father, his voice quite serious. Marinette turned guilty eyes up to him and then looked away quickly.

"Pa'pa, please. It's not like that. I promise you." She tried to sound as sincere as possible. Her Father had never liked the idea of her dating. He was very protective of her—always had been. Wait, why was she even having these thoughts? She wasn't dating anyone. One night of kissing Chat Noir did not quantify this kind of immediate response from her family. Even if they had read her face and heart like an open book.

"I would tend to believe her, Mr. Dupain-Chang." Alya spoke up, breaking the silence that had filled the room. "If I'm still tragically single, then I'm pretty sure Marinette is too. And, I'm sure she would have told me if something was going on. I am her best friend, after all."

Marinette shot her friend a thankful glance. If Alya had indeed seen her and the Prince together, she owed her friend an explanation. However, none of it would include mentioning Chat Noir. That she would take to the grave.

"Yep, that's me. Tragically single. As always." Marinette muttered out loud.

"Your time will come, honey." Sabine spoke up, trying to help diffuse the situation. "For both of you girls."

Both Marinette and Alya blushed slightly at the comment.

"You'll just have to find someone who is willing to put up with all of your crazy." Marinette teased her friend.

"Oh, like you're one to talk?" Alya shot back instantaneously. And the group shared a laugh together.

"Anyway, I actually came to ask you a favor, girl. Are you interested in helping me at the Bourgeois' household? Her royal heiress is preparing to move into the Palace and we need help with all of the… packing." Alya shivered slightly at the thought of it. "Mr. Bougeois offered to pay a full week's wages for anyone who would be willing to help. So I thought I'd ask."

Marinette's hands felt clammy. God, it irked her how much she hated Chloe Bougeois after what Adrien told her. However, she couldn't turn down that kind of money for only a few hours work.

Marinette looked up at her parents, who nodded their heads in unison. Even they knew it was a good opportunity to earn a little extra money.

"Are you sure? You both just got back…"

"We'll be fine, honey. Go on. It will give you two a chance to catch up." Sabine encouraged her.

"And from the looks of it, you've done a few months worth of chores. We could eat off of these floors." Tom told her.

With that awkwardness out of the way, Marinette excused herself really quick to run upstairs to change clothes and freshen up. The Bougeois would want her to look as presentable as possible if she was to be helping around their home.

While she was running a brush through her dark hair, she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, her eyes fell upon deep and significant claw marks in the wood of one of her bedroom walls. Her mind flashed a vivid memory in front of her eyes that made her draw in a sharp breath.

Her brush fell away from her hair and she was left staring at the marked wall with her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Had it really only happened last night? It seemed like a lifetime ago. Tentatively, she reached out and gently touched the scratches with her fingertips, feeling just how deep his claws had dug into the wood.

He had wanted her just as badly as she had wanted him.

"Tikki, I feel like I'm..." Marinette whispered softly with pain heavy in her voice.

"It's okay to say it Marinette." Tikki told her gently.

Marinette swallowed her pulse down and took her hand sharply away from the wall like it had bit her. She was choking on her own breath.

Carefully, she pushed the feeling further down within herself and resumed getting ready. Grabbing her lovely blue cloak that the Durand's had let her keep, she called for Tikki to accompany her and then headed back downstairs.

Saying quick goodbyes, the girls left the bakery and walked together towards the Bougeois mansion.

Marinette was finally able to ask her friend a question that had been in the back of her mind. "Hey Alya, what's going to happen once Chloe moves to the Palace?"

Alya shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure. The thought had been weighing on my mind a lot. She will have royal Palace servants to be at her beck and call now. I may be out of a job entirely. Monsieur Bougeois certainly won't need the staff anymore…"

Marinette's heart broke for her friend. She wished she could offer her a job at the bakery, but they barely made enough money for themselves. "What will you do?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. I'm sure I'll find something, but, for now, I'm trying to save up as much money as I can."

"You know I would help, if I could." Marinette told her.

"I know, girl. I know."

"I'll keep my ears open for you. I'll ask the Durands if they have any need for some help."

"Marinette, no. That's your dream job. I won't take that away from you."

"But Alya…"

"Let's not talk about this right now. It's seriously bumming me out. So, tell me about this guy who you've been holding out on me?"

Marinette opened her mouth and then shut it again, staring down at her feet as they walked along. "There is no guy."

Alya shot her a look and Marinette caught it out of the corner of her eye. Much like her parents, Alya knew her too well. She chuckled slightly at the thought of it.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone." Marinette begged.

"Really? You're asking me to keep this a secret?" Alya teased. "Marinette, if you really do have a boyfriend then he better have a hot guy-friend that you can introduce me to."

"For the last time, he's not my boyfriend. When I tell you, it will all make sense. But you have to promise me!"

"So there is someone!" Alya cried out.

"Alya!"

"Alright, fine. I promise and whatever. Who is he?"

Marinette stopped walking and pulled Alya off of the main road, so they could have more privacy. She kept her voice low as she spoke.

"That guy you saw… wearing my hat. That… erm… that wasn't my boyfriend."

"Then who…"

"Alya, it was the Prince."

Alya's mouth fell open in shock. "You're joking… Tell me you are joking with me."

Marinette shook her head no.

"Oh my god, you're not joking. Okay, so you're not joking. Wow. Jeez, what was he doing out there?"

Marinette shrugged. She knew the answer, but she kept it to herself. Alya would probably figure it out. "Out for a walk, I guess?"

Alya shut her surprised mouth and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, sure. A walk. Sounds like he was running away from his troubles."

Marinette let out a breath she hadn't remembered holding. Alya had caught on quicker then she imagined that she would.

"So yeah, obviously, nothing happened or is ever going to happen. I helped him get back to the Palace and that was it."

Alya eyed her suspiciously. Marinette was being eerily calm about seeing the Prince again. What happened to her resounding crush? What had changed since just a few weeks ago?

"How in the world does this keep happening to you?" Alya asked.

Marinette shrugged. "I honestly don't know. But, I'd like to think that we've—I don't know—become somewhat of friends?"

"Really? Friends? With him?"

Marinette nodded. "At least, I'd like to think so."

"So, you are telling me that you are friend with Royalty?"

"… Yes?" Marinette squeaked out.

Alya crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you think your new friend could get me a job?" She teased.

Marinette laughed. "I really don't think I would feel comfortable asking him."

"So, what, just like that, no more undying love for him?" Alya asked.

"No, I guess not. Well, actually, yeah. I mean, there will always be something there, sure. But it was different this time… We just talked and I helped him find his way back to the Palace. He just, needed to get away for a bit." Marinette admitted shyly.

Alya was quiet for a few moments, thinking it through. "I get it, I guess. I suppose that it's just kind of amazing. I mean, I'm sure anyone put in that kind of situation would be feeling the same way. It is kind of neat to hear that even Royalty can be… so normal, I guess?" Alya spoke honestly.

The two began walking on the main road once more, now that the big secret had been revealed. They continued their casual conversation until they reached the Bougeois home. They were greeted by other house servants and instantly got swept up into the chaos of the large home.

Marinette learned that it wasn't just about packing up Chloe's mountain of clothes, hair accessories and shoes, but also her furniture and knick-nacks that her father had surrounded her with. All very pretty things, but highly unpractical and downright unnecessary. How could one person acquire so much stuff in one lifetime?

It was hard work, but also mentally draining because her highness was shouting orders and being even more demanding than usual. Marinette caught herself biting her tongue or finding excuses to leave the room so that she wouldn't completely loose her mind. Clearly, Chloe hadn't taken any of Marinette's advice to heart—not that she imagined that she would. Marinette guessed that somewhere, deep down, Chloe had heard her.

When the opportunity arose to escort a cart full of trunks and boxes to the Palace, Marinette jumped at the opportunity to leave. She climbed aboard the cart along with a few other mutual acquaintances that she knew who worked for Monsieur Bougeois. It took a team of four horses to carry that heavy wagon and the poor beasts seemed to be straining under the weight. On several occasions, Marinette hopped off of the wagon and jogged along the side to encourage the horses.

The Palace was as she remembered from when she first visited: a constant zoo of people who seemed to have their own agenda as they hurried about. Their wagon was met by royal guards who searched it thoroughly before waving them through the gates. Marinette assisted with unloading and carrying the pieces into the Palace to be carefully stored away until the Palace attendants could arrange them in the Queen's quarters.

Thinking about the Queen made Marinette remember Adrien talking so fondly about his mother. Marinette silently wished that the Queen could be there for her son. If anything, at least to see him get married.

Marinette wondered if it would be incredibly rude to ask to see Adrien? After all, she did feel like they were friends. She really ought to thank him for sending Chat Noir back to take her home. If he hadn't, she might have never…

Marinette stopped walking and leaned against a nearby wall. Never mind the fact that it was a solid marble pillar inside the lavish Palace, because she really didn't trust her knees not to give out at the thought of him. Her hand unconsciously went to her lips. God, she really was lost to the thought of him. The memory of him made her heart ache with want.

Oh, why did she have to fall in love with a man who wears a mask?

Not to mention, the same man probably hated her alter ego: Ladybug. If she told him she was Ladybug, she would absolutely lose him. And yet, to keep lying to him like this… It didn't feel right. Not when she was having these very real feelings for him. He didn't deserve to be lied to anymore.

She had to tell him that she was Ladybug. There was no denying it anymore. She felt wrong for loving him and him not knowing the whole truth about her.

Satisfied with that determination, Marinette scooped herself up off of the wall and headed back to the wagon, to find everyone standing around and waiting for her. She apologized profusely, but they assured her that she was fine. A few of the individuals complimented her on all of her hard work. Marinette blushed at all of the compliments and tried to hide her embarrassment. For someone so small, she was tough and the men appreciated that she could hold her own. They were all in good spirits as they headed back to the Bougeois' home. The four horses stepped lively now that the weight of the cargo was gone.

By the time they made it back, it was late afternoon. Chloe had dismissed everyone early, feinting exhaustion—so it made for an early workday. However, Marinette knew she would have to come back and help tomorrow because there was still a lot more to be done. Even for two days worth of work, it was still good money.

Marinette found Alya and said her goodbyes before heading home. Alya was staying at the mansion for the evening. Marinette noticed that she looked downright exhausted. The stress and worry about future employment was getting to her tough-as-nails friend with every box they packed. Maybe Marinette should ask Adrien about a job for her after all?

Marinette began the long walk home with the sun hot on the back of her neck. It was certainly odd for the weather to be so hot for this time of year.

The first screams caught her so off guard that she honestly thought it was some kind of a joke. However, as more of them echoed off of the cobblestones, she felt herself tense up.

She could suddenly smell a slight hint of smoke in the air. It churned through her nostrils and made her cough. Instantly, she covered her nose and mouth with her sleeve.

People were grabbing for their children and taking off running into nearby homes and shops. Something was wrong. Something was definitely very wrong.

Marinette darted down a quick side alley that she knew would allow her to double back the way she came. Keeping her back firmly against the wall and her face in the shadows, she watched the event unfold in front of her eyes.

People were screaming and running in all directions. Smoke billowed from behind a row of tall buildings. Oddly however, it seemed to be moving.

Marinette pushed against the crowd and made her way forward closer to the danger. She had to know what was causing this kind of panic.

Skidding to a halt on the cobblestones, her eyes doubled in size at what was now just a short distance in front of her. There was no explanation for it. The beast stomping towards her was something out of a nightmare. And certainly not of this world.

"Tikki, what the… what is that thing?!" Marinette exclaimed, watching a beast stomp through the busy street towards them.

"No…" Tikki squeaked out. Her tiny voice filled with fear. "It's impossible…"

Marinette jumped out of the way as a group of people pushed past her. Someone's elbow caught her in the stomach and she grunted in pain. Everyone was panicking too much to notice the girl, seemingly talking to herself.

Marinette had to get off of the street. The beast would be upon them in a matter of seconds. She glanced around, and noticing a nearby alleyway, charged forward toward it.

The echo of the monster's footsteps thundered on the ground as she ran. It felt like the earth was moving beneath her feet with every step. She could hear glass breaking as windows shattered in their frames. She just barely made it and pressed herself in-between the two buildings. Her heart was pounding like an alarm in her ears.

She was scared. Yes, definitely scared. That beast she had seen was the stuff of nightmares. She closed her eyes against the thought, but she could still feel the vibrations of the monster's heavy footsteps.

"Ladybug!" the creature roared. Marinette felt her skin crawl as the thing called out for her. What was that thing? How did it know the Ladybug? What the hell was going on?

Tikki flew out of her pocket, her large eyes panicking as she saw the creature barreling towards them.

"Tikki! We need to stop that thing! Come on, Spots—" Marinette called out bravely.

Normally Tikki was ready for a fight. But not this time. There was so much her Chosen didn't understand, and she had very little time to explain. "Wait! Marinette, please! You don't know what that thing is." She quickly interrupted.

The creature's booming voice called out once again. "Chat Noir!"

Oh god, the creature was calling for him now.

The smell of smoke was heavier now. And the temperature of the air seemed to be rising like someone had turned up the sun. "But it's destroying the Kingdom! We have to do something!" Marinette cried out in panic.

"Marinette, you don't understand. That thing. That's a human person!" Tikki exclaimed.

That got Marinette to stop and stare blindly at the kwami.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"It's called an akuma. It has taken a human host and turned them into a monster."

"But… How is that possible?"

The thundering footsteps were getting closer and closer now. The buildings around them shook violently. Tikki was practically having to yell for Marinette to hear her.

"Ladybug!" the creature roared her name once again. "Come to me!"

What did it want with her and Chat Noir? If what Tikki was saying is true—why is this person doing this?

"You have to find the object that the akuma has latched itself onto, and destroy it. That will release the akuma for you to then extract it. Your weapon will purify it back to normal." Tikki yelled to Marinette.

The monster bellowed deafeningly, making Marinette grab for her ears to shield them from the loud noise. She let out a small scream at the shock of it. Her body was coating in a cold sweat. This was not a battle she could prepare for.

"Tikki, we are running out of time!" she told her kwami. She couldn't stop to think of a battle plan right now, she just had to stop that thing. Whatever it takes.

"Once you purify the akuma, my magic will be at its limit. Your transformation will only last a few seconds longer—at most." Tikki told her with fear in her voice.

Marinette stared at Tikki in silent disbelief. She had so many questions. But, there wasn't any time to ask them. She appreciated Tikki telling her this much. The idea of only having a few seconds to get away before her powers were gone, terrified her a bit.

"Let's hope you're right about this…" She said bleakly.

Marinette turned her head to look out into the street. She could clearly see the monster now. It was standing there looking wildly from side to side. Its body looked to be made up of cooling lava. Gigantic red cracks crisscrossed across its body, letting out pockets of hot steam. It was at least three stories tall and looked damn near impenetrable.

"Remember, there is a real living, breathing human person inside there." Tikki whispered in her ear.

Marinette nodded her head and her eyes narrowed in determination. "Understood. Tikki, spots on!"

As soon as her transformation finished, she got to higher ground. Kneeling on the roof of a building she tried to get a plan together. If anything, she knew that the creature wanted her. She could use herself as bait to get the thing out of the Kingdom where it couldn't do any more damage.

Out in the distance, she saw Chat Noir running along the rooftops towards the beast. She had to warn him before he got too close.

Using her weapon, she swung around the beast. It roared and swatted at her. The heat coming off of it's molten skin was enough to singe off her eyebrows. Due to its size, the creature was slow moving. She had the advantage of moving quicker and getting ahead of it.

She launched herself in Chat's path with the beast roaring behind them. She was panting and nervous at the site of him.

For a few seconds, they both stopped and stared at one another. This had been the first time Chat had seen her since the night of the fire. And judging by the creature behind them, fire seemed to follow them everywhere.

"Good to see you, Chat." Ladybug called to him.

"You as well, M'lady." He answered honestly. He had to admit, it was easier to be around her than he thought.

Ladybug had to resist the desire to leap into his arms. Her wanting heart was clouding her mind. This was not the time to be soft. And yet, with the beast looming behind them. She couldn't help but want to be near him. Perhaps quickly wrapped in his comforting, safe and strong arms before they faced off against this monster together. Yes, that idea sounded wonderful.

"What the hell is that?" Chat Noir asked, pointing behind them.

Ladybug snapped her head back to the now. If they survived this, she would tell him. She would tell him everything. "It's a person. A person under the influence of a dark akuma."

"Say what now?" he looked downright confused.

"There is no time. Use your speed, and don't get too close. Just try to find the object it's coveting and destroy it."

"Any idea what that might be exactly?" he asked

The beast roared violently and it made both of them audibly gasp. He was not far behind them now.

"No idea." She told him honestly, her face looked nervous and scared.

His hand was instantly on her shoulder. He poured his courage and shared nervousness into that small gesture. "Never fear. I've got your back… M'lady." He purred to her, adding the last word as a sentiment. He meant every word. He did not hold anything against her.

Her cheeks filled with color, she couldn't help it. Her wide, expressive eyes gazed up at him for the briefest of moments before turning away.

"Let's go, kitty." She said determinedly. He had been right. Nothing had changed between them. They were still partners. The only major difference was that: he meant more to her than ever before now. These battles weighed on her heart.

They both readied their weapons and leapt down into the fight.

It became very clear that the beast did have human intelligence because it fought with tenacity and vigor like a real person who had something to prove. As they ducked and dodged its attacks, they became increasingly more aware that it was out to kill them.

It was taking out anything that dared get in its way—bellowing with loud roars that seemed to shake the very Earth. It destroyed buildings and threw loose items at both of the heroes, hoping that one would find its mark. Its super-heated skin made it impossible to get in close. It was like fighting the forest fire they had run away from just a day or so ago. The air surrounding the beast was downright toxic.

Ladybug and Chat Noir kept pulling each other out of the line of fire. Blocking attacks or saving one another from fiery projectiles. The beast had never ending stamina, fueled by this rage to destroy them both.

On several occasions, the pair were pinned down and hiding. Pressed tightly together and shaking with tiring muscles and growing anxiety. Sweating and panting, they spoke to each other without words, only longing glances like they were afraid to admit what they were both feeling.

Slowly, they pushed the beast further and further away from the more heavily populated areas of the Kingdom. It wasn't much help, but it may save a few lives. It was well worth the struggle. They were willing to risk their own lives to protect the people of this Kingdom.

However, it was Ladybug who noticed the broken handcuffs sticking out from under the creature's molten skin. The beast was favoring them—like they were a symbol of his past. She yelled to Chat Noir and, with renewed hope, they formulated a new plan.

Chat Noir watched her move into position and hated the thought of it all. He didn't trust himself to get back to her side in time if something were to go wrong. However, he knew it was the only way: to give the beast what he wanted. She became bait for the beast and let herself go vulnerable.

Calling the destructive magic into his hand, he flanked the beast and tried not to get burned alive.

Ladybug couldn't see him anymore. He was somewhere in the fire and she could only hope that he would emerge unharmed. She kept the beast's attention away from him. Using all of her agility and dexterity to be just out of his reach, but close enough that the beast kept thinking that he almost had her. It was a dangerous gamble, for both of them.

With a fiery roar, Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief as Chat emerged from the ashes. His magic destroying everything around him and evaporating it away like crystalized fog.

Her guess had been right. With the metal handcuff destroyed, the black butterfly took to the sky and fluttered back in the direction of its master.

With the akuma's magic gone, the quiet hush fell over the battleground. The street and its buildings lay in ruin from the long battle. It would take time, but all material things could be rebuilt.

Garrott fell to his knees as the power was pulled from his body. His vision was spinning and he was having a hard time remembering what had happened. He tried to move but ended up collapsing to the ground in a heap. He was barely conscious, but he felt Chat Noir grab him by the collar and haul him to his feet. His blurry vision was suddenly filled with those haunting green cat eyes.

"Talk. Now." Chat hissed at him.

Garrott chuckled as his head rolled forward and then to the side, as if the muscles in his neck were too tired to hold it up any longer. He caught site of Ladybug and his smile brightened.

"Why… Hello gorgeous, we meet again."

Chat lifted him higher so that his feet came up off of the ground, as a mix between a low growl and a hiss escaped his lips.

"I see you're still keeping your attack-cat around..." Garrott sneered.

Chat Noir shook him violently and resisted the urge to throw him against a building just to see if he would stick.

Ladybug walked forward and stood beside her partner. She tried to ignore the obvious rips in his black armor or the enflamed & seared red skin peaking out from beneath those tears. Her kept her own body language relaxed, however the look on her face made Garrott's smile hit the floor. She would kill him where he stood and not bat an eye. It was easy to see that.

"You get one chance to explain yourself. I would choose your next words very carefully." She hissed.

Garrott swallowed hard. "I swear, I don't know anything. Some masked man busted me out of prison and said he would give me ultimate power if I helped him. I don't remember much after that…"

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged a look. Garrott instantly panicked because he suddenly realized that they didn't believe him.

He was afraid now. Afraid for his own life. Because he knew he was expendable. "You've got to believe me. I'd never seen the man before in my life!"

Ladybug looked up into the sky, her tired mind and body trying to remember what had happened before the battle. She could feel throbbing aches and pains, but was trying to ignore them.

"My Lady…?" Chat Noir asked her gently. "Should I silence him?"

"No… No…" her voice was far away and her eyes were still searching the sky. "No, we have bigger problems…"

If what Garrott said was true, and he really didn't seem like he was lying at this point. The prison was near the Palace and that nasty akuma had taken off in that general direction.

A haunting idea filled her mind. Oh god, she had forgotten to purify it! Tikki had made it very clear what the Ladybug had needed to do, and she had just let the thing get away.

"We've got to go!" she called to Chat Noir.

"Go?" he questioned.

"I didn't purify it. Oh god. I was supposed to purify it." She mumbled to herself.

He slowly lowered Garrott back to the ground, his muscles were starting to grow tired from holding him up. Although, he couldn't even feel his own injuries right now. His eyes were too busy noticing her hiding obvious pain. She was favoring her abdomen like she had broken ribs.

He hardly paid the man any attention, he was too caught up in what Ladybug was saying. "Does it matter?" he asked her.

"For all I know, it could infect someone else!" She turned wild eyes up to him and he knew she was being serious. The threat wasn't over. It wasn't even close to being over. In fact, it was worse than ever before.

Chat Noir had a million questions, but there was no time to ask any of them.

Ladybug gazed upon him and hated to say what she was about say. "It's headed straight for the Palace, Chat…" Ladybug whined as she told him.

Chat Noir drew in a deep breath and felt the muscles in his back tense up at the realization. If that tiny creature had this much destructive power, then an assault on the Palace would be devastating. Not to mention a full-out declaration of war on his Kingdom. No matter how he felt about his Father, he still had to be warned.

He dropped Garrott to the ground and the man crumbled at his feet once again. He had seconds to be surprised that he was dropped so suddenly, before Ladybug struck him with a well-timed fist to the chin, he bit down on his own tongue, tasting blood before his world went black.

Not wasting another second, both Ladybug and Chat Noir took off running. This was bad. If it infected someone else, it had the power to destroy the Palace.

"Why would it go to the Palace?" He exclaimed, as they ran & leaped across the buildings.

"Whoever released it must still be there." She hypothesized. Because, really, she had no idea. She was throwing all options on the table at this point.

"Do you think that the threat came from the inside?" Chat called to her.

Ladybug let his question hover in the air. Could the Kingdom have a traitor in their midst?

It was too hard to believe that the akuma had been a deliberate distraction for the real plan: getting into the Palace. However, the closer they got, the more they realized just how scary the thought actually was.

Sure enough, they were not so far behind the fluttering akuma. And they watched the dark butterfly as it wedged itself through the gigantic Palace doors and went inside.

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed in front of the doors and glanced at one another. There was something written on each of their faces. A mutual understanding: they were walking into an unknown situation.

They were already carrying serious injuries from the last battle—injuries that had broken through the magical protective armor and onto their real bodies. Additionally, Chat Noir had used his cataclysm magic and he only had a few more minutes of power remaining. But he couldn't let her go at this alone. Not now, when she needed him most.

Whatever lay beyond those doors was something they would face together. Just as they were always meant to do. Personal issues aside, they were Chosen for a reason. After all, if you were standing ready to enter the gates of Hell, who would you want by your side?

Holding his gaze, she nodded her head. "Together?" Ladybug asked him, standing ready to push against the doors.

"Together." Chat echoed her, as he helped her push.

With their combined strength, the massive doors opened enough for them to slip into the darkness within.


	24. Chapter 24

The large Hall was completely deserted. No servants running about. Not even Palace guards were present. For such an immense space, it was unusual and downright creepy. This unnerved Chat Noir to his core. Why would the akuma come back here? Something was definitely off. Never in his life had he seen the Palace this empty.

"Where is everyone?" Ladybug asked glancing around from side to side. She was barely speaking but her voiced echoed easily in the empty room. "The Palace seems completely deserted. Do you think everyone is hiding?"

They walked carefully into the Hall. The room was flanked with several large marble pillars. It differed from the ballroom in that it lacked the beautiful tall windows, although it was equally just as large. The thick stone walls kept the interior cool and dark. A wide staircase was visible in the back of the room—leading up to who knows where.

Ladybug had never entered the Palace from the main entrance before. This room was completely foreign to her. It was not the most comfortable of spaces to be in. The atmosphere was uninviting and downright creepy. Sparsely furnished and fastidiously cleaned—it was like an interior stronghold to the Palace itself. The only light came from the multitude of dimly lit torches lining the long walls and whatever sunlight managed to pass through the cracks of the massive doors they had just entered from.

She kept walking further into the room, keeping her guard up and trying not to be unnerved by the quiet.

"Hello?" she called into the room, desiring to break the silence. "Anyone here?" She resisted the urge to call out for Adrien next.

"Shh…" Chat scolded her. She turned around abruptly and noticed that his green cat eyes seemed to be glowing extra intently. His night vision must be scanning the large room.

Finding nothing with his vision, Chat Noir closed his eyes and listened intently with his super hearing. After a few quiet seconds, he opened his eyes and spoke up. "No. No… someone is here. I hear them breathing. Someone is in this room."

Ladybug held her weapon ready and yelled bravely into the open room now. "Who's there? Make yourself known!"

Both of their eyes caught movement in the shadows beneath the staircase. A single, stoic figure moved in those shadows and obeyed her words.

Ladybug watched the tall man emerge before them. She took a nervous step back as she saw his stoic face and lavish clothes appear. She had never met him before. But the family resemblances made a small whine escape her lips. She heard Chat Noir let out an audible hiss behind her.

Chat Noir's eyes fell upon the man he knew too well. His heart sunk to his feet in disbelief. No. It all seemed impossible. Like some nightmare born out of all of his lingering frustrations. Like he was paying the ultimate price for running away. Why did it have to be him? Why was he, of all people, here? He had expected anyone else… anyone else in the world, but him.

But yes, his Father: the King of the Kingdom, stood before them like he was ready to strike them down. Chat Noir suddenly hated himself for not noticing it sooner. Somehow, he felt completely responsible. Perhaps if he had been the son his Father had intended for him to be, then they wouldn't be facing off against him now?

The King extended a long scepter out towards them. At the top was a thin glass dome, containing the dark akuma fluttering wildly within its confinement.

Chat Noir swallowed down a lump of bile in his throat. So, this had been his Father's intention? He had sent that creature out into his own Kingdom? But, why?

Nooroo was suddenly there. He began flying forward toward Ladybug and Chat Noir in extreme panic. His tiny voice cried out toward them: "Chosens, Please. I'm sorry. Tell Tikki and Plagg… I'm so so sorry."

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged a worried look. They both recognized the kwami instantly. The physical resemblance to their own kwami's was unmistakable. However, not knowing what kind of powers this kwami possessed just made the situation all the more dangerous.

Ladybug remembered Tikki telling her that there were more of them. But she never thought she would get to see another one. Certainly not when all of the legends had stated that the Ladybug and Chat Noir were the only ones to appear together.

"Return to me." The King bellowed and before he could speak another word, Nooroo was forced to return to his side. He hovered just above the King's shoulder.

Something was off. This kwami seemed to have no free will of its own.

King Gabriel stretched out his arms wide, as if he was intending to greet them warmly. "Ladybug and Chat Noir, oh how I have longed for this day to come." His voice was full of sarcasm and lacked any kind of welcome.

Ladybug braved to speak first. "Y-Your Majesty?" She couldn't keep the shock out of her voice and it was difficult to form cohesive sentences. "That's… a… you have a kwami…?"

The King brought his scepter back up towards his face and studied the fluttering akuma within. He had no desire of answering her questions or even acknowledge her. And he was slightly irritated that she would even dare speak to him directly.

Ladybug grit her teeth. She recognized that indifferent look on his face—she had seen the same look on Chloe's face a hundred times. He was looking down at her and ignoring her like she didn't exist. Well, royal formalities aside, she would not let herself get ignored. Not when he was holding the very creature that had unleashed that monster upon the Kingdom.

"What is the meaning of this!?" she yelled to him.

From under his breath, he spoke darkly. "Unbelievable…" Choosing to ignore her question entirely, he kept talking. "… for so long, they have been right within my grasp."

Chat Noir began to grow restless as his Father continued to speak to them like they weren't even there. He glanced at Ladybug who stood in front of him without the slightest hint of hesitation. He drew a bit of strength from her presence. He honestly didn't know how he was going to survive this encounter.

"…The two most powerful forces in the universe…" Gabriel murmured to himself.

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged another look. The King clearly knew about their powers. But how much did he know?

"… In the hands of mere children." Gabriel continued to mutter.

"We are not children." Ladybug told him. Irritation gathering in her voice.

Gabriel lifted his eyes to her and she flinched at his strikingly cold gaze. How could this man be related to Adrien?

"You even have the audacity of a child." He remarked dryly.

Ladybug puffed out her chest and stood up straighter. "If I am a child, then you, sir, are a tyrant for unleashing that creature onto your own Kingdom."

The King glared daggers into her. "You dare speak to your King in such a manner?"

"I speak to him the same way he speaks to me."

Chat Noir watched dumbfoundedly as Ladybug spoke to his Father in ways that he never could. She had known him for all of five seconds and she didn't hesitate to stand up to him. Maybe it was easier for her? After all, this wasn't her own Father she was talking to.

The King felt the physical sting of her bold words, but he didn't let it show. Casting his eyes away from hers, he spoke up. "Enough of this," He stretched out his hand towards the both of them, pointing at them dramatically to emphasize his words. "You speak of things you know nothing about and I grow tired of your constant, naïve chatter."

Ladybug opened her mouth to say something more, but the King once again stretched his scepter towards them. The akuma within was throwing itself at the glass to be free. The King's voice shifted into something almost playful as he called to them. "Now, be a good bug and cat… Do as your King commands you—and give me the sources of your powers! The earrings of the Ladybug, and the ring of the Black Cat... Do it… and I may let you live."

Ladybug grit her teeth so tightly that her jaw was starting to hurt. There it was. All out in the open now. She didn't care who he was. The man was clearly mad. He had hurt and even possibly killed a lot of people with that akuma he released. And for what? Just to obtain their powers?

She would have to apologize to Adrien later. But the King had to be stopped. She had to protect Tikki.

"You are delusional if you think we would give our powers over to you!" Ladybug called bravely up to him.

Chat Noir was shocked by her bold words so quickly after his Father had announced his intentions. His own mind couldn't form rational thoughts yet. He could do nothing except stare in bewilderment that any of this was even happening.

King Gabriel's eyes narrowed darkly at her words, but then a small smile came across his lips. He regarded her like a beast stalking its prey. Although his particular prey had some guts. "Such brave words for one so innocent and young."

He took a few steps towards her, and Ladybug began to twirl her weapon by her side and dropped into a fighting stance.

The King gazed at her from top to bottom. Letting his eyes linger over her already tattered armor. "Your reputation proceeds you, little Ladybug. Your courage is admirable, however foolish."

His eyes flicked over to Chat Noir, who physically jumped when their eyes met. "And you, Chat Noir. Are you not so bold? Just a flirtatious playboy, as all the rumors say?"

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes in gathering anger, but kept silent—not sure if his voice would give his identity away.

"Is that why you released that akuma into the Kingdom?" Ladybug asked, drawing his attention back to her and away from Chat Noir.

The King stopped smirking and said, "My little akuma was merely following orders."

"You hurt a lot of people." Ladybug hissed angrily.

"Such is the price of war." Gabriel remarked coldly. He truly didn't care.

"You brought this war upon yourself." Chat Noir finally spoke up, his voice growling with every word.

Gabriel turned to him, but this time Chat Noir didn't flinch at his gaze. "I am doing what needs to be done. And I will destroy anything and anyone that gets in the way of me obtaining the powers I require."

Ladybug stepped in. She had to know more. She wanted to keep him talking. There may be a way to settle this peacefully. He was the King of this Kingdom. Certainly there was reasoning with him?

"What could possibly be so important that you would hurt innocent people just to get to us?"

Gabriel was silent for a moment as if deep in thought. He gripped the scepter tightly and let her questions hover in the air for a few moments. When he finally did speak, he chose to answer her question with a question of his own. "Tell me, have you ever loved someone, Ladybug? Someone beyond your siblings and parents. Someone in your life who you never imagined to ever love so completely?"

Ladybug opened her mouth to answer, but then shut it again. She owed him no explanation of her heart. Even if she knew exactly what her answer would be.

The King kept talking. "You could never understand. None of you, could ever understand what I am trying to do!" The last words he spoke sounded bitter and full of agony. He withdrew into himself once more.

Chat Noir knew that look all too well. There may be no reasoning with him now.

Gabriel's face twisted into something vile and full of pain. "I will have the powers that I seek. My wish will not be in vain. You cannot tell me that I am being selfish for wanting her back…"

Her? What was he talking about?

The King dropped his formal posture. His shoulders slumped sharply forward forcing his spine to protrude from his back like a hump. With his eyes glaring at the floor, he spoke in a voice not his own. "Now, I will only ask you one more time… The ring… and the earrings…"

"Not a chance." Ladybug answered instantly.

"Ditto." Chat Noir echoed confidently from beside her.

"Then, I will rip them from your corpses!" he sneered at them. "Nooroo. Dark. Wings. Rise!"

Chat Noir watched in horror as his father transformed into a figure he'd never seen before.

So much like his own transformations, his Father's clothes changed and morphed. A mask now covered his face, revealing only his stone grey eyes that regarded the both of them with pure hatred.

"I am now Hawkmoth." He spoke to them, drawing a short but significant blade from within the staff of his scepter. The sharp surface of the weapon faintly gleamed in the low light. His lips formed a delightful sneer.

It had all come to this. The final battle. Weapons were drawn and the air hung heavy with the anticipation. And yet, Chat Noir did not feel that he had it in him to strike his own Father down. Even as Hawkmoth charged forward, poised to attack his Lady, and Ladybug leaped into action, ready to face off against him; Chat Noir found his feet rooted to the spot. Their weapons hit and sent bright sparks flying across the dark room. The sounds of metal scraping metal echoed throughout the Hall.

He watched Hawkmoth and Ladybug fight and could do nothing but gawk.

With every punch and kick Ladybug threw at him, Hawkmoth countered and pushed her off of him. She came back at him with vengeance each time. Against her better judgment, she kept getting in close to try and surprise him—even though she wasn't the strongest at close quarters fighting.

Ladybug latched her weapon onto a nearby column and used it to propel herself through the air. Swinging around she came up behind Hawkmoth, poised to strike. Just as she about to hit him, Hawkmoth pushed the akuma into her surprised face. The butterfly flapping its dark wings in a frenzy like it was going to break out of the glass and attack her.

Letting out a small scream, she abandoned her attack. Swinging past him to get away, she landed awkwardly on her feet and tried to hide behind a column. Hawkmoth laughed at her.

"Does my little akuma scare you, Ladybug?" he mocked her.

Ladybug swallowed hard on a dry throat. Him saying those words suddenly made her realize just now much that akuma scared her. The thought of it being anywhere near her made her feel instantly unnerved. She had seen what it had done to Garriott, and the thought of it infecting her was like a skin-crawling nightmare.

Gritting her teeth, she knew she had to get it away from him. She had to conquer her fear. She had to purify the akuma so that it couldn't harm anyone ever again. Even if it left her powerless, she had to fulfill her duty.

Hawkmoth's footsteps were just on the other side of the column. She waited patiently for him to find her—even though her mind was screaming at her to run.

Hawkmoth made his way slowly around the large column towards her. Dragging his blade against the marble, he left a deep scratch along the perfect smooth surface. The ear-splitting scraping sound made Ladybug whimper slightly.

In a rush of speed, Hawkmoth was upon her once again.

However, she was ready for the attack. Her weapon coiled around his wrist, trying to disarm him. Hawkmoth flexed his arm and pulled her in closer, trying to land his blade against her skin. She ended up having to withdraw her weapon, and leap away once again.

Despite Hawkmoth's tricks, this wasn't an easy fight for him. She was a formidable opponent: quick and dexterous, using the walls and columns to ricochet off of. However, the King was a seasoned warrior. He had strength and battle experience. Those years of combat were winning out against Ladybug's. His attacks were well thought out and tactful.

Ladybug managed to land a good hit to his chest, while Hawkmoth's scepter struck her in the shoulder. The pair skidded across the ground, until they came to a stop. Trying to shake off the blows, they faced one another.

Ladybug was panting hard and her shoulder hurt pretty badly. She dared not think just how bad the injury really was if she was feeling it through her armor. However, it slowly dawned on her that Chat Noir hadn't been at her side the whole time she had been fighting. Did something happen? Was he okay? Turning around, she quickly scanned the room for him. Her heart wouldn't allow her to not look for him.

Hawkmoth saw her look away and took the opportunity to catch her off guard. Tightly gripping both of his weapons, he charged forward ferociously and struck at her with his sceptor.

She had nano-seconds to throw up a block before he was on top of her. She had caught his scepter with both hands and as Hawkmoth pushed down, she pushed back. She had one eye on the blade in his other hand, which was dangerously close to her face. The other eye watched the akuma still flapping in the glass dome.

Noticing her distraction, Hawkmoth pushed harder, forcing her backwards and soon onto her knees. Ladybug was having a hard time resisting his incredible strength. Her legs and knees would soon betray her and she would be on the ground.

Baring down on her, Hawkmoth flicked his wrist and the blade struck against the side of her neck. He pushed the sharp edge into her neck, cutting into her flesh and drawing blood to the surface. He would cut her head clean off if it meant getting to her earrings. Ladybug felt the metal bite into her skin and she cried out in pain.

Across the room, Chat Noir felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Her voice reached his ears and jumpstarted his heart. The excruciating pain in her voice shattered the mental bindings holding him back. Without another hesitation, he rushed forward to help her.

Mid-stride, he drew his staff. Knowing that the weapon would travel faster than him, he threw it forward and it struck Hawkmoth in the side of the head. Not necessarily a killing blow, but enough to force the man to withdraw his blade and get thrown a few steps sideways.

Ladybug fell to her knees grabbing for her neck to quickly apply pressure to the bleeding wound. She pulled her fingers away for only a moment. However, the site of the amount of blood in her hand made her panic and she felt like she was about to pass out. Any deeper or higher up on her neck, and he could have really killed her. With every drop of blood she lost, she could feel her power slowly leaking away. She had never had a wound this deep or dangerous before. She felt scared. Scared because she realized just how mortal her body still was, even in the Ladybug armor.

The man was clearly out to kill them. He had no desire to let them live.

Chat Noir was upon Hawkmoth in seconds, kicking out and driving him away from her. He let his ferocity consume his body and the anger poured from his lips in a roar. Hawkmoth was instantly on the defensive. Chat Noir's attacks came at him in an emotional fury. There was very little tact in his assault. His punches and kicks were wild and downright unpredictable.

While Ladybug had been trying to merely apprehend and disarm him, Chat Noir was out for blood.

The pair danced in battle. Exchanging small hits while defending vital areas. Hawkmoth was straining to keep on his feet while blocking the rounds coming at him from the black cat. Chat Noir could smell her blood all around him. If filled his nostrils and clogged his heart. Its scent was so thick in the air. It fueled his gathering rage. How dare he hurt her? How dare he draw precious blood from her body?

Lashing out, he pushed Hawkmoth further back. He began scratching at his arms and leaving deep claw marks in the flesh of his Father's forearms. He could kill him for hurting her.

However, the more they circled one another, the more Hawkmoth realized just how much Chat Noir lacked control in his attacks. While his rage was powerful, it was also making him blind. He was letting his heart cloud his mind and body. Sneering to himself, Hawkmoth stopped defending and struck out—catching Chat Noir under the chin with a solid punch.

Chat Noir felt his teeth rattle in his skull and he dropped to one knee. Hawkmoth smiled confidently.

"Pathetic." He told him.

Chat Noir hissed and was about to leap to his feet, when a blur of red and black rushed past him. Ladybug charged forward and tried to sweep out Hawkmoth's legs. She pushed him back just as Chat had done for her. Chat Noir watched her for only a few seconds. Mostly, his eyes caught the site of the terrible wound at the base of her elegant neck.

God, he had let that happen. He had let Hawkmoth hurt her.

Gripping his claws into fists, he leapt to his feet and joined her. She had been right all along to try and stop him. He would not hesitate again.

Hawkmoth's eyes doubled in size as he was suddenly fighting both of them simultaneously. The battle had turned on its head. It was heavily favoring them now. They were fighting like a team. He had to leap away to avoid their conjoined attacks.

Ladybug smirked and leaped behind Hawkmoth to block his path. She attacked from behind while Chat attacked from the front. Hawkmoth twisted and turned his body to block their attacks and dish out ones of his own. However, it was increasingly harder now.

Chat Noir's speed made his body like a blur and Hawkmoth could barely follow his quick movements. His hand-to-hand fighting skills were perfect now—like he had been professionally trained in the art of combat. No one, except maybe his own royal guard, was ever trained so well. And even they were never this flawless. This wasn't the same man who Hawkmoth had been fighting just a few minutes before.

With Chat distracting him, Ladybug had the cunning battle strategy to try and knock him prone. Together, they were like the perfect weapon. When one was hit, the other stepped up and took over. Their attacks were perfectly timed and left Hawkmoth without a second to catch his breath.

Ladybug caught site of the moth shaped broach. Much like her earrings and Chat's ring, that must be where he was pulling his powers from. Could they get in close enough to remove it and perhaps set the kwami free?

Sharing the knowledge with her partner. "His broach!" she yelled.

Hawkmoth began to panic. They knew. Abandoning his blade, he grabbed for the broach at his throat to protect it. He needed a new plan. He could not hope to defeat them together. Not when they were targeting the source of his powers now.

Taking a huge leap, he attempted to get away—heading for the stairs. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir were hot on his heels.

Just when it seemed they were winning, that is when the beeping began.

Chat Noir stopped running and skidded to a halt. Glaring down at his ring, one paw print was visible and it was beeping insanely fast. Plagg must really be struggling to hold it together.

He stared at his hand in a panic. No, this couldn't be happening. Not yet. He needed more time. He had probably less than a minute before he was Adrien again.

His eyes looked up and found Ladybug, who was staring at him like she wasn't sure what he was going to do. Would he run? Or would he stay?

No. He couldn't leave her alone, he knew that. He would not run from her. But, at the same time, he couldn't think to fight this battle without his magic. He couldn't do anything without his powers. And he certainly couldn't reveal himself like this. Not now. He feared what would happen when his Father saw him outside of the mask. Not to mention what Ladybug would think.

There wasn't time to have these thoughts. There wasn't any time at all anymore.

His ring beeped for the final time.

Reality seemed to slow down to a crawl. Chat Noir watched as his ringed hand absorbed the black armor. Everything disappeared in a slow wave of yellow sparks. He lost the ability to breathe as the powers fell away and left him feeling pathetic and ordinary.

He covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his identity from those in the room. Regretful that it had to happen this way. Silently hating himself for the shame that he felt.

Ladybug's eyes went wild. Even as he tried to hide his face, she knew instantly who he was. She could taste her own pulse as it fluttered in her chest. "Your… Highness…?" she breathed each word in utter astonishment. She was about to break down and cry at the site before her eyes.

Slowly, he lowered his hands and turned around. Finally facing her as himself. He could not keep the guilt from his face. In many ways, he felt like he had betrayed her trust. That trust he had worked so hard to obtain.

Another voice broke the stunned silence. "Adrien?" Hawkmoth asked, although his voice sounded more like Gabriel's.

Adrien found himself stuck in the middle. Suddenly at the crossroads of his life and what had existed in his entire universe. On one side: the woman he valued and cherished as his devoted partner. And on the other: his mentally-troubled Father, who was also his King. He was having to choose sides. Although, at this point, the decision was very obvious to him.

He turned towards Ladybug, holding his arms out in an apologetic gesture. Willing her, without words, to forgive him.

Ladybug shook her head from side to side and slowly backed away from him in shock. Fingers rested against her lips, as she was remembering every sweet encounter they had ever shared in a flood of blissful memories. Although now those memories weren't just with Chat Noir, they were with the Prince.

She had been with Adrien this whole time.

Adrien didn't blame her reaction to him. He dropped his hands and tried to sound as apologetic as possible. "I didn't mean for you to find out like this." He told her gently.

Her face continued to stare at him blankly. Although, he could see the beginnings of color forming in her cheeks. Was she blushing? What did she have to be embarrassed about?

Laughter filled the room. A cackling laughter that sounded delightfully amused at the whole situation. It stole the moment away from Adrien and Ladybug. Bringing it back to Hawkmoth, who stood halfway up the stairs and stared down at them with a look of delight spread across his face.

"Adrien, My precious… only… son…" Hawkmoth's voice was demonically playful and teasing. Adrien couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. He never spoke to him like this before.

Bravely, Adrien took a step towards him. If he wouldn't answer to Ladybug's questions, then maybe he would answer to him, now that Adrien had shown his hand. "Why did you do it, Father?" He called up to him.

"Why?" Hawkmoth repeated the question, the tone of his voice shifting to annoyance. "Why did I do it? Do you even have to ask?"

"All of the secrets and the lies. All of your soldiers and people who died just so you could achieve this power? What did you stand to gain from all this?" Adrien kept pushing him into admitting something. The greater half of his life had been a lie. His Father owed him an answer.

While Adrien pestered him with questions, Hawkmoth gazed longingly at the akuma still imprisoned in the dome of his sceptor. He had searched for years to find even a breath of the power that could answer his heart's deepest wish. He had never doubted his own intentions. Never. His own son should not question him.

His grip tightened on the scepter. He knew the reason why. It had been his goal from the very beginning. He was doing all of this for her. To bring her back into his darkened world and fill it with light once again. She had been stolen from him. And now… now that their son stood before him, perhaps he may understand just what he was trying to do.

"Everything." Hawkmoth whispered to himself. He turned his grey eyes back to Adrien. "We have everything to gain from this. You and I." His voice was more normal now. Almost sad and remorseful.

Not waiting for an answer, he held out his hand towards Adrien. Finally offering him a place beside him amongst all of the madness. "My son… Join with me now. Share with me your power and, together, we can bring everything back to the way it used to be. The way it was when she was with us."

Adrien almost believed him. With that offering of an outstretched hand, he suddenly felt like a child again. Always in desperate need for approval from his Father. This was the first time that his Father was offering him any kind of a semblance of family and unity. They could be together, at last, side-by-side as Father and son.

Adrien took another step forward. His foot coming up a step of the staircase, and he was about to continue to climb closer towards that outstretched hand that offered him such hope.

A tiny voice spoke from behind him. So small and scared sounding, that he had to turn around as it called out his name.

"… Adrien …"

Her voice reminded him that she was even there. It pulled him from his trance. His eyes fell upon her. The mere site of her broke his heart. She had uncontrollable tears running down her masked face. Why was she crying for him?

"… This… isn't you." Ladybug cried softly to him. Although, it was more Marinette talking now. "You know this isn't you."

He blinked his eyes, and his mind was suddenly clear. God, how was she always so right? How did she know exactly what to say to make him feel whole again?

Hawkmoth saw him hesitate away, and begin to turn back towards Ladybug. He called to his son once again. "We can bring her back together!"

That got Adrien to stop and look over his shoulder up to the man he called Father. Tilting his head to the side in question. "Bring her back?" He asked.

Hawkmoth nodded confidently. "Your mother, my son."

Adrien's reality slammed firmly back into place at the mention of his mother. He heard Ladybug gasp in astonishment.

Hawkmoth kept talking and pleading with his son. Something about a wish. Something else about obtaining Ladybug's earrings. And then more rambling about achieving ultimate power. All in the name of bringing his mother back into their lives. But Adrien didn't hear most of it. Even if it was real. Even if the wish was real. He wanted no part of it. The past was the past for a reason.

Gripping his fingers into fists, he gathered his voice.

When he finally spoke, his voice boomed off of the very walls. "You can't bring her back, Father. Nothing you can do will bring her back!"

Hawkmoth recoiled at his harsh words. "No! No! You're not listening to me!" He cried out loud.

He couldn't believe that his own son didn't want to help him. His own son didn't believe him. His own son did not want to be with her again.

Driven further into madness by his son's words, he retreated into his own broken mind. He didn't want to hear those disagreeable words anymore. He had been hearing them non-stop ever since she had left him all alone. He wasn't ready to accept the fact that she was gone. In desperation, he began clawing and tearing at the borrowed kwami magic, trying to open a hole big enough to unleash its full potential.

"She's gone, Father. Just accept it!" Adrien yelled at him.

Little coils of power began to emit from Hawkmoth's clothes. "I refuse to believe that she is gone! She would never leave us!" He roared against the pressure building within his own body. He tore and ripped at Nooroo's power, hungry for more strength to silence the words he didn't want to hear. In his mind, there was always a way. Even if he had to pay the ultimate price, he would open that way for her again.

Adrien took several steps back from the man. He and Ladybug both watched as Hawkmoth's power seemed to be increasing by the second. The man was pulled years off of his own life in order to scrape together this unthinkable amount of magic.

The powers of the moth kwami were not meant to be used in this manner. It would kill him.

Opening eyes he hadn't remembered closing, Hawkmoth glared at the both of them standing before them. He didn't recognize either of them now. They were merely enemies in his path. Preventing him from getting what he wanted.

Extending out the akuma in his scepter he pushed that dark power through his body and out into the room. The bolt of purple light shot out like lighting, ready to strike them down.

Ladybug didn't think, she just reacted. Adrien was without his Chat Noir armor. He wouldn't survive whatever attack this was. She wasn't even sure she would survive it. Regardless, she had to protect him.

At the last possible second, Ladybug gave him a violent shove that sent him tumbling away and out of the direct blast. Her push may have hurt him, but Hawkmoth's attack would have done worse. He had saved her countless times. She wanted to return the favor—she may never get the opportunity to do it ever again.

Hawkmoth's attack sought her out like a missile. The corrupt magic hit her skin and seared through her body to the very bone. Every nerve ending burned in absolute pain. She felt her heart stop and all the air was sucked from her lungs.

Her shove had sent Adrien flying across the room. He landed hard and had the air completely knocked out of him. Finally rolling to a stop, he was left choking for air. After several long and painful seconds, he was able to grit his teeth through the pain and slowly rise up to his knees. However, only when he glanced in her direction did he realized just what she had done.

The dark magic had lifted her high off of the ground as it spiraled around, continuing to repeatedly strike at her body. Her mouth was open in a silent scream and her face was twisted in agony. As the purple light gradually dimmed and retreated. She fell out of the air and her body hit the ground in an audible thump.

Adrien felt a piece of himself die as her body hit the ground and did not move. Despite his injuries, he picked himself up and hobbled to one of the nearby columns to lean against it heavily. Looking to the stairs, he saw that Hawkmoth was on his own knees, doubled-over in obvious pain. That attack had caused him dearly. The man was still breathing, but Adrien couldn't care less about the pain he was in.

In the back of his mind, Adrien knew he should take advantage of Hawkmoth's weakened state and go rip the broach from his collar. He should complete the mission and end it all here and now. He could almost hear Ladybug telling him to forget about her and go.

But he couldn't. His weak heart was screaming for her. And he couldn't bring himself to do anything except rush to be at her side once again. He stumbled forward towards her.

"Ladybug!" he called painfully out to her.

His injuries made him trip over his own feet. Stumbling, he fell face first onto the ground. He recognized that he may have broken bones and deeper internal injuries. It hurt to draw in a full and complete breath. But none of that mattered. He couldn't believe that she had protected him like that. He cursed himself and dragged his failing body back up onto his feet. Fueled by pure adrenaline now and the pounding of his breaking heart.

He collapsed down next to her, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he gazed at the state of her injured body. He was afraid to touch her. Afraid that anything may cause her more pain.

"M'lady…" he breathed. Her armor was torn into pieces. Every inch of her seemed to have blood on it.

She was barely conscious enough to look up at him. The weakest and smallest of smiles formed on her lips at the sound of his voice. Although, she willed her voice to speak. She had so much still to say.

"I-It was you? It was really you this whole t-time?" her voice was shaking and just above a whisper, every word seemed to cause her physical pain. But, her voice was still so heartbreakingly sweet.

He took her hand in his and stared down at her like she was his most precious gift. And he was losing her fast.

"Yes, it was me. Shh… please, don't talk. There will be plenty of time for talk later." He told her, praying to himself that it would be true. He couldn't lose her.

She laughed slightly, but then winced at the pain it caused. The fact that she was in this much pain, even while still in her armor, meant that she was really in bad shape. But even through the pain, she kept talking. "I-I can't believe… I-I'm so happy… I'm so so happy… my… kitty..."

She felt her eyes grow very heavy. So heavy in fact, that felt like she was struggling to keep them open. Perhaps if she just rested her eyes for a little bit? Going to sleep would ease the pain circulating through her body.

Adrien reached out and lifted her into his arms. He gripped her tightly, forcing her to keep consciousness. "Stay with me, my Lady. Please." His voice cracked with the beginning of tears.

Her eyelids flickered open ever so slightly like she was fighting to stay awake. He couldn't remember her eyes being such a dull shade of blue before. It was as if the light was fading from them.

"My lady, transform back. You will heal…" he begged to her. His face close enough to kiss her now.

She stirred in his arms slightly from hearing his pleading voice so close. She could feel his breath against her face. However, her eyes stayed shut. She forced herself to talk before the darkness clouded her conscious. Slowly, softly, her lips moved and formed words. "I-I should have t-told you. I-I-It's… m-me. I-It's M-Mar—"

Her eyes slowly shut and her body went limp in his arms. He cried out for her. Sobbing her name over and over again. He voice was hoarse with pain as he begged for her to open her eyes. Pleading for her to come back to him. This could not be goodbye.

He collapsed on top of her, cradling her upper body against his chest. His face buried in her neck. His shoulders heaved in heavy sobs.

And yet, now that he held her so close, he could feel a gentle pulse still beating in her neck. Completely surprised, he put his ear against her lips and heard her lungs still drawing in weak breaths. She was barely alive, but she was alive. Only passed out for the moment.

"Adrien! Take her powers! Take them for me now!" Hawkmoth yelled out to him.

Adrien felt a growl emit from his lips upon hearing Hawkmoth's voice. The man was still attempting to fulfill his dark agenda. He cared for nothing else except himself.

Oh, he would pay dearly for this. That attack had nearly killed her. Adrien would not rest until he stopped him.

First things first. Slowly and tenderly, he set her head down on the ground. Taking the utmost care to be sure he was as gentle as possible. He never wanted to cause her anymore unnecessary pain. He didn't take his eyes off of her as he slowly rose back up onto his own feet.

The pain he felt fueled his anger. His green eyes flashed in rage as he turned to face his Father. The man had made it to his own feet, but he was heavily leaning against the railing of the staircase. He looked like he had aged 20 years.

"Do it!" Hawkmoth ordered him, his voice enraged.

Adrien looked back at Ladybug lying on the ground. Her body seemed shattered and her limbs bent at odd angles. In that moment, he knew that he didn't need his powers to protect the one he loved. He just needed to be him.

He stepped in front of her. Throwing his arms out to block any further attack from Hawkmoth.

"The earrings, Adrien, do as I command!" Hawkmoth continued to badger him.

Adrien drew his mark in the sand. He would fight until his last breath. This is what he wanted. Drawing in a deep but ragged breath, he yelled to his Father.

"I won't let anyone take her away from me! Not even you!"

Hawkmoth's eyes widened but then narrowed in annoyance. He was running out of options. Although, as his eyes caught site of the akuma still in his scepter, he knew he still had one more trick up his sleeve. Raising his arm, he began to descend the stairs while pushing his scepter closer to his son. As if it was sensing his intentions, the black butterfly began pounding at the glass to be free.

"Why do you protect her?" he hissed to his son.

"Because she would do the same for me." Adrien answered simply. His voice dropped slightly as he added, "She already has."

Hawkmoth hesitated again, holding himself back for several seconds. Although, with a quick shake of his head, he kept descending the steps once again. "Do not make me do this, Adrien." He warned him once again.

Adrien raised his chin up and clenched his jaw in determination. He didn't need to say anything anymore. He only needed to stand before his Father with all the confidence and bravery in the world. While there was breath in his lungs he would protect her.

"Adrien…" Hawkmoth warned him one last time. The pair faced each other, now eye to eye. Grey vs. green. "Don't… make me…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the smallest sound filled the air—like the gentlest of pings. The glass globe had cracked and continued to weaken. Hawkmoth put his hand over the crack to stop it from spreading. However, the akuma pushed itself at the weakened glass and soon, the whole globe shattered in Hawkmoth's hand. The akuma finally broke free of its imprisonment and flew towards Adrien with great haste. Hawkmoth wavered as it flew towards his son.

No, this is not what he wanted. He hadn't meant for this to happen. And yet, he could do nothing to stop it.

Adrien threw up a hand up to block the akuma. However, he could feel the things wings against his skin before they enveloped around his hand and the ring of the Black Cat.

He heard Plagg screech loudly before the weakened kwami was sucked back into the ring.

The ring suddenly had its own heartbeat. It faintly pulsated against Adrien's hand. The dark power ran up his arm and enveloped his consciousness in a nightmare-like haze. It flashed enticing visions into his mind. Showing him teasing pictures of what ultimate power would look like. What it would feel like. It was a false vision, but it looked so real, and so absolutely desiring.

All the while, the akuma fed on his anger, his frustrations, and all of his disappointments. There was so much emotion inside of its new host. Such heartache and sadness. Loss and betrayal. It was a feast of emotions for it to play with and manipulate.

The akuma twisted its way through Adrien mind and pushed out power from all of that emotion. Adrien felt strength similar to Chat Noir surge through his veins once again. It was like the akuma had jumpstarted Plagg's powers once again. Never mind that this power tasted completely different than before. He wanted it. He needed that power to defeat his Father… or anyone. Anyone who stood in his way.

His mind freely accepted whatever rules came with obtaining this power. Welcoming it back. He wanted to use it to destroy everything. It was almost impossible to resist its lure. And the silent promises it held.

Adrien's outer appearance changed and transformed once again. The akuma manipulated Plagg's power into something new. His powerful cat suit had enveloped his body once again. However, he no longer deserved to be called Chat Noir as the armor bleached its appearance in favor of something far more captivating.

The new white armor was such a dramatic contrast to what it had been before. However, it was the most unsettling of colors: so white that it was reflective. A ghostly reflection of his previous self. It made his golden blonde hair look washed out and fake against all that whiteness. His mouth was agape and panting, making him look more like a beast than man. His canines were more pronounced as they hung out of his mouth like sharp fangs. Everything about him seemed more demonic than feline.

He flexed his arm, feeling his muscles in ways he never had before. He glanced at the claws that tipped the ends of his fingers, gazing at them like he was excited to use them. Red blood would look so shocking against the white.

Plagg had been lying to him this whole time. He had been holding him back from living up to his true potential. All of his abilities felt more active than ever before. He licked his lips in delight at the power he now had. The akuma was awakening his senses.

Ladybug stirred awake as the akuma's power filled the room. This power was slightly electric across her skin. It willed her awake to bear witness to the display of its new host. However, the site she found upon opening her eyes was not something she ever wanted to see. Never ever again.

God, no. Chat, no. What had they done to him?

She rose up gradually, but it was enough to make a small whine escape her lips at the physical pain it caused her. The small, weak noise drew Chat Blanc's attention to her sharply like a predatory cat sensing injured prey. Ladybug drew back in fear at the site.

Never had she hated the color purple more than right now. It did not belong in his eyes. Not those sweet green eyes that she loved so much.

Chat Blanc saw her shrink back in fear of him and it stirred something inside of him. His heart recognized her, even though his mind was still putting all of the pieces together. The akuma was jumbling his thoughts and emotions in an attempt of gaining complete control over Plagg's powers. He cocked his head inquisitively to the side as he stared at her with those violet eyes.

He sauntered forward towards her. Without a word, his hand began glowing and swirling with destructive Cataclysm magic. So ready to be used at a moment's notice.

He walked like Death incarnate towards her. One swipe from his hand, and he could silence her existence all together.

She tried not to shy away from him as crouched down on his haunches in front of her. His purple cat eyes scanning her body like she was some tasty treat.

She was scared of him. That was obvious. Scared of the power that the akuma had given him, and just what he planned on doing with that much power. Whose side was he on now? How lost was he now? Had Hawkmoth transformed him into a mindless puppet just like Garriott?

He leaned forward, letting his lips and mouth hover over her bloodstained shoulder. He could smell her fear of him, but he could also smell the pain which exuding from her wound. The smell put the flavor of blood on his tongue and he could suddenly taste her multiple injuries. He did not like that she was in pain. He did not like that at all.

He felt suddenly possessive over her. He briefly nuzzled his face into the side of her neck. The surprise sensation of his gentle touch made Ladybug jump.

He pulled back and met her gaze once again. "I know your smell." He said, although his voice sounded like he was talking from somewhere deep within his chest.

Ladybug nodded her head slowly. Her voice was shaking as she tried to keep calm. "Y-Y-Yes, Chat Noir. You do know me."

That name made him hiss. He pushed his powered hand towards her, letting it hover just next to her face. "Chat Noir?" he hissed that name like curse. The name meant nothing to him and yet it burned his ears to hear it spoken.

Ladybug could taste her pulse. Her voice was shaking, but she tried to keep brave. "Y-Y-Yes, y-you are my beloved Chat Noir." She told him gently. "Don't you remember?"

He growled at her words, bearing those pearly, dripping fangs. He didn't like being told to remember. He gripped his Cataclysm hand into a fist so fast that his knuckles made an audible pop.

Ladybug cringed and started to shake in fear. She was terrified of him. His devastating hand was so close to her now. She could feel the heat coming off of it. The magic coiled and brushed against the side of her face. She could hear the sounds of it crackling and sizzling in her ear.

She had to make him remember. She had to get that akuma out of his head. Swallowing down her fear, Ladybug—no Marinette—bravely reached out and brushed her fingertips along the side of his face. Her hands were shaking, but she slowly began tracing the lines of the white mask that outlined his face.

Without words, she willed him to remember her. To remember a night not so long ago.

His eyes fluttered closed against the sensation of her touch. She leaned closer to him. Putting her lips close to his so that he could feel the words leave her lips. Braving the closeness that it brought her. "Come back to me, my kitty." She gently begged to him.

As the akuma continued to feed on Adrien's emotions, it paused momentarily in its feast. There were plenty of dark emotions to coax to the surface of its new host, but underneath that emotion was something else. Something not as dark. Not as easy to manipulate.

These emotions began to stir and flicker with the power like that of a small candle. From deep inside this human host came deep sense of honor, undying loyalty and a whole lot of love. These were not emotions that the dark akuma could exploit.

All of these emotions were stemming from his reaction to this one woman. Her influence upon him was breaking their connection. And breaking it fast.

The akuma felt that bond with its host begin to weaken. Slowly, it began losing the mind-control battle. The akuma began to panic, because that candle was slowly raging into an uncontrollable bonfire.

"Take her earrings!" Hawkmoth yelled in Chat Blanc's mind, but the words also rang out into the room.

Upon hearing that voice in his head, Chat Blanc snarled. He pushed himself away from her and spun around to face the voices in the room.

Hawkmoth saw his akmatized son begin to stalk back towards him again. "What are you doing, you fool?" he called out, but there was real fear in his voice, because he was staring down a God.

The akuma dug itself deeper into his mind. In panic, it flashed more images into Chat's mind to continue to try and manipulate his subconscious. Images of ruling a magnificent and prosperous Kingdom. Filled with an outpour of wealth & respect from his citizens. More images of crushing his enemies and conquering neighboring lands with an indestructible army at his command. No one would dare stand against him or question his wil. To a young monarch, it was a seemingly perfect world.

But it was far from perfect. Not to him. It wasn't what he truly wanted. Not anymore.

Chat screamed wildly as his mind and heart felt like they were being ripped in two. He liked the power offered to him, but not enough for it to consume him like this. He knew himself. He knew he was strong enough to push it out of his mind.

There were people he wanted to protect, and he didn't need dark magic to do it. And he certainly wasn't going to let it control him like this anymore.

Ladybug felt the ground begin to shake and threaten to split apart below her as his true magic filled the room like a heavy cloud. It felt more like Chat Noir's magic. His magic was battling with the magic of the akuma. And, for the longest of moments, she couldn't tell who was winning the battle.

She could not take her eyes off of Chat Blanc. His armor seemed to flicker like an on/off switch: white to black, black to white. He was grabbing for his head and doubled over in mental anguish.

Abruptly, his head snapped up and she was met with crazed eyes: one green and one purple. He truly was a man divided within his own mind. However, she watched in absolute amazement as he reached down and tried to pull the ring off of his own finger. He was fighting to make his own body obey him.

Black sparks began to fly out of ring. It did not want to be removed so forcefully. Chat was fighting a battle within his own mind. The akuma was not ready to relinquish the ring of power. It knew just what the God of Destruction was capable of, and it liked the idea of holding it hostage.

Chat heard Plagg's voice in his head like a distant memory: telling him, not so long ago, that only Chosen could remove the ring of their own free will. Chat would slowly feel his own strength of mind returning to him. He knew just how to get the akuma out of his mind for good.

He glanced over to Ladybug, still huddled on the ground, but awake. His heart breathed a heavy sigh of relief at seeing her conscious.

With a final roar, Chat pulled the ring from his finger in a shower of cascading sparks. The akuma was expelled from the ring with so much force that it knocked Adrien backwards and onto the hard floor. The ring was dropped to the ground and it rolled a short distance away from him. The akuma look to the sky again but it could barely flap its dark wings with the last ruminants of its power.

Slowly, Adrien tried to pick himself up off of the floor. His whole body felt numb and incredibly weak. His mind was spinning like he couldn't remember how he came to be on the floor again. The last thing he remembered was facing off against his Hawkmoth. Protecting his Lady.

Oh god, Ladybug. He suddenly remembered her nearly dying in his arms.

In a panic, he tried to get up. However, he stopped moving when he heard the unmistakable noise of her weapon filled the silence. Adrien's eyes went wide as he watched the Ladybug weapon snap the akuma out of midair. She recoiled the incredible weapon back to her and held it close against body before sinking back down to collapse onto the floor in a heap.

"No!" Hawkmoth cried out as his akuma was captured.

Ladybug could feel the akuma struggling inside of her weapon. Then, gradually, the struggles subsided as the akuma was at the last of its power. Casually, ran her finger over the surface of her weapon and it opened to release the butterfly into the air. It's newly white and fully purified wings carried it up and away. She didn't mind seeing the white color this time.

Adrien smiled slightly. He pushed himself to get up and slowly rose onto his elbows. He hoped that this would all be over now. A quiet hush fell over the room.

Although, it was quickly filled with unintelligible murmurs and curses; and then actual words.

"No. No. This is all I have... Without it… I am nothing…" Hawkmoth mumbled to himself. He felt Nooroo's powers draining away quickly now that the akuma was purified and gone.

Hawkmoth's eyes narrowed in rage. He wasn't about to lose so easily. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the silver ring lying forgotten on the ground. He lunged forward and threw himself onto the ground, poised to grab it up for himself.

Adrien followed Hawkmoth's line of site and realized that there was nothing he could do to stop him from getting to his ring first. Ladybug was too far away and she could barely move. Although, the hell he wasn't going to at least try. Reaching out, he scrambled to his feet and dove for the ring not a few seconds later.

Hawkmoth sneered in victory as he scooped it up first; practically stepping on Adrien in the process. Adrien felt like he had been punched in the stomach as he watched Hawkmoth clasped his ring in his hand triumphantly.

"Yes… Yes!" Hawkmoth cried out.

Plagg was suddenly there, appearing out of thin air. His tiny body looking almost emaciated with fatigue as he hovered over Hawkmoth's shoulder. He didn't have much mental strength to fight back anymore. Whatever was happening, he couldn't make it stop. The akuma had forced a very dramatic transformation, and manipulated his magic. It had left him with very little willpower.

Adrien wondered if the ring would even obey Hawkmoth's command or if Plagg had enough power left in him to resist.

But, as Hawkmoth slipped the ring onto his own finger—it became very obvious that the ring was still very much alive. Perhaps if hadn't been for the enslavement of the weakened moth kwami, the kwami of Destruction may have been able to resist Gabriel easier. However, in order to keep the moth kwami alive, Plagg freely gave his power over to the human. And once both of the kwami's were united into the same human, Plagg could not overpower the King's dangerous force of will.

Power once again began to fill the room, and Adrien knew that Hawkmoth had unlocked Plagg's powers.

The sudden combination of two kwami's powers began overloaded Hawkmoth's mind and body. It was enough to make him feel completely invulnerable and downright immortal. He suddenly had that absolute power he had been craving. He stood ready to release the wrath of Destruction upon the world.

It was obvious that Hawkmoth could not control Plagg's destructive magic, as it began to leak out into the room around them. He lacked the control that Adrien had gained with it—isolating its powers to only his hand and using it sparingly. Even when akumatized, Adrien still had had unbelievable control. It was not something that had been easily learned. It had taken him time to gain that control. The Destruction magic was hostile and unpredictable in that way.

The ground beneath everyone's feet began to shake and rumble violently. A deep, wide fissure broke through the surface and split the floor like cracking eggshells.

The Palace walls shook violently and the huge marble columns began to crack and split open. Chunks of marble fell out and hit the ground, shattering into dust. The fissure in the floor tripled in size and began to swallow up sections of the stone walls. Cracks of daylight suddenly poured into the Palace as pieces of the coiffured ceiling began to crack off and rain down upon them.

The Palace was crumbling into pieces all around them. The Destructive power rolled through the Palace like constant thunder. Full columns toppled over and shattered into thousands of pieces of debris. A heavy layer of dust filled the air. Both Adrien and Ladybug were covering their faces and heads. Trying to protect themselves from the falling rubble.

Adrien picked his way through the chaos and wreakage. He had to find Ladybug and get her out of here. It was amazing her magic had lasted this long, but it was probably keeping her alive.

He tripped and toppled over debris but eventually he found his Lady huddled against a large piece of broken column. She was keeping her head covered, but was pinned down and unable to move as the floor was crumbling to pieces all around her.

He wrapped his arms around her and protected her with his own body from the falling debris. He kept whispering apologies into her hair even though she probably couldn't hear them over the constant roar of chaos magic all around them.

Pieces of stone struck the ground all around them. It was only a matter of time before the entire ceiling caved in and crushed them under its weight.

Ladybug wiggled out of his arms enough so she could look up into his face. Adrien didn't like that he saw in her eyes. It was a brave look.

"I have to stop him!" Ladybug yelled over the deafening noise. "I don't know how much longer my magic will last."

"You're badly hurt! I can't let you go out there!" Adrien yelled back, pleading with her.

"I have to do something!" she cried out.

Something caused an explosion nearby and they stopped talking long enough to cover themselves from the pieces of stone that threatened to strike them. Adrien held onto her tightly trying to figure a way out of this and save them both. The longer they stayed huddled together, the more he realized what he had to do. He wished there was another way, but he knew there was no other way around it.

He pulled her face up to his, holding her chin in his hand. He could see reflections of himself in her wide expressive eyes. "No! I won't let you die. Get out of here while your magic still lasts. I'll… I'll try to reason with him. I know my Father is still in there… somewhere…"

"Adrien, no! He will kill you!" Ladybug exclaimed wildly. The thought of reasoning with the madman was unthinkable. It hadn't worked before, why should it work now? Besides, she didn't want to let him go. She was afraid of what would happen if she did.

"You can't do this. You don't have to sacrifice yous—"

Adrien didn't let her finish because he leaned down and kissed her. This kiss was brief and lacked passion, but it was enough to steal the frightened words from her lips.

He pulled away quickly and stared down at her lovely shocked face. Her blue eyes were so alive.

"I've always wanted to do that." He teased her gently, a wondrous smile on his lips. Even amongst the pandemonium, he still couldn't drop the playful kitty attitude. In that moment, she loved him more than she ever had before.

Ladybug opened her mouth to tell him everything, but he was gone without another word and without looking back. She watched him run forward towards his Father. She knew in her heart that he was running towards his doom.

He stopped before the wide staircase, which was falling apart and crumbling beneath his feet.

"Father!" Adrien shouted up to him.

Hawkmoth looked down at his son and scoffed. "You didn't want to believe me, Adrien! Well, look now! Look at the power I have obtained."

"The power is destroying everything!" Adrien cried out. Trying his best to pull at his Father's heartstrings. "Everything you and mother ever built together. Your Kingdom and your legacy. You're destroying it all."

"I will get my wish!" Hawkmoth roared, not hearing his son at all. Did he even have a son? He couldn't remember anymore. He couldn't think of anything except the amazing power coursing through his veins.

Adrien pushed himself up the staircase, fighting against the piles of rubble and broken stone that seemed to be hovering in the air all around them.

"Father! Hear me!" He yelled. "You can't do this."

"I will destroy everything in my path!" Hawkmoth cried, his mind was so corrupted with power that he hardly remembered what his previous wish had been. He felt incredible. He felt all powerful. He wanted to destroy everything.

He saw the man climbing the stairs towards him and he did not recognize him. He only saw him as a threat to his new powers.

"It's mine, I tell you!" He held his hand that contained the ring possessively against his chest.

"Father, please. Listen to yourself. If you do this, you'll destroy everything." Adrien kept begged him. He stood in front of his Father now. With one hand, he reached out and gripped onto his Father's shoulder, trying his best to reason with him despite the magic flickering in the air like static.

"Yes! Everything!" Hawkmoth cried out. Reaching out, he caught Adrien by the collar with his other hand and pulled him up closer to his face.

"I … destroy… all… everything… who gets in my way." His words barely made any sense and his eyes glazed over into pools of darkness. Nothing would stop him now. Nothing would separate him from his… what? Separate him from, who? He couldn't remember anymore.

Adrien's eyes caught site of the ring on his hand. It began to glow and power swirled from its surface. My god, he was really doing it. He was really harnessing that destructive magic from the ring.

Hawkmoth pushed that destructive magic into Adrien's chest. And Adrien scarcely believed that he had actually done it until he began to feel the pain.

"Leave him alone!" Ladybug's voice rang out through the madness.

Adrien's heart sunk. He had told her to run. But, then again, would she really have listened to him?

He cried out in unimaginable pain as he felt his clothes began to burn against his skin. His very muscles seared open as the magic struck his bare flesh. It tore into his body with a red, hot intensity. Ripping his chest open wide and puncture a scorching hole into his body.

"Stop!" she wailed in agony, watching the site before her eyes and hearing his painful screams.

But, it was too late. The magic pulsed and consumed him. She watched in what seemed like super slow motion as his body was thrown backwards by the force of the destructive magic.

His back slammed into the far wall and slid down it slowly before crumbling to the ground, completely broken. The sharp impact made her scream out his name. He had a gigantic hole in his chest. Charred into blackness like a void.

Ladybug didn't remember moving. Perhaps she had even sprouted wings and flown? In an ungodly amount of speed, she threw herself up at Hawkmoth. Her weapon ensnared him and held him bound so tightly bound that it would surely slice him in half.

Hawkmoth struggled against her weapon, but it was unmoving and slowly biting into his flesh. "How are you doing this? I am all powerf—"

Ladybug tightened her weapon and the strings wrapped themselves around his throat. Hawkmoth let out a small sound of shock as his own warm blood began to pour down his neck.

"You monster!" She hissed in his face. Her eyes were spinning liquid pools of blue fire.

Hawkmoth stared at her, wide-eyed and in shock. He tried to draw in a full breath, but it was garbled and felt like he was breathing through a straw. How was she doing this? How was this pathetic, broken person able to hold him back?

"He was you son! Do you hear me?" she roared in his face. "Your son!"

Hawkmoth blinked confused eyes at her, the lack of oxygen making his brain panic and start to remember things. He had a son?

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" she cried out, tears spilling from her eyes as she spoke each word. Her voice was hoarse and beyond heartbroken. "Now you have nothing! Nothing! You have destroyed everything you have ever loved!"

Hawkmoth blinked again. Her harsh words seemed to seep into his brain and stir up emotions that he had long since swallowed down.

"I-I-I have every-t-thing." He spoke softly, his lungs burning for air against her weapon.

"No. You have absolutely nothing." She told him point blank.

Nothing? How could he have all this power and still have nothing? Even if he didn't have the power, he still had his wife and a son—whom he loved with all of his heart. He had a beautiful Palace, and a flourishing Kingdom.

"You've killed them all." Ladybug told him darkly. "Look, and see for yourself." She moved out of his direct line of site, dragging his neck with her weapon to force him to look all around the room. She forced him to see the wreckage of the life he thought he had.

He glanced around at his destroyed Palace. Surveying the blood on the walls. When had it become like this? When had this become his legacy?

She saw his grey eyes searching for some hope of what his life used to be.

"Now you will be alone forever." She told him. She loosened her weapon ever so slightly to allow for him to draw in a full breath at the shock of the destruction laid out before his eyes. Destruction that he had caused. No, he dared not believe it.

Hawkmoth blinked a few more times. His reality came slamming back into place. Alone forever?

"Where is my wife? And my son? W-What did you do?" He tried to pin it on her. Surely this hadn't been him.

"You did this." She answered him.

"No… No… I… No… Where is… my son?" He asked her. He felt like a desperate old man, begging for companionship in a lonely world.

Ladybug turned her eyes briefly away. Her heart burned at the thought of him.

With sympathetic eyes, she turned back to take hold of Hawkmoth's frantic gaze once again. The words that poured from her mouth were wise beyond all her years. She had an ancient voice filled with a hard reality of what he had done.

"You gave up everything for this power. Your wife. Your Kingdom. And your son. Now, tell me, your majesty: how does it feel? How does it truly feel to be so absolutely alone in the world you created?"

His eyes went wild and then collapsed in utter desolation. The unexpected reality of his situation was icy, cold and burning to his heart. Their blood was on his hands. He had done it. He had done it all.

Never had he imagined it would hurt like this. He hadn't wanted any of this to happen. He had only been trying to help. He was a heartbroken man looking for any means of redemption. His mind couldn't form a single rational thought. He suddenly felt aged. His body was haggard and unbelievably tired.

He looked at her with tears dripping from his sunken-in eyes. He wanted to fall to his knees and beg for her forgiveness. He deserved to die. His life meant nothing now.

Reaching out, she pulled the moth broach from his collar. It easily obeyed and came off in her hand: for she was a true Chosen. She did the same with the ring of power on his finger.

He let her do it. He let her strip that power away. He suddenly didn't want it anymore. Not when all the guilt made him want to die. He would live with this guilt for the rest of his life. That was a punishment worse than death. Let the guilt claw and consume him. Perhaps it would turn him into a better man.

With the objects gone, he had no energy to stay on his feet anymore. He crumbled to the ground at her feet. The last vision he had was of her tattered cloak of red and black spots before his vision was consumed in darkness.

With the old king was unconscious at her feet, Ladybug withdrew her weapon and let her shoulders fall forward in exhaustion.

Plagg and Nooroo floated into the air, having to support one another out of weakness. Ladybug flashed them a weak smile and presented each of them with their objects of power. She didn't blame them in the slightest.

Nooroo took the moth broach, but continued to say nothing. He didn't feel like any kind apology was worth saying to her. Plagg took the ring and held it in his tiny paws. His large eyes were filled with sadness. No matter how many times he had done this, it still hurt to loose one.

Ladybug felt her knees begin to shake like she was going to pass out next. The battle burdened her body like a gigantic weight. Plagg noticed her obvious weakness, but was completely wowed by how long she was holding onto her powers and transformation. She and Tikki must be bonded incredibly strong. Possibly the strongest he had ever seen.

Ladybug started down the stairs. Noises and shouts from outside began to pour into the collapsing room. She could hear people talking and even a few screams. The sunlight was dim as light was being pulled from the dying day.

She made it down the partially destroyed staircase, before her knees gave out and she collapsed to the ground in a heap. A long, painful moan escaped her lips. She gripped a piece of jagged stone and tried to rise up, but didn't have the strength anymore.

"Ladybug..." Nooroo begged softly, his voice so tiny and scared for her.

She lacked strength, so she crawled. She crawled towards the man she loved. Smoke still continued to billow off of his clothing, as he lay across the room completely motionless.

Hawkmoth had robbed himself of his family. But he had also taken something precious from her too. She couldn't let herself forget that.

With the battle done, she could finally let herself grieve.

"No… please… no." she begged out loud over and over again at she moved along. She continued to drag herself along the ground, the slow pace made her feel like he was a mile away from her. But she couldn't make her body move any faster.

She reached out for him, willing him to be closer than he actually was. She kept crawling towards him for what felt like an eternity.

She hadn't even realized she had reached his body until her fingers touched the rich fabric of his clothes. She gripped it tightly in her fingers and pulled herself the last bit of distance.

She was able to pull herself up enough to gaze down at him. Her eyes pouring hot tears. His body was covered in what looked like burns. All stemming from the gaping wound in the very center. She dared not look at that deep, black hole seared into his chest. The wound was too terrible for even her own mind to comprehend. The blackness making it look so unnatural.

Daring to break the silence, Plagg spoke gently to her. "He loved you, you know that?" The kwami's words pulled her mind away from the wound that had taken him from her.

Her mind was spinning at the thought. But she brushed a piece of hair away from his hushed face and nodded her head in silent reply. She had loved him too. Possibly more when she learned that he had been her Chat Noir. Never would there be another like him. Never had she ever wanted someone more in her life.

Perhaps she understood why the King had sought out that mysterious wish. The pain of loss cuts deeper than any wound. And would continue to sting for years and years after this battle had long since been won. But wishes weren't real. And even if they were, she didn't want to pay the price to obtain one. The King had, and look what it had done to him.

She held him now and found that his body was cold and limp in her arms. There was no pulse in his neck. She put a hopeful ear against his lips, but did not hear even the smallest of breaths. He was no longer breathing. Nothing about him was alive.

That thought made her tears fall harder and faster. He couldn't be… no… but, she knew it was true. Her heart wept in grief. She cried over him because it was the only thing she could do in this very moment. There was the tiniest bit of comfort in her sobs, but it did not help the fact that she had lost him forever.

She would never see him again. Never laugh at his stupid jokes. Or delight in the sensation of his touch. She should count herself thankful that she ever got to feel this amount of love and passion for a single person in one lifetime. Perhaps it wasn't fair to be allowed to be so unequivocally happy?

Eventually, her sobs slowed and she began to reflect upon the state of sorrow had been thrust into. Her traumatized mind scrambling coherent thoughts together. She couldn't let herself cry anymore. These feelings and emotions empowered her mind into a profound realization.

She had to fix this. She was the Ladybug. Goddess of Creation. From these ashes, she would return her world back to how it was before.

In a surge of frazzled emotions, she cried out in anguish. The words she spoke echoed like a spell she had known her whole life. In frustration and fear, she threw her face to the sky. The words became the key to her ultimate power and her voice boomed against the very walls.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"_ **

.

.

.

Her words ignited the wild magic within and cast it out across the room. Her skin was alive with power as it pushed her up onto her feet and she stumbled a few steps backwards. She dared not believe what was happening around her as lights began to fill the room. Floating lights seemed to erupt from her skin. Leaving her body like seedpods from a puffy dandelion getting blown in strong wind. In a swirl of colored lights, her magic fell upon everything in the room and the restoration process began.

Ladybug shut her eyes to the overwhelming sensation and let the magic take hold of her.

The lights hummed along every surface, and the Palace began to rebuild itself. Slowly, broken columns lifted and righted themselves back into place. Rubble hovered in the air like puzzle pieces slowly smoothing themselves back into solid surfaces once again. The deep cracks in the floor gradually receded.

The inanimate objects were easy fixed, but the magic worked itself in other ways. It laid gentle hands on those mortals in the room who had suffered the most. It coaxed them back to life and gave them the option to be born into the world again.

Adrien gasped awake and his green eyes shot open to the world of light surrounding him. Drawing in a startled panicked breath, his body convulsed violently like someone had held him underwater for a long time and finally let him surface for air. He rolled onto his side and coughed repeatedly.

Ladybug heard him make noise. She opened her closed eyes and saw him move. Her heart thrummed thankfully in her chest. Her lips formed the happiest of smiles. Although, the magic held her tight and wouldn't let her go just yet. There was still much to be done.

Adrien felt alive enough to rise up onto his knees slowly. Alive enough? He opened eyes that he hadn't remembered closing. His mind was spinning with questions. He was certain that he had… that he had died. Yes, he was absolutely certain. And yet, here he was?

He gazed at his body in wonderment while pure magic flowing across his skin. He watched as it healed his every wound. His skin didn't even hold a bruise. Even his clothes began to mend themselves. It was not his magic. It was not magic he knew. It was something greater, but equally as terrifying.

He turned his attention out into the room. His eyes caught sight of her instantly. She was barely visible against the debris rising into the air and restoring itself back into place. She was orchestrating the whole thing. Not that their was ever a doubt in his mind that she hadn't been the one to save him. He watched her beautiful masked face through the swirling colors of the Ladybug magic as it incased around her like a protective cocoon.

He felt something hit his shoulder, and looked down to find Plagg hugging onto his arm. The kwami's eyes were pinched tightly shut. Adrien smiled down at his kwami. He owed him a mountain of cheese after this was all over. Little did he know that Plagg wasn't just hanging on to him out of happiness to see him, the kwami wasn't exactly sure what was about to happen to them.

A dull, muted sound brought Adrien's attention back up to her. The last of her powers were giving off a faint audible beeping sound—despite the restoration that was still happening all around them.

Adrien felt his breath catch in his throat and he slowly rose up onto his feet to prepare himself for the site he was about to see.

As the beeping sound drifted away, so did her red and black spotted armor. Revealing humble common clothes and a patchwork skirt.

Yes, she was indeed a commoner. He knew that much already. But then again, none of that mattered to him. None of it ever did.

Lastly, her mask fell away—revealing the person he had begged to know for so long. In many ways, he knew it was her even more her mask disappeared entirely. He was staring at her lovely unmasked face now for the first time and his heart was singing. He had been thinking about her constantly since the night before.

It was entirely too perfect. How could he be so lucky?

Amongst the chaos happening around them, he suddenly knew her. She stood before him now. And the missing piece of his world was abruptly found. The two people in his life that he held most dear—now became the same person. Everything made sense now. Even without words.

It was. Her.

His Lady, his partner: was his precious Princess.

She saw him staring at her, and gave him a shy smile, glancing away with embarrassment creeping a blush onto her cheeks.

That reaction was so like her. How had he not seen it before?

Her smile and joyful heart made her magic pulse outward from her body. In one final push, a white light radiated from around her. It flowed from her skin and flared like wings around her body. The magic held an immense pressure as it built in the air like a metaphorical bubble about to burst.

She was suddenly terrified. Her eyes went wild in fear because she couldn't stop what was happening around her. She was trapped inside of that rapidly expanding bubble. The magic had gone rogue and she couldn't control what it was about to do. For that was the way of wild, untamed and ancient magic. It had a mind of it's own.

The magic wanted to create everything anew. Abolish all of the destruction caused in the world and begin fresh once again. It would take all the months that had passed, and reset the clock.

It threatened to erase everything they had ever known. Taking with it all the bad times, but also: all of the good. The magic may very well steal their memories of each other. To be strangers once again. And their lives couldn't be any further from one another.

Marinette reached out towards him—silently begging him to help her—to somehow save her from the incredible power that had latched itself onto her body and used her as its vessel.

She didn't want it to end like this. Not now. Not when they had just revealed everything to one another and her heart couldn't be happier.

Adrien saw her panic and, without hesitation, ran to be at her side. He could feel her terror. Somehow, he understood just what the consequences were of unleashing all that raw power into their world. And while he understood what the magic was trying to do, he wasn't ready to lose Marinette to that ancient magic. Not after he had finally found her and the universe had brought them together.

He met the invisible barrier and pushed at with all of his strength. He fought to be with her. Fighting harder than ever before. Not just his own strength, he had Chat Noir's strength now. He clawed tooth and nail to get to her, but it was like trying to fight a windstorm of light. It held no physical shape, and yet he couldn't push past it. The power was shoving him away and protecting its Chosen.

He could hear her muffled screams from inside. He could hear her calling out for him. His heart burned to be with her. He tore at that barrier in a blind frenzy.

Even though it was the same magic that had brought him, quite literally, back from the dead—he despised it in this very moment. He hated that it was keeping her away from him like it didn't recognize what she meant to him. For some reason, it didn't want them to be together. The magic had its own agenda for everyone's lives.

And then, her voice was gone. He felt the barrier pulse against his body like it was drawing in a deep, deep breath. He gazed out into that blinding light and could barely make out her silhouette against it.

Marinette felt her skin split open. The bubble was popped and it unleashed her magic: engulfing everything around them to begin to reset the world once again.

Adrien blinked up at the bright light. He could barely open his eyes against the brightness. So, he used his voice to reach out to her.

"Wait for me!" He roared into the blinding light as it enclosed around them all. "I promise I will find you again!"

In this life, or the next, he would find her again.

The magic struck his skin and enveloped him in a terrifying pure white, hot light. He was thrown backwards. He heard Plagg cry out for someone. And then… there was nothing.


	25. Chapter 25

In many ways, Marinette hadn't expected to be able to keep her memories.

She had woken up at the very edge of the forest, lying face first in a garden of wild growing angelica and musky calendula blossoms. Her wild magic had left her body there to regain her strength amongst the flowering plants, which were known for attracting ladybugs.

She lay among the fairy circle of blossoms like she could swallow down their fragrant smell. She was mildly aware of her physical body, as she never felt more serene and relaxed in her entire life. Her mind was humming along in a blissful state as she lay on the soft, moist ground.

She was reflecting and reliving everything over and over once again. Coming back to herself slowly and carefully, so that she didn't forget one single detail.

She watched the branches sway with a breeze that only moved through the tops of the trees. It made tiny patches of sunlight break through the thick trees, and its light warmed her skin.

In that shimmering light, she saw many things. Her parents, her friends, and even some distant acquaintances. But mostly, she kept seeing his face. He seemed to appear in her every thought. And with every memory. She half expected him to be beside her now. Lying amongst the tall grasses with her, staring up at the same trees.

Her hand reached for him, but was met with empty air. The first real pain cinched her heart.

It was in that raw emotion that Marinette felt like herself, and less like an immortal child of the forest. She found herself gasping out loud in the saddest of sobs.

Her sadness brought Tikki to her. The kwami nuzzled against Marinette's neck in her own state of sorrow. Marinette could feel Tikki's presence like never before. Sure, Tikki had always been with her. But, not like this. It felt like they were sharing the same heartbeat. The same mind. She could feel Tikki's grief.

Marinette recalled hearing an unfamiliar voice calling out Tikki's name just before the wild magic had consumed everything. When the time was right, she would ask Tikki who that had voice belonged to.

The two of them talked softly to one another. Remembering what had transpired and understanding it together. They both seemed to draw little bits of strength from the flowers. So, they stayed together for a long time, talking and even sharing a few laughs amongst the colored blooms.

The flowers could have kept her there for as long as they wanted. Marinette subtly felt their gentle pull on her mind as she slowly stood up and prepared herself to leave. She was still human, and mortal. These flowers could not hold her there forever.

With Tikki nuzzled underneath her undone hair, Marinette left the safety of the flower circle and ventured back into her little corner of the world. Her heart whispered directions to her feet, which carried her back home.

Upon entering the bakery, she found everything just as it had been when she left. Her mother and father greeted her warmly and asked about her day—an answer that Marinette did not have, so she simply smiled and kept her response brief. She got swept up into the familiar conversation and sensation of her family like nothing had happened. While this both shocked and unnerved her, Marinette she put it in the back of her mind and let herself just feel happy to be home.

Her only reminder came when her mother only briefly drew attention to the flowers that—unbeknownst to Marinette—had woven themselves into her dark hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adrien had awoken in his own bedroom. Which was probably the whole place in the entire Palace where he felt secure and safe. It was a trusting space for the wild magic to leave him to regain his strength. After all, it was the only room that was truly his. And no one would think to come bother him.

He was sprawled out on one of the plush chairs like he had just taken one of the longest naps of his life.

He was delightfully warm and content as he felt sunlight on his face from the nearby open window. Birds were chirping outside. He could distinctly hear their wings fluttering as they flew by. He lay around lazily for a few moments, just blinking at the bright sunlight and stretching his long limbs in preparation of getting up.

He rolled over and felt himself begin to slip off the chair. The falling movement startled him and he twisted in mid-air to land solidly on his own feet.

Glancing around wildly, he realized where he was and allowed himself to relax. Especially when he saw Plagg curled up in a tiny sleeping ball on the arm of the chair. His body hugging the silver ring as he slept soundly.

Adrien had to smile at the fact that the ring had found its way back to him. Not that he ever doubted Plagg to find it again.

Carefully, Adrien scooped him up and placed him on his own bed. Letting the kwami be as comfy as he wanted. He'd certainly earned it. Adrien could feel Plagg's fatigue like dead weight on his own body. He wanted nothing more than curl up and go back to sleep himself. But he knew there were matters that needed his immediate attention. It was impossible to think that everything could be back to normal after what had happened. Outside of his safe space, there was an unknown world to face.

Plagg opened his eyes briefly to see Adrien standing over him. He let out a sad but content whine. He extended the ring towards Adrien before rolling over to get more comfortable.

Adrien took the ring from the kwami, and happily put it back on his own hand. He knew that Plagg wanted him to have it. Even without words, he could sense the kwami's relief at seeing him.

Adrien felt a swirl of emotions coursing through his own heart and mind. He knew there was so much that needed to happen—so many questions left unanswered. The life outside of his bedroom was still his. He had to face the problems and consequences that would befall to him.

And above all, he had a promise to keep.

In that remembered promise, he found his own strength.

However, a knock at his bedroom door led to a servant politely entering. Adrien subtly turned his body and blocked the person from seeing Plagg. He listened patiently and was told troubling news that his Father had suddenly taken very ill.

Adrien's heart hit the floor at the news. Despite what had happened, the man was still his Father. If anything Adrien had more sympathy for the man than ever before.

Without a single hesitation, he rushed from his bedroom and went to find him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As a few days passed, Marinette casually began to understand that the wild magic that completely consumed her mind and body, had also spread throughout the Kingdom. Taking with it all thoughts and memories of the tragic day. Not a single person remembered the akuma or the destruction that it caused to the Kingdom and to the Palace. Her magic had fixed all of the damaged buildings and healed every injury.

It was as if that entire day had been wiped from existence. No one remembered Ladybug or Chat Noir fighting for their lives. Her magic had reconciled everything. Not a single stone had been left unturned.

In a way, she kind of liked that. She took the time to lay low and fully recover. She focused on her family and rebuilding her own life. She wanted to better protect her secret identity again.

Ladybug would grace the Kingdom with her presence again, but not right now. It could wait. She did not want to ask anything of Tikki—even though the kwami kept assuring her that she was fine. She didn't feel very heroic. Especially since a large part of her superhero partnership—was gone.

Although, as the days turned into weeks, her heart was growing heavier and heavier as each day crawled agonizingly by. The long days and even longer nights seemed to be torturing her. On a daily basis, she was forcing herself to pretend to be happy—even when she knew she wasn't.

She began to come to the heart clenching realization that: Adrien had probably lost all of his memories of her. And that comprehension was more than her soul could properly bear.

Her mind's fantasy kept expecting Chat Noir to come to her window and rescue her from this sadness. She couldn't help but look for him, especially late at night. Perhaps catching a glimpse of his black armor as it passed through the moonlight?

She felt incredibly foolish for getting her hopes up so much. She wasn't even sure if he still was the Chat Noir anymore. Perhaps giving up the ring of power had robbed him of being a Chosen?

She felt like that had been all her fault. Like he had given up his powers in order to protect her. And the more she thought about it, the more she blamed herself.

Marinette kept catching herself sighing sadly at the thought of him. On more than one occasion, her knees would suddenly feel weak and unable to support her body. She had to lean against a wall to help support herself as she stifled weepy sobs into her apron. The pain in her heart was almost unbearable—like it was slowly killing her.

She felt selfish for being so distraught over the loss of him in her sad little life. It wasn't right to expect that everything could be perfect for her. Sure, magic was real, but it was also wild and completely unpredictable. Magic certainly couldn't make Adrien fall in love with her again.

So, perhaps it was good thing that he had forgotten all about her? That way she was the only one to get hurt. It was her burden to bear.

She was so very alone in her suffering.

Time was her worst enemy. But it was also became her saving grace. The more time passed, the more her heart healed.

Soon, she couldn't let herself feel sad about it anymore. She started to let him go.

The pain in her heart would eventually soften enough so that she could live some semblance of a normal life. She may even love again. If she could even get the smallest glimmer of love like she had experienced once before—that would be a miracle in itself—but an attainable miracle.

She wanted only the best for him. He deserved every happiness allotted to him.

It was those kinds of thoughts that made the days slowly become more bearable.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Adrien's complete surprise, he found the moth kwami, Nooroo, still at Gabriel's side. When Adrien questioned him as to why, the kwami answered quite simply:

"You cannot judge a person based solely on the mistakes of their past. Only what they choose to do to change their future. I do believe that your Father is a good man."

Adrien smiled gently. "I believe that too."

With the King unwell, Adrien temporarily took over all authority and control of the Kingdom. It was rather liberating to be suddenly in charge after years of living in his Father's shadow. Adrien felt like he had been preparing his whole life for this moment. He did not know if or when his Father would recover, but the Kingdom needed a leader. His only recent contributions to the Kingdom's welfare had been under the guise of Chat Noir. Although now, he conducted himself appropriately, and with all the poise and expertise of a soon-to-be-great leader. Quite soon after, he began to make great strides. He wanted to accomplish things as himself, not just from behind the black mask.

Plagg returned to Adrien's side slowly—the kwami seemed to want to sleep a lot and kept to himself more than usual. Having Plagg back made Adrien feel somewhat whole again. Despite Plagg's constant napping, their bond had been significantly strengthened from the whole ordeal. And yet, he could not deny the new sensations and abilities he was experiencing ever since the battle.

Adrien remembered hearing Plagg call out for someone named Tikki just before they both lost consciousness to the wild magic. He questioned Plagg about who that was, but the kwami was reluctant to answer him—seeming to be almost heartbroken over it.

Due to Plagg's melancholy attitude, Adrien did not allow himself to transform or use Plagg's powers in any way. It was a good thing. At least for right now, he wanted to be himself. He wanted to live as Adrien and truly appreciate the second chance that had been given to him.

So, he stayed in the Palace. Choosing to focus on his royal duties and his Father's health. Matters of the heart could be put, temporarily, on hold. Like all things, healing took time.

Gabriel was very weak and frail from the abuse of his powers, and the physical toll it had taken on his body. He didn't talk much, and seemed to be hiding from Adrien completely: either pretending to be asleep or not making direct eye contact. He was too ashamed to face his son.

All the while, he continuously punished himself for what he had done. He did not deserve anyone's kindness or sympathy—especially not from Adrien, who still insisted to stay by his side day in and out to check on his health.

Gabriel had let his thirst for absolute power corrupt his mind and cloud his judgement. He had cared about very little in these past few years except his own selfish wants and needs. Those memories weighed on his conscience and made him feel like less than a man. He had been completely egotistical and blind to his son. So blind, in fact, that Fate had sought out Adrien to fight in the battle against him.

Although he was becoming obviously more aware of Adrien's ability to lead his Kingdom. He overheard his son on countless occasions making royal decrees or organizing events. He was bestowing perception and strength unlike anything Gabriel had ever imagined. As Gabriel listed to the events happening around him, he chose to just close his eyes and silently observe. He was done trying to influence his son. He should never have doubted him.

So, it had been an easy and willing decision on his part, to abnegate the throne to his son.

The process had been straightforward, and required very little legalities. Gabriel had done most of it without Adrien's full knowledge.

So, it came as a bit of a shock when Adrien was summoned to his Father's sickbed only to be greeted by a group of dignitaries and witnesses to sign multiple lengthy documents to make the decision official. All the while, his Father did not speak one word to him. The man weakly signed his own name before collapsing back into bed and hiding amongst the many pillows.

Adrien kept his comments to himself, even as the room bowed before him: their new King.

He felt a surge of emotions as he signed his own name into those official papers. But, mostly, he felt an enormous amount of respect. His Father had willingly given up the throne to him. That, above all, proved to Adrien that his real Father was still somewhere in the broken shell of the man who lay before him. His Father had willingly given him the very keys to the Kingdom. The keys to unlock and free his own future. He was finally getting to run his Kingdom the way it should be run.

Shortly after, a formal public announcement was held. Thousands upon thousands of people had turned out for the new King's coronation ceremony. Their cheers echoed along the cobblestone streets, and the celebration had lasted way into the late evening.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His coronation had been welcomed and celebrated throughout the Kingdom. Marinette had stood in a crowd of thousands as he waved from up on top of a high balcony of the Palace, smiling that wonderous smile of his.

She let herself be another nameless face in that large, excited crowd. It had taken all of her mental strength to even attend.

But, somehow, she knew that seeing him one last time would help her finally get over him.

People were applauding wildly and gushed over their King. It warmed Marinette's heart to see the people so happy with him as their new King. She knew that Adrien would make a great King. One of the greatest the Kingdom would possibly ever see in its impressive legacy. He had the heart of the people always in mind. It was just the type of person that he was.

It was amongst the cheers and celebration that she fully let him go.

It was enough to see him alive and moving on with his life. Even if it was a life without her.

She smiled to herself and, turning on her heels, she walked away from him for good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once Adrien had been rightfully crowned, Gabriel felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders. He felt exonerated. The former King knew that Adrien would have the people's best interests in mind. The new King would right the wrongs he had made. He would end the corruption and the wickedness that clouded men's hearts.

He had made some terrible, horrible mistakes. Mistakes that he could never ask anyone to forgive. It physically pained him how wrong he had been. So, he kept putting off speaking directly to his son. He wasn't sure he could ever find the right words to truly explain himself or his actions.

After all, his son had been rightfully chosen by a powerful ancient God and granted incredible powers simple because of the person he was. Whereas Gabriel had manipulated and deceived Nooroo to obey him.

But Gabriel could not deny the feelings he was holding within himself anymore. He had to find his own inner strength again—at least, enough to face his son.

Adrien continued to stay at his Father's bedside as often as he could manage—even if it was just to read or watch him rest. His show of good will made the conversation even harder for Gabriel to initiate. He knew his son had better things to do.

Although, as the days passed quickly by, Adrien had become increasingly more preoccupied with the many business affairs of the busy Kingdom. Gabriel began to grow lonely and restless. However, the man was looking better day by day. His face had more color and he slowly talked more to servants.

And yet, it still took Gabriel several more days to work up the internal courage to finally face his son.

He lay on his back in shadow of his large canopied bed. He regarded his son through partially opened eyes. Adrien sat at his bedside casually reading in the candlelight due to the late hour. Gabriel decided then and there that he had pushed this conversation off long enough. When he did finally did speak, the pain and sorrow in his voice was undeniable as it filled the silence of the room.

"I'm so ashamed, my son." He mumbled darkly.

Adrien's head snapped up from his book. These were the first real words his Father had spoken directly to him in many weeks.

"Father…?"

Gabriel turned his head away in shame, choosing to stare at the corner of the large room.

"Y-You must think the worst of me…" He squeaked out.

Adrien closed his book and drew closer to his Father's bedside. He could feel the empathy fill the room with every spoken word.

"No. No of course not. I could never…"

Gabriel interrupted him by drawing in a shaky breath. "I never meant to hurt you. I was just so lost… so completely lost." He winced in mental anguish and leaned heavily against his pillow. "I just… I always thought that I could bring her back. That, somehow, there was always a way to have her back in our lives."

Adrien sighed heavily at his Father's explanation. He would have given anything to have his mother back. Life with her had been a happier time. He really couldn't blame is Father for wanting her back.

"I know, Father. Trust me, I understand."

"… She was my light... My better half. My whole world…" His voice trailed off in the memory of his long-lost love.

Adrien nodded his head. The memories in his own mind were just as real. "I miss her too, Father. I miss her every day."

Gabriel clinched the bedsheets in his fingers. "How…? How can you bare it…?" His voice was still so distant and far away.

Adrien found himself echoing Marinette's words. "Because I choose to remember the happy times."

Gabriel thought about his son's words for some time, and then his stoic features softened, and a small smile appeared on his thin lips. He chuckled slightly, finding humor in all of the pain. Letting himself remember the happy moments like a song he had almost forgotten the lyrics too. In those memories, she was still with them and she was smiling.

Slowly, he turned his face and eyes to regard his son.

He truly looked at him, for what felt like the first time in a very long time. In the blink of an eye, he felt like he was like a stranger to him.

"When did you become so grown up? I feel like I have missed everything in your life. Gone is that little boy I thought I needed to protect."

Adrien nodded confidently, glad that his Father was finally seeing him as an equal. Although, he was humble enough to admit something else:

"I have had to learn a lot rather recently. But, thankfully, I seem to have my own good luck charm."

Gabriel had to chuckle again. "A good luck charm?"

Adrien stood up completely and leaned over his Father. Plagg was suddenly there, hovering over his shoulder to help emphasize his confidence. There was a completely different person standing over Gabriel now. Someone very stern and adamant in themselves and the words they spoke. There was a seriousness to his voice that made Gabriel slightly draw back from him.

"I will not be conformed into that box that you thought I needed. Not in life, and not in love."

Gabriel swallowed hard at the bold words his son spoke to him. He had no words to argue against what his son wanted. Certainly not anymore.

"Very well." He answered simply.

As soon as those words were spoken, Adrien knew things were going to be different between him and his Father. There was an understanding between them that wasn't there before.

Adrien relaxed slightly, letting his shoulders drop and he regained his composure. He knew he was now free to make his own decisions. Nothing would hold him back anymore. And yet, the hesitation in his heart from the battle all those weeks ago still made him doubt himself and what he deserved. It was one thing to face his Father, but another to face her again.

The honest words feel out of his mouth before he could stop them. "If I could be lucky enough to find her again. If she will even still have me…"

"Do you really love her that much?" Gabriel interrupted.

"Love doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about her, Father. I have made her wait long enough."

Gabriel searched his face for any sign of doubt or hesitation. However, it was plain to see just how serious Adrien was being. He turned his head away to stare back up at the top of the elaborately canopied bed.

"Are you asking for my permission?"

"No." King Adrien said confidently. "I'm only asking for you to remember the love you that felt for mother. And hope that you'll understand that I have found my own true happiness, and nothing will stop me from being with her again. That is all I ask of you."

"You will be a great King, my son." Gabriel told him. "Go. Seek your happiness. You never needed my permission for that."


	26. Chapter 26

Almost every night since the battle with Hawkmoth, Marinette noticed that when she did sleep, she slept longer and deeper. Her sleep lacked any pretty dreams—only the blackness of her own eyelids. She had been sleeping a lot more lately. Not really out of depression—just still more of a recovery process.

It was only a matter of time before she was back to her normal self. Mornings were still rough and difficult to wake up for. However, she had never really been the type of person to enjoy waking up early.

On this morning, when her Mother started calling for her to wake up, there wasn't anything particularly unusual about the way she called her name.

"Marinette!"

She stirred awake only slightly. Had she imagined her name being called? Was she starting to dream again? She silently hoped so. She missed her dreams. For now, her groggy mind ignored her own name, and drifted off once again.

Sleep pulled at her consciousness and she snuggled happily back down into her pillow.

"Marinette! Honey?" called her mother's voice.

Begrudgingly, her eyes opened only slightly and she lifted her head up off of the pillow. Noticing the bright daylight streaming in through her bedroom window, she groaned in frustration and buried her head underneath the blanket. Morning already?

"Sun's up, get up!" her mother's cheerful voice called from downstairs. It was her signature call for getting Marinette up. She had been saying it since she was a child.

Marinette groaned again, rolling over to block out the chipper sound. She was pretty much awake but un-wanting to leave her bed. She tried to ignore her mother's calling voice and go back to sleep. It seemed to be working, because she didn't hear any other sound from downstairs for several minutes. Snuggling deeper into her blanket, she let out a content sigh and let herself drift off to sleep once more.

"Marinette! I don't hear you getting up."

Marinette's eyes shot open fully. Surely, her mother seemed to be a lot pushier this morning? Groggily, she sat up in bed and stretched her arms over her head. Glancing over, she noticed Tikki still fast asleep in the little makeshift bed Marinette had made in her dresser drawer.

The poor kwami was still exhausted. She slept more than Marinette did. Her heart seemed to be just as heavy as Marinette's. Tikki had promised Marinette that she would be fine once she rested. So, Marinette let her sleep as much as she wanted. She owed Tikki so much. The kwami had kept her safe throughout that whole battle. Marinette didn't regret a single decision.

"Marinette! Are you up?" This was her Father's booming voice this time.

Marinette felt a twinge of anger build up in the back of her throat, and, reluctantly, she tossed the blankets off of herself and got out of bed. She yawned deeply, enough to give herself goosebumps. She still felt like she could sleep for another five years straight.

"I'm up! I'm up." She called back loudly, her voice carried that little bit of annoyance that she felt.

"Hurry up and come downstairs. I need your help please!" Her mother's voice echoed.

Marinette sighed heavily and got out of bed.

"Coming!" She called back loudly. She padded over to her dresser on bare feet and fetched clothes to dress. Were they busy in the bakery this morning? Oh, that would certainly be good news. She let the happy thought wash away any lingering annoyances.

She was still quite tired as she dressed leisurely and ran her fingers through her dark hair. She was letting it grow longer due to the colder months approaching. She still kept her hair in her signature pig-tails, but now the ends reached past her shoulders.

She gave Tikki a loving glance and made sure the kwami was still wrapped up warmly in the bed of spare fabric scraps.

Checking her face, she was glad that she didn't look as tired as she felt. However, she still pinched her cheeks and chewed on her lips to bring some color into her face.

"Marinette!" her mother called again, her voice sounding almost panicked.

Marinette didn't answer her mother this time as she was slipping on her flat shoes. What was with the constant badgering this morning? She grabbed her apron off the hook on the wall and rushed towards the ladder. Was the bakery on fire or something?

She came down the rickety ladder of her attic bedroom, eyes cast downward to watch her footing, feeling slightly irritated by all the unnecessary rush. Once her feet hit the floor, she slipped the apron over her head and began tying the strings around her waist.

Her eyes were cast downward as she fidgeted with tying the bow. "Ma'ma, seriously, what is all the fuss abou—"

She took a few steps forward, looked up, and completely froze with her sentence cut short. Of all the things to wake up for this morning, she certainly hadn't been expecting this.

He was standing in their bakery. Bent over slightly looking at the display cases filled with unsold baked goods like he wanted to take a bite out of everything. She smiled to herself. Well, he always did have a sweet tooth.

Marinette glanced over at her parents. Both of them were smiling like fiends and hugging each other lovingly. As if they somehow understood what he was doing there.

She had to smile a bit at the irony of the whole situation.

His voice broke the silence first.

"So, you're Marinette?" he asked. He gave her a playful smile. "Not a morning person, are you?

She felt her cheeks instantly begin to burn as he said her name and joked so casually. She took her time turning her head to look at him, because once she saw his face, it would be impossible to look away.

He was dressed simply and plainly, like he was trying to blend in again amongst the common people. It made her remember the time once before that they were in the bakery together. Despite his casual and common clothing, there was no denying who he was. Especially since his public coronation ceremony had been only a few weeks ago.

It also didn't help that there were numerous palace guards outside of the bakery's front door and lined up along the street. They were drawing quite the gawking crowd outside.

She tried not to focus on that right now.

Her hands were still behind her back, tying her apron strings. She let her fingers finish the bow before they dropped to her side.

She took a deep breath and stepped forward to stand behind the wide counter. Somehow, she kept herself completely calm. He was just another customer.

"How may I help you today, sir?" she asked, with a gentle smile on her own lips. That smile was all she could afford him.

He answered her instantly, but she could hear the playful tone ringing in his voice. "Well, I've heard that this is one of the best bakery's in the Kingdom…"

"The best." Tom interjected.

"Dad!" She exclaimed wildly at his interjection—her voice must have been about ten octaves higher than normal. Marinette felt like she had been stabbed with a thousand tiny needles. The feeling made her physically stagger where she stood.

Tom smiled at his daughter, giving her a playful wink. "Sales technique, honey. Know your audience."

Marinette's mouth fell open in silent shock. She physically face-palmed out of sheer embarrassment and kept her reddening face hidden from site. And, just like that, her calm, cool and collected demeanor went out of the window. She was scrabbling to remain focused.

She had been doing so well. And then her Father just had to go and distract her like that. She may never recover from the embarrassment. She certainly felt like all of those long weeks of getting her emotions in check were completely useless now.

Adrien found himself liking Marinette's parents instantly. He subtly noticed her reaction and couldn't help himself from saying:

"You know, I think I remember getting quite sick one time after eating here…" Adrien reminisced, but the sarcasm in his voice was jovial and full of teasing. He cast Marinette a sideways glance. He would never grow tired of teasing her.

"You did?!" Sabine exclaimed in a high panicked voice. She instantly believed him just like any concerned mother would have. She was clearly utterly shocked and concerned. "Oh, you poor soul! I assure you that we…

Marinette had to stop the madness. She jumped in and waved her arms frantically to try and defuse the situation. She had to do something before he made it even worse and teased her parents into an early grave.

"Oh, you! Just stop it! No you did not! Ma'ma, do not listen to him! He's only teasing you." Marinette told her mother. However, she found herself unable to stop smiling at how ridiculous the situation was.

The whole silly conversation had sidetracked her, and she hadn't noticed that he had moved closer. His steps had been all but completely silent to her. He was now standing directly in front of her. Only the countertop blocked his path to her.

Adrien leaned closer to her, making sure that he got her full wide-eyed attention. He gave her that final little mischievous push—although this time, the words were from the heart.

"I like it when you smile..." He told her, as his own lips formed that full amazing smile that teased her, but also made her weak in the knees. "But I love it when I'm the reason."

Marinette blinked once. Twice. Maybe three times? Her mouth felt dry despite the sweet words that poured from his lips. They swirled around her head and struck at her heart like a drum, physically warming her from head to toe. How did words have such power?

She tried to find her voice, and failed the first two times. On the third attempt, all she could manage was a stutter.

Before she actually form coherent words to say anything, her mother spoke up. "I think a little privacy is in order. Don't you agree, dear?" Sabine tugged at her husband's arm playfully.

Marinette shot her mother a thankful look. She really couldn't imagine continuing the conversation with Adrien and have her parents watch. Even though she wasn't exactly sure what that conversation was going to be.

Sabine nodded in silent reply and kept pulling at Tom's large arm. "Come along, dear. Let's let the two of them talk." She persuaded her husband gently.

Tom allowed Sabine drag him reluctantly towards the back door. Although not fast enough before Tom could point two fingers at Adrien and then pointed them back at his own eyes. The gesture was all in good-humor, but also quite serious in nature.

Tom's face was completely serious, even if he couldn't keep the laughter from his voice when he spoke. "I don't care who you are. You're still a man. And I'm still her Father. I'll pound your face in if you hurt her."

"Dad!" Marinette exclaimed wildly. Her embarrassment was about to completely consume her.

Tom stood in the open doorway that led outside. He paused and took in a deep breath. Letting it out slowly with a hint of sadness lingering in his exhaled breath.

Marinette felt her heart sink slightly as she watched her Father physically deflate. His eyes were filled with a sadness that she never remembered seeing before. For such a large man, it was obvious that his only daughter was his greatest weakness.

"Please. Remember that she was my little girl first." He cast a loving glance at Marinette. "And she will always be my little girl."

Adrien stood up straighter and nodded his head in complete understanding. The two men shared a silent moment together. There was a mutual agreement between them, even without words. The formalities would come later. Adrien would ask for his permission properly, when the time was right. For now, they had a shared appreciation between them. And Adrien had nothing but respect for the man.

Tom smiled at his daughter one last time, before shutting the door behind him.

The pair were suddenly all alone. The silence of the empty bakery was intimidating. Muffled noises from the world outside could be heard beyond the walls. Marinette was sure he could probably hear her heart beat as it pounded solidly in her chest.

She really hadn't been mentally prepared to face him today—if possibly ever again. She had easily convinced herself that he had forgotten all about her. The magic had kept him alive, but taken away his memories. It was an equal exchange. His life was worth more to her than the memories were.

Everything had been fine until they had begun joking around, just like they used to do. It brought everything back into the present. The faintest of glimmers into what they could have together.

She found herself lost in the moment and with her own twisting thoughts. Unable to speak or find the right words to say in this silent moment. She didn't know if she was supposed to be happy or sad. Her mind was a swirl of questions and emotions. She physically shook herself slightly at the sheer astonishment of it all.

Adrien's voice broke the silence first. He was scared and beyond nervous. He had tried to mentally prepare himself for this conversation, but now that he was in front of her, all of that preparation was gone.

The initial playfulness had disappeared. In its place was a spiraling cloud of questions and emotions. Even lingering doubts and hesitations.

He had been wishing against all hopes that he hadn't been too late. He hoped she would forgive him and still want him. He tried to keep control of his emotions, so he asked her the one question that had been plaguing him the hardest and the longest.

Adrien spoke to her gently, afraid she would hate him or even run. His voice slightly shaking with every word.

"P-Please tell me that you… remember me…?"

With those effortless and simple words, it all came slamming into place. The world and everything in it came to grinding halt. Her mind free of doubt. He remembered. Oh god, he really had remembered everything.

Her knees were suddenly unable to support her, so she braced herself against the countertop. Gripping its surface for dear life.

He was really here. Teasing her and her family like they were all old friends. Standing so casually in her parent's bakery as if he was just a regular customer. Cracking those stupid jokes to make her laugh. Distracting her mind from the pain seared into her heart after their last battle—all those weeks ago.

He was the man who filled her heart's every desire. He had sought her out and found her. Just as he had promised.

She was having a hard time believing any of it was real. Certainly, she was still dreaming?

"O-Of c-course I-I remember..." Her tone was nervous and shaking horribly out of shock—even though she had nothing to be nervous about. But this conversation was physically eating at her heart. "I-I thought, I-I honestly thought you… that the magic had…"

"You thought the magic made me forget you?" he asked.

She stared at the counter and shamefully, slowly nodded her head in agreement.

She couldn't look at his handsome face anymore. She thought for certain that he had forgotten all about her. She had mentally prepared herself to live her life without him. Her blood felt almost cold. Her hands began to shake, so she gripped them into tight fists, but they still continued to shake. Her breathing was labored, and she didn't trust her voice to speak without shaking.

"Did you not want to remember me?" he asked her carefully.

Ducking her head down lower, she tried twice and then finally found her voice. Although it was weak and filled with nerves.

"No… No… it's not that… I just… I didn't think… the magic… it…"

Adrien wanted to reach out and grab those shaking fists of hers. He wanted to hold her and sooth her. But her body language was giving off the impression that she did not want to be touched. He felt his heart pinch in pain.

"Your magic did a lot of amazing things that day." He told her.

Marinette could feel her shoulders begin to shake now. In order to fight back tears, she kept rambling. "You were… One minute, you were Chat Noir. And the next you were… you. And I never imagined that it could be you. Never in a million years, did I think you two could be the same person…"

Adrien tried to pour as much sympathy in his voice as possible. "I should have told you long ago."

She shook her head from side to side. Mad at herself now.

"You did. Well, you tried too. Over and over again you tried to tell me. But I wouldn't listen… I was too scared."

"You had every right to want to protect your identity…" he tried to argue.

Marinette had to take a moment to compose herself, in fear of breaking down and losing it completely.

"I should have listened to you." She whined.

Adrien let out a breathy, sad sigh.

"M'lady, you did nothing wrong…" He tried to soothe her pain with his words.

Marinette pushed the side of her face into her own shoulder. Straining to focus on getting enough air to speak.

"And then, and then… I watched you die."

Adrien's heart broke and he swallowed his pulse down. He said nothing further. He had no words to comfort her. He should have come to her sooner. He shouldn't have made her wait. Because he waiting so long, he could now only listen as her shaking, scared voice caught in her throat as she continued to speak.

"I saw in in my dreams night after night. I see that black wound… I still remember the pain of losing you."

She turned her eyes up to him and her intense gaze made him take a physical step back like she had struck him. Her emotions were drowning in her own eyes. She bit down on her own tongue, fighting back tears.

"And then, when the magic healed you and brought you back. I-I was just so happy you were even alive. I… I just had to let you go. I had to." She admitted honestly and shamefully. "It was enough… it was enough to see you alive again."

"Marinette…" he begged her.

She turned her intense gaze away once again. Her shoulders slumped forward and began to shake with small, soundless sobs.

Adrien stared at her and couldn't believe this type of person even existed in the world. How could she continue to safeguard him even from herself? She was willing to forget him at the sake of her own happiness. Well, it was her turn to be happy for once. He hoped he could be the one to bring her that happiness. The way she brought it for him.

"I'm here now." He told her. "You won't lose me again."

She hiccupped a small, sad laugh.

"I-Is t-that why you are here?" she asked softly. Hoping against all hopes that it was true.

Adrien let out a breath he hadn't remembered holding in. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

She wiped her eyes and blinked a few times. She started to feel better. The sad conversation was at its end. He wouldn't be here now if he hadn't wanted to find her. She let herself realize that.

Quietly, she spoke to the ground. Letting her voice gain a bit of friskiness.

"I hope you are worth the wait." And then she lifted her eyes up to his once again. This time she had no intention of breaking his gaze.

Adrien regained that step forward and gave her a smile that she deserved. He opened his mouth to tell her how he truly felt about her, but she jabbed a finger into his chest unexpectedly.

"What are you even doing here?"

He answered her with a silly smile forming on his lips. "Me? Oh, I'm just searching for someone."

She swallowed hard. "Any luck?"

"Oh, I'd say so. Lady Luck seems to be on my side lately." He ran his hand casually along the surface of the countertop that separated them. "Or, at least, I hope that she still is."

Marinette let out a sound that was halfway between a sob, a hiccup, and a laugh. She covered her mouth with her hand to help stifle the sound—should it unexpectedly choose to escape her lips again.

Carefully, she spoke around her fingers. "I don't think you have to worry about that."

Adrien smiled gently. She was too adorable for words. "Then, I would hope that she would do me the honor of meeting me tonight."

Marinette raised her gaze up and let her hand fall away from her mouth. "Tonight?" she echoed him.

Adrien nodded slowly. "Just before dusk. At our usual place."

Marinette blinked soft eyes. Of course, their usual place. How could she forget?

She turned her gaze away from him and stared at the countertop. It was all too much to take in. Her mind was swirling in a chaos of emotion. She didn't know how to react to everything—if she could even keep it all straight in her scattered mind. The Prince… no… the King was standing in front of her. Courting her in her own home, no less. The same man who was Chat Noir—her loving and devoted partner. The same man who she danced with all night at the royal Ball. The same man who protected her from those men who tried to kidnap her in the night. The same man she kissed so passionately under the stars. It was all so wonderful and yet, so completely unreal.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Adrien leaned forward and whispered to her. "What's the matter, chat got your-"

Her head shot up, but her blue eyes were alive with playfulness. "Really? Really? Did you just… Oh my god. Really? Just stop!" She exclaimed happily.

He put his hands on the countertop and leaned forward, smiling fiendishly. "Never." He teased her relentlessly. However, his green eyes flashed with the added excitement. "You'll have to cat-ch me first."

"Again with the cat jokes? Seriously? Now? Of all times! Right now?" She baited him, dramatically rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm in my right mind to get a broom and chase you out." Her heart was pumping a steady flush of pink into her cheeks. He loved that it also brought out her freckles.

"Oh, me-ouch." He purred back. "And here I thought you would be happy to see me?"

Her face looked absolutely horrified by his comment and he smiled devilishly knowing that he got that kind of dramatic reaction out of teasing her.

Before she could respond, he kept talking. "You even went to such great trouble to put this great big barrier up between us…"

Her shocked eyes grew even wider and she looked like she was about ready to kill him.

He smirked playfully and knocked on the wooden countertop separating them to emphasize his point. "Literally. I can't seem to get through to you."

She laughed at him now. Full out laughter that made her cheeks hurt. God, she loved how much he made her laugh. "You're so ridiculous."

"You know you love it." He tormented her.

"Yeah, you're right. I do I love it." She wiped happy tears from her eyes. Not even realizing what she said.

His green eyes stared at her without blinking. "Say that again."

Marinette tilted her head in question. "You're right?" she repeated.

"Well, yes, of course, that is part is obvious. But the last bit too." He baited.

Oh, she wanted to smack him so hard, but she played along.

"… I love it?"

His smirk was back again.

"Do you want to know what I love?"

"What?"

Putting both hands on the counter, he leaped and swung his legs over the countertop. With a cat's grace, he landed on his feet on the other side.

The fluid acrobatic movement put him standing barely inches from her now. And yet, he still did not make a move to touch her. Although, the heat from their bodies enveloped each other almost instantaneously. He gazed down at her like she was his whole world. Her large, expressive eyes were faintly shimmering in anticipation.

With a single word, he gave himself to her completely. "You."

Her dream world audibly popped and unlocked. She found herself very much awake and still standing before him. She hiccupped a happy laugh as that word poured over her. The key to everything she could ever want.

Her body language was begging for him to take her in his arms. And his own body faintly trembled with the desire to claim her. "Adrien…" she breathed his name like a prayer.

It took all of his mental and physical resolve to not close that gap. But, he had to be patient.

"Please…" He begged her. "Tonight."

If he gave in now, then everything wouldn't be perfect. And she deserved nothing less than perfection.

"Tonight." She agreed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was Chat Noir who was patiently waiting for her as she landed on the familiar balcony just as the sun was dipping below the horizon. The air around them seemed to faintly shimmer in the golden light of the hour.

She hadn't really expected to see him fully transformed and waiting for her. It felt like an eternity since the last time she had seen him in his black cat armor: which hugged his muscular body like a second skin. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she delighted in the site of him. She almost tripped over her own feet as she landed on the balcony next to him. Had he always looked so scrumptious to her? She had to keep reminding herself that it was Adrien under that black mask. Although, having that thought certainly didn't calm her anxious heart down in the slightest bit.

"Good evening, Chat Noir."

Chat Noir heard her feet touch down softly and her faithful weapon recoil back to her side. He kept his eyes turned downward and tried to remain calm in her presence. Even though every hair on his body was standing on end now that she was with him once again.

Slowly, he lifted his striking emerald gaze and stared at her. Masked in red and black spots, she was just how he remembered her from their first meeting. She was so delightfully graceful in her fluid movement: even her steps were poetically acrobatic. He was still just as spellbound and captivated by her. Except now, in this moment, he saw the gentle woman behind that mask spotted mask.

Oh, he saw her very clearly now.

"Good evening, my Lady."

He had never been happier to know someone in his entire life. He knew he loved both sides of her. And he was ready to prove that to her.

There were several long seconds of silence filled with only the two of them just staring at one another. Both of them were fighting to try and find the words to begin the inevitable conversation. There was so much to talk about. So many questions to answer.

This had been the first time in several long weeks that either of them had seen the other transformed as their superhero alter egos. There was something quite comforting at seeing both of their powers still completely intact and going strong. It was as if nothing had changed. Well, except everything. Everything was different now.

The shared silence between them was making Ladybug nervous. She couldn't help it. His gaze regarded her like no man had ever done before. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed by that look and the secret promises that it held.

As if he somehow sensed her nervousness, Chat Noir broke the silence.

"I want to show you something." He spoke gently. Extending out his clawed hand towards her. "Will you come with me?"

She nodded slowly and took his offered hand without hesitation. He pulled her close, but not close enough to evoke a feeling of intimacy. Only so he could hold her securely against the side of his body. Using his magic staff, he propelled the both of them up high into the air. They traveled up to the highest point of the Palace. Landing on the small stone roof of the tallest tower.

Landing securely in the small space, they separated from each other once again. Standing side by side, they regarded the site displayed before them. The view overlooking the Kingdom was extraordinary, especially in the light of the setting sun. One could see for miles and miles in either direction. Neither of them had could really remember the last time they stopped and just appreciated the vastness of the world beyond the horizon. From this height, the landscape seemed to go on forever. It was perhaps a subtle reminder of just how vast the world was—even beyond the vast Kingdom.

A cool breeze began to blow, giving a hint that perhaps the long heatwave would soon be over. It whistled along the Palace walls and through the waving trees, before traveling down into the Kingdom below.

Ladybug tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear that the breeze had blown out of her pigtails. And yet, before her hand could fall back down to her side, Chat reached out and took hold of it.

The gesture brought her attention back to him and away from the sunset. He brought her knuckles up against his mouth and stared at her from over the top of her own hand.

Her mouth formed a small 'o' as he stared at her and held her hand against his lips. She could feel his breath very warm and alive against her fingers. It was enough to make her face fill with color and she averted her gaze away.

"Still such a flirt." She teased gently.

He lowered her hand and gave her a half smile. He chose to echo his own words once again. Just in case she ever doubted his intentions.

"Well, yes, of course, you must remember though… When I flirt with you, I actually mean it."

Ladybug chuckled slightly and let herself smile. "I'm starting to believe that more and more."

He dropped her hand casually, but did not let his smile falter. "Well then, if you're in the mood for honesty. How about you answer something for me?"

"You still have questions?" she asked, slightly confused.

He laughed slightly, the sound was so rich and deep that it sounded almost like a purr. "Ohh, so many questions." He teased

He laughed again at himself for saying something like that. He couldn't help but want to keep teasing her. He loved seeing her confused facial reactions when she thought he was being serious. He wasn't like this around anyone else. She made him feel comfortable in his own skin—unafraid to be playful. Unafraid to act normal.

He tried to reel himself back in. Clearing his throat, he tried again. This time he sounded more genuine.

"Answer this for me… please? I know it may sound ridiculous, but I want to hear you say it." He spoke the words carefully. "No more secrets, Marinette."

Hearing him say her civilian name while she was Ladybug made her heart skip several beats.

Slowly, she nodded her head in silent agreement. Not quite sure what he was after. The confusion must have shown on her face because he took a step closer and let the emotion pour from his bright green eyes as he spoke.

"Tell me, was it really you who found me in the forest and rescued me from those kidnapping bandits?"

Ladybug's eyes shot open in slight shock at the question.

"I-It was hardly a r-rescue." She stuttered. Trying not to make a big deal out of it. "You w-were…"

"It's a simple yes or no question." He interrupted her. Keeping his voice serious, but also giving her a full smile. "Marinette, I want to hear you tell me that it was you that day."

She swallowed hard. There he goes saying her name again. Almost as if he knew it made her heart go crazy in her chest every time he said it out loud. Why was it so embarrassing to answer his question? Perhaps, because, she had been doing her very best to hide her emotions as Ladybug in front of him?

Is this what he was after? Was he revisiting their interactions just to make sure she wouldn't/couldn't forget? Not that there was any doubt that she could ever forget.

Ladybug's eyes cast down to the ground in embarrassment as her brain remembered that day in the forest. It had taken all of her mental control to not fawn all over Prince Adrien during that skirmish. Her mind had been mentally screaming at her the whole time because she couldn't believe she was actually saving the Prince of the Kingdom like some damsel in distress.

While her brain flashed vivid memories in front of her eyes, she managed to squeak out a few words to answer him.

"Y-Yes, it was me." She admitted quietly.

Chat Noir nodded in understanding. He noted her shyness, but kept talking. There was a method to his madness. He just hoped he could get through the questions without breaking down and pulling her into his arms.

"Then, was it you, who came to my balcony every week to discuss criminal activity?"

She nodded her head again, but also managed to squeak out a small "Yes."

More memories flooded her mind, making her almost dizzy. Per their agreement, she had willingly come to the Prince's balcony every week in order to stay one step ahead of the bad guys. They shared information and pleasant conversation. It still amazed her that she continued to hold herself together and not loose herself completely to her resounding crush on him. Especially since he had been so kind to her civilian self: Marinette.

Ladybug smiled to herself at the realization. No wonder Chat Noir had had his own crime leads to follow. And he had been so knowledgeable about the criminal climate because he literally was hearing it directly from his soldier's mouths. They were sharing repeat information. It all made so much sense now.

She heard him suck in a shaky breath. The noise pulled her from her own mind. Her head snapped up to watch him physically shake as he tried to get the next few words out of his mouth. His voice cracked with the beginnings of tears as he tried to ask her another question. It ended up coming out in pieces. Like he was having a hard time admitting it out loud.

"Then, that was you, the night… the Ball? That night… we danced? You… really came?"

All at once, she was reliving that night of the royal Ball over again. She heard the whimsical music sing out from her memories. She remembered her handmade dress transforming into the beautiful layered ballgown. Her body swayed slightly as all of the twirls and spins enveloped her mind as they had danced together around the candlelit ballroom.

Clearly, that night had meant the world to him. She hadn't realized it until just now.

With that realization, she also suddenly understood what he was trying to do now. Asking all of these questions of her. Reliving all these memories. This was more for his benefit, than for hers. He wanted to hear Ladybug admit that it had been Marinette who also did all those amazing things. That they had really shared all of those moments together—and not even realized it.

She smiled up at him now. Letting her eyes soften, she answered him with a breathy, happy voice.

"Yes."

His green eyes flashed brightly. Tilting his head to the side, he asked: "Off topic question: did you make the red gown you wore?"

Her smile brightened. Her voice giggled with she spoke. "Yes, I did. It was actually in my design portfolio. You almost flipped to the page of it before I stopped you. I was… kind of embarrassed… by it…"

Chat Noir physically took a step back like she had hit him. The realization that he had been so close to finding out that his Lady had been Marinette that night was like a small punch to his stomach.

How many of those moments had he let slip away? The truth was: there were probably too many to remember or to keep track of.

He had been trying to keep his emotions in check, but after hearing that, his heart became unhinged. He couldn't think clearly anymore. The words stumbled from his lips.

"That's… that's, wow. Okay. I… umm… I can't think about that right now. Next question…"

He drew in a deep but shaky breath and then began to rapid fire questions. He shouldn't have gone off-topic. His mind was too frantic now.

"So, you mean to tell me that… that all the patrols? Scouting trade routes, staking out hideouts, and catching bad guys? That was all… you?"

"Yes, yes, yes and yes." She admitted playfully as she watched his face twist in a wave of memories. His green eyes looked like glass as tears threatened to spill over.

"That was…. That was all you?" he spoke again very softly. Like every word was pulling at his heart. Like he was having to admit it to himself. Out loud, and for the first time.

She never liked to see him sad. And yet, there was something in his emotions that made her heart breathless. Simply because: it all felt real. The emotions he was showing towards her were absolutely real. This was who he was. He wasn't hiding anymore.

She reached out and brushed her fingers along his cheekbones. Wiping away any stray tears that happened to get loose from his eyes.

"Tikki, spots off." She asked softly.

Obeying her words instantly, her transformation fell away in a shower of rosy sparks. Her hand never left the side of his face. She never broke the connection.

Chat Noir was suddenly staring at Marinette with wide eyes and a trembling heart. Even though he knew it was her under the mask, he still audibly gasped while instantly pressing his eyes shut tightly; as if he dared still not believe it or he wasn't worthy to gaze upon her. A few hot tears slowly rolled down his cheeks as his eyes stayed closed.

"Yes, Chatton. It was me." She told him once again.

Her voice was so sweet and full of everything he could ever want. He let his raw emotions consume him. Because, with those simple words, she had reassured him and pushed any lingering doubts away.

He leaned the side of his face heavily against her hand. Relishing in the sensation of her touch without the glove on her hand. He opened his teary eyes to Marinette's smiling face and let out a deep sigh of contentment at the site of her so real in front of him.

He suddenly didn't have any more questions for her.

The pair stayed that way for a few tender moments. Letting the questions have their answers. Letting nothing but the world spinning around them draw them closer to one another.

Slowly, he covered her hand with his own and pulled it from the side of his face. With the tears now dry in his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something more to her.

However, Marinette broke the silence first. She gave him a smile that reached all the way up to her blue eyes.

"Now that I've answered your questions, you need to answer mine." She retorted playfully.

He chuckled slightly and finally smiled with her. "Ask away." He purred effortlessly. He loved that she had her own questions.

Marinette tapped her chin with her free hand, mimicking the potential of deep thoughts and questions. The gesture earned her another chuckle from him.

The previous moment of tender sadness was forgotten. She let herself ask him questions just like he had asked her. She needed to put Adrien in those moments that she had shared with Chat Noir. She wanted the memories to meld together with both men.

"Was it you who saved me from those terrible men that night?"

He teasingly smirked at her question. "Why, do you have other masked heroes out rescuing you late at night?"

She shot him a sassy look at answering her question with a question.

"It's a simple yes or no question, Chat." Marinette teased him, smiling devilishly at her word choice.

He laughed at her joke—using his own words against him. She was so witty and made him laugh so easily. He had walked right into that one too.

"Touché. Yes, yes, it was me."

Marinette chewed on her lip in thought before asking her next question.

"Did you give me that roll of paper for my portfolio?"

"But of course, Princess." He replied, wagging his eyebrows up and down for still not giving her a straight 'yes' answer. "I thought that was obvious?"

Marinette chuckled and wagged a finger at him playfully, making her lips pout slightly like she was scolding him.

"I'll be the one asking the questions around here, sir."

Chat Noir snapped his shoulders back and stood up straighter like he was saluting her. "Yes, m'lady."

She shook her head at his silly body language; unable to resist the wide smile it put on her lips. However, she sucked the dull laughter down and back into her throat. Choosing to let out a sad little sigh as a dark question crept into her mind.

Somehow, her once happy voice drifted into something sad and forlorn. Her mind really did have some serious questions to ask of him. She wanted to hear the truth.

"Did you know it was me, that I was the Ladybug, before the battle with Hawkmoth?"

"No." He answered sincerely, changing his own tone to match her serious one. "I didn't."

His immediate serious answer made her mind instantly think back to one evening in particular. It was the one memory that felt more dreamlike than all of the others combined. Her face flushed at the thought of it.

It was on that starry night when a certain black cat superhero had kissed her numb and senseless: stealing her heart completely away with his possessive lips, tongue and teeth. She had given him a little piece of her soul that night. It had been physical attraction, but also something deeply emotional. The recollection of that moment put all of the final pieces together. That had been the Prince Adrien to kiss her like that. To want her like that.

She wasn't embarrassed by what they had done. She was a woman and he was a man, after all. That kiss had been born from the shadows and ignited the spark between them. If she was honest with herself, she owed everything to that kiss.

She still couldn't stop her face from filling with color. Or her voice from stumbling as she asked: "And… that night we… The night we were… together… Was that kiss…?".

"Oh God yes." He answered her instantly. His voice was rich and husky like he was remembering that night along with her.

She laughed at him, letting her embarrassment fall away as the happy sounds bubbled from her throat.

"What? Don't believe me?" he teased seductively, noticing her cute blushing face. Taking a step forward, he was suddenly in her personal space and the heat coming off of his body was very apparent as it engulfed around her even without touching her skin. "Want to do it again?"

Without thinking, she put a hand on his armored chest to stop him. Keeping him just that short distance away so she didn't completely loose her mind to the awareness of his physical body nearly touching hers.

She smiled at the ground and felt like she was breathing oxygen through a thin straw. He was such a mess. But that was him: a devilishly flirty but undoubtedly charming mess. However, still had something else weighing on her mind.

"Did you… Did you ever like Ladybug more than me… Marinette?"

He hadn't seen that question coming, but it didn't take him long to answer.

"Honestly, yes. I liked Ladybug first. Call it—love at first sight. But, I did… "

He watched her nod her head in understanding, although her eyes were still on the ground. He took a deep breath and kept talking. Marinette felt his chest rise and fall under her hand.

"… However, once I finally realized it. I knew that I had fallen in love with Marinette harder. Ever since she accepted me for who I truly am. I loved her more."

Marinette raised her face up from the ground at his astonishing statement. She met his face and felt her heart swell in her chest at his words. It was enough to send any girl into a tizzy of giddiness. But, she kept herself composed. She could completely lose her mind later if he kept saying things like that to her.

Since they were being completely honest with one another. She had to be up front with him now. She knew what she had to tell him. She needed to come clean about her own feelings. Biting her lip, she couldn't help but still felt nervous to confess this to him. Especially since she had hidden it for so long.

"I'll admit… I had the deepest of crushes on you. Well, on Adrien specifically. Ever since you pulled me out of the mud. I was always like a nervous wreck just being around you… because I liked you so much… and… then… I couldn't believe that you were even talking to me… let alone being so nice… to me…"

She watched his lips smile as she admitted her first feelings for Adrien. She could have rambled on and on about how many times she had been so terribly awkward around him. Then probably continue to babble even more about how they were from two different worlds, and she never expected to become friends with royalty. Heck, she could probably write him a detailed list of her tongue-tied sentence blunders.

However, all of that didn't seem important anymore. She took a deep breath and composed herself.

"But then, I met Chat Noir. And I never really knew what it felt like to fall in love in love with someone. It happened so fast. Like falling for him was one of the easiest things I had ever done…"

She hadn't even realized she was crying until the tears started to run down her face. Her tears surprised her enough to steal the rest of her somewhat wordy confession away. She quickly wiped at her eyes in a dull shock that her emotions were suddenly so uncontrollable.

But these were warm emotions. Finally, happy and full of delight. She stood up straighter and let herself be content with her confession.

Chat Noir smiled at her teary eyes. The both of them were a bunch of crybabies. They were kind of meant for each other in that way. Although, this might be the first time they actually cried in front of one another.

Marinette wiped her eyes again, letting her eyelashes blink away her warm tears.

She took in a small, shaky breath. "And then, you became… you…"

"And you became you." Chat echoed.

She smiled weakly and nodded her head. Any further words might cause her happy tears to become completely uncontrollable. She really didn't have anything more to say. It was enough. All of it, was enough. Both of their consciences had been cleared now. It left room for an endless world of possibilities.

Chat Noir let her silence be his cue. He called out to Plagg now, asking for his transformation to dissipate away. He wanted to be Adrien to ask her.

Marinette stood before Adrien now. Once the Kingdom's Prince, and now its King. Unable to help herself, she still felt awed to be in his presence. Especially since he was standing before her dressed like he should be attending a royal Ball, not necessarily standing up on a tiny rooftop with the wind in their hair.

He looked every bit like a proper King in his formal attire. So unbelievably handsome and regal. He had planned his ensemble this way in order to show her both sides of himself.

Adrien adjusted his thick jacket, smoothing down the lapel as he spoke. "You once asked Chat Noir what kind of person he was. Do you remember that?"

"I remember." She answered honestly, because she did remember the conversation quite clearly.

He slowly ran his hands along the side of his jacket pocket. Gliding over an object to be sure it was still safely inside. Bowing his head slightly, he spoke again.

"I've never forgotten about that. It was the simplest of questions, and yet, it plagued me to find the right answer. I've never been able to give you an honest answer because, truly, I didn't know myself. However, I know now. Or, at least, I know what is right in my heart."

He drew in a breath and let it out slowly. Reaching out, he took both of her hands in his. He gripped them tightly, gathering his thoughts as he found himself reeling in anticipation.

"I am a lot of things: a man troubled by loss of his mother and alienation of his father. I escaped into my persona as Chat Noir to forget those feelings. When I wasn't hiding, I was running. I'm not perfect. I'm not even sure if I'm worthy of all this. But I know, without any doubt, that I am in love with you."

With nothing but the setting sunlight, a few shy kwamis, and the beginnings of stars as witness, he dropped down on one knee before her.

Standing on the tallest tower, with the Kingdom stretched out behind his kneeling form, she was suddenly looking down at everything. He had made her become the single highest point. Showcasing the pinnacle to his world.

Marinette audibly gasped and found her eyes instantly welling up with more tears of happiness as she glanced around wildly at what was happening.

"A-Adrien… w-what are you…?"

He retrieved the precious object from his jacket pocket. The deep, rich blue stone catching the dying sunlight and faintly glowing. Making it seem like the illuminated gemstone was very much alive, and blessedly happy. Blue had been his Mother's favorite color. It was fitting that Marinette's eyes would be the same lovely color as the Queen's ring.

"All along, I believed I would find you, my Princess." Adrien told her gently. "I am all that I am because of you. If I am nothing else, I am at least yours. Will you share this life together with me?"

Even though her physical body was still upright, Marinette's insides melted. Her blood was like fire in her veins.

She stared at him for what felt like hours. She kept trying to say something. Anything. But, she didn't have words anymore. Her pounding heartbeat was stealing her words in ways she couldn't fully understand.

Nothing had prepared her for this. What had she done to earn his love? She didn't deserve to be royalty. She didn't deserve this kind of happiness.

"Will you say something already, we're dying up here!" Plagg hollered from above them.

"Plagg!" Tikki cried out.

Marinette and Adrien both looked up to see the two kwami's hovering in the air. They were nestled together comfortably. Although Tikki gave the other kwami a solid thunk to the head, which left Plagg rubbing the side of his head awkwardly.

Marinette let the laughter pour from her lips. She couldn't hold it back. She didn't want to hold it back anymore. Her laughter echoed every sensitivity that her heart was having. It stole all of her doubts away and cleared her mind of any lingering inhibitions. Leaving her feeling lighthearted and downright breathless.

Adrien couldn't help but chuckle at her laughter. It was infectious. It always had been.

"Yes." She told him through her gasping breaths. Her voice was barely audible, but her answer was unmistakable.

He looked at her in surprise, and then flashed a sly grin. He wanted to hear her shout it from the rooftops.

"I'm sorry…? What was that again? I couldn't hear you."

Marinette wrinkled her nose, and felt her cheeks begin to ache with how wide her smile was.

"Yes!" she shouted loudly. "Yes, you mangy ally cat, a thousand times yes!"

With cat-like reflexes, he was on his feet in a flash. And did not waste any time taking her into his strong arms. He held her tightly against him, pressing her to him so that there was no way she could wiggle away. Thanking every God in the sky that she would be his to love forever.

In that moment, Marinette felt herself truly believe in miracles. In many ways, it had been like saying yes to her best friend. He may be who he is, but, to her, he was so much more. She felt a deep sense of security in his embrace. Not because of his status, but because she trusted him to always be at her side. They were truly worthy of one another.

Adrien drew back slightly, only enough to cup her face in his hands and pull her that extra distance up to his own.

Staring into her blue eyes, he let his forehead come to rest against hers. He spoke slowly now. Every word was like a pledge he had been practicing to say his entire life. And, in this moment, he made one last thing clear.

"More than life, more than honor, more than magic, more than Kingdom or crown, I love you, Marinette."

She covered his hands with her own, holding them against the side of her own heated face. She let her eyes flicker closed as she listened to him say those sweet words. They wound themselves around her heart and captivated her entirely. It was the deepest of vows and meant more to her than anything. She was suddenly a little girl again, believing in fairy tales and everlasting love.

He was Chat Noir. He was Adrien. And she loved them both.

She couldn't wait another moment longer. With happiness bubbling up in her throat, she closed the gap in an excited, hurried rush of dizzying emotion. She wanted to taste those words still so fresh on his lips. She wanted to prove just how much she loved him—even if she couldn't promise anything except her own undying loyalty and love.

She felt him chuckle deeply against her anxious mouth. It almost sounded like a rich purr. He turned his head and deepened their kiss. Giving her back with equal intensity. Silently reminding her just how anxious he had been to finally have her as his own. Feeling her lips and body pressed against his like they had done so secretly that one night not so long ago. She would always be his greatest love and his greatest strength. He was not going to let her forget just how much he had enjoyed their previous moonlit encounter.

She melted against him now. Delighting in the taste of his lips and tongue like she had before.

Beneath that warm yearning that seemed to erupt from within them, there was also a calm presence. This time. This kiss. It was different. It felt unique and one-hundred percent honest. Their kiss held a promise within its passion. They still had their secrets from the world, but not from one another.

Now nothing was separating them. And nothing ever would again.

From perfect strangers, now to partners in love and life. You could not imagine a more miraculous ending to a story that is only just beginning.

_Fin_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

\- Epilogue -

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Umm… I know this will seem silly, but I have another question." Marinette asked him.

"Oh? Another one? Do tell, my Lady. After all, there are no more secrets between us."

Marinette had to giggle slightly at her request, but she could just hear Alya silently screaming in the back of her mind.

"Do you happen to have any cute, single guy-friends? Only because I'm pretty sure that my best friend Alya will kill me if I don't at least introduce her to someone now."

Adrien let out a loud laugh. "I think some introductions can be arranged. I may happen to know of someone who is still single."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this little tale. It was so enjoyable for me to write it.**


End file.
